The King's Ward
by Aniea
Summary: When King Uther finds a young boy alone after his village is destroyed, he takes him in as his ward. Little does he know that the young boy he has claimed as his own possesses the one thing Uther despises above all else: Magic. How will Merlin keep himself alive and his secret hidden when growing up under the kings very nose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

 **I've had this idea running round my head for a while. So I just let my fingers type type type away.**

King Uther looked around at the devastation that had been caused, that he and his men were too late to stop. They had ridden hard after receiving the report of a band of men that were roaming the countryside. They had been attacking outposts and travellers and the King knew that they had to be stopped before they grew bolder and attacked one of the outlying villages.

The King and the Knights of Camelot had driven off and killed the majority of the group. Those that had not been killed in the initial fight would be taken back to Camelot and executed there. But it had not been in time to save the small village they had attacked.

There were fires burning, people's homes and livelihoods had been destroyed. Not that they would need them now. Every single member of the village, be they man, woman or child had been killed, violently and without mercy.

The King had seen a newborn babe and a young boy of about the same age as his own son cut down, lives ended, meaninglessly.

"Sire!" He turned to one of the Knights running over to him. "My Lord, there is one still alive."

"There's someone alive?" He asked, following the knight to the small house he had come out of.

"Barely, sire. She's not long for this world." His tone was grave as he stood to the side of the door so the king could pass through.

Uther stopped as he walked into the house. He saw Sir Graeme leaning over a young woman, his hands covered in blood the king could only assume was hers.

"My Lord," he stood and the king nodded for him to carry on what he was doing. Sir Graeme was a young knight in his early twenties, he was skilled with a sword and he was one of the knights of Camelot that had basic training in healing. While there was clearly nothing that could be done for the woman, he could see the knight was attempting to make her more comfortable in her last moments.

"Sire," he looked back to her as the whispered word reached his ears. "My Lord." Uther nodded to Sir Graeme who moved away from the woman so the King could sit. It was clear that she had something she wanted to say to him. "Please. My son." She winced in pain and without thinking, he took her hand, trying to offer a small measure of comfort. She was one of Camelot's citizens after all. One of the people he had sworn to protect. And one that he had failed. "Please," she glanced over towards a barrel tucked away in the corner of the small house before looking back at the king, her gaze pleading, "I know I have no right to ask anything of you, sire, but . . . please see that he is taken care of by someone kind. By someone who will care for him as though he were their own. Someone that will see he wants for nothing." Uther sat there, dumfounded, unable to do anything but nod as this young woman, clearly knowing that she was going to die, was requesting that the king make sure her son were looked after.

Just from the pleading in her eyes and voice, he would find someone that would care for the boy. Who would leave him wanting for nothing.

She nodded, a small smile on her face upon the knowledge that the little boy she had given life to would be cared for when she were gone. Uther sucked in a breath as she stilled, her breath leaving her as her hand became limp in his own. He let it out, blinking as he realised that she had gone. He didn't know why he was affected this way but something about the woman had, in those mere moments, touched his heart. She reminded him so much of his dear Ygraine before she died. He knew that he would carry out her request.

Ignoring the knights as they watched him, he stood up, walking over to the barrel she had indicated held her son. He carefully lifted the lid and peered inside.

Looking back up at him was a young boy, no more than five summers old, a mop of black hair on his head. He looked up at the king with wide bright blue eyes that seemed far too big for his small head. He looked up at the large man, his eyes filled with fear and the king could see that he was shaking. No doubt his mother had put him in there to hide him as soon as she knew that there was going to be trouble but that wouldn't have stopped him from hearing the devastation around him.

Uther reached down to pick him up and the young man started away from him, letting out a small whimper. "It's alright," he said softly and the boy peered up at him again, his bright eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He looked to his knights and then over to the body of the boy's mother. He noticed some material hanging from the ceiling and guessed that that was to section off their sleeping area during the night. He nodded for one of the men to close the curtain so that the boy would not have to bear witness to the fate that had befallen his mother. "It's alright," he said again, turning back to the boy. "You're safe now."

"Are the bad men gone?" The voice that came from the boy was quiet and fearful and the words reached Uther's heart in the same way his mother's had done.

"Yes, my boy, the bad men are all gone." He smiled down at the boy. "It's safe for you to come out now." He reached down into the barrel again and this time the boy allowed him to pick him up. He was a slight child, small for his age and extremely light as Uther set him on the ground. He gestured for the knights to leave as he noticed the boy staring at their swords, his eyes filled with fear. "They're not going to hurt you." Uther said softly as the men left, snapping the boy's attention back to him. "What's your name?"

"M-Merlin." He looked around the house and his eyes fell on the curtain that had been drawn, his brow furrowing, possibly confused as to why it was closed. "Where's mother?" He turned back to the king and he took in a deep breath, knowing from experience with Arthur that explaining to a small child that their mother is dead was not an easy thing. As if sensing the king's inner turmoil, he answered his own question. "Mother's gone to be with Father, hasn't she?" Uther paused, coming to the conclusion that the boy's father had also perished sometime before if he knew that he was already dead. "It's okay." He nodded to himself. "I know she missed him. They can be together now."

Uther marvelled at the adult like way this small child was dealing with the death of his mother. It was most likely that he didn't truly understand yet but Uther felt his heart clench at the thought of this boy who had no one in the world.

"Where am I going to go?" He asked the king, questioning in his eyes. He had no one. No other family to call his own. Uther had promised his mother that he would ensure that the boy was taken care of. That he would want for nothing and he intended to keep it.

"How would you like to come to Camelot with me?" He asked and Merlin's eyes widened at the offer.

"To Camelot?" He whispered and Uther nodded, feeling a smile spread across his face as the boy nodded, clearly excited at the thought of seeing the great city.

Uther stood up, grasping the young boy under each armpit and picking him up, settling him on his hip as he used to do with Arthur when he was younger. The boy showed no nervousness or fear at the thought of leaving his home.

"My Lord," the knights bowed as Uther emerged, glancing at each other as they saw the boy settled on the king's hip. "There were no others left alive."

"Then the boy is the only survivor," he concluded as he approached his horse. "I want a dozen of you to stay behind, to give these people the burials they deserve. The boy will be coming back to Camelot."

"Sire," the knights nodded, separating themselves out into those who would be staying to carry out the kings orders and who would be accompanying him back to the citadel.

Uther turned to pass Merlin to Sir Graeme but the boy clung to him, obviously feeling some sense of security with the king. "It's alright." He soothed, looking down at the boy. "I need to get onto my horse. It'll only be for a moment and then you can join me, alright?" He looked between the king and the knight before nodding slowly and allowing himself to be passed over to the knight.

Sir Graeme took the boy, marvelling at the king's behaviour. He hadn't seen him like that with anyone save his own son. Looking down at the child, there was an endearing sense about him and one couldn't help but be drawn to those wide, cerulean eyes. The king quickly climbed onto his horse before reaching down for the boy again. Merlin eagerly reached out to the man, allowing himself to be settled in front of him on the saddle. Because of the boy, their progress back to Camelot would be slower than it had been out but Uther paid the timing no mind.

The king couldn't help but smile to himself as the young boy settled into him, relaxing and before long, drifting off to sleep, clearly feeling safe enough to do so.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

All eyes were drawn to the entourage that made its' way back through the gates of Camelot, the sea of red dispersing as the knights split off and Uther making his way closest to the castle as a waiting stable boy grasped his horse's reins. He flung himself off of his horse, landing deftly on the ground before he reached up and pulled Merlin off, once again, settling him on his hip. He pulled his cloak around so it covered the boy as he walked, not wanting to bring any undue attention to the child and possibly upset him. It had been a few days since they had started back from the village and there had been a few occasions where the all the boy wanted was his mother. Uther knew that it would take time for him to completely realise that she wasn't coming back but it didn't ease the pang that would rush through the King's chest at the boy's cries.

He left the knights and the servants to sort out what needed to be done to settle everything after their return. The King quickly made his way through the corridors of the castle, towards the quarters of the Court Physician, Gaius.

Pushing open the door, the man in question turned to look at him, a small frown on his face.

"Ah, sire," He put down the vial he was holding, approaching the king. "I trust everything went well."

"Not as I'd hoped." Uther muttered gravely, shaking his head. "By the time we got to the village, they'd already attacked." Gaius let out a sad sigh, his attention diverted by the slight movement under the king's cloak and the strange way he was holding himself. Uther moved the cloak off the boy and Gaius looked up at him, seeing the child in the king's arms. "This boy is the sole survivor of the attack. I want you to check him over, Gaius. Make sure that he's alright."

"Of course." Gaius reached out to take him from the king but as before, he shied away, pulling into the king. "It would appear that he's become attached to you, My Lord."

"So it would seem," Uther sighed, looking down at Merlin. "It's alright. Gaius is a friend. You're safe here." Merlin looked back over to the older man in front of him, seeing his friendly smile. Gaius had always had a soft spot for young children, always having a sweet candy or two in his pocked for those he had to treat. He reached out again, taking the child from Uther and sitting him on the table that wasn't covered in all of Gaius's scientific equipment. Gaius pulled a sweet candy out of his pocket, giving it to him. He immediately put it in his mouth and started to suck on it as Gaius began to look him over.

It didn't take long for Gaius to finish his examination of the boy before handing him back to Uther.

"Apart from being a little underweight, which isn't surprising when you think he only came from a small village, he is in perfect health." Gaius declared and Uther let out a sigh of relief, not noticing before how worried he had actually been that the child may be ill in some way.

"I am thankful."

"If you don't mind my asking, sire but, what are you going to do with him?" Gaius asked, handing the boy another sweet candy which he instantly took. Being from a peasant village, the boy wouldn't have had anything like that too often so Gaius didn't see the harm in indulging him for the moment.

"His mother was barely alive when the knights found her," Uther stated softly, looking at the boy in his arms. "She asked, no begged me to find a home for her son, someone that would care for him. Somewhere that he would want for nothing."

"Have you any families in mind, sire?" Gaius asked, reaching over and brushing the hair out of the boy's eyes.

"I do," Uther looked over at him, resolute. "Mine." Gaius blinked, shocked at the words. "I will take him on as my ward."

 **Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

It didn't take Merlin long to realise that the man that had found him hiding in the grain barrel his mother had put him in was important. People kept calling him 'Sire' and 'My Lord' and even at five summers old, Merlin knew that you only called important people that.

He was wary when they arrived in Camelot and the first place the man went was straight into the castle. People moved out of his way as he walked to wherever he was taking him, his stride not slowing.

Merlin liked the old man that he had taken him to. He looked friendly and had a kind voice. And he gave him sweet candy. Yes, he looked at Merlin everywhere, which he thought was strange but it was what the man had asked him to do so Merlin guessed it was important. Just like that man himself.

He knew that they were talking about him and where he would go now that his mother had gone to be with his father in the Otherworld. He knew that he was alone and it made him sad. He didn't have any brothers or sisters or any other family that would take him in. But then the man said that he would. He didn't know what it a 'ward' was but he hoped it was something good.

"You are going to introduce him to Arthur now then?" The old man asked and the other man nodded, stating that he would.

They left the old man's rooms then and he was taken down many corridors and staircases before they stopped at a door. He walked through it, turning and placing Merlin on the ground, kneeling down in front of him.

"I need you to wait here for just a little while, okay?" He said and Merlin nodded, wondering what was going on. "Good boy." He stood up, turning, his great red cloak billowing as he moved.

"Father!" Merlin stiffened at the sound of another boy's voice. He was older than Merlin was but he didn't know how much older. "You're back! How was it?"

"Yes, I'm back, Arthur." He embraced the boy, dismissing the other man that had been there. He walked past Merlin, giving him an odd look but saying nothing as he glanced back at the King. "Arthur, we need to have a little talk." Uther guided his son towards the table he had just been sat at with his tutor, sitting on one of the chairs as his son did the same. "You know why I rode out with the knights a few days ago, yes?"

"Yes, sire," Arthur nodded, slightly confused. "You wanted to stop one of the villages from being attacked."

"That's right," Uther thought about his next words, wanting to be clear with what had happened but not to frighten his eight year old son. Arthur may have thought that he was grown up and could handle whatever his father could but Uther knew from experience that the whole truth was hard to hear. "Well, we went to help the people of the village but . . . we were too late, Arthur."

"They hurt people." Arthur stated and Uther nodded.

"They did." Uther let out a breath, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "There are some very evil people in the world. People who do unspeakable things. And these were such men."

"They killed people, didn't they?" Arthur said solemnly and Uther nodded again.

"They did." He glanced over at Merlin who was still waiting for Uther by the door. "They killed a lot of people, Arthur. It wasn't a large village but that does not matter. Any life of a citizen of Camelot is unbearable. There was only one survivor, Arthur." The young boy's eyes went wide at the thought of a whole village apart from one person being killed. Granted, he'd never actually ridden out with his father to any of the villages but he knew that it was a lot of people. "A young boy, a few years younger than you."

"What happened to him?"

"I have decided to take him into my care," Arthur's brow furrowed, clearly confused. "He will be my ward, and you will have the little brother you've always been asking me for."

"A little brother?" Arthur asked, feeling a little more excited. He had asked his father if he could have a little brother before but he had been told that because his mother had died, it wasn't possible. It seems that that was going to change.

"As good as, yes." Uther nodded, smiling at his son's acceptance. "He will live in the castle with us, he will be taught by the same tutors as you, he will grow up with you as a role model, Arthur. Just as a big brother should be."

"Where is he, then?"

Uther raised an arm, beckoning someone behind him forward. "Come here, Merlin." The small boy hesitantly walked over to the two of them, stopping by Uther's chair, watching the other boy with interest. "This is Merlin. Merlin, I'd like you meet Arthur, my son."

Merlin looked him up and down again. "Hello."

"Hello."

Uther smiled at the sudden awkwardness between the two boys, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they were getting into mischief together. He had been like that as a young boy himself, getting into all sorts of trouble with the boys of the lords and ladies that would visit.

"Arthur," he addressed his son again and the boy looked at him. "I want you to look after him for me. I need to address the council on the matters of what has happened and inform them of Merlin and his place in the castle." Arthur nodded, looking down at Merlin again. "Merlin, Arthur's going to look after you for a little while, okay? If you need anything, you can tell him and someone will get it for you." Merlin nodded, looking back over at Arthur, still slightly nervous around the older boy. "Good boys."

He stood, striding out of the room and closing the door behind him. The two of them looked at the door before turning back to each other.

"People do that?" Merlin asked, his voice confused.

"Do what?"

"Just do what he tells them to?"

"Of course," Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms before looking down at the younger boy. "People _have_ to do what the king tells them to."

Merlin's eyes widened at the information he had just been given. "The king?" He whispered and Arthur's brow furrowed.

"Yes, he's the king." He stated, wondering if Merlin had possibly hit his head. "How could you not know he's the king?"

Merlin shrugged. "I never seen him before." He reasoned and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "And he wasn't wearing a crown. If he was wearing a crown, _then_ I would have known he was the king. Cause only kings and queens wear crowns."

Arthur had to admit, he had a point.

"Where are you from?" Arthur asked, standing up and walking over to his bed, jumping up on it. He motioned for a still slightly nervous Merlin to follow him and he did, clambering up onto the bed himself.

"Ealdor." Merlin whispered, now sad. "But there's no one there now."

"Father told me." Arthur sat up, looking at the young boy. "Sorry about your mother and father."

"I didn't know my father. He was gone before I was born." Arthur felt even more sorry for the young boy.

"My mother died too." Arthur admitted sadly, giving the younger boy a small smile. He turned to face the door, calling out when someone knocked. It was a maid, who gave the prince a small curtsey.

"The king has bade me come and tell you that the young Lord Merlin's chambers are ready." She stated softly and Arthur climbed off the bed, helping Merlin down as it was a large drop for the small child.

"Lord?" Merlin asked quietly and Arthur nodded as they walked across the rooms.

"Yes, you're my father's ward now. Which means you're a noble. A Lord of the Court of Camelot." Arthur grinned down at the startled five year old who was toddling after him as fast as his legs could carry him.

"But . . . I don't know how to be a Lord." Merlin sounded scared now so Arthur stopping, grinning down at him.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

The maid held the door open as the two children passed her, closing the door behind her and leading them to the doors directly next to Arthur's own chambers.

The chambers were just as big as Arthur's and more room than Merlin could ever need. He looked around, marvelling at the size and space that was, according to the maid, his. All he had ever known was his mother's small house which could easily fit into these rooms.

"Are these really for me?" He asked Arthur and the older boy nodded, looking around himself. Even though they were just across from his own, he had never had reason to come in here. They were set out in almost exactly the same way as his own were which came as no surprise.

"Now, as it's short notice, we only have some of Arthur's old clothes from when he was your age but we're going to have some new clothes made for you ready for the morning," the maid smiled at him and Merlin couldn't help but smile back. He was about to ask what was wrong with the clothes he had when the door opened again and Uther walked in, sans cloak but with a crown on his head.

"Now I know he's the king." Merlin whispered to Arthur making him smile.

"Ah, Arthur, Merlin," he stopped in front of the two boys and the maid, who curtseyed at his approach, keeping her head bowed as he knelt in front of the children. "Merlin, what do you think of your new rooms?"

"They're amazing." He whispered, seeing the man that had rescued him in a new light now that he knew exactly who he was. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, child." He stood up again, turning to face the maid. "I wish for the two boys to dine with me tonight. I trust we have adequate clothing for my new ward."

"My Lord," she curtseyed again before speaking, "I was just explaining to the boys that because of the short notice of his arrival, we have some of Arthur's old clothes from when he was the same age for him to wear. There are clothes being made for the young Lord now, Sire. They should be ready by the morning."

"Very good." Uther nodded in approval as he looked at the boy in front of him. "I know that this is probably a little overwhelming for you right now, Merlin. You'll get used to it in time. Arthur will show you how everything is to be done and he will make sure you are alright. Arthur?"

"Yes, father."

"Now, for tonight, I want the both of you to dine with me. Then it is off to bed, it has been a long day. Especially for you, Merlin." The young boy nodded.

Uther left quickly for a second time as did the maid, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in Merlin's new rooms. Arthur immediately went to the wardrobe, seeing that there had indeed been some of his old clothes hung in there. It was clear that they were from when he was much younger and they would most likely fit Merlin.

He helped the young boy to change into the clothes he had been given, the younger of the two not having dealt with so many buttons before. Normal peasant wear consisted of easy to put on shirts so you weren't delayed in getting out to the fields. Merlin frowned when he thought that he would not be doing that anymore.

Once he was changed into the appropriate clothing, he and Arthur went back to Arthur's rooms where a servant helped Arthur to change. Merlin thought it was strange having people to help you dress but apparently they did things differently in Camelot.

It wasn't long before another servant came and called on the two boys to dine with Uther. They followed at a slower pace than normal to make up for Merlin's shorter legs on the stairs. Arthur knew that they could be a pain but he could also see Merlin's determination to get down them without any help.

Uther was already waiting for them when they entered the hall, Arthur going immediately to his place at his father's right while the servant guided Merlin to his place at Uther's left. As the King's new ward, it would be his customary place whilst dining and public gatherings and feasts. Merlin was clearly perplexed throughout the meal, the fine food that was placed in front of him and the people waiting on and serving him. Uther watched with mild amusement as the young boy tried to process his surroundings and new circumstances. He had fulfilled the promise he had made to the boy's mother in the moments before she died. As his ward, Merlin would be cared for and he would want for nothing. He would have whatever it was he desired and Uther would not allow any harm to come to the boy.

After the meal was over, both Arthur and Merlin were escorted back to their respective rooms by a guard. Merlin was confused as to why a guard had to be with them when they were inside the castle and Arthur explained that they could never be too careful, not knowing if an assassin or sorcerer had snuck in to do harm to either himself or the king.

Merlin went quiet when Arthur mentioned that sorcerers would break in to do harm to either the king or the prince, not understanding why someone would do that.

Once he was back in his rooms on his own, the servant that had got him ready for bed, having just left, Merlin sat in the middle of the enormous four poster bed that now belonged to him, feeling worried and scared. He hadn't know that the man that had found him was the king. Had he known he may have run away.

He had heard of the King of Camelot and his hatred of sorcerers and magic. He had heard that he killed anyone that was even suspected of having magic. Which is why his mother had always told him one thing above all else. _'Keep the magic secret'_ she would say to him, worried that he would be found out and taken to the king.

Merlin wondered what the King would think if he found the boy he had taken in had magic?

 **To fit in with the story, I've moved Ealdor to just inside the Camelot border, rather than just across into Cenred's kingdom. Hope no one was confused.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin sighed as he looked out the window, not really paying attention as he should have been to his tutor sitting across the table from him.

"Master Merlin," he sighed, as the young boy turned to look at him, "I can see that you're not really interested in what I'm trying to teach but this is something you need to learn, so please pay attention."

Merlin let out a sigh, turning back to the pages in the book in front of him. Once he had gotten settled in the castle at Camelot, Uther had had him receive the same education as Arthur had. Since then, he had been tutored in everything he could think of and some things he had never heard of.

Needless to say, he would rather be out in the sunshine than inside his chambers going through the history of Camelot's trade routes. Many of them hadn't been used in over a hundred years, more convenient and time saving routes having been found or created.

It had been nearly five years since he had come to Camelot and while he was grateful to Uther and had come to care for the man as he would have a father but there was always an underlying note of fear when he was around the king. He had practised the art of not letting it show when he was around anyone else but he never knew what could happen.

He knew that, ward or no, there would be punishment for him if Uther found out that he had magic. As he had become older, his powers had grown and he had had trouble controlling them for a while. Thankfully, anything that happened could have been easily explained away but there was always the worry that something would happen and there wouldn't be any other way to stop Uther from finding out.

There were two people within the castle that knew of his magic and he knew that they would never allow any harm to come to Merlin.

Arthur had found out not long after Merlin had come to Camelot. Merlin had been having a nightmare and the prince had heard him, even from down the hall and through the thick stone wall. It was as though the young prince had become attuned to the young boy that his father had taken in. He had crept down the hall and let himself into Merlin's rooms. He had crept over to the bed and hauled himself up, crawling over to his new 'little brother' as he had taken to calling him. He had tried to rouse the young boy, trying to wake him from his nightmare when he had shot up, his eyes flying open and glowing a brighter gold than Arthur had seen before.

Instantly, Arthur had been terrified. The young boy that his father had taken into his care had magic. Immediately after, Merlin had woken, seeing Arthur sitting there, staring at him and bursting into tears, begging that he not tell his father. When Arthur had heard and seen his fear, his cries that he didn't want to die and that he couldn't help it, Arthur knew that he wasn't evil. He wrapped his arms around the boy, murmuring in his ear that he was safe and that he wasn't going to tell his father.

Since that day, their bond had become as strong as if they were brothers. They didn't have any secrets from each other and they knew that no matter what happened, they would always be there for one another.

The other one to know about his magic was Gaius. Gaius had found out much later about Merlin's magic, a little less than a year ago when it had become to seep out of him without him being able to stop it. He had been feeling unwell – something that actually happened to be due to a questionable pheasant that had been served for dinner the previous night as both Arthur and Uther had come down with the same illness Merlin had – and he had gone to see Gaius for a remedy. He had knocked and entered, looking around but not receiving an answer. He saw that the old man was on the small upper level he had in his chambers. He had turned to see who had come through the door, losing his footing and tumbling down.

Merlin hadn't acted with any conscious thought, his magic purely taking over to save someone in need. Without consciously thinking it, he had slowed the physician's fall and moved his bed to stop his fall before he hit the floor.

Gaius had known immediately that magic had been involved and he had known that it was Merlin that had used it. Merlin had tried to deny it but Gaius wasn't having any of it. He too, had promised that he wouldn't turn Merlin in, the old man seeing the young orphan boy that Uther had brought into his chambers and declared he would be caring for all those years ago.

Even with those two in the know, it was unnerving to be around Uther when he was ranting and raving about those with magic. He knew that Arthur was uncomfortable with his father's words as well, knowing that just because you have magic, it doesn't mean that you're evil. His little brother could attest to that.

Once they wrapped up the lesson for the day, Merlin eagerly ran out of the room and down to the training grounds, ignoring the guard that trailed after him, trying not to lose sight of the young boy. Not yet being ten he wasn't allowed to train with the others but mostly for him it was being out in the sun rather than sitting inside all day when the weather was as beautiful as it was.

Looking over at them now, he didn't envy the knights and squires in their armour. He was warm in his jacket so he didn't even want to think about what they were going through.

"Managed to escape then?" He turned to see Arthur walking over and he grinned.

"Finally." He moaned as Arthur stopped beside him. Having just turned thirteen last month Arthur had been training with the squires for the last three years. There was no doubt that he would become a Knight of Camelot before becoming King. Merlin was just glad that as the king's ward, he didn't have the pressure that Arthur did being his son. "I think your father does it on purpose."

"Finds the most boring tutor there is just to torture us?" Arthur chuckled and Merlin nodded, laughing as well.

"Prince Arthur, Lord Merlin," the two of them looked at each other before turning to look at the servant that had addressed them both, watching as he gave a small bow to the two boys before stating his message. "The King wishes for you to come to the council chambers, immediately."

The two of them looked at each other, slightly nervous about what the king could want to see them about. In all the years Merlin had been in Camelot, they had only been summoned like that once before and that was when Uther had learned of an attack on Camelot and wanted the boys safely guarded within the castle.

They immediately made their way into the castle, Arthur pausing to explain to the knight training them for today that his father had sent for him before catching up to Merlin.

"What do you think is going on?" Merlin whispered and Arthur shook his head, not having an idea either. There was nothing that either of them had heard of that would cause the king to call on them. Unless . . . they shot each other a slightly worried look, wondering if their secret had been discovered.

The doors to the council chambers were opened by the guards as they approached and they walked through, seeing Uther standing at the head of the table, a solemn expression on his face.

"Arthur, Merlin," he gestured towards the seats either side of his own. "Sit." The boys looked at each other, worried as they took their respective places as Uther sat in his chair at the head of the table.

"Is there something wrong, father?" Arthur asked, glancing between Uther and Merlin.

"There is grave news from the North," Uther explained softly and the two boys felt themselves relax a little. Whatever had happened it wasn't anything to do with them. "My dear friend, Gorlois has fallen in battle. His daughter, Morgana, will be coming to live with us here in Camelot." The two of them nodded, understanding. "I need the two of you to be welcoming to Morgana. I know that the two of you understand what she is going through."

The two of them nodded again and Uther stood up, walking away from the table. The two of them knew that they had effectively been dismissed and left the room.

"What's Morgana like?" Merlin asked once the two of them were in Arthur's chambers.

"I can't remember," he admitted, pulling off his jacket and flinging it over the back of one of the chairs by the table. "It's been a long time since I've seen her. Since before you came here."

"Wonder what she's going to be like." Merlin mused, looking out of the window down into the courtyard.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin woke the next morning to the sound of horses arriving in the courtyard. Due to the warmth he had had his servant leave one of the windows open. Blinking blearily he climbed out of bed and made his way over to the window, peering out to see what was happening. Though the sound of horses in the courtyard itself was a daily occurrence, hearing them at just after dawn was something that was not so regular.

He looked down to see a group of knights, halting in the middle of the courtyard in front of the castle, surrounding another figure. Merlin realised that she was a young girl, no older than he was. He realised that this must be Morgana. She had the hood of her cloak pulled up so he could not see her face but he could see the long dark tresses that hung over her shoulders. He felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, knowing how it was to have no family left and to feel all alone in the world.

He turned away from the window as the door to his chambers opened and his servant, Samuel brought in his breakfast. He glanced back down to the courtyard, seeing one of the knights helping the girl off of her horse before making his way over to the table and starting on his breakfast.

While he was eating, Samuel made his way over to his wardrobe, picking out the clothes he was to wear for the day and the door opened for a second time, Uther stepping into the chambers. Upon seeing the King, Samuel stopped what he was doing and bowed before placing the last item of clothing by the dressing screen and quietly leaving the room.

"Merlin," Uther walked over to him, gesturing for him to continue eating his breakfast as he sat down. "I wanted you to be aware that Morgana arrived a short while ago."

Merlin nodded, having known that already. "I heard the horses arriving. They woke me."

Uther nodded, glancing over to the window that was still left ajar. "I'm sure that I do not need to remind you that she is fragile at the moment, with what she's been through."

Merlin nodded again, sitting back in his chair, placing his fork on the plate. "I know how she feels, My Lord. It is . . . hard knowing that you have no family left."

The King's eyes softened as he took in his ward, the first that he had taken into his care. "But you _do_ have a family, Merlin. Arthur, myself and now, with time, Morgana. Never think that you are alone, my boy."

"I know, My Lord. I only meant that . . . I know what she's going through. I may have only been young but I remember what it felt like when I realised that my mother was gone and she wasn't coming back. I understand what Morgana is going through."

"I know you do." He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder giving him a small smile. "And I have counted myself blessed every day since I decided to take you into my care. That day I gained another son."

"And I gained another family, sire." Merlin nodded, giving the king a smile. He had never known what had prompted the king to take him into his care rather than allowing him to be taken in by another family but he would always be grateful. While Merlin and Uther knew that they would never be able to replace his mother but it allowed the boy to grow up with a small but tight-knit family. Uther may not be the best at showing his emotion but Merlin knew that he was cared for by the King. "Maybe I could talk to Morgana. Let her know that she's not alone. That there's someone that knows what she's going through."

Uther smiled again, clapping him on the shoulder. "That is a good idea. But best to wait until she's settled in a little. She has her father's temper and is quick to anger. Anyone that disturbs her while she is upset does so at their own peril."

"That's alright, sire, I've got years of experience in dodging things thrown by Arthur." He grinned at the king who chuckled and stood.

"We will be taking our midday meal together in the council chambers. I will introduce you and Arthur to Morgana properly then."

Merlin nodded, standing as the king did. "Yes, sire." He sat down again as the king left, pushing his breakfast plate away, having lost his appetite at the conversation. He looked out of the window from where he sat, seeing nothing but the blue sky of morning and hearing the people bustling below.

He turned and quickly got dressed in the clothes that Samuel had left out for him, placing his sleep clothes in the basket by the screen. He didn't understand how Arthur never seemed to be able to do that. The basket in his room was right next to his dressing screen just as Merlin's was, yet the days dirty clothes always seemed to be strewn all over the place for his servant to scramble round and tidy up.

It must take some effort on Arthur's part.

He sat on the sill next to his window again, watching as the people went about their daily business. It wasn't often he was permitted to go to the lower town, being so young and the king's ward he was a prime target for those that would wish to cause Uther harm. As he got older, he was permitted to leave the castle more and more but he always had to have a guard with him, just to be safe. He didn't mind, knowing that Uther was trying to keep him from harm. The same held true for Arthur. While he was permitted to the training grounds, he too had to have a guard with him while he was outside the castle walls. It wound both boys up but they knew that there was no arguing with Uther when it came to their safety.

He didn't look around when Samuel came in to collect his breakfast tray and he didn't notice the small frown on the servant's face as he took in the fact that some of it had been left. While Merlin had always been slight, he had always been one to finish what was in front of him. He didn't like overly indulgent food so Samuel knew to bring up porridge mixed with fruit, some crusty bread and another separate bowl of fruit. Normally the boy finished it all but this morning there was a slice of the bread and half of the bowl of fruit left.

He didn't say anything to him, knowing that unless he wanted to talk, Merlin would clam up tighter than the vaults of Camelot and nothing would get it out of him. If he wanted to talk, he would come to him.

Merlin rolled his eyes as another knock sounded at his door, roughly fifteen minutes after Samuel had left, signalling that his tutor had arrived. He let out a sigh as he slid off the windowsill, calling for him to enter, plopping down into his usual chair.

The man walked through the door, closing it firmly behind him as Merlin regarded him. Lord Geoffrey was in actual fact the archivist and historian of Camelot and Uther had decided that he wanted him to be responsible for Merlin's education rather than any of the other tutors that had been employed to teach Arthur.

He was an old man, his voice deep and raspy. He was clearly overweight and was not very tall. But Uther respected him and Merlin doubted that there was anyone around that knew more about Camelot's histories than the old archivist.

"Right, now, young man," he set the books and scrolls down in front of him as Merlin raised an eyebrow, "we shall be picking up where we left off at the end of yesterday's lesson." He unravelled the same large scroll he had been going over with Merlin the day before regarding the ancient trade routes in and out of Camelot.

"These routes haven't been used in over a hundred years," Merlin grumbled planting his chin on his hand. "Why do I have to learn about them _now_?"

"Because they are part of Camelot's history." Geoffrey stated simply and Merlin gave him a bland look. "And it is important that you are well versed in every aspect of Camelot's history."

"If that's the case, how come Arthur didn't have to go through all of this?" Merlin shot back and Geoffrey leaned forward, linking his fingers in front of him, resting his hands on the table.

"Because while Arthur is being groomed to be King, _you_ are being groomed for a different role entirely." His gaze didn't waver as he watched the young boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Uther knows how strong the bond between you two boys is, even as young as you are." Merlin leaned forward, wondering what he meant. "You, Master Merlin, are being groomed to become Arthur's First Advisor when he becomes King,"

"Me?"

"Yes," Lord Geoffrey leaned back, grabbing one of the large books he had brought with him and opening it, signalling that the previous conversation was over, leaving Merlin with more questions.

Just because Merlin now knew why he was being subjected to the daily lessons, didn't make them any more interesting. He was actually thankful when a guard knocked on the door and told him that he was there to escort him to the council chambers for his midday meal with the King and Arthur. That is until he remembered what else was to happen at this meal.

He was to meet the king's new ward, Morgana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin let out a breath as he walked into the council chambers, seeing Uther already seated, papers sat in front of him, indicating that Merlin was a little early.

Uther looked up as Merlin approached the left side of the table, his customary seat next to Uther. "My Lord," he said softly, nodding his head in respect to his guardian before taking his seat.

"Ah, Merlin," the king gave the boy a small smile before putting down his quill and sealing the scrolls he had been working on, signalling for a servant to take them away as he regarded his ward. "The first to arrive, as usual." He took a gulp of the wine that was in his goblet in front of him. "I wish that Arthur's time keeping was like yours."

"Well, he is on the training field, sire," Merlin supplied, "he would have had to wash before coming down."

The two of them looked up as Arthur walked into the chambers, his hair still slightly damp, proving Merlin's theory right.

"Father, Merlin," Arthur greeted as he sat down and the two of them answered in the same way. Not much was said as they waited for the final person to join them. The servants had started to set the food on the table, placing plates and cutlery in front of the three of them.

They all turned when the doors opened and the young girl Merlin had seen in the courtyard that morning walked in. Her head was down as she walked forward. Uther stood up, walking over to her and placing a hand gently on her shoulder, guiding her to sit next to Merlin. He gave her a smile as she sat down, glancing at him and Arthur.

"Arthur, Merlin, I would like you to meet Morgana." Uther sat down once again, "I have taken her into my care and she will be living with us from now on."

The meal was quiet after that, none of them really saying anything other than when Uther asked them specific questions. Arthur on how his training was going and Merlin about his studies. Arthur made a crack at Merlin for having to sit and go through all those books while he was 'becoming a man' and training with the others. Merlin pointed out that he wasn't ten yet and therefore wasn't allowed just like Arthur hadn't been, which shut Arthur up pretty quickly.

Morgana didn't say anything throughout the meal and none of them pushed her to, remembering from when Uther had taken Merlin in, it had taken him a little while to really open up. While he had not been silent like Morgana was at the moment, it had taken a while for him to open up and come to terms with his new situation. Uther knew that part of Merlin's ease with accepting his change in circumstances had a lot to do with his age, being half the age Morgana was now but he had hope that she would adjust just as he had.

Morgana excused herself quickly at the end of the meal, hurrying out of the room and going back up to her own chambers, Merlin watching her go. Uther advised Arthur that he had his afternoon lessons to go to and Merlin grinned at the prince's expression. He had clearly forgotten that while he did not have daily lessons like Merlin did, he still had to put in study time.

Merlin knew that he had further lessons later on in the day but that was not until the third hour of the afternoon. While the king went back to his council business and Arthur made his way to his chambers, Merlin found himself asking a maid if she knew where Morgana's rooms were. The maid had no objection to telling the young boy what he wanted to know. Much to Arthur's annoyance, the castle staff, the maids in particular all loved Merlin. They found that he was kind and courteous, polite and respectful to all, no matter their station.

He stopped outside Morgana's chambers, hesitating for a moment before knocking. He opened the door when he heard her call out for him to enter. She was sat at her vanity table, watching the door in the mirror. Now that he could see her properly, he could see that she was very pretty. Like him, she had pale skin and dark hair but her eyes were a brilliant green rather than his blue.

"I hope I'm not intruding," he said softly as he closed the door behind him. She shook her head, giving him a small smile. "I was just coming to see how you're settling in. If you're alright."

She let out a quick breath, standing up and turning to face him. "I just wish that people would stop asking me that. If I'm alright." She looked down at her hands in front of her. "It makes me want to scream."

"I know," he whispered, stepping closer to her. "I know what it's like."

She looked up, regarding him closely and he felt a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "You're also Uther's ward." It wasn't a question but a statement. Either Uther had told her or she had guessed herself who he was.

"I am," Merlin sighed, linking his hands behind his back. "Uther took me in when I was five. My village was attacked and I was the only one to survive." Morgana sucked in a breath, her heart reaching out to the young boy that she'd only just met. "Uther found me after my mother died and he took me in. He could have left me there or given me to another family to raise. But he took me and gave me a place in his own family." He saw that Morgana had tears in her eyes as she regarded him. "I know how hard it is. And I just . . . wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk . . . I understand."

"Thank you, Merlin." She whispered and he nodded, giving her a small smile.

"You're welcome," he replied softly as he walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and made his way back to his own chambers, hearing the guard that had been assigned to him following him closely.

"Ah, Merlin," he stopped when he heard Uther call him, "You have just come from Morgana's chambers, yes?"

"Yes, sire," he admitted and Uther nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder as he began to walk, "I could see that she was upset at the midday meal and I wanted her to know that if she ever needed to, she could talk to me about it."

"That is very kind of you, Merlin." Uther said softly and the boy looked up at his guardian as they walked into his chambers. "I have no doubt that she will appreciate that there is someone for her to talk to." Merlin nodded, his eyes downcast as he remembered how he had felt when he first came to Camelot. Everything had been so overwhelming to begin with and once that had settled, he had realised that his mother wasn't coming back. "I must apologise to you, though."

"For what, sire?"

"All of this with Morgana," he sighed, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder again. "I had failed to think of how it would affect you. Of the memories it would stir up."

"You don't need to apologise, my lord." Merlin assured him. Yes, he had been reminded of how he had felt when first coming to Camelot since Uther had told Arthur and Merlin of Morgana's coming but he also knew that he thought about his mother every day. "I'm just glad that I may be able to help her while she's hurting."

Uther gave him a grateful smile. "You are good boy, Merlin." He stepped back from the boy he regarded as a second son. "I must get back to the council."

"Of course, sire," Merlin gave the king a small bow as he always did when Uther was around and the king turned and walked out of the chambers.

The king couldn't help but smile as he left his young ward. Though there had been many questions and murmurings from the council when he had brought him back with him nearly five years ago, Uther had never regretted bringing Merlin into his care. He was a kind, sweet boy who always seemed to know what to say and do to calm his son's fiery temper. When he had begun Merlin's education, Lord Geoffrey, whom he had assigned to teach Merlin, had told him that the young boy had a sharp mind and soaked up the information he was given like a sponge. While Uther would make sure that he joined the others in training when he turned ten, Uther would ensure that Merlin's education continued in the way it was now. He had already informed Geoffrey of Merlin's future and that he desired Merlin to become Arthur's advisor when he became King. What with Merlin's inquisitive nature and his natural calming ability around Arthur, he knew he had made the right choice.

No, Uther could never regret fulfilling the promise he had made to the boy's mother and taking Merlin into his care. In doing so, he had gained another son.

Merlin had time to spare before Lord Geoffrey returned to continue his lessons. He knew that they were going to be going over even _more_ of the ancient trade routes that led in and out of Camelot but now that Geoffrey had told him why he was learning all of this, he knew that knowing these things could be important.

He walked out of his chambers and made his way up onto the battlements. He liked to sit up here and watch the people below. He often imagined where he would be if those men had not attacked his village. He would most likely still be living in Ealdor with his mother. Tending to the fields as best he could and helping others around the village.

It would have been a simple existence, that much he knew. Here he was surrounded by politics and people that were always after something more than they had. There were many that tried to petition the king and tried to get one up on those around him.

What was worse though was when someone was accused of sorcery. That was when the fears he had came to light. While he and Arthur were not permitted to watch the executions of the people that had been accused, due to their age, they knew that they were happening and that innocent people had lost their lives due to Uther's hatred. Neither of them knew why he hated magic so much but they knew that if Uther were to ever discover that Merlin had magic, even he would not be safe.

It was up on the battlements, a wide open place that had very few people that Merlin was able to release a small amount of his magic. While the guard followed him wherever he went, he never came too close when Merlin was up on the battlements, knowing that the king's ward came up here to think and to be alone. He gave the boy as much space as possible while keeping him in his line of sight.

Merlin sat on one of the walls as he normally did, legs crossed in front of him as he watched the people below him. He took a deep breath, subtly looking around to make sure that no one was paying attention to him. The guard was standing at the other end of the wall, an eye on him but not consciously watching him to allow for some semblance of privacy. He let the breath he had held out slowly, lowering his guard minutely and allowing some of the magic that had built up within him to seep out. He didn't do anything conscious with it, keeping his eyes closed as he knew that they would be glowing gold. Once he no longer felt his magic pushing to get out, rather the warmth of it running through him as normal, his stopped the flow coming from him and opened his eyes again. He knew that Uther worried he would fall but the king never stopped him from coming up here.

He stayed up there until the bell tolled the third hour and he knew that he was going to be late for his lesson. He quickly made his way towards his chambers where he found Lord Geoffrey waiting for him.

"Up on the battlements again, Merlin?" He asked, a small smile on his face as the young boy shrugged. It was no secret that Merlin often went to the battlements to think or to get out of the way of the others in the castle and often lost track of time.

Their lesson was interrupted when the warning bell began to toll and the guard stepped into the room.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked getting up. Over the years he had been here there had been several times when the warning bell had tolled but usually it was in the middle of the night.

"There is an intruder in the castle. Please remain here where you are said, young Lord." The guard closed the door and Merlin knew that there was nothing else that was going to be said about it. Geoffrey walked up behind Merlin and placed his hands on his shoulders, reassuring the boy.

Merlin went to sit on the windowsill as the bell continued to toll and Geoffrey didn't try to get him to focus on his lessons any more that afternoon. Merlin could see that the guards were running all over the courtyard, searching for the intruder.

It was sometime later that the warning bell stopped and the guard came back to tell him that everything was safe. He knew that they wouldn't tell him anything and the guard told him to stay in his chambers for the time being.

Lord Geoffrey left after the guard had and Merlin stayed at the window, watching the people below. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there but the guards were beginning to build a platform in the centre of the courtyard when someone knocked on his chamber door, opening them straight away. He turned to see Arthur standing there watching him.

"Did your father tell you what happened?" Merlin asked and Arthur shook his head, walking over to where Merlin was sat looking down through the window. "They obviously caught him if they're building that."

"I don't know what he was doing." Arthur murmured and Merlin glanced over at him. The two of them knew that they would not be allowed to remain in either of their rooms when the man was executed. Uther didn't want to risk them seeing what was happening, having deemed neither of them old enough. They were usually ensconced in the council chambers when that happened and they realised that Morgana would now be joining them.

This was the one part about living in the castle that Merlin hated and he knew that Arthur did as well. Neither of them liked that people had to die and that it was Uther's decision to make that happen. But at the same time, they both knew that sometimes there was a reason.

The two boys couldn't help but watch as the platform was erected and the block placed in the centre. The people of the city, knowing what was to happen had started to gather but the two boys turned as a guard entered the room, requesting that they follow him.

They made their way down to the council chambers, following the guard and found Morgana already waiting in there. Once the doors were closed, they noticed that there had been food laid out, ready for when Uther returned and it was clear that they would be sharing their evening meal with him.

"What's going on?" Morgana asked, walking over to them as the guards stationed themselves inside the door.

"There was an intruder." Arthur stated simply, sitting down in his customary seat on the right hand side of the head of the table. "Father has sentenced them to be executed."

"But why are we in here?" She looked to Merlin who had sat down opposite Arthur.

"Because Uther doesn't want to risk us seeing." Merlin explained and she looked towards the doors, concerned. "He believes we are too young to be seeing such things."

"Does this happen often?" She asked, sitting down next to Merlin in the place she had been in for the meal earlier in the day.

"As often as is needed." Arthur replied, running his thumb over the pattern in the wood grain. "Sometimes people try to hurt my father and when they are caught, they have to be dealt with."

He looked over at the two of them, the tone of his voice and the expression on his face saying to the two wards that even though he, like them, knew that it was sometimes necessary to carry out such measures, he didn't always agree with them.

 **While I'm not a hundred per cent sure of the difference in Morgana and Arthur's ages in the series, in this story Arthur is the oldest of all of them. It is stated in 'To Kill the King' that Morgana was 10 when Gorlois died and she was taken into Uther's care so hers is the only age I'm sure of.**

 **In this and the previous chapter the ages of the three of them are as follows:**

 **Arthur - 13**

 **Morgana - 10**

 **Merlin - 9 (almost 10)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin groaned as he rolled over, away from the sunlight that was creeping in through the slight gap in the curtains in his window. He pulled his cover over his head, effectively blocking out the morning sunlight and he smiled to himself, hoping to get a little more sleep.

He knew that that wouldn't happen when he heard the doors to his chambers open, knowing that his servant, Will had come in to wake him. His former servant, Samuel had suffered a loss in his family and had had to travel back to the village he had come from. Will had taken over soon after and the two of them had gotten on immediately.

He winced as he heard the curtains opening, his cover not being enough to completely stop the light from reaching him as he felt Will hit his foot. "Time to get up."

"I don't want to." Merlin mumbled, hearing Will's laugh before sighing and sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched out as he watched Will pulling out his clothes for the day and setting them on the dressing screen.

Merlin climbed out of bed and made his way over to the washbowl Will had brought in, washing his face off before grabbing one of the towels and patting himself dry. He made his way behind the screen and started to dress himself.

"Anything pressing today?" He asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, knowing that Will would know everything that was planned for him.

"Just the usual really." Will shrugged from where he was changing the sheets on Merlin's bed. "Apart from the sorcerer is to be executed today." His tone was grave as Merlin stilled. Being seventeen now, he was no longer sequestered away when executions happened and more often than not, Uther insisted that Arthur be with him when it happened. His heart went out to the prince, having to bite his tongue when he knew that his father's views were flawed. He could not change anything until he was king but he had assured Merlin that when that time came, things would be different. Things would not be the same.

Merlin continued to dress in silence, the thought of the sorcerer being executed in a short while plaguing his mind. He threw his sleep clothes into the basket by the screen and walked out, sitting down to pull on his boots before walking over and seating himself at the table to start on his breakfast.

He looked over to the door as someone knocked, calling for them to enter, taking another bite of the crusty bread he had been brought up. The door opened and Morgana poked her head through the door. Will gave her a small bow before grabbing the laundry basket and making his way out of the rooms.

"Is everything alright, Morgana?" He asked as she walked over to him, her dark blue dress flowing out behind her. She looked upset and he knew that it was the events of today that had her worried. "Is it the execution?" She nodded, sitting down next to him. "I know. It bothers me too but we both know that when it comes to sorcery there's no getting through to Uther."

"I know." She sighed and the both looked over to the window, hearing the drums coming from outside. Uther had scheduled it for a dawn execution and it was only a little past that now.

The both of them made their way over to Merlin's window, opening it to see what was happening. Morgana looked up at Merlin and he returned the look as the man was led out into the courtyard by the guards and Uther began to speak.

"Let this be a lesson to all," the king began in a commanding voice, "this man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." His voice held no arguments about the man's fate. "And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practises are banned, on penalty of death." It was always the variation of those words that made Merlin's chest clench in fear, even after all these years in the castle. "I pride myself as a fair and just king but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

The two of them watched as Uther raised his hand, the drums still sounding as the man was forced onto his knees and his head forced onto the block. They both turned away as the axe fell, neither of them wanting to see the man's death but they heard the gasps of the crowd and knew that his life was over. They looked at each other, cerulean eyes meeting emerald as they processed what had just happened. They turned to see the guards immediately hauling the man's body away, the crowd parting as they moved before Uther spoke again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom, was mired in chaos," he started and they looked over to where he was on the balcony again. "But with the people's help, magic with driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery." The two of them looked at each other, perplexed. "Let the celebrations begin."

As the crowd began to disperse and Uther turned to head back inside, there was a distraught wailing from the crowd. Everyone turned to see an old woman standing there staring at Uther.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you." Merlin held his breath as the woman spoke, knowing that her words would land her in a lot of trouble. No one ever spoke out at executions in case they ended up on the block or the pyre themselves. "With your hatred and your ignorance. You killed my son." She gestured towards the block, her hand held out open. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears." Her expression and tone became hard and angry. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and . . . a son for a son."

Uther's reaction to her words was immediate. "Seize her." The guards all rushed towards her but a muttered spell from the old woman had her disappearing in a blast of wind so powerful it forced those near her backwards before they could reach her.

Merlin and Morgana stepped back from the window, closing it neither of them believing what had happened.

"A celebration?" Merlin muttered, sitting down at his desk and Morgana came and stood next to it, watching him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Uther wants to have a celebration directly after an execution?" He looked up at her and she shrugged, clearly not knowing what to say. "He can't be serious."

"It's Uther," she stated simply, "of course he can."

And later that night she was proved right. He stood out in the hallway, looking down at the square which still had the platform from the earlier execution erected.

"Merlin," he turned, hearing Uther behind him. "What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration." He looked down at the square again. "That poor mother."

"It was simple justice for what he'd done." Uther's tone told Merlin that he felt he was completely right in his actions.

"To whom?" Merlin questioned, looking back at the king. "He practised some magic. He didn't hurt anyone."

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" It was a question Merlin had wondered silently for a long time and he wanted to know.

"Until they realise there is _no room_ for magic in my kingdom." Uther's tone was final and Merlin knew not to push for his reasons no matter how much he wanted to. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen."

"I told you I want no part of these celebrations." He protested but his words fell on deaf ears as Uther turned to face him.

"I'm your guardian!" The look on Uther's face told him that he wouldn't tolerate any arguments from his ward on the subject. "I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." He stated as he walked off closing the topic completely.

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create." Merlin called after him as he watched him go, making no move to follow him.

He shook his head, making his way back to his chambers, sitting down on his bed. He flopped backwards, letting out a breath as he kicked off his boots, not bothering to change before allowing himself to fall asleep. If Uther wanted him to be part of the celebrations then he had to be. Morgana would cheer him on and Arthur would call him an idiot for going up against his father. Merlin just wanted the fear to end. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

" _Merlin."_

The young warlock shifted in his sleep, feeling an outside force pressing on his mind.

" _Merlin."_

Though still in slumber, his brow furrowed as the force, the _voice_ continued to invade his mind. He tried to get away from it but it was as though it was reverberating through his very being.

" _Merlin."_

He shot up, gasping and covered in sweat, glancing towards the curtain covered window and letting out a shuddering breath. _What was that?_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Merlin?" He was woken the next morning in the same way he had been the day before, with Will throwing open the curtains. "You didn't even change last night." He sighed and Merlin let out a groan as he sat up, blinking seeing that Will had brought up his breakfast. "I'll get a bath drawn for you." Merlin gave him a smile in gratitude as he walked over to the table, digging in to his breakfast.

It didn't take long for Merlin to finish his breakfast and by the time he was done, Will was finished filling the bathtub. He pulled out clothes for Merlin to wear and grabbed the breakfast tray, waiting for Merlin to strip off behind the screen and throw the previous day's clothes into the washing basket before grabbing it to take to the laundry, leaving his master to bathe in peace.

Merlin didn't take long in the tub, letting himself soak for a few moments before starting to scrub himself down with the soap Will had left for him. Once he was sure he was clean, he pulled himself out of the tub, grabbing one of the towels Will had left for him and ducking behind the screen in case he came back in.

Drying himself off quickly, Will came back in as he was pulling on his shirt. He fixed the sheets on Merlin's bed and grabbed one of his jackets from the wardrobe. Stepping out from behind the screen, Merlin slid his arms into it, doing up the buttons as Will grabbed his boots.

He left will to get on with whatever he needed to do, making his way down to the council chambers. Uther had made him aware of what he was to be when Arthur was crowned – unaware that his young ward already knew that Uther had plans for him to be Arthur's First Advisor – so he had him attend the council meetings that took place. He wanted Merlin to be aware of how the kingdom was run and how they dealt with any issues that had come up. In the midst of celebrations, they may be, but the council would still meet. Merlin, to be honest, found the majority of the meetings rather boring but he could not deny that the experience the provided him was invaluable.

Although Merlin believed that pigs would fly before Arthur ever took his advice.

Uther regarded him in the same way he always did when he saw him, his voice filled with a warmth that was reserved for his first ward only. Neither Arthur nor Morgana held it against him as Uther had different mannerisms for all of them. It was a way for the three of them to know that he cared about them. It was as though their small argument the night before hadn't even happened and Merlin was slightly grateful.

The council meeting was long and Merlin felt as though they had gone through the same points in the previous two meetings. For the time being, he was there only to observe how the meetings were run. When he had spoken to Gaius about Uther wanting him involved, he had been told by the old man that over the next few years, Uther would start having him involved in the meetings as he would Arthur. Merlin didn't understand why he was the only one that was being included and Gaius informed him that as Arthur's advisor, he would be expected to know the ins and outs of the kingdom, maybe better than Arthur himself would.

He let out a breath of relief as he walked out of the council chambers, feeling hungry and hoping that Will had left him something to eat in his chambers.

"Merlin," he stopped upon hearing Morgana's voice behind him. "Well done for standing up to Uther last night."

"I'm not sure it made any difference." He shrugged and she smiled at him. "He was acting like nothing happened today in the council."

"I still can't believe he's forcing you to go to those things." Morgana chuckled and Merlin shrugged, grinning at her.

"Well, if he thinks it's going to help me then who am I to truly complain?"

"I'm just glad I'm not you." She laughed, linking her arm with his, leading him towards his chambers. She knew that it was his destination in the first place and after being stuck in that room with the council, she knew he had to be hungry. "Oh, did you hear-"

"Considering I've been locked up with Uther and the council for the last few hours, probably not, Morgana." He shot her a cheeky smile and she mock-glared at him. "Sorry." He ducked his head, trying not to laugh as they continued walking. "Carry on."

"Not sure I will now," she responded, turning her head away from him and he laughed. She whacked him on the arm as she tried not to laugh. Ever since she had come to Camelot eight years ago, she had always found it hard not to be happy in Merlin's presence. He was a naturally happy person that just drew people to him.

"Come on, Morgana, you know you want to tell me," he grinned as he opened the door to his chambers, allowing her to enter first. He closed the door, grinning as he saw that Will had indeed left a covered plate of food on his desk probably realising he would be hungry upon leaving the meeting. He sat down and pulled the cloth off the food, seeing the crusty bread that he loved, several slices of cold ham, cheese and some fruit that had been brought up. Being the gentleman he was, he offered Morgana some and she shook her head, saying that she had already eaten as she sat down.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked, placing some of the ham and cheese onto the bread and folding it in half to make a sandwich. He would do the same with the other slice once he was finished.

"It's probably not that interesting but . . . Arthur had a bit of a set to with a peasant on the training grounds earlier today." She grinned and Merlin furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, he was tormenting his servant-"

"No change there, then."

"No," she shook her head, grinning, "and this peasant man tells him that enough is enough."

"He said that to Arthur?" Merlin stared at her and she nodded.

"That's what I hear," she chuckled and Merlin shook his head, finishing his sandwich before moving on to the other. "Anyway, obviously Arthur confronts him about it and this man takes a swing at him."

"He's either brave or stupid." Merlin muttered, folding the second piece of bread in half.

"Anyway, it turned out that the man didn't know who Arthur was. Just thought that he was a prat." Merlin smirked at her and she laughed again. "He's in the dungeons."

"Bet he learned his lesson then," Merlin muttered, biting into the second sandwich he'd made.

"I don't doubt it." Morgana chuckled, standing up and Merlin smirked again as he chewed. "I'll leave you to the rest of your lunch."

"Where's Arthur now?" He asked, not needing an answer as the door to his chamber opened and the prince in question walked in. "I guess I know what he's not happy about." He muttered and she laughed, turning and leaving his chambers.

"You have no idea what just happened!" Arthur ranted, taking off his armour and slamming it down on Merlin's table.

"Um, you were confronted on the training grounds by a peasant?" Merlin supplied innocently before popping the last of his sandwich in his mouth. Arthur stopped, turning to face him with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know that?" He asked, stepping towards Merlin.

"Because I'm psychic." Merlin shrugged and Arthur crossed his arms as he looked at the other young man. "How do you think, Arthur? Did you not just see who left literally moments _after_ you stormed in?"

"Morgana," Arthur growled, slamming his wrist guard down on the desk.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted, causing Arthur to jump. "Do you mind?" He gestured towards the table that was now covered in scuff marks. "You might treat your chambers that way but remember, these are not your chambers."

"Right, sorry." Arthur murmured, rubbing absently at the mark that he'd made before giving up when he saw that it wasn't making any difference.

"Have you just come in here to complain?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow at Arthur as he speared a bit of apple with a knife and popped it in his mouth. "Because if you have, I've had enough of complaining nobles to last me a lifetime."

"I wouldn't let my father hear you speak that way about the council." Arthur warned and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing your father's not here then, isn't it?" He countered and Arthur couldn't fault his thinking. Arthur knew that the both of them had a lot on their plates. While he was in training, fulfilling the duties he had as a knight and prince of Camelot, Merlin had to deal with the rest of the nobles of the court and his father's finicky council, who could argue for hours over the smallest thing. He definitely didn't envy Merlin.

When his father had told him of his plans for Merlin, Arthur had been relieved. He knew that Merlin had a wisdom that he often displayed, mostly when he thought Arthur was being a prat, which to be honest was a lot of the time. He knew that Merlin was the one person – possibly besides Morgana – that didn't mince his words. He told Arthur what he thought and he didn't hold back because Arthur was the prince, like everyone else did. Arthur saw him as a brother and he knew Merlin saw him in the same way so they were able to get away with it.

It wasn't long after that that Arthur left to do whatever it was he had planned for later on in the day. Merlin didn't question him as his list of duties was now different to Arthur's. While they were still as close as they had been as boys, they weren't able to spend as much time together as they once had. They still made time for the other when they were able but as they grew older and started to grow into the respective roles the King wanted them in, they found their time taken up by other things.

It wasn't long before dusk had fallen and Merlin heard the sound of horses in the courtyard. He looked down to see a group of Camelot knights and a woman Merlin guessed was Lady Helen. Just as she walked up the steps and into the courtyard, a servant came and told him Uther requested his presence in the throne room to receive her. He rolled his eyes as he stood, Will joining him in the corridor as they made their way down towards the throne room.

Morgana and her maid Gwen fell into step with the both of them as they walked and he could see that Morgana wasn't too impressed about Uther having summoned a woman to sing at his celebrations.

Uther was sitting on his throne as they entered and they both stood on the right hand side of the foot of the steps the throne was placed on, Will and Gwen standing behind their master and mistress. It wasn't long before the doors opened and Lady Helen walked in, her purple gown flowing out behind her, a small smile on her face.

Uther stood as she walked towards them, stepping down and walking towards her to meet her.

"Lady Helen," he sounded pleased as she stopped and gave him a small curtsey. "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."

"The pleasures all mine," she responded with a smile as she looked up at him.

"How was your journey?"

She let out a small sigh before replying. "The time it took, sire."

He grasped her hands, pressing a kiss to one of them as he looked up at her. "Well, it's always worth the wait."

"It will be," she responded, playing with a necklace that none could see.

Merlin narrowed his eyes slightly, something about the Lady Helen not sitting right with him. He would just have to keep his eyes peeled.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin changed into his sleep clothes just as Will entered the room, clearing away the plates he had used for his dinner. The servant gave him a smirk and he rolled his eyes at the silent jab at how he hadn't changed the night before.

He climbed into bed as Will extinguished the candles around the room, closing the curtains. He settled down, bidding Will goodnight as the servant blew out the last candle and left the room, leaving Merlin to sleep.

" _Merlin."_

He shuddered as the same force from the night before pressed against his mind again. Even in sleep, he tried to block it out but found it useless.

" _Merlin."_

He shot up, immediately awake as he had done the night before, shaking his head, seeing that his chambers were still dark. It was still the middle of the night. If he kept having this dream, he would need to see Gaius about something to stop it. He knew that Morgana had been suffering from nightmares recently and with any luck, what Gaius was giving her would work for him as well.

" _Merlin."_

He froze as he heard the voice again. He glanced around his chambers and wondered if he was still dreaming. He winced as he pinched his hand, feeling the pain and coming to the conclusion that he was definitely awake.

" _Merlin."_

It was as though something was calling him and as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and grabbed his jacket and boots, he knew he had somehow made the decision to find out who or what was calling him.

" _Merlin."_

 **Some changes I'm sure you'll notice.**

 **Yes, I decided to switch the Morgana/Uther conversation to Merlin/Uther. To me it just seemed like something this Merlin would be bothered by, what with the loss of family and the fact he had been executed for using magic. It just made sense for me. There will be other changes as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin kept a close eye out as he crept down the corridor towards the stairs, following the voice. He knew that he probably should be doing this but another part of him knew that it wasn't going to leave him be until he did.

" _Merlin."_

As if to prove his point, the voice sounded through his head again and he pushed himself forward, stopping when a group of guards passed by the entrance to the corridor he was walking down. None of them noticed him and he kept going, making his way across the courtyard, all the while the voice sounding in his head.

He made his way down towards the underground tunnels, stopping on the stairs when he saw two guards sitting there, playing dice. He thought for a moment before focusing on the dice as they rolled, moving them quickly away from the table. He smiled when both guards stood up to investigate, one of them leaning down to pick the dice up, only to stumble backwards when they suddenly darted out of his reach once again.

Merlin repeated this until they were far enough away for him to sneak past unnoticed. He grabbed an unlit torch, lighting it on an already blazing one, following the voice in his mind to a steep staircase that would take him even deeper underneath the castle.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was the best thing for him to be going down there, following a voice that was most likely nothing more than his imagination.

" _Merlin._ "

As if it could sense his hesitance the voice sounded again, louder this time and he made himself move down the stairs towards it. It continued to sound several more times as he made his way down, turning at the bottom, only to come to a tunnel filled with ruins and a short moment later into an enormous cavern. The sound of laughter filled the cavern but there was nothing to be seen as he stood there looking around.

"Where are you?" He called out, still searching as far out as he could without plummeting off the side of the small ledge he had come out onto.

He almost regretted the question as immediately after he'd asked, a great golden blur flew past him, forcing him to step backwards into the opening of the cavern, nearly causing him to drop the torch.

When he focused, he saw that it was an enormous golden dragon. _This_ was the dragon he'd heard about in passing and the one that Uther had mentioned when announcing the celebrations that were to take place. It had been mentioned so infrequently, the existence of the dragon had not really registered in Merlin's mind.

"I'm here," it stated as it landed, in the same voice that Merlin had been hearing in his dreams, the voice that had led him here. "How small you are, for such a great destiny."

"Why?" He asked, stepping forward, minding the edge of the ledge he was on but transfixed by the dragon in front of him. "What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin," the dragon stated as he settled himself onto the large rock he had landed himself on in front of the warlock, "was given to you for a reason."

Was it possible that the answers to all of his questions had been hidden, underneath the castle all this time? "So there is a reason?"

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right?" What did Arthur have to do with his magic?

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Merlin stated. He knew that there would be threats against Arthur. There had been many of them over the years, mostly to get at Uther. There had been a couple directed at Merlin himself as the people knew how he cared for him.

"Everything!" Merlin stepped back a little at the dragon's vehemence. "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

This enormous beast was essentially telling him that he was responsible for whether or not Arthur was able to unite the lands. "No," Merlin shook his head. He couldn't deal with that kind of pressure. "No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong." The dragon came closer to Merlin now, close enough for him to see the rows of enormous teeth that appeared to be close to the size of Merlin himself. "Only what is and what isn't."

"You've got it wrong, I can't do this."

"None of us can chose our destiny, Merlin." He sounded amused now. "And none of us can escape it."

Merlin thought for a moment. In his speech the day before, Uther had stated that it had been twenty years since the dragon was captured which meant that he had been imprisoned down here three years before Merlin had even been born. If he was able to call out for him now, he had to have known that he was in Camelot before now.

"I've been in Camelot for years," Merlin watched as the dragon lowered its head. "Why have you only just told me this now? Why not call for me before now?"

"Because, young warlock, you were not ready."

With that he tilted his head back and gathered his wings before taking off towards the top of the cavern, the giant chains rattling as he flew, ignoring Merlin's calls to know more.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin was not impressed when Will woke him up in the morning. He tried not to take his tiredness out on the servant but he knew that he hadn't fully succeeded. He apologised afterwards but he could tell that Will was still perplexed at his behaviour.

Due to the fact that it was Uther's great celebratory feast that night, all usual business about the castle had been suspended for the day. The servants were still bustling around, none of them having a chance to stop whilst serving their masters and preparing for the festivities at the end of the night.

Merlin decided that he was going to get out of the castle for a little bit, head down to the training grounds. He knew that Arthur would be there. He didn't feel much like training himself, even though he hadn't been down for a few days. With his lack of sleep the thought of going sword to sword with Arthur was not appealing. Arthur was by far the best warrior Camelot had but Merlin wasn't far behind.

After he had turned ten, Uther had permitted him to train with the squires even though he would not be becoming a knight. Though he would not be following that path, Uther had made it quite clear that he wanted Merlin to be well versed in fighting with all weapons in case of attack. But no one, least of all Merlin, has guessed how good he would be at it. His size was misleading, always having been slight. He was a lot stronger than he looked and he knew that he could use that to his advantage. He could stand his ground against Arthur and had driven him back a few times which was more than a lot of the others could say.

He made his way down to the training ground, seeing Arthur pummelling one of the new recruits quite mercilessly if he had to say so himself. Arthur called it training. Merlin called it 'venting his frustrations'.

He stood on the side-lines, waiting for Arthur to finish attacking the young knight who looked ready to collapse. In all honesty, Merlin thought that it would be better for him if he did. But then, that wasn't what they were trained to do. He shook his head, glad that he didn't have to go through that every day. Uther was pleased at the swordsmanship and skill with the weapons and he knew that he would be able to defend himself should it ever be needed.

"You alright, Merlin?" Arthur walked over, having finally ended his torture of the poor knight and seen the warlock watching him.

"Better than Sir Enran, at least." He nodded towards the young man who was just about able to move after the beating he had been given by the prince.

"I know you don't understand, Merlin," Arthur sighed, taking a drink of water from the skin that was on the bench next to them. "But it's called-"

"Training, yes that's what you call it. To everyone else it looks as though you're beating him to a pulp." Merlin crossed his arms, turning to look at Arthur.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Merlin." Arthur sighed before grinning, looking over at the man that was essentially his brother. "Seriously though, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Merlin sighed, looking back out at the training field. "Just haven't been sleeping well the last couple of nights, that's all."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"Not here," Merlin raised an eyebrow and Arthur nodded in understanding. Merlin knew that he would be up to his chambers, questioning him as soon as he could though.

"You not going to join us?" Arthur asked, bumping Merlin with his shoulder lightly.

"I'm not really dressed for it," Merlin laughed, shaking his head. "Nah, just needed to get outside for a little bit, that's all."

"I know the feeling." Merlin chuckled again, knowing that Arthur hated it when he was stuck inside for whatever reason. It was usually Merlin that had to put up with him when he wasn't allowed to do what he wanted.

"I'll let you get back to it, then." Merlin shoved Arthur back and the two of them laughed as Merlin made his way back to the castle, flopping down on his bed once he was back in his chambers. He was absolutely exhausted and didn't have anything to occupy his mind until later on that night.

It was going to be a long day.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin didn't see Arthur again until that night at the feast. He walked through the crowd of people, stopping to say hello every so often before he reached Arthur. The two of them gave each other a long look as they took notice of the people in attendance.

Arthur turned, stopping suddenly as he saw something behind Merlin.

"God have mercy," he whispered softly and Merlin turned to see Morgana walking through the crowd, wearing a burgundy dress that bared her arms around shoulders, floating softly as she walked. He could see what Arthur meant. He'd never seen Morgana in anything even closely resembling what she was wearing now.

Everyone started to move towards their seats as the trumpets sounded, announcing the kings' arrival. Arthur moved around to take his place at Uther's right and Merlin moved to be seated at his left. Morgana followed Merlin to sit on his other side as was usual.

Uther walked into the room, seeming very pleased as he turned to face the rest of the hall. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honour of introducing, Lady Helen of Mora." Uther gestured towards the woman, standing at the other end of the hall.

Her voice as haunting as she began to sing, carrying through the hall to the ears of everyone present. There was something about the words that disturbed Merlin, something resonating inside him when he noticed that everyone around him was falling asleep. She stepped down and started to slowly make her way towards the high table, the candles lighting the great room, sputtering out as her words floated through the room, all others around her slumping and leaning over into slumber. It appeared that Merlin was the only one not affected as he sat there, watching as darkness fell across the room and strands of spiders silk weaving their way across the room, covering everything and everyone except for him.

He covered his ears to prevent anything happening although he reasoned that if it was going to it would have by now. She hadn't noticed, her eyes fixed on the other side of the high table, her hand going to her sleeve, pulling out an ornate dagger, pulling her arm back as her song reached a crescendo. He looked around for something he could use to stop her, seeing her directly underneath the chandelier that hung from the ceiling and with a glow of golden eyes his power caused the chain holding the chandelier to snap, plummeting straight towards the Lady Helen. She had looked up when she heard the chain snap but had not been able to get out of the way.

He winced as the chandelier landed on top of her, clearly having done some damage to the Lady it was now pinning to the ground. He saw the others starting to wake and Uther looked at him and the two of them stood up. Merlin moved around the back of Uther's chair as if trying to get a better look at the woman on the floor but it was because he knew that she was not dead and until that moment came there was a chance she would try to harm Arthur again.

Uther stared in shock at the woman underneath the chandelier, seeing that it was not Lady Helen as he had been led to believe but the old woman that had threatened Arthur mere days before in the courtyard after her son had been executed. She lifted her head, pushing herself up on her hands and with what they could see was the last of her strength, she threw the dagger at Arthur.

Merlin reacted immediately, instinctively slowly time as he had done when Gaius had fallen so many years before, from where he was stood between the king and the prince, he grabbed Arthur's shoulders from above the chair and threw the both of them sideways, the two of them landing in a heap on the floor just as the dagger hit the chair right where Arthur's heart would have been had he still been there. They both sat up to see the dagger embedded in the back of the chair halfway to the hilt with the force it had been thrown with.

Neither of them noticed when the woman in question collapsed, the life leaving her as she saw that she had failed in her revenge for her son's death.

"Merlin, Arthur," Uther rushed over to the both of them, looking them both up and down. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, father."

"Yes, sire."

The two of them answered at the same time as the king watched them carefully. He clapped both of them on the shoulder, his smile showing that he was glad the both of them were okay. He didn't stick around long after that. He didn't want anyone, even the two young men that were close to losing their lives mere moments ago, to see how much it had affected him.

He let out a breath as he walked through the antechamber, only now letting it show how scared he had been a moment ago when he had seen the dagger aimed at Arthur. If not for the quick thinking of his ward, he wouldn't be mourning his son. He had to do something for Merlin. There had to be something he could do to show him how grateful he was to him for saving his boy's life.

Back in his chambers, Merlin let out a breath as Will remained silent as he prepared Merlin's rooms for bed.

"Will?" The servant turned to face him, a blank look on his face. "I'm sorry about this morning. I haven't been sleeping and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. That was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Will gave him a grin and he knew that they were alright. "I know what it's like when you haven't been sleeping. It's like every little thing just makes it so much worse and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Pretty much," Merlin sighed and he smiled back at Will. "Thank you."

Merlin walked over to the window and looked down at the courtyard once Will had left. There wasn't anyone out there at this time of night, the Great Bell having tolled, telling the residents that it was time to end their day and head home. Something about the citadel after nightfall was peaceful, quiet. He closed the window, making his way over to the dressing screen and changing into his sleep clothes.

He climbed into his bed, about to blow out the last candle lit when there was a knock on the door. He called for them to enter and he smiled when he saw that it was Gaius. He had something wrapped in a cloth tucked under his arm as he stood near to Merlin's bed after he had closed the door.

"Well, it seems that you're a hero." There was an element of pride in the old man's voice and Merlin let out a chuckle.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" He shrugged and Gaius scoffed gently.

"No," he regarded the young man in front of him fondly, remembering the young boy he had been when Uther had brought him to his chambers twelve years before. "I've known it for a long time. You saved my life, remember?"

Merlin's brow furrowed as he remembered the incident where Gaius had fallen. "But . . . that was magic."

"And now it seems we've finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life," he cut Merlin off as he tried to object, "perhaps _that's_ its purpose."

Merlin let out a sigh, flopping back against his pillows. "My destiny."

"Indeed," Gaius sucked in a breath, pulling out what he had tucked under his arm and stepping a little closer to Merlin, handing it to him as Merlin sat up once again. "This book was given to me when I was your age." Merlin took the book from him as he spoke. "But I have a feeling it will be of more use to you, than it was to me."

Merlin looked up at him curiously, placing the book on the bed in front of him, unwrapping the cloth to reveal a large leather bound book. His brow furrowed as he looked up at the physician who nodded for him to open it. He undid the large metal clasps that held the book closed, opening it to reveal pages of scripts, various writings and illustrations, the likes of which he had never seen before but instinctively knew.

"But . . . this is a book of magic." His voice was filled with awe as he flicked through the pages, looking at the inserts, grinning up at the physician.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

"I will study every word." The smile on the young man's face was enough for Gaius to know that he had made the right choice in giving Merlin the book. He had no doubt that he would keep the book hidden. It was nondescript enough to go unnoticed in the mountains of books Merlin already owned. He was sure that the young man would have some other ideas of how to hide the book from the prying eyes of Uther and anyone else that might come looking.

Gaius left him flicking through the book, urging him to get some sleep. He didn't doubt that Merlin would want to start to read through the book as much as he could but he wouldn't be doing his job as Court Physician if he didn't at least suggest that the boy get some rest.

He chuckled to himself as he made his way back to his own chambers, knowing that with Merlin's thirst for knowledge, there was no way that was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin didn't see Arthur again until later on the day after the banquet. Clearly having had enough of everyone's coddling, Arthur burst into Merlin's chambers with an expression that very easily said 'hide me'.

Merlin couldn't help but grin as the prince very quickly ran behind his dressing screen just as a knock came at the door.

"I'm not here." Arthur whispered harshly, sticking his head out quickly before hiding again. Both Merlin and Will looked at each other before laughing, turning towards the knock that sounded once again.

Merlin quickly went to answer the door, seeing Arthur's new servant, George standing there, looking at him expectantly.

"My Lord," George bowed when he saw Merlin. "I'm looking for Prince Arthur. He came this way but he is not in his chambers. I was wondering if he was with you, Sir."

Merlin shook his head, giving him a small smile. "I haven't seen him. Sorry."

"Might you have any idea where he is, Sir?" George was looking at him with a hopeful look. He hadn't been on the job very long and it was clear that he was eager to impress the prince. Unfortunately for him, Arthur was everything but.

 _Hiding behind my dressing screen,_ Merlin thought to himself. "You might try the battlements on the south side of the castle. He likes to go there to clear his head. What with everything that's happened over the last few days, that's probably where he'll be."

"Thank you, My Lord." George bowed before hurrying off as Merlin chuckled, closing the door.

"You're safe, Arthur, you can come out now." Merlin laughed as the prince emerged, looking harrowed. "And you owe me."

Arthur shot Merlin a look at the warlock sat down. He started to object but Merlin gave him a smirk and raised an eyebrow, silently telling him that he was to remember, the warlock knew _all_ of Arthur's hiding places and could very well give them to George. "Fine," he sighed, flopping down in the seat across from Merlin's.

"So why are you hiding from your servant?" Merlin asked, amused as Arthur's eyes flitted to Will who was currently polishing Merlin's set of armour. Though it wasn't used as often as Arthur's was, the servant made sure that it was always shining and that his sword was always sharp, should they ever be needed.

"Because . . . he's just so . . . annoying." Arthur huffed out and waved his arms around in a frustrated gesture. "It's like, he doesn't think that I can do _anything_ for myself."

"You mean, you can?" Merlin quipped, leaning out of the way of Arthur's swing at his jab.

"Seriously, he's _always_ there,"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it the job of the servant to always be there for their master?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I mean, pretty much wherever I go, Will goes." He shrugged and Merlin rolls his eyes.

"That may be so but Will isn't under the impression that you can't do anything for yourself. Yes, he sees to your needs as he's supposed to but he doesn't pick something up for you when you're capable of picking it up yourself." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a huff as Merlin chuckled, exchanging a look with Will who grinned back. Everyone knew that George was new in the castle but only Merlin and Will knew how much the young man was driving Arthur up the wall. "But he knows his job and he does everything _per_ fectly and I can't sack him without good reason."

"And driving the prince mad definitely isn't one of those." Merlin laughed, earning a glare from his foster brother. "You can't sack him without good reason, Arthur. If he'd done something wrong in a big way then it would be different but he hasn't." Arthur gave him a look which told him that he didn't like the thought, causing Merlin to laugh. "Maybe, given time, he'll learn how you like things done and he won't be so . . . enthusiastic to do everything for you." Merlin shot Will a look and the servant nodded, understanding the silent request to have a chat with George about Arthur.

Arthur froze as the sound of footsteps came from outside the door before launching himself off the chair and hiding behind the screen yet. Merlin didn't even have the chance to tell him that it couldn't be George as there was no way that he could have gotten to the battlements and back in the time he'd been gone.

Merlin looked towards the door as it opened, seeing Uther standing there in the doorway. "Merlin, have you seen Arthur?" Merlin smiled and nodded his head towards his dressing screen as the prince emerged, trying to look as though he hadn't been hiding. "What are you doing behind there?"

"Umm . . ." he looked to Merlin who shrugged and grinned at him. "Getting some peace and quiet." He answered and Merlin tried to stop from laughing again.

"Behind Merlin's dressing screen?" He looked to his ward for clarification and Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"He's hiding from his servant, Sire," Merlin ignored the glare that Arthur sent him, focusing on the questioning look given by the king. "Arthur has explained that ever since the incident at the banquet last night, George has been a little overbearing. It is most likely worry for the prince and his safety fuelling it but as I'm sure you can imagine, Arthur finds it unnecessary. I'm sure he'll calm down over the next few days as he realises the threat to the prince is gone but, for the meantime . . ." He shrugged glancing at Arthur who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Arthur, there was an attempt on your life last night," Uther's tone was firm as he spoke to his son. "Of course everyone, including your servant is going to be on edge, even if the woman threatening you is dead. We're just lucky that chandelier snapped when it did." He muttered and the two young men nodded.

"You needed me for something, father?" Arthur broke Uther out of his musings and questioning about the chandelier with his question.

"Yes, the both of you are required at the council meeting in an hour." He stated simply before nodding at the two of them and turning.

"Yes, father."

"Yes, sire."

The two of them watched in slight confusion as the king left.

"Why would father come all the way here to tell us that?" Arthur asked as they moved towards the desk again. "Why not just have one of the guards or servants tell us?"

"Like he said, Arthur, there was an attempt on your life last night. I think he wanted to make sure that you were okay without actually asking." Merlin reasoned and Arthur shot him a look.

"And why would he do that?"

"Oh, come on, Arthur, you know what your father's like about his pride and not showing fear," Merlin had a point and there was no way Arthur could deny it. "He views showing his emotions too much as a sign of weakness, you know that."

"True," Arthur grabbed an apple out of the bowl that Will had brought up that morning. Since Will knew that Merlin was often sequestered in his chambers with all manner of things to do to prepare him for his future role, he always brought up a bowl of fruit for the young man to munch on throughout the day. Arthur shot a glance at Will, telling Merlin that he wanted to speak to him alone.

"Will, could you give us a minute?" Merlin requested and Will looked up, nodding. He was used to Merlin and Arthur wanting time to themselves so the request wasn't unusual.

"I'll finish this down in the armoury." He stated, picking up Merlin's armour and sword and making his way towards, the door.

"Once you're done with that, I need you to head to the laundry. The things you took down yesterday should be done by the time you're finished." Merlin told him and the servant nodded, deftly opening his chamber door, even with his arms full.

"See, now why can't George be more like Will?" Arthur groused as the door closed and Merlin chuckled, grabbing an apple for himself.

"You're forgetting, Arthur that I've had Will for years. You've only had George for a few weeks. You'll get used to each other." Merlin grinned as Arthur grumbled, taking another bite of his apple and chewing loudly. Merlin shook his head, biting into his own apple. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"My father made an interesting point earlier," Arthur leaned forward as he spoke. "About the chandelier." Merlin raised an eyebrow, nodding. "It did indeed fall at the exact opportune moment."

"It did indeed." Merlin responded, biting into his apple again, not giving anything away.

" _Merlin_."

"What? You expected me to just let her kill you?" He questioned, staring at Arthur who chuckled and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head.

"Part of me knew it was you as soon as I saw her trapped underneath it. Obviously I couldn't ask you about it but . . . thank you." Merlin shrugged, waving him off.

"I know you'd do the same for me."

"Of course I would," Arthur gave him a small smile. "You're my brother." The two of them grinned at each other at the meaning behind the words. "So, are you going to tell me what had you wound up yesterday?" Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in question and Arthur rolled his eyes. "When you were down at the training grounds, you said there was something that you couldn't talk about _there_. What was it?"

"Oh, right," Merlin bit his lip for a moment, glancing over at Arthur. "I found something out the night before that I'm probably not supposed to know." He gave Arthur a shy grin and received a flat look in return.

"And that was . . .?"

"There'sadragonunderthecastle." Merlin rushed out and Arthur blinked for a moment before letting out a strained chuckle.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you said that there was a dragon under the castle."

"I did."

Arthur froze, staring at Merlin who looked sheepishly back. "What do you mean, there is a dragon under the castle."

"I believe it's the Great Dragon your father captured. It's chained down there. It called out to me, in my dreams." Arthur was sat there, gaping at Merlin as he spoke. "At first I thought it was a dream and ignored it after the first night. But after the second time it woke me up, I heard the same voice while I was awake."

"So you followed it?"

Merlin shrugged, giving Arthur a sheepish grin. "Wouldn't you?"

Arthur went to answer but found that he couldn't really argue. It was true that if there was something to be found, Arthur generally went looking for it. It had gotten him into trouble with his father a few times. Especially after Merlin came along and he was found involving his new foster brother who was only five at the time.

"What was it like?" He asked, his curiosity shining through now.

"It was big and gold with lots of very big sharp, shiny teeth." Merlin grimaced at the memory of those teeth.

They were both pulled away from their conversation as a knock came at the door, a guard telling them that they were required at the council meeting Uther had mentioned.

Arthur groaned as he stood up while Merlin just shot him a grin that said 'Welcome to my world'.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

For the most part, the meeting that afternoon has centred around the logistics of the tournament that was to be held in a few days' time. There would a great deal more people coming through the gates of Camelot over the next few days. The knights that were competing and the people coming to watch. It could cause some problems when it came to overcrowding in the lower town. The last time a tournament had been held, they had had to have people camped outside the city.

Merlin and Arthur, as usual were only there to observe how the issues would be dealt with but they found that it was a great deal more interesting than the usual squabbling over tithes and taxes that happened.

All in all, no one was going to be upset at the thought of the tournament. Yes it may cause a few days of crowding within the city due to the spectators but the revenue it would bring in to Camelot was undeniable.

Though neither of them contributed towards the meeting, the at least felt that they were better informed. Of course, to Arthur, what was going on outside was not really too interesting as he was actually competing in the tournament. Merlin personally was glad that he couldn't compete, for only a knight of the realm could compete in such things. If it got him out of being whacked around the head with a sword, then he wasn't going to complain.

No, he would be safely ensconced in the stands with Morgana, watching the knights batter each other. And he grinned at the thought.

"Merlin!" He turned at Arthur's call, stopping as he jogged towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him along. "All that talk of the tournament has made me want to get some practise in."

"And let me guess, you want to use me as the practise dummy." Merlin shrugged him off, walking towards his chambers.

"You haven't been down to the training grounds in a few days. Need to keep yourself sharp." Arthur teased following him into his chambers, seeing Will in there polishing Merlin's boots. "Ah, Will, Merlin will be needing his armour. He's joining me on the training grounds."

"Hey, when did we actually agree on that?" Merlin looked at Arthur who shrugged back. Merlin sighed, looking over a Will who looked a little confused. "Sorry."

Will nodded, placing the boot he was cleaning on the ground and heading down to the armoury to grab Merlin's armour. He hated knowing that Will had just spent a lot of time polishing it and now he was going to have to do it all over again.

Merlin glared at Arthur as he turned and left. "Hey, Arthur!" The prince turned and the warlock grinned at him. "Say hello to George for me!" Arthur glared at him before leaving the chambers for his own.

Will came up not too long after and laid out Merlin's armour on the table before grabbing the protective wear that went underneath. Merlin apologised to Will, blaming Arthur and his need for violence. Will laughed as he lifted the chainmail over Merlin's head and fitting him out with the rest of his armour. He handed him his sword before grabbing his helmet and following him out of the chambers down to the training grounds.

Merlin looked towards the grounds, seeing that he had beaten Arthur here, smirking to himself.

"He's the one who tells me that he wants to train and yet he's the one who's late." Merlin smirked and Will laughed, standing slightly behind Merlin as he did when out in public. Merlin didn't care for decorum when in private but he knew that if certain standards weren't held when in the presence of others, it would be Will that was punished.

Merlin reasoned that while he was waiting for Arthur he might as well keep himself occupied. He walked over to the targets where he handed Will his sword and strung a crossbow. Merlin had made sure that he knew how to set it up himself from the time he was allowed to learn how to use it. Uther wanted him to know how to defend himself and having to rely on someone else to set up your crossbow did not come into that.

The knights on the field were used to seeing Merlin sparring with Arthur or one of the other knights and they were used to seeing him around. They were all friendly with their king's ward and knew that hidden under his slight form, he was deadly.

Watching him take the shot, they weren't surprised when it hit the centre of the target. Neither of them could recall a time when Merlin had missed the target, even as a child, hitting it. His aim may not have been what it was now but even at such a young age, he never missed somewhere on the board.

"Showing off again, are we?" He heard Arthur call and Will took the crossbow from him.

"Nah, I'll leave that to you." Merlin shot back and the two of them laughed. "You weren't here so I thought I might as well get some target practise in." He shrugged, fending off a shove from Arthur.

The rest of the knights stopped their training to watch the prince and the kings' ward spar. They knew that the two of them were evenly matched and watching someone able to hold his own against the prince was far better than seeing another novice knight succumb to the prince's superior skill.

They were not disappointed as Merlin parried every one of Arthur's blows, driving him back a few times and landing some hits himself. The young man had often proved himself against the prince and all of them knew from experience that that was not an easy feat.

All in all the two of them sparred on and off for around half an hour or so, there not being a clear winner between the two. There didn't need to be. After all, all Arthur really needed was a decent opponent to train for the tournament. While there were many knights he could have used, he knew that Merlin wouldn't have the inclination to go easy on him as they would. He knew that some of them did and while he wasn't pleased about it, he made up for it by training harder.

After a while, they stopped, making their way over to their servants who were waiting for them on the edge of the training field, laughing and shoving each other as they pulled off their helmets, setting them down on the bench.

"Still think I need practise?" Merlin teased, taking a drink and Arthur laughed as he did the same.

"Well, there's a couple of points you could improve on." He smirked and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Just because I'm not out here every day like you are, doesn't mean I can't hold my own." He reasoned and Arthur nodded. He knew that Merlin had very different things to deal with than he did. While his father wanted his ward to be proficient in battle, should it ever be needed, Arthur knew that it would not be Merlin's primary role in life. His father was preparing him to be placed exactly where Arthur wanted him later in life. At his right hand. From the moment he had been brought into the castle by his father, Merlin had become his little brother, his confidant and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for him.

"Right," Merlin stood up, stretching out as much as he could in his armour. "I think I'm done for the day." Arthur laughed, shaking his head. "I'm only out here because you wanted me to be. I don't fancy being clouted round the head for longer than I have to be. You might not need your brains but I do."

Before Arthur could retort, Merlin turned and started to walk back up to the castle, Will grabbing his helmet and sword and following him quickly. Arthur shook his head as he watched him go, grateful to have Merlin in his life, even if he did annoy him no end somedays.

Little brother indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

 **Right, just to let you know, I'm not going to be redoing every single episode. I will be doing most, but not all as we all know how they go so there will be time jumps and episode skips.**

Merlin shook his head, smirking at the clear spat that Arthur and Morgana were having, right in the middle of the feast. He had clearly said something that had upset her as she stormed off and Arthur walked over to where Merlin was standing.

"Can you believe Morgana?" He stopped, placing a hand on Merlin's arm as he turned to look at the prince. "She said she saved me. Like I needed any help." Merlin smirked slightly considering that was exactly what had happened. "I wanted to say, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have yelled at you that way." He looked ashamed and Merlin nodded.

"It's alright." Merlin said softly making a note of whether there was anyone around them to hear. "It wasn't exactly as though I could give the proof needed at that point in time without revealing who I am." He whispered and Arthur nodded.

"Was that-"

"Arthur." Merlin shot him a look his eyebrows raised as he glanced around knowing exactly what it was Arthur was about to ask. Arthur gave him a small smile as if realising his almost mistake.

If truth be told, the events over the last few days had been the first time since Merlin had come to Camelot that they hadn't seen eye to eye. Merlin had known since seeing him that there was something off about the Knight Valiant but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it.

Once he had discovered the snakes in the shield and questioned Gaius, he knew that he had to do something or Arthur would be killed. He didn't doubt that that was why Valiant was here. Arthur had believed him when he had told him and shown him the snakes' head he had managed to get from the shield but when Arthur confronted his father and Uther rebuked him, Arthur had taken it out on Merlin.

He knew that it was just frustration at his father's reprimand that had Arthur acting that way but Merlin couldn't deny that it hurt. It wasn't just the fact that Arthur had shouted at him in a way he had never done before but it was the fact that he blamed Merlin for the fact that Uther didn't believe him about Valiant using magic.

He had quickly turned to the magic book that Gaius had given him, hoping that it would provide some answers. He had managed to find a spell that would bring inanimate objects to life. It had taken a little work to get the statue of the dog to his chambers without being seen but it had been worth it. He had been able to bring it to life and he knew that he would be able to do it to the snakes.

Trapping the dog in the small antechamber where Will would sleep if there was ever a need was a challenge all in itself. Before making his way down towards the arena, he had warned Will not to go into the small room, stating that he would deal with it later. Having seen the servants' shocked expression, he knew that he had not listened and had seen the dog that was now residing in the small room.

The biggest challenge had been working out how to perform the spell without alerting anyone around him. He knew that were he to be caught there would be no way out for him but he also knew that he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Thankfully, the noise of the crowd drowned out anything that would be said, Gwen and Morgana having to practically shout in each other's ears to be heard over the din. And they were sat next to each other.

It had been a tense few moments after he had recited the spell under his breath, seeing the snakes come to life out of Valiant's shield. He held his breath, hoping that no one had heard or would link him to what was happening down on the field.

Arthur glanced at him, somehow knowing that he had caused what had just happened and Merlin gave him a small nod in return. He had pulled the attention to himself, calling out to the crowd. But he had failed to realise as the snakes dropped out of the shield completely.

He had no sword.

Morgana had thought quickly, reaching behind Merlin to one of the guards standing at Uther's side and grabbing his sword, throwing it easily to Arthur who then finished off the snakes and Valiant rather quickly.

In essence, Morgana had saved him but Merlin wasn't going to aggravate the prince any further.

He could see that Arthur regretted his actions and his words to his foster brother and best friend and his mind, even if Merlin waved him off, he would have to make it up to him.

But it wouldn't be easy.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin walked through the door into Gaius's chambers, looking for a headache remedy. His head was still pounding from where he had been thrown against the wall in Arthur's chambers by an angry Sidhe. Gaius smiled at him, knowing exactly why he was there.

"Here," he handed him a vial, which Merlin eagerly took from him.

"Why is it that so many people want to kill Arthur or Uther lately?" He queried, sitting down at the table in the physician's chambers.

He had taken to asking the old man for advice ever since he had given Merlin the magic book some months ago.

"I don't know," Gaius answered, sitting down across from Merlin as he sat there, waiting for the remedy he had just taken to kick in. "Or maybe, it's just because you're more aware of it because of the knowledge of your destiny."

Merlin shook his head, wincing slightly. "No, Arthur's definitely been in more danger over the last few months than before. I mean, Lady Helen," he started to count them off on his fingers, "Valiant, Nimueh twice-"

"Although that second attack was aimed at you," Gaius pointed out and Merlin nodded.

"Alright, fine, I'll give you that one but, she also went after him when he went to get the antidote," he reasoned and Gaius nodded, agreeing with him. "The griffin, although that was just Arthur being Arthur, there. And the latest one, Sophia and Aulfric. I've never known someone to be in so much danger." Gaius studied him for a moment. "I'm not counting Edwin as an attack against Arthur because it wasn't. That was against Uther. Not that that's any better but still . . ." He looked at Gaius for some kind of guidance. "I don't think I can keep doing this, Gaius."

"You have to, my boy." He patted Merlin on the hand, not knowing what else he could say to the young man. "Now, off you go. If it hasn't already that remedy should start to work soon. I'll bring some more up to your chambers later on in case you need some more."

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin grinned, standing up. He was feeling marginally better as he walked out of the physician's chambers.

But he had been telling the truth. He didn't know how he was going to keep doing this. Yes, he was able to warn Arthur that someone was trying to harm him but in the end, it was down to him to find a solution and get rid of the problem. Something he didn't know how he was going to keep doing when he had so much else on his plate.

Now he had turned eighteen, Uther had decided that he would, alongside Arthur become more involved with the ins and outs of the workings of Camelot. It added more onto the workload he had already had.

He shook his head as he walked back to his own chambers, turning in surprise as a scream belonging to a small child reverberated through his head. He shook his head, starting to make his way to his chambers when the voice sounded in his head.

" _Help."_

He stopped at the sound of the small boys voice inside his head, just as the dragon's had been. He turned, following the voice outside, walking out of the castle steps, looking around the courtyard.

" _Help me."_

He looked around, seeing the guards stopping everyone and searching all those with carts. He looked, his gaze falling on a small boy, huddled behind a cart, covered with a green cloak, holding his arm protectively to his chest. The boy seemed to realise that he had Merlin's attention, sitting up a little straighter as he saw him.

" _Please, you have to help me."_ Merlin kept his gaze for a moment. _"Help me."_ Merlin glanced towards the guards who forcefully stopped a cart and a man, questioning him about a boy he might have seen. _"They're searching for me."_

" _Why are they after you?"_ Merlin pressed his thoughts towards the boy, who closed his eyes before looking back over at Merlin, having heard him.

" _They're going to kill me,"_ was the only answer he got.

When one of the guards called the others to search inside another of the entrances around the courtyard, Merlin jogged down the steps, keeping an eye on them, having seen his chance to get the boy to safety. He would need to be quick. He turned as he ducked into one of the smaller openings that ran into the castle, turning to face the boy, calling him with his mind.

" _This way,"_ he nodded to the boy who looked dubious. " _Run."_ He let out a small sigh as the boy hesitated. " _Run!"_ Seeing that this was his only chance the boy quickly getting up and running across the courtyard to where Merlin was. He wasn't quick enough as one of the guards spotted him, yelling to the others.

Merlin grabbed his hand as he reached him, pulling him through the corridors and up the stairs in the castle. He was forced to stop as he heard the guards in front of and behind him, rushing through the first set of doors he happened upon which just so happened to be Morgana's chambers.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?" She demanded, not noticing the small child he held protectively in front of him before he turned to face her.

"The guards are after him," he explained as she looked at the child in front of her, "I didn't know what to do."

They all turned to the door, hearing the guards banging on it forcefully, calling for Morgana. She gestured towards the screen in the corner of her room and Merlin immediately grabbed the boy, leading him over and pulling the curtain just enough to shield them from view, conscious that the guard was still knocking.

As she opened the door, Merlin could hear them talking and Morgana answering but he couldn't focus on what was being said as the boy collapsed into Merlin and he sank into a crouch, his hand coming away from the boys arm, covered in blood.

The boy woke up not long after and they had laid down pillows and blankets for him to keep him comfortable. It wasn't long before a crowd started to assemble and the druid the boy had been with was led to the platform in the centre. They both stood at the window as they had some months before in Merlin's chambers when the man accused had been executed. This time, they could see Arthur standing beside his father and he glanced over at Merlin, showing his disapproval of his father's actions.

"People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic," Uther addressed the people in the courtyard, "and under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy and will be executed as a traitor." Merlin and Morgana looked at each other with those words, both of them wondering if the sentence and warning he had just applied to anyone found with the boy applied to the two of them as his wards. "Let this be a lesson to your people."

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate," the man on the platform responded, looking up at the king. "I pity you."

"I can't watch this," Morgana moved away from the window, moving to sit next to the boy, an arm curled protectively around him as the man was forced onto his knees.

Merlin turned away as the axe was brought down, the boy's scream echoing through his mind once again, his magic shattering the mirror above Morgana's dressing table. The two of them looked to each other in worry, seeing the anger and pain on the boys' face. He was powerful, Merlin could sense that.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Later on in the day, Merlin had begrudgingly left Morgana's chambers, knowing that people would start to wonder where he was if they could not find him. He sat in his rooms, playing with the lunch that Will had brought up for him before he had left to finish his other chores.

There was a knock at the door and Merlin called for them to enter, smiling when he saw that it was Gaius. He placed a small vial on the table in front of Merlin and he knew that it was the medicine he had promised. He thought for a moment as Gaius turned to leave, biting his lip.

"Gaius?" He called out, knowing that the old man was most likely going to be the only one that he could ask. "Do you know much about the druids?" He asked and Gaius blinked, a little shocked. Part of him should have known that Merlin would be curious after the execution earlier that day.

"Very little, they're a very secretive people. Especially now they're being hunted by Uther." His head snapped up and he lifted a finger, pointing at Merlin. "Merlin, please tell me you haven't gotten yourself mixed up in this."

"Me, no. Mixed up in what?" He attempted an innocent look but he could see from the look on Gaius's face, he didn't truly believe him.

"For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar." He stated, stepping over towards the young man, who shrugged.

"Well, I haven't done anything." He shrugged, levelling a look at Gaius.

"Merlin," he sighed at the worry in the old man's voice.

"I heard the boy calling out," he admitted and Gaius blinked. "He was nowhere to be seen but I could hear him. Like he was inside my mind."

"Yes, I've heard of this ability." Gaius admitted. "The druids look for such children to serve as apprentices. While their searching for this boy you must be especially careful. Otherwise, kings ward or not, it'll be your head on the chopping block."

"I'm always careful, you know me."

"Yes, Merlin, unfortunately I do."

Merlin was slightly disturbed at how violently the guards were searching for the boy as he passed the windows showing the courtyard on the way to Morgana's chambers. He knocked, quietly announcing himself before he opened the door. Morgana led him over to the screen where the boy was.

"How is he?"

"He's sleeping. He's very pale," she sounded worried as she turned to look at him. "I worry he may have lost a lot of blood." She stopped by the edge of the curtain, looking down at the boy as Merlin stepped up behind him.

"Has he said anything at all?" He asked.

"Nothing," she looked over to him, "he won't even tell me his name."

"We need to figure out what to do with him." Merlin sighed looking down at the boy. "With him here, we're all in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Uther believes he has magic and that makes him guilty." It was a truth that Merlin had to deal with every day. It was one that if he allowed it to, would crush his spirit. He clung to the hope that Arthur would end the persecution when he became king. It was the only hope he truly had.

"Uther's wrong." He looked up at Morgana's words, shocked by her tone.

"You believe that?" He felt a small glimmer of hope at her words as she looked down at the boy.

"What if . . . magic isn't something you chose?" She asked, looking at Merlin. "What if _it_ chooses _you._ " He couldn't completely fight the surprised look on his face as she summarised exactly what he had been dealt in life. He hadn't chosen to have magic. It was something he had been born with and there was nothing that he could so about it. Morgana had no idea that she had explained it perfectly in those few words. "Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you helping him?"

Merlin paused, thinking his answer over for a moment before only admitting a partial truth. "It was a spur of the moment decision." She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that that wasn't the whole reason, not pushing him further. "We need to do something with him, he can't stay here."

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people."

Later on that evening, he begged off dining with Morgana and the king, citing the headache he had and having the vial as proof that he had seen Gaius had ensure that no one would question him too thoroughly. After the execution earlier that day, he didn't think that he could sit in a room with Uther for too long. He had seen the king order executions for those with magic before but never before had the king authorised such an extensive search for a boy, magic or not.

It disturbed Merlin to think of the lengths the king would go to.

He made sure to stay in his chambers for the rest of the night, proving the earlier excuse correct before he emerged from his chambers in the morning, heading directly for Morgana's, slipping past the guards. He was going to have to talk to Arthur about them, it was too easy to get past them.

He made it to Morgana's chambers just as the Great Bell was tolling signalling for the people to brgin their day, the sun illuminating the towers of the castle.

Merlin knelt down next to the boy, seeing a faint sheen of sweat covering his forehead. Merlin pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling the heat from the boy's skin.

"He's burning up, how long has he been like this?" He asked, glancing at Morgana.

"Since early this morning." There was an extremely worried lilt in her voice and he knew that he couldn't take it out on her. "I think his wound may be infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse."

"It's too dangerous to involve Gaius. Besides if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself." Merlin whispered, Morgana not pleased at his words.

"We need to get him out of Camelot and we can't do that while he's sick," she shot back and he nodded knowing that neither of them knew what to do. She was right. They needed Gaius.

He didn't have time to respond before they heard footsteps approaching from outside her chambers. They looked at each other as whoever it was knocked on the door. She stood up and Merlin staying crouched as she closed the screen. He was oddly reminded of how Arthur had hidden from George behind the screen in Merlin's room a few months before. But this of course was much more serious.

Merlin reasoned that they would be able to trust Arthur with the knowledge of where they boy was but considering he was in charge of finding the boy, he didn't really go anywhere without the guards.

Merlin moved the curtain so he could see what was happening. Morgana opened the door to find none other than Arthur standing there, flanked by two guards.

"Arthur," she sighed. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

"Don't get all excited, it's not a social call. I'm looking for the druid boy." He walked into the room, stopping in front of Morgana. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."

"You're _not_ searching my chambers." She argued immediately.

"Don't take it personally, I have to search the entire castle." He stepped around her. "Only take a few minutes."

She glanced towards the screen where Merlin was keeping an eye on Arthur's movements. "I'm not having you mess up my things."

"I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that they druid boy is in the castle." Merlin looked around the room, sucking in a breath as he saw the boy's boots at the foot of Morgana's bed.

"Perhaps the druid boy's in _your_ chambers, they're usually such a mess, you'd never know." Morgana shot back, clearly trying to get Arthur out of the room.

"It's not my fault my servant can't keep up with my needs." Arthur sounded slightly smug and Merlin rolled his eyes as he focused on the boots. "By the way, have you seen Merlin around? I haven't seen him all day." Merlin paused at the sound of his name before focusing on the boots.

" _Bestepe scós_ ," he whispered and the boots immediately started to tiptoe towards him, he glanced him, panicking slightly as he saw Arthur turn. He knew that if Arthur saw the boots walking towards the screen, he would immediately come and investigate and what with the guards by the open door, he wouldn't be able to say that there was no one there.

"If you can't even find Merlin, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" Morgana shot back, clearly having no clue what Merlin was doing while she tried to distract Arthur.

" _Gestile scós,"_ he watched as the boots tiptoed backwards, settling themselves on the opposite side to the pillar as Arthur. He was just thankful that he and the boots were hidden by the furniture in between them and the door.

"I'm due to search his chambers but I can't find him anywhere. You know what he's like about having people in his rooms without him here." Arthur scoffed and Merlin glared at him from where he was hidden. "He's almost as bad as you are."

" _Astýre scós."_ Merlin had the boots come towards him, at a faster speed this time as he needed to make sure they weren't seen.

Merlin grabbed the boots as they made it to where he was behind the screen, the rest of the conversation between Arthur and Morgana filtering into the background.

"The druid boy's hiding behind the screen," his head shot up as he registered Morgana's words, moving out of the way of the gap just as Arthur looked over. "I'm sure your father would _love_ to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things." She stepped over to him, seeing him hesitate. "Go on." She urged and he placed his hands on his hips, gesturing towards the screen.

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool." He challenged and she only smiled.

"In my experience, you don't _need_ any help looking like a fool," she taunted, a challenging grin on her face. "What are you waiting for, take a look."

She knew she had Arthur when he glared at her. "Why don't just go back to . . . _brushing your hair_ or whatever it is you do all day."

Her grin widened as she watched him go. "Bye, Arthur," she teased as he stormed out. "Good luck with the search."

Merlin felt his head drop as the door closed and she turned back to the screen. He opened it as she walked over, a smug smile on her face as she knelt down in front of the two of them.

"Never do that again." He warned and she shrugged, grinning, clearly not fazed by what she had just done. If Arthur had taken the bait and looked behind the screen, they would all have been in trouble.

"Never."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

"You should go back to your chambers," Morgana reasoned and Merlin looked up at her, confused. "Arthur's planning on searching your chambers next. He'll become suspicious if he can't find you."

Merlin nodded, looking back down at the boy before standing up. "I'll be back. I'll get Gaius to come and help him. Once he's better, we can get him out of here."

She nodded, watching him leave her rooms before focusing back on the boy in front of her.

It didn't take Merlin long to get back to his chambers, having learned all of the servants passages when he was a child. He knew that Arthur knew them as well but having the guards with him as he did, he wouldn't be using them. Merlin made his way back to his chambers at a slow jog, taking off his jacket and putting it over the back of his chair, sitting down and pulling the papers towards him, making it look as though he hadn't left his chambers at all that morning. He hated lying to Arthur but for the moment, it was necessary.

Just as he had gotten himself settled, there was an authoritative knock at his door. He called out for them to enter, pretending to be reading through what was in front of him as the door opened. He knew that it was Arthur who looked at him, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Merlin?" He questioned and Merlin looked up expectantly. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, putting down the quill he had picked up as he watched Arthur.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" He asked again, stepping closer, each step enunciating his words.

Merlin gestured towards the paperwork on his desk, something he should have been doing rather than holing up in Morgana's chambers with the boy but it proved to be a good excuse now. "Where do you think I've been, Arthur? With all this I have to do, I haven't had a chance to go anywhere else." He made himself sound irritated even though he knew that he couldn't fault Arthur on his confusion. If he had been alone then he might have let Arthur in on the truth but with the guards standing there, there was no way for him to do that.

Arthur looked down at the desk, noticing the mountain of work he had to do. Now that his father had the both of them actually contributing towards the council on certain matters, they had both found they had more to do and from the looks of it, Merlin had been lumped with Arthur's work while he carried out the search for the druid boy. Not something that was entirely fair but then again, when could his father ever be accused of that?

"Was there a reason you're here or have you just come to interrupt me?" Merlin asked, raising his eyebrows at Arthur, the look of irritation plastered on his face absolutely perfect.

In actual fact, he was irritated. What with all the extra security and searches happening because of the druid, getting the boy out of the city was going to be incredibly difficult.

"I'm still searching for the druid boy, I have to search your chambers." His words were an almost perfect repeat of what he'd said to Morgana.

"And _why_ would you need to search _my_ chambers?" Merlin argued, sitting back in the chair.

"I have to search the entire castle." Arthur shrugged, waving the guards in. "It'll only take a minute." Merlin had heard the words only a little while ago whilst hiding from him in Morgana's chambers.

"You better not mess up my things," he warned, narrowing his eyes at Arthur who let out a sigh.

"I swear, you and Morgana are more alike than people think. Are you sure the two of you aren't related?" He moaned, turning away from Merlin who sat there with a smirk on his face.

He glanced towards the bookcase where the completely illegal book that Gaius had given him was nestled on the bottom shelf, in between various other tomes he owned. It looked exactly like the other books on the shelf, so he didn't worry about it being noticed but there was always an underlying worry when there was someone that didn't know of his magic in the room. The only one he didn't worry about was Will, whom he knew would never go rifling through his things anyway.

"I think we would know if we were." Merlin chuckled, watching the guards closely as they looked under his bed and behind his dressing screen. Arthur walked over to the wardrobe, opening it and shifting the clothes within it. Arthur had no problem with checking behind the same screen Merlin had in his rooms where he had not done in Morgana's. "What exactly are you looking for, Arthur?"

"I just need to look for any evidence that the boy's in the castle." He stated, checking behind the curtains.

"And you really think that he would be in here?" Merlin challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I should hope not. We find him in here and I've lost a brother." He grinned at Merlin who smirked back. "Believe it or not, I'd miss you if you were gone." He pointed at him with a ringed finger. "Though if you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you myself."

"No one would believe it, anyway." Merlin rolled his eyes as he saw the guards approach Arthur.

"There's nothing here, sire." He stated and Arthur nodded towards Merlin who waved him out. He looked towards his now mussed up bed and raised an eyebrow. Arthur shrugged, clearly feeling no remorse at all.

Merlin sighed as he shook his head, watching the door close behind Arthur. He waited for a few minutes before grabbing his jacket and pulling it back on and quietly opening his door. He stuck his head out, seeing no one in the corridors.

He quickly made his way through the castle to Gaius's chambers, slightly worried at the amount of people being stopped as they entered and left the courtyard. The guards weren't pulling punches with anyone.

He quickly climbed the stairs to the physician's chambers, seeing that Gaius appeared to be just leaving.

"Ah, Merlin," he smiled at the warlock, placing his bag on the table. "I don't have too much time. The search for this druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round."

Merlin bit his lip as he watched physician pack his medicine bag, murmuring to himself. "Morgana's hiding the druid boy in her chambers."

Gaius stopped and looked up at Merlin. "When you say that 'Morgana's hiding the druid boy', I take it that means that you're helping her."

"Sort of."

"Merlin, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved." He couldn't deny the disappointment he heard in Gaius's tone.

"I know, I'm sorry," he sighed, biting his lip. "I had no choice."

"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy and you're harbouring him under their very noses." Gaius stepped up to Merlin. "Can't you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?"

"Was I supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?" Merlin asked, turning back to the old man.

"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught? Who's going to save you?"

"Are you saying it's wrong to harbour a young magician?" Merlin shot back, staring the old man down.

"The difference is, Merlin, that your magic is still secret. Though it's a wonder how considering how careless you are." Gaius studied the young man in front of him, seeing the worry on his face.

"I'm the king's ward. I'll take my chances with being caught but . . ." he sighed, shaking his head. "The boy's hurt. He's really sick. We can't treat him." He turned to look at Gaius, pleading. "We need your help."

"So now you want me to risk my neck too?" Merlin knew what he was asking but he didn't know another way. "I wish the boy no harm but it's too dangerous."

"If you don't then we may as well hand him over to the guards because he'll die anyway." Gaius could see that Merlin had become attached to the boy. "You didn't turn your back on me. Please don't turn your back on him."

It didn't take long for Gaius to be able to mix up what they needed to be able to treat the boy, with a warning that they needed to get him out of Camelot as soon as possible.

Once he'd left, Merlin knelt down and placed a hand on the boy's forehead, testing his temperature again.

" _Thank you, Emrys,"_ Merlin furrowed his brows, seeing the boy looking up at him, his eyes wide.

" _Emrys?"_ He questioned the boy in his mind, since speaking out loud would alert Morgana. " _Why do you call me that?"_

" _Among my people, that is you name."_ He shifted, looking up at Merlin again.

" _You know who I am? How?"_ He didn't get an answer as the boy's eyes closed once again.

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, wondering what he had meant by calling him Emrys. He didn't doubt that Gaius would know but he felt that the old man was still disappointed in him for breaking the promise he'd made to stay out of the issues surrounding the boy.

And there was one that he knew would know.

Avoiding the guards that were still searching through the city for the boy, even though dark had fallen, he made his way across the courtyard and down below the castle, distracting the guards as he had done before. They really needed to find more focused men.

He grabbed a torch, lighting it quickly before descending down into the cavern underneath the castle, wary of the noise his steps were making on the stone steps.

"Hello?" He called upon entering the cavern and not seeing any trace of the dragon in sight. He stepped out onto the ledge, nearly falling off then the dragon made itself known on the wall beside him, letting out a great snarl. "Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me."

He didn't get an answer as the dragon lifted itself off the wall and landed on the rock in front of him.

"The young warlock," he greeted as he settled in front of Merlin. "No doubt you're here about the druid boy?"

"How did you know?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Like you, I hear him speak." Merlin nodded slightly, understanding.

"Why does he call me 'Emrys'?" He questioned.

"Because that is your name." Merlin wished the dragon would be more helpful as he shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been."

"You have many names." Again, clearly _not_ helpful.

"Do I?" He questioned even though part of his brain was telling him that he didn't want to know. "How does the boy even know who I am? I've never even _met_ any druids."

"There is much written about you, that you have yet to read." He had been written about? Why would anyone want to write about him? "You should not protect this boy."

"Why?" Why would he want the boy to die? "He has magic, he's just like me."

"You and the boy are as different as day and night."

"What do you mean?"

"Heed my words, Merlin," he warned as he spread his wings.

"Why should I not protect him?" Merlin called as the dragon flew away, storming out as the dragon disappeared above him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was the next day that Morgana, Merlin and Gwen were standing just behind a market stall, watching as the guards ransacked through everything people were trying to take out of the city. Merlin knew that they were under strict orders from the king and under pressure to find the boy. Merlin looked around as the guards stopped someone transported a cart full of wood, pulling out, obviously checking the boy.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the town," Gwen warned the two of them as they looked on.

Merlin glanced around quickly, suddenly glad that his tutelage gave him knowledge that not others had. "There is another way out." He advised and the two of them looked at him, surprised. "There's a secret door in the armoury, leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

"No, I'll do it." Morgana cut in and Merlin looked over at her, curious while Gwen looked mildly concerned at her mistress's words.

"I'm good with secret doors and things." He reasoned and she shook her head, glancing over at him.

"The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle." She was absolute and both Merlin and Gwen had known her long enough to know that they would not be able to persuade her otherwise.

"Well, you'll need a key for the door." Merlin informed her and she looked over at him, slightly worried.

"Who has it?"

Merlin sighed, looking towards the guards, his voice resigned. "Arthur."

"And how are we going to get it if Arthur has it?" Gwen asked, sounding more worried that Morgana had before.

"Leave that to me." Merlin smirked. Having grown up so close to Arthur, he knew exactly which keys he would have on him. All he had to do was get them from him without alerting him to what he was doing.

It wasn't too much later that Merlin made his way into Arthur's chambers as he was sitting down to eat.

"Ah, Lord Merlin," George turned, giving him a small bow as he walked into the room.

"Ah Merlin, are you hungry?" Arthur turned to look at him and Merlin gave him a grin. "George makes a lovely soup. We've even got the crusty bread you like so much."

He sat down on Arthur's right side, the side where the keys were hung on his belt and opposite side to where George was.

"Sounds good." He grinned as Arthur turned towards George. " _Inbringe, cume mec."_ His voice was nothing more than a whisper as the keys lifted themselves off the ring and Merlin brought them towards him. He shifted his chair slightly to hide the slight clanking of the keys as he grasped them, tucking them up his sleeve as Arthur turned back round. "You know what, I've just thought, Will will have brought me up my own dinner. Maybe some other time." He stood up and Arthur shrugged as he left the room.

He'd always known Merlin was a bit weird.

Merlin let out a breath of relief as he walked down the corridor, tucking the keys securely into his pocket. If Arthur were to find out that he was the one that had stolen them, there would be hell to pay.

He walked quickly through the castle but not so fast as to attract attention of those around him. He knocked on the door, announcing himself once again before opening the door. Morgana was standing there, wearing one of Gwen's dresses and her cloak as Merlin crossed the room. He looked down at the boy, seeing that Gaius's treatment had worked and he was now looking up at him his blue eyes wide. Seeing him sat there, Merlin couldn't get the dragon's warning out of his head. Why did he not want Merlin to save the boy?

"Merlin?" He was jarred out of his thoughts by Morgana, watching him curiously. "Did you get the keys?"

"The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory." He handed them to her and she gave him a small smile, nodding.

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey," Gwen told her as she knew that they would be using her house as a rendezvous before Morgana got the boy out of the city. "Be careful."

It wasn't difficult for Gwen and Merlin to get through to her house, Merlin wearing one of his cloaks so not to appear as obvious as he would have been without.

"I hope they're okay," Gwen sighed, looking over at Merlin who had taken his cloak off and was pacing slightly. "Morgana really cares about the boy. I've never seen her like this with anyone."

"Neither have I," Merlin admitted. Ever since she had come to Camelot, Merlin had never seen her risk so much for someone. "I'm sure she just wants to protect him."

It wasn't long after that that they heard the warning bell go off, both of them looking at each other, knowing that they had been discovered.

"They're coming," Merlin stated, opening the door as they approached, closing it quickly behind them.

"There's enough food and water for three days." Gwen advised and Merlin threw on his cloak.

"Horses, fed and watered, I'll take you to them."

"No!" Morgana cut him off quickly, clearly starting to panic. "There's no point in all of us risking our lives."

"What about you?"

"I'm the king's ward, I'll take my chances." She nodded as if believing her own words.

"So am I, Morgana," Merlin tried to reason but she shook her head, clearly not listening.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you." She looked at Merlin, fear in her eyes. "You should go back to the castle. If Uther finds out you're not there, then we'll both be in chains."

"But Morgana-"

"No!" She stopped his protest, glaring at him. "I'll be fine. Go back to the castle. If anything happens, I'll take my chances. We have to go." She pushed past him and out the door before he could say anything more or even try to stop her.

" _Goodbye, Emrys,_ " he looked down at the boy as he walked through the door, his blue eyes unnerving Merlin as he walked away.

"She's right, Merlin," Gwen reasoned, glancing out the door. "You really should head back to the castle. You know they'll be doing a search and if they don't find you, Uther will be furious."

He nodded, knowing that Gwen was right but also knowing on some level that it should have been him and not Morgana taking the boy. She had grown more attached to him than he had guessed. Yes, she could use her status as the king's ward to get out of it, but so could he.

He quickly snuck out of Gwen's house, sticking to the shadows and ducking in between houses when he saw the torches from the guards. It didn't take him long to get back into the castle and then he only had to sneak through the corridors back up to his chambers which was something he'd been doing since he was five years old.

Once he was back in his chambers, he didn't bother to light any candles, pulling off his cloak and hanging it over the back of his chair and making was towards the window, staring down into the courtyard. There was no one there, all the guards having gone after Arthur when the warning bell had been sounded.

He just hoped that Morgana and the boy were alright.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

He got his answer the next morning when he arrived in the council chambers to see Arthur standing here with a solemn expression on his face and Uther looking absolutely furious. He walked over to Arthur, stopping beside him.

"What's going on?" He whispered and Arthur glanced towards the door where Morgana had just entered, watching Uther with a blank look on her face.

They'd been caught.

"All this time you've been hiding the boy in my own palace," Uther's voice was calm but furious at the same time as Morgana stood there, watching him. "How could you betray me like this?"

"I would not see him executed," she stated simply and he pushed away from the table.

"I've treated you like a daughter, is this how you repay me?" He questioned and Merlin bit his lip, looking down at the ground at his words. He couldn't help but think about how furious Uther would be if he found out that both of his wards had gone against him and harbored the boy under his nose. Merlin couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that the only one to face the blame was Morgana.

"I did what I thought was right." She answered, her tone strong.

"You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?" Uther stepped around the table and Merlin wondered if he realised how ludicrous he sounded right then? Thinking that a child could conspire against him?

"How could this child be your enemy, he's just a boy." Morgana was trying to reason with Uther but both she and Merlin knew that when it came to magic, Uther could not be reached.

"He's a druid."

"Is that such a crime?" Merlin bit his lip, wishing he could beg Morgana to stop. Uther could not be reasoned with when it came to druids and magic and all she was doing was making it worse.

"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy." Merlin thought that that was a bit of an overreach but Uther was convinced that that was what would happen. "And you would help them."

"Then punish me," she stepped around the table, pleading with him. "But spare the boy. I beg you."

Uther did nothing other than turn away from her. "Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning."

"No!" Morgana cried, following Uther as he walked away from her. "Please! He's done nothing!"

"Let this be a lesson to you," Uther practically growled at her as she stopped as he turned.

"You don't have to do this," she practically whispered, pleading with Uther.

He ignored her words, looking to his son. "Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn."

"Yes, father." Arthur answered, sounding extremely reluctant as he looked at Merlin. Merlin gave him a sympathetic look, knowing that there wasn't anything that could be done.

He turned to walk away again, Morgana following after him once more. "What have these people done to you?" He reached out to grab his arm, pulling him round. "Why are you so full of hate?"

He spun around, grasping her by the throat and forcing her backwards into the High Chair at the end of the table.

"Not another word," he whispered menacingly as Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, wanting nothing more than to intervene but knowing they couldn't. "Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done." He let her go, walking away from her with Arthur following. Merlin stayed behind, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her back to her chambers.

He leaned against the table, gently knocking a chair backwards and forwards as Morgana leaned against one of the pillars that stood in the center of her room.

"I promised him I would let anything bad happen to him?" She said softly, her voice filled with tears.

"He's in jail now, there's nothing more we can do," Merlin tried to reason with her but he could see by the determination in her eyes as she strode over to him that she wasn't going to give up.

"I will not let him die," she looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Can I count on your help?" He took a breath, smiling softly and she drew in a shaky breath. "Thank you." His smile dropped as she walked out of the room.

Merlin quickly made his way out of the room, practically running down the stairs, causing several of the servants he came across to either move out of his way or watch him curiously as he passed. They had never seen him like that before. Normally, Merlin was happy, able to cheer everyone he came into contact with up, no matter their mood or the reason for it. To see him with such a determined expression on his face. Quickly, he made his way across the courtyard and down the now familiar steps towards the dragon's cave.

He walked through the opening, seeing the great beast curled up on the rock he favoured. "I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy." He demanded as the dragon lifted its head to regard him.

"You seek my counsel and yet you ignore my advice."

"Just tell me why." Merlin demanded again, frustrated at the lack of answers.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny." He answered, cryptic once more.

"What's he got to do with my destiny?" Merlin asked, his irritation with the dragon clear. "You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."

"Then you have the answer you seek." The dragon sounded slightly smug and Merlin froze at the implication his words held.

"You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"

"It seems, that is up to you."

"No," Merlin thought for a moment, shaking his head. "You can't know that for certain."

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil." The dragon sounded so sure in his words.

"There must be another way," Merlin insisted, not wanting to believe that the little boy he and Morgana had put so much effort into saving could one day kill the man who was as much their brother as if they had shared the same parents. "The future isn't set in stone."

"You _must_ let the boy die."

Merlin stared at him for a moment, realising that the dragon was completely sure that what he had said was going to happen. Merlin said nothing more as he made his way out of the cavern and back into the courtyard, slowing as he saw the executioner sharpening his axe as he walked past.

He bypassed his chambers, heading straight for Arthur's stopping when he saw both Arthur and Morgana in deep discussion. Arthur glanced behind Merlin nodding and waving him in.

"We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons." Arthur explained and Merlin immediately stepped forward.

"You can't do that."

Morgana's head snapped around immediately, her gaze disapproving. "We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn."

"I mean," Merlin tried to cover himself, not sure how to without revealing what he knew. "It's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, if Uther catches you a second time, he'll never forgive you."

"I'm not worried for myself." Morgana tried to pacify him but Arthur spoke up.

"Merlin's right." He murmured causing both of them to look at him. "When my father finds out the boy has escaped, he suspect you of being involved."

"It's suicide." Merlin shook his head and Arthur nodded.

"You must go to my father and apologise," to say Morgana looked less than pleased with that idea would be an understatement. "Dine with him. He cannot hold you responsible if you are with him when the boy escapes."

"But you need me if the plan is to work." She insisted and Arthur looked at Merlin. "You can't do this on your own."

" _Merlin_ will take your place."

"Me?" Merlin looked between the two of them, wondering what he would have to do.

"I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults," he explained, standing up and walking over to where Merlin was stood. "There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel." He glanced at Morgana. "Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off." Merlin started to protest but Arthur quickly stopped him. "If you're not there, we'll surely be caught."

He made his way back to his chambers, sitting at his desk as the sun began to set, the dragon's words running through his mind. Arthur was expecting him to meet him at the entrance to the grate so that he and the boy could escape but how could he if what the dragon said was true. He didn't notice as Will came through the room, lighting the candles and placing his dinner in front of him. He didn't touch the food in front of him, nor did he notice his servant's concerned expression as he left the room.

What he did notice a little while later was when Gaius walked into his rooms, a concerned look on his face.

"Gaius," he gave the old man a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." He admitted and Merlin frowned, confused. "Will came to me a little while ago. He's concerned about you, Merlin. And from the looks of it, he has reason to be." He gestured towards the uneaten meal in front of Merlin and he gave Gaius a sheepish look. "I presume it's the plight of the druid boy causing you to lose your appetite."

Merlin thought for a moment, not wanting to really worry the old man. "Would you let something terrible happen, if it meant you'd stop something even worse happening in the future?"

"Well, it depends." He shrugged, watching the young man in front of him. "On what the terrible and even worse things were."

"One of them's bad." Merlin sighed, looking over at Gaius, his expression grave, "really bad. And the other it's . . . unthinkable."

"Sounds as if you've already made your decision." Gaius advised and Merlin took a deep breath running a hand through his hair. "You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlin. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in terrible danger."

He looked over at Gaius, seeing the worried look on his face and hearing it in his tone. "For once you don't have to worry." He told him having made up his mind in that moment. "I'm going to do nothing."

Gaius nodded slowly, standing up. "If I were you, I'd stop making your servant worry and eat your dinner." Merlin chuckled, nodding as the old man left.

Merlin ate the dinner that Will had left for him, glad that it was something that was palatable cold just as it was hot. He didn't bother changing before he went and sat on his bed, knowing that Arthur would have left his chambers, heading down to the dungeons and Morgana would be dining with Uther to provide an alibi for herself. He sat on his bed, looking out of his window, resolute in his decision.

He clenched his jaw, closing his eyes as the warning bell began to toll. He sat back on his bed, turning on his side, trying to block out the sound of the bell. He pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block them out but then came something he couldn't block out for all his trying.

" _Emrys?"_ It was the boy, pleading with him from where he and Arthur were down in the tunnel entrance. " _Emrys, where are you? They're coming."_ He clenched his eyes closed again, trying to ignore the pleading voice in his head. " _I'm scared, Emrys. They will kill me. Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me. I thought you were my friend."_

Merlin pressed his hands against his head as the boy continued the assault on his mind, pushing himself up when he could take no more. He couldn't just sit back and allow an innocent boy to be executed no matter what the dragon said he _might_ do in the future. As he'd told the dragon himself, the future isn't set in stone. The boy may one day be the one to end Arthur's life but the road he walked may lead him in a different direction.

It didn't take him long to get down to where Arthur and the boy were hiding, having snuck into the stables and taken both his and Arthur's horse. He didn't bother with the rope and grappling hook, knowing that they wouldn't be needed to pull the grate off.

"Hey,"

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Arthur snapped, looking ready to throttle Merlin.

"I had trouble getting out of the castle." He stated hastily, noting the boy's displeased frown. _I'm sorry._ The boy looked surprised at his apology but due to the fact that there were soldiers not too far away, didn't question it.

"We'll get this grate off, they're coming." Arthur hissed and Merlin stepped away from the grate.

"Move back." Arthur gave him an infuriated, questioning look and Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Do you want the grate off or not?" Arthur gave him a look that very clear said 'what do you think?' "Then move back."

The two of them did so and Merlin held out his hand, breaking the grate free of the wall with nothing more than a flash of golden eyes. Arthur looked between him and the boy and Merlin shooed the two of them out. "He already knows Arthur. He's known since I first found him."

"What?" Arthur stopped, turning to face Merlin.

"Later, Arthur. Or do you want to be caught?" Merlin stared at him as if to challenge. "Because if you do then I can explain everything and Uther can be furious at both his wards _and_ his son for helping the boy."

 _That_ snapped Arthur back into action as he placed the boy onto the saddle and climbed on after him. "If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip." Merlin nodded, stepping back from the horse. "Better make yourself scarce or what you said at my father being furious at both of his wards will be true."

Merlin glanced at the boy, hearing his voice in his mind. _Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday, we will meet again._

There was a part of Merlin, however small, knowing what he did, hoped that day wouldn't come.

 **I rearranged a couple of scenes in this chapter as they seemed to flow better within the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Uther was still seething about the escape of the druid boy for days after Arthur returned from his 'hunting trip'. He pretended to not know of the boy's escape, having left after the disagreement with his father about the boy's punishment.

Both Merlin and Morgana avoided the king, the latter doing so because she knew that Uther somehow knew she was involved. She would stay away from the king as long as she had to to avoid his wrath.

Arthur found both Merlin and Morgana in Merlin's chambers after he returned, clearly wanting answers to Merlin's cryptic words before he'd left.

"Care to explain?" Arthur asked, sitting down next to Merlin who gave him a sheepish smile. "About what you said before I left?"

"Ah, yes," Merlin nodded, scratching the side of his head. "I meant what I said." He shrugged.

"Merlin was the one who found the boy." Morgana said softly, Merlin having explained to her what had happened when he had met Arthur. She had gone to him after Uther had left her in the dining hall and he had found her in his chambers, much like Arthur had earlier that day. He had explained to her that he had let slip that he had been the one to find the boy.

"He was wounded, he was scared." Merlin said softly, looking at Arthur. "I couldn't leave him there. I knew what would happen if I did."

"So you hid him in Morgana's chambers?" He asked and Merlin nodded, a grim smile on his face. "It's alright, she's already admitted that he was in her rooms when I went to search them."

"So was I." Merlin admitted and Arthur stared at him. "It wasn't just the boy that was behind the screen when you went to search her chambers."

"Unbelievable," Arthur let out a chuckle as he sat back in his chair. "So when you told me that you hadn't been anywhere else that morning when I came to search _your_ chambers, you lied to me."

"If you'd been alone, I would have told you the truth." He shrugged and Morgana nodded. Merlin had explained to her that Arthur had been unhappy about the treatment of the druids who had been in Camelot to collect supplies and nothing more since the elder one had been caught. He explained that Arthur had opposed the execution of the boy but had been overruled by his father. "It's only because the guards were there that I had to lie."

"Fair enough," Arthur admitted. The look he gave Merlin told the warlock that he wanted to know what he meant about the boy already knowing he had magic. Merlin knew that it wasn't something he was going to get out of but he also knew that he couldn't talk about it while Morgana was in the room.

Arthur sighed, resting his arms on the table in front of him. "How has my father been?"

Morgana let out a scoff and the two of them turned to look at her. "He's been unbearable." She murmured and Merlin sighed, unable to disagree.

"He's been absolutely seething since the boy escaped. No one has been able to escape his anger." Merlin sighed and sat back in his chair. "We've been staying out of his way."

"Probably the best thing you could have done." Arthur agreed. He hated to think that his father was so hard to be around that his wards, two of the people that were the safest around him were avoiding him.

Arthur could only hope that his father calmed down before the ceremony in a few days' time.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin couldn't help but smile as he and Morgana stood behind Uther, watching as Arthur knelt in front of the king. Merlin glanced at Morgana, her smile answering his own as Uther recited the vows required.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statues, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther's voice was filled with pride as he looked down upon his son.

"I do, sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

"I do, sire."

Uther brought forward the ceremonial golden rod, holding it in front of the kneeling prince as he spoke. "And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

Arthur grasped the rod firmly, his voice loud and clear as he made his pledge. "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

Uther let go of the rod, turning and picking up the golden circlet that was now the mark of his station when worn, turning and placing it on his son's head. "Now, being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

Those in the hall erupted into applause, Merlin and Morgana grinning at each other as Arthur stood and turned to face those present.

"He does kneel with the best of them," Merlin murmured and Morgana elbowed him in the ribs, giggling and she attempted to glare at him. It didn't quite work with the stifled laugh.

The celebration was cut off a moment later as the main window to the hall burst open, revealing a knight dressed in black, riding a horse of the same colour. He calmly walked his horse down the centre of the hall, coming to stop in front of the king, prince and knights that had come to their defence.

He stood for a moment as his horse fidgeted, whinnying gently as he removed his gauntlet, tossing it to the ground in front of the prince who regarded it carefully. He looked back up at the knight, seeing nothing of his face through the gaps in his helmet.

Arthur sheathed his sword, moving to pick up the gauntlet, accepting the challenge, when another hand shot out and grabbed it before he could. Arthur looked to his right in shock as the knight in question stepped forward.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." He stared up at the Black Knight, showing no fear.

"Single combat," the Black Knights' voice was gravelly and dark, just as his appearance was and it sent shivers down Merlin's spine. "Noon tomorrow. Till the death." He said nothing more as his horse kicked out and he turned it, walking as calmly out of the room as the horse had been walking towards them. No one moved a muscle as he left, not daring to draw his attention.

Merlin made his way back to his chambers and readied himself for bed. He wasn't surprised when Arthur, Morgana and Gwen arrived at his chambers, Arthur ranting about the events that had taken place. What he was surprised at was that Morgana was clearly in her sleep clothes and obviously couldn't care what people thought.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur raged and Morgana glanced over at Merlin, looking troubled.

"So put an end to it." Merlin entreated, walking over to Arthur.

"The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped." Arthur sounded resigned and Morgana approached him, standing next to Merlin.

"Then fight in his place," she suggested and Arthur shook his head.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Not what she wanted to hear.

" _Owain_ picked up the gauntlet." Arthur repeated, looking between the two of them. "Owain is the one who must fight. That is the Knight's Code." He turned away from the two of them. "But it's a fight to the death."

Arthur stopped, turning slightly, his voice filled with regret. "I know." The two wards looked at each other as Arthur left the room. It wasn't long after Arthur retreated to his chambers that Morgana and Gwen returned to Morgana's.

Merlin blew out the last of the candles in his rooms and climbed into bed, something about the knight setting him on edge. It wasn't out of the ordinary for people to come challenging Camelot's knights, they were seen as the best in the land but this was different. There was something about the knight that was different to all the others that had passed through Camelot's gates. And it was something that Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next morning, Merlin joined Arthur and Owain in the knights' chambers as Will readied him for the upcoming challenge. He hadn't seen the harm in allowing Will to be the one to prepare him as Owain had no servant of his own.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before." Arthur advised Owain, who in Merlin's opinion was being a little too cocky over his ability to defeat the knight. He wouldn't say so out loud but he could see that Arthur also sensed it. "It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you."

"Yeah, I know," Owain answered, a hint of humour in his tone.

Arthur grabbed his arm, turning him to face him. "Listen to me." He entreated the young man in front of him. "The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage," Owain answered, staring his prince down. "He's never seen me fight."

"True." Arthur responded, not knowing what else to say.

"You've watched me."

"Yes."

"And?"

Arthur took a breath, studying the man in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder in encouragement. "And I know no one braver." He took Owain's sword from Will, handing it to the knight. "Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

Merlin knew that to be the truth but some part of him didn't think that the words of wisdom would be of much help to Owain. Some part of him held a sliver of dread for the upcoming match. And there would be nothing that any of them could do. All they would be able to do is watch.

The three of them turned as the door opened and he shot Gwen a small smile as she walked towards Owain, bowing to the three men before holding out a length of red fabric. "The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck."

Owain took the fabric from Gwen, a confident smile on his face as he ran it through his fingers. "You can thank her and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck."

Merlin inhaled and glanced at Arthur at Owain's words and he saw that Arthur clearly didn't look as confident as Owain felt. Like Merlin, Arthur knew that this knight was not all that he seemed and shouldn't be underestimated.

The Black Knight was already standing in the arena when Merlin arrived, Will in tow. He stood next to Morgana, closest to the king, ready to take his seat when Uther arrived and shot her a worried glance. She returned it with a glance of her own before they both turned to look at the knight standing perfectly still in front of them.

The King took his seat as Owain and Arthur entered the arena, the rest of them following suit, preparing themselves for the fight that was to come. He could see that Arthur was giving Owain some last minute advice before he moved away and stood in between the two combatants.

"The fight shall be to the Knight's Rules," he called out so the arena could hear him. "To the death." Merlin closed his eyes at his words and he felt a hand on top of his own. He glanced down, seeing Morgana gripping his hand tightly and he linked his fingers with hers, trying to offer some support for what was to happen.

Arthur made his way out of the arena and to the stands to take his seat next to his father. "Let battle commence." He called and Black Knights' attack was instantaneous and intense.

He hammered down a barrage of blows on Owain's shield so violent that Merlin wondered how it didn't splinter with each impact. Owain moved backwards, the crowd feeling and flinching at each blow that was landed on his shield, the great dragon adorning it covered in gashes betraying the strength the Black Knight was using.

The crowd cried out as Owain was kicked to the ground by the other knight, regaining his feet in time to avoid the lunge of the other knight as it came down on him.

"One well-aimed blow!" Arthur yelled out from the stands and his words appeared to get through to Owain as he while on his knees, thrust his sword upwards, Merlin seeing the sword strike true. He tensed as Owain pulled out his sword, looking back to the Black Knight who should have been showing some signs of pain but there were none. The knight paused for a moment before stepping forward and continuing the assault with more violence than before, forcing Owain backwards, unable to land his owns blows. He was driven to the ground and the Black Knight ran him through before he could make a move to get out of the way, the crowd letting out cries as the blade hit.

The Black Knight turned to face those sat in the Royal Box, throwing down his gauntlet once again. "Who will take up my challenge?"

Arthur made to vault over the side of the box but was stopped by Uther, firm hand on his arm. As he stopped to look down at his father who was watching the knight with anger in his eyes, another knight jumped down into the arena, picking up the gauntlet.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

The Black Knight regarded him for a moment before he spoke. "So be it." His head turned, the unseen eyes beneath the helmet turning to lock onto the king who regarded him in the same way before he placed his sword over his shoulder and walked out of the arena.

Merlin watched Uther and Arthur as the king walked into the castle, the prince storming after the king, clearly not happy that he had been stopped from picking up the gauntlet that had been thrown down by the Black Knight.

After he'd escorted a distraught Morgana to her chambers, helping Gwen to settle her before leaving, he wandered down the corridor, leaning against one of the walls and running a hand through his hair. He'd known that there was something wrong with the knight. He knew that something wasn't right with him. He had seen Owain land the blow as clear as day but it hadn't seemed to make any difference. It was as if the knight hadn't felt it at all. He sighed, making his way through the castle and to Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius?" He called out and the physician called him in. "I knew something wasn't right." He said softly and Gaius had him sit on one of the benches next to the table. "I knew that there wasn't something right with that knight. He was wounded."

"Owain didn't land a blow." Gaius looked down at him, confused.

"My eyes are quicker than yours and I was closer to the fight." Merlin insisted. "He took a hit. He should be dead."

"It's quite possible he already did." Gaius sighed, walking over to one of the many books he had out. "I went down to the burial vaults after the fight."

"And?" Merlin stood up, following him across the chambers.

"And one of them was empty."

"Someone had broken into a grave?" Merlin sounded disturbed at the thought but Gaius shook his head.

"Someone had broken _out_." Merlin regarded him dubiously. "It was the grave of Tristan Dubois. He was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife."

"Arthur's mother."

"Ygraine died in childbirth," Gaius explained, something that Merlin had previously known. "He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"To single combat?" Merlin asked as Gaius found the book he was looking for,

"Uther won," Gaius continued, "but in his dying breath Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return." Gaius started to flick through the book, looking back up at Merlin. "I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are." Merlin argued and Gaius nodded, stopping at a page that had a very disturbing illustration of a skeleton standing at the foot of an empty grave.

"It's my guess that we're dealing with a wraith."

"A wraith?" Merlin questioned, clearly confused.

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave." Gaius explained and Merlin sighed.

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?" He clarified and Gaius nodded, looking back up at the young man.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."

"How do we stop it?"

"We can't." Gaius shook his head and Merlin looked up at Gaius, confused. "Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it."

"Surely there must be something." Merlin insisted, not wanting to believe that there was nothing he could do against the creature that was currently standing in the middle of the grass area in front of the castle.

"Nothing can stop it." Gaius insisted, his tone firm. "Until it has achieved what it came for."

"What's that?"

"Revenge."

"On Camelot?" Merlin felt his hope waning as Gaius nodded, recalling the knight that was to fight this . . . thing tomorrow at noon. "What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good." Gaius's tone was regretful and Merlin rested his head in his hands as he attempted to process the information he'd been given.

He nodded to Gaius, making his way back to his chambers to find Will turning down his bed.

"Is everything alright, Merlin?" He asked, clearly concerned for his master and friend.

"Yeah," he gave Will a small smile, knowing that it wasn't convincing. "It's just . . . everything that happened today. Losing Owain. I needed some time to unwind. _And learn that the knight that Sir Pellinor is going to fight tomorrow is actually a wraith conjured from the dead, hellbent on revenge._ Obviously he didn't say that last bit out loud. "I'll be alright with some sleep."

"If you're sure." He sounded dubious and Merlin waved him off before turning to his dressing screen and getting ready for bed. Will waited for him to emerge before taking the laundry with him when he left, bidding Merlin a good night.

Merlin walked over to his window, sitting on the ledge for a moment before moving over to his bed and blowing out the candle on the bedside table. He settled into his pillows, not wanting to think about what was to come the next day.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sir Pellinor was holding out against the Black Knight better than Sir Owain had but it was clear from the way he was moving, his prior injuries were bothering him. Merlin watched as the knights exchanged blows, the blows echoing through his head.

 _Maybe Gaius was wrong,_ he thought as the battle between the two men continued and Sir Pellinor appeared to be getting the better of the other knight.

It was a furious blur of swords and clanging of steel as the knight launched an assault on Sir Pellinor, the Camelot knight fending him off and pushing him back, using both sword and shield to force the more aggressive combatant back. He raised his shield as the Black Knight brought his sword down, using the moment to thrust how own sword into the Black Knight's unprotected abdomen, the hit seen by all and completely undeniable.

The crowd watched, breath held as Sir Pellinor pulled his sword back and the Black Knight stepped away from him, seeming not to feel the injury that should have been a mortal wound.

"The sword went in, I'm sure of it." Gwen stated and Morgana nodded.

"I saw it too." She agreed before looking at Merlin who glanced at her, nodding a grave look on his face.

The three of them turned back to the two knights in front of them, only to see the Black Knight step forward and run Sir Pellinor through, the crowd gasping in shock. There was no way that the Black Knight should have been able to continue after the hit that everyone had seen Sir Pellinor land. Merlin closed his eyes, lowering his head as the Knight of Camelot fell to the ground, dead before his body struck the earth.

There was no denying that what Gaius had told him was true. The Black Knight could not be beaten by any of the Knights of Camelot.

You couldn't kill something that was already dead.

He turned to look at the King who was watching the Knight with a look of horror on his face. It was clear that Gaius had told Uther of his beliefs surrounding the Knight and if Merlin knew Uther as he thought he did, he would have brushed him off. He could see on the King's face that he wasn't so sure anymore.

Merlin watched in horror as just as the Knight slammed the point of his sword into the arena floor, standing in front of the Royal Box as he had done the day before, a gauntlet bearing the Pendragon crest flew from the other side of Uther, landing in the arena in front of him. Uther had attempted to stop it from being thrown but had not been quick enough to stop his son.

Merlin looked over to Arthur, horrified at what he had done.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you," the anger and hate in his voice was clear. He had just lost two good men to this stranger and he wasn't going to allow it to continue. Merlin let out a sigh, knowing that Arthur didn't understand what he had just done.

"So be it." The Black Knight repeated his words from the day before, the direction of his helmet being the only thing to show he was looking at Arthur.

"Single combat," Arthur stated, his voice calm and clear. "Noon tomorrow."

Challenge given, the Black Knight once again hefted his sword over his shoulder and left the arena, not sparing anyone a single glance.

Merlin and Morgana looked towards each other, worry showing on both faces. They knew that Uther would try to oppose Arthur, try to stop the challenge. But they also knew that there was no way that anyone would be able to dissuade the prince from his chosen path.

It didn't mean that they wouldn't try.

How could Arthur be so stupid?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin had quickly made his way back to his chambers, silently telling Gaius he wished for him to follow him. Uther would get suspicious that there was something wrong with him if he saw him continuously going to the physician's chambers. He didn't want the king to start to worry about him, especially when there wasn't actually anything wrong with him. He didn't want the King to be worrying about him and Arthur, when he should be focusing solely on his son.

When Gaius arrived at the young man's chambers, he was pacing, clearly worried about what was to happen to his foster brother. The two young men cared about each other immensely, their bond impenetrable.

"You were right." Merlin stated as Gaius closed the door to Merlin's chambers after ensuring that there was no one outside. What with the knight in the castle grounds, the guards had been reassigned to the entrances of the major hallways rather than directly outside the rooms as they had been. Uther was taking no chances with the safety of his son or his wards. He didn't want the knight to have the chance to get even close to their rooms.

"I wish I wasn't." Gaius's tone was resigned and Merlin glanced over at him, seeing the despair on the old man's face.

"If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die." Merlin didn't want to believe it but he knew that what he spoke was the truth.

"He is Camelot's strongest warrior." Gaius reasoned, glancing over at the young man who was still pacing, clearly agitated at the prospect of Arthur fighting the wraith. "If anyone can defeat it, he can."

Merlin looked over at him, his pacing stopping but his movements still belying his agitation and nervousness surrounding the events of the last few days. "You said yourself, no mortal weapon can kill it." He stilled for a moment, biting his lip. "Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves."

"How do you propose to do that?" Gaius asked, already knowing what the young warlock's answer was going to be and not liking it in the least.

Merlin held up a hand, turning from Gaius as he spoke. "If no mortal sword will kill it," he crouched down in front of the enormous bookshelf that was against the far wall of his chambers, grabbing the magic book from where it was nestled in between some of the other books Merlin owned. Merlin had an extensive library and Gaius knew for a fact that the only place in the castle to house more books than Merlin's chambers was the castle library. "Then I will." He placed the book on the table in front of the two of them, opening it and beginning to leaf through the pages. "With mortal magic."

"Merlin, it's too dangerous." Gaius was worried about the young man. In his determination to save Arthur there was every chance he could get hurt himself or get caught using magic. That was one of Gaius's worst fears because if he was caught, there was no telling what Uther would do. Yes, he may care for the boy as if he were his own but when it came to magic, there was no reasoning with Uther.

"We don't have a choice." Merlin looked up at Gaius and he couldn't deny that the boy had a point. What Gaius had said was true. He knew that he was correct in what Tristan had been brought back as and he knew that, though it was extremely risky for the king's ward, if anyone could defeat it, it was Merlin.

Merlin had to wait until the sun had set before he could do anything with regards to the knight. Even with the guards on alert around the castle, he found it too easy to sneak past them. He had looked up a couple of subtle diversion spells that would cause anyone that passed him to disregard his presence which if needed would be extremely useful.

There was no doubt that he would find a use for them some time in the future.

He crept out into the darkness, skirting around the courtyard to where he knew the knight was, concealing himself behind the stone arch of the gateway, out of sight to all.

He found the Black Knight standing there, just as he had the night before, unmoving in a way that belied that of a statue rather than a man, giving more evidence to the fact that he was in fact dead and making Merlin shiver slightly. The flag he held, waved softly in the gentle breeze that blew around the knight, his cloak also shifting slightly.

Merlin stood there, raising his hand as he readying himself, taking a deep breath before focusing all his energies on what he was to do. " _Cume her fyrbryne._ " He said his voice strong but quiet so that none others that may be around would hear him.

Instantly a line of fire travelled from where he was standing, rushing towards the knight and surrounding him closely. The flames grew until they encompassed the figure, engulfing him in a heat that none should be able to withstand. Merlin lowered his hand, watching as the flames died down, hoping that it had had some effect. He knew instantly that it had done nothing to the knight. There had been no reaction from the figure at all.

Merlin held his breath as the flames disappeared, watching as the knight's head turned and faced in his direction. Hidden from the gaze as he was, he knew that the knight couldn't see him but that didn't stop him from running as quickly as he could back to the castle.

He had to warn Arthur and just hope that the stubborn pig-headed prince would listen to him for once.

He entered Arthur's rooms, not bothering to knock as Arthur stood there, going through his stances with his sword. He looked over to the warlock, a slight frown on his face.

"Merlin, still not learned how to knock?" Arthur asked, clearly not pleased at the interruption.

Merlin ignored Arthur's words as he walked over to the prince. "You have to pull out." He stated simple and Arthur stared at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because he'll kill you." Best to just go for the truth, Merlin thought but he could see that Arthur was not pleased with his words.

"Why does _everybody_ think that?"

"Because they're right." He let out a breath, seeing that he wasn't going to reach Arthur that way. "Just pull out." He insisted, seeing that Arthur was not going to listen to him but knowing he had to try anyway. "You're the Crown Prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge."

"I'm not a coward." Merlin felt the urge to scream. He knew that Arthur was full of pride but even _he_ had to see how ridiculous his reasoning was.

"I know that." Merlin sighed. "I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced, since we were children, Arthur."

"That's what's required of me." Arthur ran a rag over his sword, inspecting it as he moved around the table.

"But you're more than that." Merlin followed him, not giving up just yet. "You're not merely a warrior, you're a prince, a future _King_! You've proved your courage! But you must prove your wisdom."

"I'm not backing down." Arthur glanced at Merlin beginning to spin his sword again, once again going through his stances as he had been when Merlin entered his chambers.

"This is no ordinary knight!" Merlin insisted, gesturing and walking over to the window. "Look at him. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. He just stands there! In complete silence." He looked over to Arthur seeing that he wasn't actually listening to him. "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable." Arthur stood up straight and Merlin fought the urge to whack him over the head.

"Arthur, trust me. Even my magic has no effect, I've tried." That didn't have any effect as he hoped that it would. Arthur knew as much as Merlin did about his magic and he knew that it was strong. But Arthur paid him no attention. "If you fight him, you'll die."

"I'm not listening to this," Arthur brushed him off, not looking at him.

"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur." He walked over to him, stepping away from the prince as he swung around, brandishing his sword out in front of him.

"And I'm trying to warn you, Merlin!" He knew that Arthur wouldn't actually strike him but the action in itself made him see that Arthur was beyond talking to about this.

"You told me that you would be honoured to have me as your advisor when you become king," Merlin stated softly, not breaking eye contact. "So take my advice and pull out." He said nothing more as he left Arthur's chambers, the prince staring after him as he slammed the chamber doors open.

He stormed back into his rooms, startling Will who had begun to turn down his bed. "Is everything alright, Merlin?" He asked, walking over to the young man he knew so well after his years of service.

Merlin let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah," he glanced over at Will. "Just Arthur being an idiot, as usual." He stepped over to the dressing screen, taking off his jacket, Will taking it from him as he walked.

"You're worried about him," Will stated and Merlin nodded before ducking behind the screen to change. "I'm sure he'll be alright." Will tried to reassure Merlin, not really knowing how well it would work. "He is the best warrior in Camelot, after all."

"I know," came Merlin's resigned reply as Will hung his jacket up in his wardrobe. "But I'm not sure that's going to be enough. I mean, you saw what happened today just as I and everyone else did." Will nodded even though Merlin couldn't see him, grabbing the shirt and breeches that Merlin had flung over the top of the screen and placing them in the basket for the laundry. "Sir Pellinor landed what should have been a mortal wound but he walked away as if it was nothing." He sighed as he emerged from behind the screen.

He sat down on his bed, shivering slightly as he felt a shimmer of magic run through him. Something was happening in the castle but with Will here he was unable to do anything about it. He closed his eyes, doing something he had practiced before to reach out the tendrils of his magic, scanning for any being used within the castle. There was a foreign presence in the castle council chambers.

Settling back on his bed, it didn't take Will long to finish up and bid him goodnight. As the candle burned down, he knew that he couldn't just do nothing. There had to be something he could do to aid Arthur.

He quickly got dressed again, opening his chamber doors to check for any guards and quickly making his way down to the library. The doors were locked but a quick spell made short work of that and let himself in. He knew that the answers he needed would be in here somewhere. He just had no idea where.

"How did you get in here?" He turned to see Lord Geoffrey standing in front of him, a disapproving look on his face.

"The door was open." He shrugged, the lie rolling off his tongue easily. He knew that he should be slightly disturbed at how easy it was but at this point in time it didn't seem to matter too much.

"No, I locked it," the old man countered and Merlin, deciding that he really couldn't be bothered to argue with the old man, raised an eyebrow at him, silently reminding him that he was currently challenging one of the King's wards. He seemed to remember pretty quickly, steadying himself and clasping his hands in front of him. "What is it I can help you with?"

Even after all these years, Merlin still found it amazing that people often changed their tunes pretty quickly when they realised that there was a chance they could invoke the King's wrath if it was discovered they had argued with either Merlin or Morgana. Not something he put into practice too often but with Arthur's life at stake, he wasn't above anything.

"After what happened today, I spoke to Gaius about the knight. I'm not sure if you were there but by all rights, he should be dead." Merlin explained and Geoffrey nodded. "Gaius believes the Black Knight is a wraith."

"Then Arthur is in grave peril." Geoffrey nodded.

"Gaius believes that there is an answer in one of these books down here."

"And you offered to come and find it for him?" Geoffrey raised an eyebrow and Merlin shrugged.

"I can't sleep and I would much prefer to be doing something productive that may help than pacing my chambers all night." Geoffrey seemed to accept that answer with a nod of his head. "I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead."

"Then I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles."

"Really?" Merlin's interest was piqued at the archivists words. "What did they say?"

"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords-"

"That can kill the dead?" Merlin clarified and Geoffrey nodded.

"The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead." Merlin felt a surge of hope at Geoffrey's words, whether they be surrounding old stories or not. There may be some way he could use them to aid him now.

"Could you show me one of these fables?" Merlin asked and Geoffrey nodded, turning and slowly looking through various scrolls and parchments behind him. "I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Yes, you young people always are."

Merlin had begun to lose hope that they would find anything that would be useful as Geoffrey continued to sort through the parchments in front of him. Merlin had long since sat down at one of the desks, resting his chin on his arms in front of him, waiting for the old man to find what he was looking for.

"This is the Chronicle of Beltane," Geoffrey advised and Merlin looked between him and the parchment in front of him as he began to read it aloud. "Sir Marhouse looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good."

Merlin's head popped up at the mention of the dragon, pausing the old man. "What did you say?"

"Sir Marhouse-"

"No, not about him," Merlin stopped him from repeating the whole thing, "the dragon."

"The great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath." He repeated, looking away from the king's ward, not noticing as he left the room, continuing the line in the book.

Merlin quickly made his way through the castle, on a mission to find the one person that may be able to help him with what he needed. He knew that she would be in Morgana's chambers, finishing her chores. He knocked quietly on the door, not wanting to risk waking Morgana if she were already asleep.

He let out a small sigh of relief as Gwen answered the door, a smile on her face.

"Merlin," her voice was friendly as she leaned her cheek against the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask a favour."

She looked a little taken aback as she processed his words. "Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to ask it," he admitted, trying to put his words together in a way that would make sense.

"Ask, Merlin, you know I'd grant you anything," he let out another breath of relief at her words and they both stilled, seeming to register what she had just said. She looked slightly awkward as he regarded her in the same way. "I mean, not anything. Obviously, not _anything._ " She stepped away from the door slightly as she back-tracked. "What is it you want?"

"I've come to ask for a sword," she looked slightly confused at his request, her state of mind not helped by his next words. "The strongest sword your father has ever made."

"What for?"

"To save Arthur." He whispered and she nodded, seeing the seriousness on his face. They agreed to meet on the castle steps before Merlin made his way to his own chambers while Gwen finished tidying and sorted Morgana's chambers. Merlin quickly made his way back to his chambers, flinging open his wardrobe and grabbing one of his nondescript, hooded cloaks and flinging it on before making his way down to the castle steps. He found Gwen waiting for him and the two of them quickly made their way to her house. He glanced around, making sure there was no one else about that could identify him as he ducked inside, pushing his hood down.

She reached under the bed, pulling out a wrapped sword and placing it on top as the two of them knelt either side of the bed. "My father's been saving this." She said, unwrapping it. "He's always said it was the best sword he's ever made."

Merlin picked it up, feeling the weight of it in his hands as a smile spread across his lips. "It's perfect." He whispered as Gwen rested her chin on her folded arms in front of her.

"He'll kill me if he finds out I've taken it." She sounded worried and Merlin looked across at her.

"He'll understand." He reasoned, giving her a small smile. "You did it for Arthur." She smiled back as he stood, wrapping the sword back up in the fabric and taking it with him. He glanced back, pulling up his hood again and tucking the sword under his cloak as he walked through the door, Gwen watching him with a worried expression.

He made his way directly to the dragon's cavern, not stopping for anything as he knew that dawn wouldn't be far off, judging by the sky. He was determined to make sure that Arthur lived, even if he was unaware of the other plans that were taking place around him to ensure the same thing.

He entered the cavern to see the dragon resting on what Merlin guessed was his favourite rock, as that's where he was whenever Merlin came down here.

"Merlin," he regarded the young man.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked as it appeared the dragon always seemed to know.

The great beast regarded him, slightly amused before answering. "It may surprise, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal."

Merlin shot him a withering look, thinking that a simple 'no' would have sufficed. But when had anything the dragon ever said been simple. "It's to do with Arthur." He explained. "His life is in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that can kill the dead."

He placed both the sword on and the torch he had picked up on the way down on the ground in front of him.

"So what do you come to ask of me?" Merlin watched as the sword floated away from him and towards the dragon as his great golden eyes watched the warlock closely.

"Will you burnish it?" He asked, hoping the dragon would do as he asked. "To save Arthur."

"The dead do not return without reason," the dragon advised, peering at the warlock in front of him. "Who has he come for?"

"Uther."

"Then let him take his vengeance," the dragon's words were succinct and Merlin knew that he did not understand what he was saying to him. "And the wraith will die without my aid."

"But it's _Arthur_ who's going to fight him, you have to save him."

"That is your destiny, young warlock," the dragon answered, pulling his head back, "not mine."

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir." Merlin reasoned, hoping his words would get through the dragon. "I will have no destiny."

The dragon appeared to consider his words before speaking again. "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."

"I know."

"You do not know!" The dragon shot back and Merlin couldn't argue. Never having come across a weapon forged in a dragon's breath before he had no basis to understand. But he knew that it was what was needed to save Arthur. "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"What do you mean?" Merlin wanted to understand but he knew that the dragon would most likely be cryptic once more, that's if he was lucky.

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil." He replied and Merlin nodded. "It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"I understand."

"You must do more than understand." The great dragon wasn't going to give up easily. "You must promise."

"I promise." Merlin answered with no hesitation and the dragon let out a small roar, sitting back on his haunches, regarding the sword in front of him.

Merlin stepped back, shielding his eyes as a great burst of flame exploded from the dragon's mouth, the heat and magic radiating off of it more intense than anything Merlin had ever felt before. He lowered his arm as the flames resided and the sword was left suspended in front of him, the flames of Merlin's torch glimmering off the polished steel as though it were pure silver. The blade itself was altered, where there had been nothing but steel before, two gold plates ran down either side of the blade.

"Heed my words, Merlin," the dragon stated as the sword slowly made its way towards Merlin. "The sword was forged for Arthur and him alone." He nodded as he grasped it, leaving the cavern and making his way towards his chambers with the sword.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next morning he was up and dressed before Will had even turned up with his breakfast. His servant was not surprised at this as there had been many a time when this was the case. Will placed the tray of food on the table and turned to start making Merlin's bed when he stopped him.

"Will?" The servant turned, looking at him expectantly as Merlin walked over and crouched next to the other side of his bed, pulling out the sword that he had stowed there upon returning from the cavern the night before. "I want you to be the one to ready Arthur for the fight today."

"Me?" Will looked surprised and Merlin nodded. "But surely, George-"

"Arthur's going to be agitated enough as it is this morning and you know how George irritates him," Merlin grinned at Will who nodded, giving him a small smile in return. It was no secret that the servant still annoyed Arthur no end but he was good at his job and Merlin had a feeling that that was the only reason he still had one. "I also want you to give him this."

"What is it?" Will asked, walking over to Merlin.

"A new sword." Will looked confused, knowing that Arthur already had many good swords. "I had Tom, the blacksmith forge it for him as a present. I would give it to him myself before the fight but . . ."

"Protocol states you must be down at the arena." Will finished and Merlin nodded. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that he gets it and that he knows who it's from."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled, clapping his servant and friend on the shoulder. "I will warn you now, it was forged for Arthur and him alone. _No one_ else must use it." Will nodded, looking at the wrapped bundle that still lay on his masters' bed.

Will finished his chores quickly as Merlin ate his meal before taking the tray back down to the kitchens. He returned shortly afterwards, retrieving the sword and flashing Merlin a grin as he left. Merlin nodded as he left, turning to look out of his window into the courtyard, watching the people below as most readied to watch the fight.

He pulled on his jacket, making his way down to the arena, meeting a worried looking Morgana and Gwen as he went. He shot Gwen a look telling her that everything had been taken care of and that Arthur would be safe. He could tell from the look on her face that she didn't believe him but said nothing.

He would have gone to see Arthur this morning but he knew that the prince would be in no mood for company. He got antsy before a tournament and those were just for entertainment. Merlin knew that if he were to go and see him, he would be absolutely unbearable. He knew that Will would get Arthur ready and he would ensure that he got the sword. He took his seat, unaware of what was happening in the armoury with his servant at that very moment.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Will unwrapped the sword that Merlin had given him to give to Arthur, marvelling at the workmanship that had gone into it. He may only have been a peasant but having spent the last few years around the swords and weapons of the castle armoury when Merlin's needed tending to, he knew a finely crafted sword when he saw it. He turned it slightly, smiling as the sunlight glinted off the steel in his hands.

"That's a fine blade," he jumped at the voice, looking up to see none other than the king standing in front of him, dressed in chainmail and red tunic bearing the Pendragon crest.

"It's for Arthur," he responded, placing it back down in front of him.

"He won't be needing it today." Will looked over at the king in confusion. How could that be? The prince was due to be fighting the Black Knight soon. He stood up straight as the king approached him. "I will be taking Arthur's place."

"But, sire . . ."

He said nothing more as the king turned, regarding him. "Prepare me for battle."

"Arthur should be the one that fights today." He tried to reason with the king, even though as a servant he knew he should not.

"The grievance was with me, the fight is mine." Will could see that the king had made up his mind on the matter.

"I don't have your armour." He advised, covering the sword over with the fabric it had been wrapped it, seeing the king staring at it.

"That'll do," the king gestured to the armour laid out in front of him, belonging to his son. "It's likely to make little difference." Will immediately went to gather the armour, unable to disobey an order from the king, not seeing as Uther moved the fabric, seeming entranced with the sword in front of him.

"I'll get you your sword." He insisted but the king paid him little notice as he picked it up.

"This'll be fine," his voice was slightly detached as he picked up the blade, examining it in the sunlight as Will had been doing a moment before.

"No, sire, you don't understand," he tried to reason with the king, "that was made specifically for Arthur."

"Who made it?" He asked, stretching out his arm, pointing the blade as Will started to fit the armour to the king.

"Uh, Tom, the blacksmith." Will sounded nervous as he did up the leather straps on the armour.

"It's worthy of a king." Uther stated and Will felt more than nervous. He had been given specific instructions by Merlin to let no one else use the sword but it was clear the Uther did not want to let it be.

"But wouldn't you be better off with a sword you trusted?" Will tried again, moving to the other side.

"It has almost perfect balance," Uther said softly, appearing not to be paying attention to Will as he worked. "Tom's not the royal swordsmith, I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

"Uh, no," Will hesitated for a moment. "It's a present for the prince from Lord Merlin, sire."

"Of course it was." Uther smiled at the thought of his ward going out of his way to create something so fine for his son. "You show my ward unwavering loyalty." Will was slightly taken aback by the words, not realising he had been noticed by the king at all. "I am glad."

Will could only nod and watch as the king left the armoury, his cloak over his arm, holding the sword.

Merlin was going to kill him!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin noticed the worried look on Will's face as he joined him in the stands and raised an eyebrow in question.

"We have a bit of a problem," he said softly and Merlin spun round to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked and Will nodded to the other side of the arena where the combatants would enter. Merlin's jaw dropped, along with the rest of the crowds as he saw none other than the king enter, dressed for battle, holding the sword! He turned to look at his servant. "Will!"

"I'm sorry," he apologised and Merlin could see that he looked regretful for what had happened. "I was waiting for Arthur and he just turned up, saying that he was going to be fighting in Arthur's stead. I tried to get him to use one of his own swords but he wouldn't listen and he walked out of the armoury before I could stop him." He explained in a rush and Merlin looked over towards the king letting out a frustrated breath. "He's the king, Merlin. I couldn't exactly say no."

"No," he shook his head, understanding where his servant was coming from. "I understand. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry." He repeated and Merlin shook his head, watching as Uther stopped next to the Black Knight.

Will wasn't the one who was going to have to deal with an irate dragon after he learned that Uther was the one that used the sword.

Uther stopped in front of the royal box, ignoring the curious and worried looks of his wards and his people as he faced the Black Knight. "You can have what you came for," he said coldly to the knight in front of him. He slowly turned his head, regarding the king in front of him. "The father, not the son."

The King and wraith didn't take their eyes off each other as the knight with Uther removed his cape and handed him his helmet.

The fight started just as the previous ones had, the Black Knight launching a relentless attack on the King, driving him backwards. Merlin felt Morgana's hand grip his as they watched the man that had treated them as his own fought for his life. He could feel his grip as tight as Morgana's as Uther fought the knight with more determination than they'd ever seen from him before.

The crowd let out a shocked gasp as a well-aimed blow from Uther's shield knocked the other knight's helmet off, revealing a shrivelled, discoloured face that appeared to have come from the depths of hell itself.

The all watched in horror as the wraith renewed its attack on Uther, driving him backwards to the ground, letting out a horrified gasp when it brought down its sword on the downed king, the sword becoming stuck in the rim of Uther's shield. Seizing the moment of distraction, Uther forcefully kicked it away, scrambling for his sword as the creature wrestled with the shield, trying to free its sword.

Once in his grasp, he immediately turned, facing the wraith and running it through as it struggled with its own sword.

The reaction from the wraith was immediate, letting out a roar as Uther was blown backwards and the wound beginning to burn, spreading from the wound and outwards until the creature itself exploded.

The reaction of the crowd as the King stood up was immediate, all of them clapping and cheering as the king steadying himself on his feet. Morgana distracted Merlin for a moment from where Uther dropped the sword on the ground, wrapping her arms around him in a relieved hug. He shot Will a look and the servant knew that he was to retrieve the sword as soon as possible. Will nodded, glancing at the sword on the ground.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was later on that night that Will managed to secure the sword from where it had been placed in the armoury. He wrapped it in the cloth it had been in when Merlin had given it to him and walked through the castle with it. If anyone asked, he would say that it was Merlin's sword that was newly sharpened and he didn't want to risk cutting himself with it. It was a plausible excuse.

Thankfully, no one saw or stopped him and he made it back to Merlin's chambers quickly, seeing a look of relief on his master's face as he walked through the door with it.

"I really am sorry," he said softly, handing the sword to Merlin who looked up at him.

"I know," he nodded, taking the sword and placing it on his bed. "I don't blame you, Will. I knew that you couldn't deny the king anything." He gave him a small smile. "Go home. I'll see you in the morning." Will nodded before leaving Merlin to his own devices.

As soon as he left, Merlin's smile dropped. He had been called down to see the dragon almost immediately after the fight had ended and he was not pleased that Merlin hadn't been able to hold up his promise. Giving him another to fulfil. This one, he would not break.

He opened his wardrobe, grabbing his hooded cloak and the sword before sneaking out of the castle. He made sure not to draw any attention to himself as he entered the royal stables, quickly tacking up his horse and pulling the mare out.

He didn't stop riding until he came to a great lake, secluded and peaceful with the sun just rising. Climbing down off his horse, he knew that he couldn't be long otherwise his presence in the castle would be missed. Patting on the neck as she snuffled at his cloak, he picked up the sword off the back of the saddle where he'd tied it, stepping up to the lake. He unwrapped it, pulling it out of the fabric it was wrapped in, looking down at it one last time.

Remembering the promise he had made to the dragon to hide it where no one would find it, he brought his arm back and using his magic as well as his own strength, he threw it into the water, watching as it disappeared from sight.

Letting out a breath, he turned from the lake, remounting his horse and guiding her quickly back to Camelot, hoping that no one had missed him while he had been gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin shifted and turned in bed, restless in sleep before jolting awake as he sensed a powerful presence resonate through him. He pressed a hand to his head, sitting up as the sense rushed through him again. He shook his head, getting up to pour himself a cup of water. He took a drink, sitting back down on his bed, wondering what could have woken him. It had to something magical, something powerful to resonate through him. It wasn't something that had happened before, so it was slightly unnerving for him.

He stood up, his brow furrowed as he made his way over to his window as he heard a commotion down in the courtyard. He looked down to see the guards wrestling someone to the entrance to the dungeons. He sucked in a breath, not believing what he was seeing as he immediately recognised it to be Tom, the blacksmith.

He rushed out of his chambers, running down the hall towards where he knew Uther would be, not caring that he was in his sleep clothes and not wearing anything on his feet. He knew that the guards would be on high alert, what with the arrest but none of them moved to stop him. Being the King's ward, none of them dared.

He slowed, catching his breath before he walked into the council chambers to see Morgana had beaten him to it, she still in her sleep clothes, like him, clearly not caring how she was seen. Though she had grabbed her fur shawl to cover herself slightly, preserving her modesty over the light nightgown she wore. He knew that it was Tom that had been arrested and she wouldn't care what people saw her in. She was close to her maid and as her maid's father, she would be affected by whatever happened.

"Treason?" He heard her ask and he saw Uther standing there, levelling her with a hard stare. Clearly she had challenged him before he arrived and he was coming in to the middle of a conversation.

The king glanced over to him as he walked into the room, clearly not caring for the appearance of either of his wards. "Yes, Morgana, treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy." The king sounded almost nonchalant as he took a drink from his goblet.

"Enemy?" Merlin was confused, not being able to reconcile that word with Tom. Tom wouldn't knowingly consort with any enemies of Camelot. "What enemy?"

"Tauren," Arthur answered causing the three of them to look at him, the two of them having questioning expressions on their faces, never having heard of this 'Tauren' before. "The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers, sworn to bring down the king."

"And where is this 'Tauren' now?" Merlin asked, looking between Arthur and Uther. Morgana was clearly wondering the same thing as she looked expectantly at Arthur, waiting for a response.

Arthur looked down at the table in front of him, looking slightly ashamed. "He escaped." Clearly Arthur wasn't going to be any help in this situation.

"Well then how can you be sure-" Morgana started to ask, walking over to the opposite side of the table to where Arthur was standing, turning to face Uther as he interrupted her question.

"Because Arthur saw with his own eyes," he took another drink from his goblet, walking to the head of the table, as Morgana continued to protest Tom's innocence. Merlin agreed with Morgana, he knew that Tom would never hurt a soul and he could see that Arthur wasn't one hundred per cent sure of what to say to his father. He was looking down at the table, clearly not happy that he hadn't been able to catch the sorcerer.

If he had, maybe they would have been able to spare Tom.

"Well even if the man is who you say he is, you can't sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him." She insisted and Uther regarded her coldly.

"We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren."

"Rubbish!" Morgana spat and Merlin had to agree.

"He would never do such a thing." The king looked at the both of them, irritated by the argument the both of them were putting up. Merlin came to stand next to Morgana, showing a united front against the king. She glanced at him gratefully before staring back at the king.

"Every man has a price." He said coldly as Arthur pushed a lump of solid gold towards the two of them on the table.

"We found this," he looked up at the two he regarded as his siblings, looking as unhappy as the two of them felt, his tone belying the unease he felt, "on the blacksmith."

"So he was paid," Morgana shook her head, looking over to Uther, "he's a blacksmith he could have been paid for shoeing Tauren's horse."

"In gold?" Uther tilted his head knowing that she didn't believe that either.

"This is madness," she looked at him, pleadingly, "you condemn a man with no proof."

"I have enough proof." It was the way Uther brushed off everything either of them were saying without any thought or consideration.

Merlin looked to Arthur, seeing that he was standing there, head still bowed, looking nothing like the Arthur Merlin knew. "Arthur, have you nothing to say?" He asked quietly, wondering why the prince had been quiet. He knew that Arthur had to think that this was wrong and normally Arthur would make his voice heard if he disagreed with something. He glanced up at Merlin before looking over to his father and pushing himself up off the table.

"Father, the blacksmith committed a crime," he too tried to reason with the King. "We don't know for certain he meant treason." The three of them turned to look at Uther as he stopped at his son's words.

"No, you're right," the three of them glanced at each other, wondering if they'd heard correctly, "nothing's certain. Save one thing," he held up a finger and they knew that there wasn't going to be any changing of his mind, "the law stands of this kingdom falls."

"The law must give him a fair trial." Morgana insisted sounding slightly desperate.

"He'll get a fair trial," Uther conceded, "and he'll be found guilty because that's what he is." Merlin looked down at the floor. Any trial that Tom received would not be fair. It wouldn't matter that he was being given a trial. Uther would preside over it and nothing he said would make a difference. When the king thought you were guilty, you were condemned. Actually guilty or not.

"You execute Gwen's father and I will never forgive you," Merlin sucked in a breath at Morgana's words, knowing them to be true as she turned, storming out of the chambers. "Never."

Arthur looked at Merlin who regarded him carefully. The prince knew that these situations made Merlin nervous because everyone was on the lookout for sorcerers when one was found within Camelot. Arthur knew Merlin hated to be around his father when things like this were going on even though he had a tight control on his magic. He was afraid that something would give him away, even though in all the time he had been in Camelot, nothing had happened with regards to his magic. This was one thing about his father that he too, hated.

He picked up the lump of gold and walked over to his father, feeling Merlin's eyes on him. "Maybe we should investigate further-"

"Tauren fed somewhere, he slept _somewhere_." The king turned to him, an almost manic look on his face. "Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished." Arthur drew in a breath, avoiding Merlin's gaze, which he could feel boring into the side of his head like a red hot poker. "The people must see that the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with."

Merlin watched the king go, looking back at Arthur who was studiously avoiding his gaze. He shook his head, glaring once at Arthur, knowing that the prince would carry out his father's orders. He stormed out of the room and back to his own chambers, disregarding the guards he saw during the way. They left him be, most likely having heard of Tom's arrest, assuming that he was upset on behalf of Morgana.

He looked over to Will who had emerged from the small side chamber he had been staying in while some of his family from one of the outlying villages was staying with his family here in Camelot. With them there, the house his family lived in was cramped so Will had opted to stay in his masters chambers while they visited.

"What's happened?" He asked, his eyes alert, though he looked exhausted.

"Tom's been arrested." Merlin said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Gwen's father?" Merlin nodded, looking over at Will's shocked tone. "Why would he arrest Tom? He's never done anything wrong."

"Uther's charging him with treason." He sighed and Will's jaw dropped. "I know." He sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Gwen's in Gaius's chambers. You should go and see how she is. I know how close the two of you are." He saw Will's hesitation and waved him off. "I'll be fine. Go."

The servant gave Merlin a grateful smile before darting back into the small chamber he had been sleeping in, clearly going to get dressed. He emerged a few minutes later, quickly running out of the rooms. Merlin let out a breath, running a hand through his hair as he went and sat on his bed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin got no more sleep that night, sitting on his bed, clutching his pillow as he went over Uther's words in his head. It was times like this, when Uther showed no mercy that he knew he would never be safe if Uther were to find out his secret. It was times like this he was afraid to be around the king in case something he did gave him away. He knew that with the control he had over his magic now, that wouldn't happen but it was a fear he knew he'd have until Arthur became king.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the same sensation that had woken him during the night ran through him. It was powerful magic, the same thing he felt just before he knew Tom was arrested. It had to have been Tauren that was using the magic he had felt. But just because he knew that to be the truth, it would not prove Tom's innocence.

He got up, dressing himself walking out from behind the screen as someone knocked on the door. He opened it to find a maid there with his breakfast. She bowed explaining that as Will hadn't turned up that morning to collect it, the cook had her come and deliver it. He knew that Will hadn't come back this morning, not blaming him. He and Gwen were close friends and Will wouldn't leave her in her time of need.

He quickly finished his breakfast, leaving the tray on the table to be collected before throwing on his jacket and quickly making his way to Gaius's chambers. He opened the door, finding no one in the main chamber, walking across the room and ascending the steps that led into the back room Gaius had set up for patients he knew would be with him for longer than others. He looked around, seeing Gwen asleep on the small bed and Will leaning up against one of the posts, a blanket covering him.

"Will?"

Will's head shot up as he recognised his master's voice, standing up quickly. "Merlin! I'm so sorry I wasn't there this morning. I just-"

Merlin held up a hand, shaking his head. "It's alright, Will." He looked to Gwen as she lay there. "How is she?"

"She's doing okay." He didn't sound convinced as Merlin looked at him and back to Gwen.

"We should let her rest." He said as the two of them made their way out of the room, Will gently closing the door behind them, watching as Merlin made to leave.

"Merlin?" He stopped at the bottom of the steps, leaning on the wall, facing his master. "Have you spoken to Uther? Surely, he must see this is a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing he wasn't plotting against the king."

"I know that," Merlin answered, his voice as quiet as Will's had been. "Of course I do. But Uther . . . Uther only sees enemies."

"But . . . Tom is the most gentle soul I've ever met." Will countered and Merlin levelled a look at him, wishing he could see it Will did but having grown up with Uther, he knew exactly what the king was like. Even though he was Merlin's manservant and so with him practically all the time, he didn't really have all that much experience with the king. Merlin knew all too well how he could be.

"He was seen with Tauren," Merlin advised him, his tone realistic. "That makes him an enemy." He turned to leave, walking half way across the chambers before Will's voice called out to him.

"Then . . . there's little hope." He sounded so downtrodden and Merlin hated to be the one to push him further down but at the same time, knowing he couldn't give him false hope.

"There's no hope, Will." His voice was cold, hard, giving away exactly how he felt about the situation. "None at all." With that he turned and left, leaving Will standing there, hating that Gwen was having to go through all of this.

She was the kindest person he had ever met, being the first friend he had made when his family had just moved to Camelot when they were twelve. She had approached him with a kind smile when no one else really wanted to be seen with the new boy that had just appeared. His father had set up with the royal woodcarver, having earned a recommendation from his previous employer in one of the major trade cities and was set to earn a decent wage. Being twelve, he could have started work with his father and older brother but then they had learned that the king's ward needed a new servant and Will had been given the job.

He had been nervous when he first started in the castle, wondering what the king's ward was going to be like. He had been pleased to find that the kind girl that had befriended him only a few days before was the personal maid to the king's other ward. Will remembered asking how many King Uther had and Gwen had giggled, explaining how Merlin and Morgana had come into his care. He remembered feeling a pang of sympathy for the both of them and telling himself that it didn't matter how stuck up the boy he had to serve was, he had been through a lot and he wouldn't kick up a fuss.

It turned out that he needn't have worried. Merlin had been friendly and warm from the start and he was glad that he had been chosen to be the servant to the ward. Not only did it earn him a wage that he could take home and use to help towards the household, receiving all of it considering he didn't have room and board or the amount for the laundry deducted from his wages as the servants that lived in the castle did. He actually brought home a decent wage and he knew that with his father's work for the castle and upper town and the money his mother brought home as a seamstress, they had a lot more than a lot of others did in Camelot.

The only downside with being so close to the king through serving his ward meant that he was right up close to all of the unpleasantness that happened in the court. Such as the mess with Tom. He looked at Gwen, knowing that it would be completely devastating for her to lose the only person she had left in the world.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin walked up behind Arthur as a line of people were taken past by the guards. He watched them all go, knowing what they had been accused off and knowing the punishment that they would face.

"They're to be executed?" He clarified, turning to look at Arthur whose expression was grim as the line was led past him.

"Yes, Merlin." His tone matched his look and Merlin bit his lip wondering how Arthur could do this knowing that it was highly likely that none of them had known that Tauren was a sorcerer.

"By order of the king." Merlin sighed, sounding resigned, shaking his head.

"They've committed a very serious crime."

"Giving a man a bed for the night?" Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Not a man," Arthur countered, not looking at Merlin. "A sorcerer."

"Maybe they didn't know that." Arthur turned to look at him, Merlin silencing him as he made to speak. "How can you," he lowered his voice so no one else could hear, "with what you know, do this?" He glanced at the line of people being led into the courtyard. "After all," he whispered, "aren't you _knowingly_ committing the same crime?"

He knew that it wasn't really fair to blame Arthur. He had orders from his father that he couldn't disobey and Merlin knew that. It didn't mean that he wasn't angry at both Uther for ordering these people to be arrested and executed for providing a man they may or may not have known was a sorcerer a meal and a bed. And it didn't mean that he wasn't angry at Arthur for not standing up to his father when he knew that something he was doing was wrong.

He didn't give Arthur a chance to respond before he stormed off back to the castle, leaving the prince feeling more guilty than before. Yes, he disagreed with his father but he couldn't disobey a direct order from the king. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it. In his father's eyes, these people were guilty and nothing was going to change that. He also knew that Merlin didn't really blame him. He knew that his foster brother was angry at Uther and not being able to take it out on the king, he was lashing out at the next best thing, his son. Arthur reasoned it was possibly also fear that drove Merlin's anger. Every time he had to see someone executed because of magic, he felt guilty that they had been caught and that he, living directly under the king's nose, had not.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin slammed the doors to his chambers closed, not caring who heard him as he crossed his rooms, resting his hands on the mantle above his fireplace, lowering his head.

"Merlin?" He jumped, hearing Morgana behind him. She gave him a small smile as she crossed his rooms, stopping in front of him. "Are you okay?"

He let out a breath, looking at her. "No," he replied, honestly knowing that she wouldn't judge him. "All of this, Tom, Tauren, the people Uther's having arrested . . . its madness."

"I know," she nodded, looking down at the floor, worry outlining her features. "I can't help but worry about Gwen. How she's going to cope when this is all over."

"I don't know," Merlin sighed, crossing his rooms and sitting down at his table.

"Well, we both know how it is to lose a father," she sat down across from him and Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

"I never even knew my father," he sighed and she nodded, having been told before when they were younger. "My mother told me he died before I was born. I don't know how. I was too young to know when she died but . . ."

He didn't need to say any more.

The two of them sat in companionable silence as the afternoon wore on, neither of them feeling the need to speak both lost in their own thoughts but neither really wanting to be alone.

Merlin looked outside to see that the sun was starting to set, smiling at the thought that the two of them had wasted most of the afternoon doing nothing and no one had come to harass them about it. People were clearly aware of how the news of Tom's arrest would be affecting Morgana and they were aware of the close relationship between the king's wards.

"Well, I don't know about you but I could use some food." Merlin gave Morgana a smile and she couldn't help but return it. There was something about Merlin that could always cheer her up. It was one of the reasons she had come up here after going to see Tom.

She knew that she had taken a big risk, sneaking into Arthur's rooms and stealing the key to the dungeon cell door. It was the only thing she could think of. She knew that if he went to trial, Tom would be found guilty and there would be nothing that anyone could do for him. She had done what she thought was right in giving him the key. She had to at least give him a chance. Whether it had been the right thing to do, she wouldn't know until it was all said and done.

Merlin stood up, going to the door and flagging down a servant who happened to be passing, requesting two meals be brought up before settling back down into the chair opposite Morgana, jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Is everything okay, Morgana?" He asked, clearly concerned and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm just worried about Gwen, is all." He nodded, understanding. He had seen how worn her maid had looked when he had gone to see her earlier today. "Is Will still with her?" She asked. "Normally he's bustling in and out of here, doing whatever needs to be done."

"He is," Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "They're very close friends. He's trying to be there for her as much as possible."

"The two of you are so alike." She grinned as a maid arrived with their food, setting it in front of them.

"Don't tell him that." Merlin joked, tucking into his dinner. "He'd probably quit."

"No, he wouldn't." Morgana sounded certain. "The two of you are friends. He cares for you too much to quit." Merlin gave her a small smile and the two of them fell into silence again as they ate.

Morgana left shortly after they'd finished and another servant had taken away the plates. Merlin sat there for a little while, thinking over the events of the day before finally moving and readying himself for bed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin had only just managed to drift off to sleep when he was jarred awake again by the warning bell going off. He threw his covers off, Will running out of the small room he had re-entered during the night. They looked towards each other, both of them knowing exactly what had happened and why the bell had started to toll.

Tom had tried to escape.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin closed his eyes as he looked out of the window, hearing Gwen's wailing as the body of her father was wheeled across the courtyard. The sound broke his heart and he turned away, unable to watch her tears, visible from where he was in his rooms.

He turned, walking out of his rooms and down to the council chambers, stopping when he saw the guards dragging Morgana out and down towards the dungeons. He followed at a distance, stopping at the top of the stairs that led towards the dungeons, not wanting to risk going any further and being caught by Uther and ending up in a cell next to Morgana. Because knowing the mood Uther would be in, that's exactly where he would end up.

He quickly ran back up the stairs to find Arthur. It didn't take long for him to find the prince, leaning against one of the pillars outside the main council chambers.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked, walking up to him. "Why is your father having Morgana taken to the dungeons?"

"Because she challenged him over his order for Tom's death." Merlin closed his eyes, leaning against another side of the pillar, letting out a breath. "I know that you're angry at my father for what he's done but I'd keep your mouth shut unless you want to end up in a cell next to her." Merlin sighed, knowing that trying to talk to Uther when he was like this was useless.

"Arthur?" He turned so that his shoulder was leaning against the pillar so he could see the prince. "What I said yesterday . . . I'm sorry."

"It's forgotten." Arthur gave him a small smile, letting him know that he had been forgiven but Merlin still held a small amount of guilt. "Sometimes I forget, you know. How much harder it must be for you."

The two of them glanced around, taking care with their words to ensure that if they were overheard, no one would think anything of what they were saying.

"I think," Merlin said slowly, pushing himself off the pillar, "that I'm going to go and see Gwen. See how she's doing." Arthur nodded as Merlin turned, heading towards the physician's chambers where they knew that she had been staying during this whole mess with her father. They didn't know when she would be moving back into her home but she would need the extra support. He didn't want to see her struggling if he didn't have to.

He had a certain noble to visit before he could go and see Gwen himself.

Merlin walked into Gaius's chambers, again seeing no one in the main chamber. He made his way towards the back room, opening the door and seeing Gwen sitting on the bed. She immediately stood up and he shook his head, telling her to sit down again. Her face was line with tears and she looked as though she was only moments from a breakdown. Even though it had been years since he lost his mother, he could still remember what it was like to be all alone.

"How are you?" He asked and she gave him a watery smile, tears trying to break free again.

"I just don't understand," she said softly, shaking her head. "Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning." He knew exactly why he had tried to escape. Tom knew exactly what Merlin did in that it would have ended the same way even if it had gone to trial.

He was saved from answering as a small knock sounded at the door, opening to reveal Arthur standing there. She immediately shot up as she had done with Merlin.

"Sire,"

"Guinevere," Arthur looked at Merlin, slightly awkward and Merlin was a little confused. What would Arthur have to be awkward about? "I want you to know that your job is safe," she regarded him carefully as he spoke, "and . . . your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I . . . know that . . . under the circumstances, it's not much but, um . . . anything you want, anything you need," he looked to Merlin who nodded, "all you have to do is ask." He turned to leave, looking back at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Sire." Her words were whispered but the gratitude in them was palpable.

Merlin stayed with Gwen until she fell asleep, his heart reaching out to her. He knew how it felt to lose the only parent you had left. Although his had been years ago, he still felt the pang of loss whenever he thought of his mother. He could barely remember her, her face fuzzy in his mind. But he could remember her voice, the sound of her laugh and her smell.

He turned as the main chamber door opened and Gaius walked in. He looked up at Merlin, giving the young man a smile as he closed the door to the small room and descended the steps.

"How is she doing?" He asked and Merlin sighed.

"She's strong." He said softly, shaking his head. "Did you speak to Tom? After he was arrested?"

"Gwen did."

"And?"

"He told her that Tauren had gone to the forge to ask for his help." Gaius sat down, pulling one of his books open.

"With what?"

"She said that he told her Tauren was working on some kind of experiment," Merlin's brow furrowed, wondering what he meant. "And that he had a stone with him."

"A stone?" Merlin asked and Gaius nodded. "Something magical?" He looked at Gaius who was looking at him curiously. "Something woke me that night, Gaius." He admitted, turning and leaning against the table Gaius had sat down at, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know what it was but it was something magical. Powerful."

"And you telling me that only adds to my beliefs as to what Tauren wanted with Tom." Gaius nodded but Merlin was still confused.

"But what would a sorcerer want with someone like Tom?"

"His forge, Merlin." He answered simply. "It's finest in the kingdom."

"Still," Merlin shrugged, shaking his head still not understanding what Gaius was getting at.

The old man opened the book in front of him, showing him a picture of an odd looking stone, covered in runes. Merlin glanced from the illustration to Gaius again, silently asking what he was showing him.

"After Gwen told me what her father said, I did some research," he placed his finger on the illustration, explaining to the young warlock next to him. "The Mage Stone. Wonder of the Ancients. Lost for a thousand years or more."

"What does it do?" Merlin asked, turning to get a better look at the stone in the book.

"Theoretically, it could give the bearer the power of transformation." He looked to Merlin who understood what he was getting at.

"When Tom was arrested they found gold on him," Merlin remembered the large lump of gold that Arthur had seized, knowing that Tom would not have such a sum for ordinary work. "Alchemy?"

"Exactly," Gaius looked back to the book before looking back up at Merlin. "You telling me that something woke you that night only made me even more sure. I believe that it _was_ the Mage Stone you sensed the night of Tom's arrest. You have great power, Merlin. It's not surprising you would sense such a thing."

"I've sensed it since that night, Gaius." He stood up, regarding the old man. "Even if Tauren's not in Camelot anymore, the stone is."

"We best hope that no one gets hurt in his quest to get it back." Gaius said solemnly looking up at Merlin who could only agree. Enough people had been hurt already.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin settled into bed that night, still thinking over what he and Gaius had spoken about regarding the Mage Stone. It was still in Camelot, Merlin knew that much but he just didn't know where. He had no idea what Tauren would do to get it back but if it was as powerful as Gaius believed, he would stop at nothing.

He had been relieved when Morgana had been released from the dungeons but he also knew that Arthur had given her a warning not to cross his father again. He had seen her, dirty and exhausted but with her head held high as she made her way back towards her chambers. She was tough, he had to admit. And there wasn't anything that was going to bring her down.

He sighed, resting his head down on his pillows, settling in for the night, letting himself drift off. He hadn't had much sleep over the last few nights and he knew that he could do with a good night's rest. He really didn't want to have to go to Gaius for a sleeping draught again. Those things were disgusting and found they gave him strange dreams.

He was jolted out of sleep, dismayed to find that, once again, it was the middle of the night. He knew immediately what it was that had woken him and dressed quickly, making sure to keep quiet so as not to wake Will who was sleeping soundly in the next room. He pulled one of his slightly finer hooded cloaks out from the wardrobe, his usual one taken down to the laundry by Will after a hunting trip he and Arthur had been on in the days before the business with Tom. It was understandable, what with the time he had spent with Gwen, that Will hadn't brought it back up yet. He didn't blame him for it. It just meant that he had to use one of his less inconspicuous cloaks.

He made his way up onto the battlements, making sure his face was hidden as he looked over the edge to the walkway below, feeling the stone moving. Less than a minute later, he watched as a cloaked figure walked confidently underneath where he was. He recognised the green shimmer on the cloak, much like the blue one he was wearing.

Morgana.

Sensing that she was carrying the Mage Stone, he couldn't just let her be. He knew he had to follow. It wasn't too difficult to keep out of sight as she walked, the regular hunting trips Arthur insisted he join them on and the fact that she wasn't really looking around, clearly not expecting anyone to be following her.

He followed her out into the woods, taking cover behind some trees as she came to a stop on a road just as dawn broke. He knew that there wasn't a lot of time before the two of them were missed. He could possibly get away with being out of the castle, stating that he had been on an early morning ride. Uther would be displeased that he had gone alone but he knew that Merlin could defend himself. But Morgana, she would be in serious trouble if Uther found out she had left Camelot in the middle of the night.

His breath hitched as she was surrounded on all sides by hooded men, multiple swords pointed at her, the leader stopping in front of her.

"Where's your maid?" He demanded, his tone displeased. Merlin was glad that he could hear them from where he was. It meant that he didn't need to risk exposure by either using magic or trying to get closer. He checked the edges of his cloak, making sure that they were tucked behind the tree, unseen to the other side. He kept the hood up, knowing that he would be instantly recognisable if seen.

"I've come in her place." Morgana rushed out, trying to sound strong but the nerves shining through. He heard Tauren give the order to kill her and she panicked slightly. "No, wait! I've got the stone."

"What else have you brought, my lady?" He asked, the title sounding slightly mocking from where Merlin stood. "The Knights of Camelot?" Merlin held his breath as he listened.

"I came alone I promise you." She answered and Merlin guessed that he was pacified, for the moment.

"Give me the stone," he growled and Merlin heard him stepping closer to where he was, away from Morgana. "You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid but you, my Lady Morgana," there was something in his tone that Merlin didn't like. It was as though he was teasing about her title, her rank as a noble, "you are Uther's ward."

Merlin froze as he heard another sword drawn and he chanced a glance round to see Tauren standing there, the tip of his sword held to Morgana's stomach. She stood there, unflinching as she stared him down.

"If you kill me, you'll regret it." Her tone had the hint of warning to it and Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because I want Uther dead too." Merlin swung back round, back to the tree as he processed Morgana's words. He knew that she had been hurt by Uther's actions and disregard of Gwen's father but to want him dead? Merlin had more reason than she did to want the king gone. With Uther dead, Arthur would take the throne and Merlin would no longer have to hide. But he also knew that Arthur wasn't ready for the throne.

"You?" Merlin heard the mirth in Tauren's tone, not believing Morgana's words. "An enemy of the king? And I'm to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"I can only guess at your motives, my lady." He still didn't believe her. "You could be a spy for all I know." Oh, how Merlin wished that were true. If that were the case then he wouldn't be hearing the woman he had grown up with as a sister plotting to kill the man that had taken the two of them in when they had nowhere else to go.

"And this? Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall?" He could hear the hate in Morgana's tone and closed his eyes again, resting his head against the tree behind him. Tauren said nothing and Merlin guessed that he must have seen something in her that he realised was true. "The stone. You took it to the forge, why?"

"With it a man can alter the very essence of things," so Gaius had been right. It _was_ the Mage Stone he had sensed. "He can turn a lump of lead into gold."

"Gold?" Morgana let out a desperate laugh. "A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan."

"I'm sorry for that," his voice held faint tones of regret, "truly. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means. A means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all."

"What are you saying?" Morgana's tone was wary and Merlin had to hope that part of her was questioning what she was doing.

"Bribery is rife in Camelot," he could hear the confidence in the sorcerer's tone as he spoke. "I would use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom. Such abundance of gold will buy me into the king's chambers," Merlin moved around, surveying the scene below him, seeing Morgana standing calmly in front of Tauren, regarding him carefully as he spoke. "Even to the king himself."

"The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the king is not." She was right about that. Uther was always on guard for an attack. He would not be easy to take by surprise.

"So you have a better plan?" Tauren's tone was distasteful as he sheathed his sword.

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him." Merlin moved back behind the tree, Morgana's words worrying him once more.

"And you know of such a person?"

"I do," she had turn cold, calculating. "Me." Merlin inhaled, closing his eyes once again. He glanced back towards the group down below, knowing that he had heard enough.

He gathered his cloak so that it wouldn't catch on anything, causing their attention to turn to him and crept away from the tree, the hunting trips he took with Arthur allowing him to move almost silently through the forest until he was far enough away from them not to worry.

He made it back to Camelot faster than he had thought he would, due to his quickened pace. He had wanted to make it back before the rest of the castle woke and he also needed to make sure he was back before Morgana was, lest she suspect him of anything.

The door to the side chamber in his rooms was slightly ajar when he returned, telling him that Will was already up and about. He removed his cloak, stowing it in his wardrobe, closing the door just as Will returned with his breakfast.

"You were gone when I woke this morning," his servant sounded slightly worried. "Is everything alright?"

"I could sleep, so I went for a walk." The lie rolled easily off of Merlin's tongue and he hated the thought.

"Again?" Will looked over to him after he placed the tray on the table, turning to face Merlin, the worried look on his face even more evident. "You've not slept properly for a while now. Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, walking over to the table and taking a seat. "I think it's just everything that's going on with Tom and Gwen. Stressing me out a little." He looked up at Will who he could see was not pacified. "If it continues, I'll go and see Gaius, okay?"

"Alright." Will thankfully left it at that. Merlin let out a breath as he started on the porridge he had brought up, part of him cursing the fact that Will knew him so well.

He finished his breakfast, his thoughts still mulling over the scene in the forest, knowing that Morgana had to be back in Camelot by now. If she weren't, Gwen at least would have come searching for her, hoping she was with Merlin and at the worst, the warning bell would have begun to toll, Uther launching a search for her.

Once Will left, Merlin got up, walking down the corridor and making his way down to the underground caverns that held the dragon. He hoped that he would at least be able to help him in his turmoil.

He cleared his throat upon entering the great cavern, apparently waking the dragon from slumber.

"Well, young warlock," the dragon regarded him, shifting slightly on the rock he was perched on, just as he always was when speaking to Merlin. "What is it you come to ask of me?"

"I need your help." Merlin's voice was quiet, wavering belying the inner turmoil he felt.

"Of course you do." He had known that Merlin had come down here to ask for help, something he hadn't done since the incident with the sword. "But this time, will you heed my words?" Merlin sighed, knowing that the dragon knew he couldn't have helped what happened with the sword. It wasn't as though Will could have stopped the king from taking it.

"The sorcerer, Tauren, is plotting to kill the king. He's made an ally of Morgana." He shook his head, confused. "I don't know what to do."

"Do . . . nothing."

Merlin blinked in surprise at the dragon's words. "What do you mean? If I do nothing Uther will die."

"Don't you _want_ Uther dead?" It was clear to Merlin that the dragon did. "It is Uther that persecutes you and your kind, Merlin-"

"But it is also Uther that took me in after my mother died." Merlin argued and the dragon narrowed his eyes at him. "If he hadn't, there's no telling where I would be. If he hadn't, there is a good chance that I would be dead."

"It is Uther that murders the innocent-"

"But surely, that doesn't make it right to kill him." Merlin couldn't grasp the idea of nothing doing anything to stop Morgana and allowing the man that had taken him in, given him a life and home within him palace, the protection as his ward. Yes, he may hate the part of Uther that made him completely unreasonable when it came to magic but Merlin could also not forget all that the king had done for him.

"Only if Uther dies, can magic return to the land." Merlin knew that the dragon wasn't going to be swayed from his opinions, no matter what the young warlock said. "Only if Uther dies, will you be free, Merlin. Uther's reign is at an end," his voice was becoming more agitated as his lifted himself up, readying his wings for flight, "let Arthur's reign begin. Fulfil your destiny!"

"Wait! Where does it say my destiny includes murder!"

"Free this land from tyranny, Merlin! Free us all!" Merlin could only watch as he launched himself off the rock, disappearing over the ledge above as he always did.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin was still conflicted the next day as he went for a walk, trying to clear his head. Needless to say, it wasn't working. He spotted Morgana, pausing momentarily as she descended the spiral staircase in front of her. He made the decision to speak with her, following only to stop when he heard Uther's voice call out to her.

"Morgana? I'm not disturbing you, I hope."

"Not at all." He wished that he could find somewhere he could actually _see_ what was going on but without descending the stairs himself or doubling back and missing what was said between them, it would be impossible.

"These are difficult times," he heard Uther step forward, close enough to be at the bottom of the steps in front of him before moving off, closer to where Morgana had stopped. "They put a strain on us all."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I cannot tell you how much it pains me to be at odds with you."

"And I with you." Merlin closed his eyes, knowing that if he had not witnessed the conversation between Morgana and Tauren the previous night, he would have believed her as readily as Uther did.

He heard Uther start walking again, hoping they didn't actually leave the hallway they were in. "I've been thinking about what you said." Thankfully, the acoustics allowed for him to hear every word no matter where they were standing. "And I realise I may have been insensitive. I should have forseen the distress that your maid's loss would cause you. That it would stir old memories." He heard a few more footsteps. "I've opened an old wound and for that I'm sorry."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. It had only been on the rarest occasion that he had heard Uther apologise and never without an awful lot of prompting from Gaius. Apologising was something the king hated to do. Merlin bit his lip, remembering when the king had apologised to him in much the same way when Morgana had arrived at the castle, understanding that it may have caused some pain for his first ward to see her when she was so clearly fresh with grief.

"My Lord, it gladdens my heard to hear these words." Again, if Merlin didn't know the truth, he would have believed that she meant the words she was saying to the king. As it was, he knew what she was doing. She was re-establishing his trust in her and it pained Merlin to not be able to do anything. Yes, he could try to warn the king but he had no proof and 'I followed Morgana to a clandestine meeting in the woods to meet Tauren and heard all about it' wasn't going to work. "I took wish to heal these words," he heard the soft click of her shoes and she moved away, thankful once again for the acoustics of the stone walls surrounding them. "Let us visit my father's grave together and put the past behind us."

"Nothing would give me greater happiness." He could hear the smile in the kings' voice and he knew that any accusation he made against Morgana would be for naught at this point in time, the king's first ward or not.

"Shall we leave tomorrow at first light?"

"I will make arrangements."

Nothing more was said as he heard Uther walk away from Morgana and Merlin quickly dashed away from the stairs, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping on the king. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way back to his rooms.

He knew that with the plans that had been made between Uther and Morgana would be relayed back to Tauren and his men before the dawn. He just had no way of knowing _when_ Morgana would be telling them what was going on. She had to wait for the cover of dark but Merlin couldn't just wait up. Will was already suspicious of him not sleeping so for him to not go to bed it would increase the servant's worries even more.

He went back to his chambers, quickly checking that Will was not around before pulling out his spellbook and leafing through it.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. A spell that would allow him to set a perimeter ward, warning him when someone crossed. He bit his lip, knowing that if he was going to do it, it had to while he knew that Morgana wasn't in her chambers or risk being caught. Very few servants came through this way, his only worry being the personal servants of the king, George, Gwen and Will. The other nobles that either resided or were guests of the castle were all roomed in a separate hallway to the two royals and wards, the king wanting to ensure the safety of the three in his care.

He walked out of his chambers and towards Morgana's like he there was nothing wrong. Like he hadn't uncovered a plot to kill the king and like he wasn't about to use magic in broad daylight.

He stopped in front of Morgana's door, laying a hand on it before glancing around, making sure there was no one else there.

His voice was nothing more than a whisper as he looked down, reciting what he had memorised in the book. " _G_ _ewærlæce mec_ _brogan,_ _gelærest mec áléore."_ He knew his eyes had flashed as he completed the incantation that would allow him to know when Morgana left her chambers. Of course it would also tell him when anyone was coming or going for the rest of the day but it was those that crossed after he knew Gwen would depart for the night he was interested in.

He didn't have to wait long after Will had settled him for the night, blowing out the last of the candles and going in to the small chamber he was using to get some sleep himself. He didn't try to get to sleep as he knew that he would be waking up soon. He had been feeling shivers all day as people – most likely Gwen – moved back and forth over the threshold to Morgana's chambers so he knew that whatever he had done had worked.

Once he felt the shiver again, an hour or two after he knew the rest of the castle had bedded down for the night. He slid out of bed quickly and quietly, pulling on his boots and grabbing his jacket before leaving his chambers, practically silent.

He flitted along, following Morgana, who again didn't even try to conceal herself and had no idea she was being followed. This time, she only went to the outer wall of the castle, Tauren waiting for her. It was only when she reached one of the side entrances, did she glance around. Merlin remained hidden, unseen by the nervous woman.

"So my lady," he heard Tauren's voice loud and clear from where he was hidden. "What news?"

"Uther's fallen for the bait," she sounded confident as though she had never doubted that he would. Merlin knew that he would have fallen for it from all three of them, should they have the inclination Morgana had. "We ride out in the morning for the old cairn on the hill."

Merlin felt another twinge of distaste as Morgana so easily dismissed the very place they were talking about killing Uther. She was willing to desecrate the resting place of her father to bring down a man she'd – as far as he knew – only recently begun to hate.

"Are you sure you're committed to this?"

"More than ever I want Uther dead." This was not the Morgana that Merlin knew. This was not the kind young woman that he had grown up with. "As much as you. As much as anyone in this rotten kingdom of his."

"Then the deed is as good as done." Merlin watched as Tauren left and Morgana headed back into the castle.

Getting back into the castle himself was not difficult. He had managed to get some sleep before Will woke up him the next morning, breakfast at the ready, apparently happy that Merlin had had a full night's rest. If only that had been true.

He stood at his window and watched as Morgana, Uther and several knights made their way out of the castle, cloaks fluttering in the wind where they were draped over their horses. Merlin bit his lip, not noticing that Gwen had seen him standing there, watching them and entered his rooms.

"My lord?" She questioned walking over to him, always one for propriety.

"Gwen?" He turned to look at her as she stopped beside him in the small alcove that held his window. "How are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." She admitted, watching him, concerned.

He gave her a small smile that he, himself wasn't sure was convincing. "I'm fine." He turned to look out the window again, Gwen's gaze following his.

"Morgana's been amazing these last few days."

"I think you've been amazing," he admitted and she looked back at him, her gaze questioning, "after all that's happened. Getting your life back together."

"It's better than sitting in an empty house waiting for my father to walk through the door." She admitted and he turned to look at her once again, seeing her saddened eyes. She turned away, stepping away from him. "The thing I find hardest to bear is that people will always think he was guilty because he tried to escape." Her voice choked at the end and Merlin wished that there was something more he could do.

"I know he was innocent." Merlin urged and she nodded, sniffing gently.

"I think he tried to escape because he _knew_ whatever he said or did, he'd be killed." Merlin too, was certain of that fact. "Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is."

He took a breath, stepping up behind her, knowing that he was taking a risk. He had been thinking about it all night and he was still at a loss. While the dragon had been right and the only way he would be free and his kind no longer persecuted, was to let Uther die, he couldn't justify allowing the death of the man that had taken him in and raised him as his own. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead."

"If Uther died, I'd feel nothing. He means nothing to me." She stated simply, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to, a shocked expression on her face as her words dawned on her. "I mean, I know he's your guardian and-"

"Don't, Gwen," Merlin held out a hand, stopping her. "It's alright." He gave her a small smile, letting out a breath. "If you had the choice, what would you do?" She looked at him concerned about why he was asking. There was a small part of her that wondered if he was testing her loyalty as the king's ward. But there was also something in his tone that made her believe he truly wanted to know what she would do. "If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would kill him for what he did?"

"No," she breathed, shaking her head and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. "What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him." He nodded giving her a small smile. "Why would you ask me that?"

He took a breath, wetting his lips before answering. "It's a question I've asked myself many times over the years about the men who killed my mother." He responded, disturbing himself slightly with the ease he was able to lie these days. "I've never been able to form an answer."

She gave him a sad smile before he nodded. She gave him a small curtsey before leaving the room. He quickly ran to his bed, reaching underneath, grabbing the Sidhe staff he had hidden there after he had taken it after dealing with Sophia and Aulfric all those months before.

Once again, he grabbed his cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders and pulling the hood up, tucking the staff underneath and out of sight as he made his way out of the castle.

He didn't bother getting his horse, knowing that he couldn't afford to wait the time it would take for them to tack up his horse and he couldn't risk anyone seeing the staff. Sneaking out one of the side entrances, he pulled his hood further down over his face so he was not recognised before setting off at a sprint.

It didn't take him long to reach their destination, what with it being only a short distance from the city. But he found that he was already too late as the guards that had accompanied Morgana and the king were already dead, slain, no doubt by Tauren's men. He saw them making their way towards Morgana's father's grave and followed, taking a different route to them.

He crept behind two of Tauren's men, making sure not to make a sound as he aimed the staff. _"_ _Acwele!"_ He downed both of the men one after the other with the staff, moving forward, having no doubts that they were dead.

He stopped seeing Tauren standing above him, quickly shouting the same spell that had downed his men, not expecting the stone Tauren pulled out, catching the blast of power and sending it straight back at Merlin.

Being thrown backwards, he was glad that he already knew that due to his own internal magic, he could withstand the staff's magic but as before, the force of the blast and the jarring force with which he hit the ground, he was knocked out. He could only hope that with his men gone, Tauren would not have the ability to kill the king as easily as he'd hoped for.

He blinked, the world coming back into focus as he regained consciousness. He sat up, quickly realising what was to happen, depending on how long he had been out. He scrambled to his feet, hurrying to the top of the slope, looking upon what was happening.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he took in the scene of Uther and Morgana embracing in front of the cairn, their red and green cloaks fluttering around them in the wind. He allowed himself to relax slightly as he saw the body of Tauren not far away and realised that Morgana had seen the error of what she was doing. That she had changed her mind before it was too late.

He watched them for another moment before stealing away and making a hasty retreat back to Camelot. Uther would not want to delay their return and he knew that if he could not be found, there would be hell to pay especially after what had happened to him and Morgana that morning.

Sneaking back into the castle with the staff had been as easy as sneaking out. He made his way into his rooms, thankful that once again, Will was not around. He could see that his servant had been up though, as his armour and chainmail were laid out, having just been cleaned.

He had just finished tucking the staff back where he had it hidden and pulling off his cloak when Arthur stormed into the rooms.

"Where the hell have you been?" He walked over to Merlin stopping in front of him. " _You_ were supposed to meet me down on the training field this morning for a sparring session." Oops. Merlin had forgotten completely about that. "So when you didn't turn up and no one could _find_ you, I decided to come and look for you myself and being unable to find you after what happened to my father and Morgana this morning was not a good thing." So word had already reached Camelot of the assassination attempt. " _What_ do you have to say for yourself?" He asked, deciding to poke Merlin on the chest for good measure, causing the warlock to cry out in pain as he hit a sore spot he hadn't even realised he'd done. Arthur didn't give him a chance to wave him off, yanking his shirt to the side to see an enormous bruise forming, the skin turning a dark purple before their eyes. Merlin instantly knew that it was due to the force of which Tauren's strike had hit him. "Where did you get that?"

Merlin bit his lip, glancing between Arthur and the open door, using the opposite shoulder to shrug at the prince. "Well . . ."

"Let me guess, in the _usual_ way you get hurt?" Arthur guessed and Merlin nodded, letting out a yelp as Arthur grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the door.

"Arthur!" He protested, pulling his arm out of the prince's grasp. "And you're taking me where?"

"To Gaius," Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he were really that clueless. " _That_ needs to be looked at." He pointed towards Merlin's chest where the bruise could still be seen due to the collar of Merlin's shirt.

"And the reason for this would be?" Merlin raised his eyebrows in return and Arthur gave him a questioning look, knowing that Gaius knew about Merlin's magic. "In case anyone _other_ than Gaius asks. You know they're going to."

Arthur thought for a moment before he walked over to the table across the room, grabbing the chainmail and protective undershirt that Will had set out on the table. "Injured during training." He grinned at Merlin smugly, tucking the items under one arm before grabbing Merlin's again and dragging him through the castle towards the physician's chambers. Thankfully no one they came across was concerned about the boy's behaviour, knowing them to harrass each other, ever since they were small.

"Ah, Arthur, Merlin," Gaius looked over at the two of them, knowingly. "I hear that Tauren tried to assassinate Uther."

"That's what I hear," Merlin gave him a sheepish grin and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And that Morgana saved him." He shrugged, nodding slightly. "How many men were there?" The old man stopped in front of the two of them, watching Merlin closely. "Three? Four?"

"Something like that."

"Morgana have shown _extraordinary_ courage to have defended her king against such odds." Gaius clearly knew that Merlin had been involved. "I suppose . . . you had nothing to do with it?"

He looked at Arthur who raised an eyebrow, unable to deny anything in front of both of them. "Just . . . background stuff."

"There's no need to be so modest, Merlin." Gaius told him and he shrugged again.

"Yeah, well, the _modest idiot_ went and got himself hurt, didn't he?" He shoved Merlin forward, ignoring the warlock's protests against it.

"Let me see," Gaius sighed and Merlin pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the bruise he'd received. The physician shook his head, clearly at a loss as to how he managed to get himself into so much trouble all the time.

It wasn't like he asked for it.

"Right, sit down and take your shirt off." Gaius advised as Arthur pushed Merlin into the room, dropping his chainmail and undershirt on the table behind him. Gaius raised an eyebrow, not asking any questions, knowing that they would need a decent enough excuse that would avoid suspicion.

Merlin pulled off his shirt and sat down on one of the stools, while Arthur was seated on another, watching Merlin smugly. Before long Gaius was covering the bruise, which appeared to have grown in size and darkened in the short time it had taken for them to get down to his chambers with some kind of paste, which while it relieved the pain, stank.

"Merlin?" He sighed glancing at Arthur as he heard Uther's voice coming from just outside the door. "Merlin?"

"Are you alright, my lord?" Gaius asked, pausing in what he was doing, his hand, covered in the paste ending up right underneath Merlin's nose. He made a face, turning away from it as Arthur grinned.

"I heard that Merlin was injured." Uther admitted, looking down to his ward. He looked between Arthur, who was wearing his chainmail, Merlin's sitting on the table behind him and the bruise on Merlin's chest and breathed out a sigh of relief. "After today, hearing that you were in the physician's chambers with an injury . . . I'd thought the worst."

"I'm fine, my lord." Merlin nodded, glancing at Arthur who was still grinning as Gaius resumed rubbing the paste over Merlin's bruise. "Arthur just got a little carried away sparring, that's all."

"Arthur," Uther's tone held a reprimand and Merlin had to hide to fight the smile that was threatening to break through at Arthur's expression. "I know its training but you must be more careful." He gave Merlin another long look before leaving the chambers.

"What did you say that for?" Arthur spat as soon as they could no longer hear the king's boots on the floor.

"What was I supposed to say?" Merlin shot back, shaking his head. "I got this while saving your life this morning? I don't think that would have gone over too well, do you?"

"True," Arthur murmured, resting his elbows on his knees, looking up at Merlin who laughed and shook his head. "Well, it's not like you could tell him that anyway without risking him finding out about your magic and . . ." Arthur trailed off as Merlin's eyes widened, fixated on the doorway.

He turned, freezing as he saw a dumbfounded Will standing there, staring at the three of them before his gaze fixated on Merlin once again, a betrayed look in his eyes.

"You have magic?"

Oops.

 **I got tired of Will not knowing so I decided to add this little bit in at the end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

The four of them remained in silence for a moment before Will spluttered something and darted off, a look of pure fear on his face. Merlin quickly moved to follow him but was held back by Gaius.

"Gaius!" He stared up at the man who kept a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Not letting you run around the castle without a shirt on," the old man replied calmly.

"But Will-" he gestured to the door, looking to Arthur who was staring at him, blankly. "Arthur!" He snapped out of it, blinking at Merlin before glancing at the door, apparently only just noticing that the servant was no longer there. "Go!"

Arthur shot up, bolting out of the door after Will. Merlin let out a sigh as Gaius wiped his hands off, putting a cover over the paste he had covered the bruise with. Merlin put on his shirt and ran out after the two. Even though it had been mere seconds before Arthur had run after him, Merlin knew that Will could be anywhere by now.

He ran towards the main entrance to the castle and down out into the courtyard, knowing that no matter what way Will had gone, to leave the castle by the most direct route, he would have to come this way. He let out a huff of frustration, heading back up the steps quickly, taking the main stairs upwards. He, like Will, knew all of the passages in the castle, having used them to escape tutors and the like when he was a child. But also, like Will, he knew that there were over a dozen he could have taken. It would most likely be one of the lesser travelled ones that he had taken, knowing that he preferred to use those. Though they may be longer in distance, he actually got to where he needed to faster due to the fact that there was no one else using them.

He ducked down into one of the passages, knowing that it led through to the staircase to the nobles' wing and out by Morgana's chambers, close to the one he had used to smuggle the druid boy up past the guards.

He followed them round for a good ten minutes finally spotting Will as he ducked down another corridor. He immediately started running again, rushing to catch up to the servant.

"Will!" He shouted as he rounded the corner, seeing him. Will began to run again and Merlin pushed himself to catch up. "Will, stop!"

Will manoeuvred onto one of the main corridors, where there were more people around. He dodged the servants as he ran but Merlin had the good fortune that they recognised him and moved out of the way. He followed him down some steps, leading into the hallway outside the main council chambers where Merlin knew Uther would be right at this moment in time. He stopped behind Will as he saw that Arthur was blocking the servant's exit.

"Will, please." He turned to face him, panting and clearly afraid of the man in front of him. "Look, I know what you heard and I want to explain but . . ." he glanced back towards the main door, noting the guards standing in front of it, "not here."

"Why?" Will choked out and Merlin sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Why should I?"

"Because it's not what you think." Merlin answered and Arthur walked up behind Will placing a hand on his shoulder. Still in his chainmail, Arthur looked very intimidating to the servant in front of him.

Merlin walked up to him, a pleading look on his face. He knew that the king was only a few feet away and if Will were to say anything, it would only get him killed. Uther would see it as an insult to himself to see his ward accused of magic and Merlin couldn't bear to see Will harmed for him.

Arthur tightened the grip on Will's shoulder and the three of them walked back up to Merlin's chambers. They made sure that there was no one in the corridor outside and Merlin closed the door. He gestured for Will to sit down before he and Arthur took their own seats.

"Look, Will," he sighed, not knowing where to start. He had never had to explain his magic before. Arthur had found out when they were so young, he had just accepted it even though his father had done nothing but spout hate for the practice his whole life. And Gaius, well, he had used magic before the Purge, only allowed to live because of his relationship with Uther and swearing never to use it again. Both Arthur and Merlin knew that he had gone back on that promise at least once since the poison that Merlin had been given at the feast with Bayard had been magical in creation and needed a magical antidote. "What you heard . . . it's true." He met Will's gaze. "I have magic." His voice was nothing more than a whisper as he spoke but that he had uttered the words at all was huge, at least to Arthur.

Will looked between Arthur and Merlin, clearly trying to figure out why the prince wasn't arresting Merlin for having magic before realising, he had heard the words spoken from the prince himself back in Gaius's chambers.

"Yes, I know." Arthur nodded and Merlin let out a sigh, resting his elbows on his knees. "I've known for a long time." He threw Merlin a smirk and the warlock rolled his eyes. "I found out not long after he arrived in Camelot."

"But that was thirteen years ago!" Will looked between the two nobles, both of them nodding.

"I was having a nightmare, he came to investigate, I woke up and my magic was doing its own thing." Merlin summarised and Arthur nodded, not elaborating any further. There wasn't the need. "Look, I know . . . that . . . with everything that you've seen with magic and all you've heard about it being evil . . . I . . ."

"I won't tell." Both Merlin and Arthur looked over to Will, alarmed at his words. "I won't." He nodded his head, looking between the two of them. "I've served you for a long time, Merlin. If you were evil, I would know it. Or at least, I think I would, I mean . . ." He broke off and Merlin gave him a grateful smile. "You're not evil. I know that. And I don't care that you have magic. It explains a lot, to be honest," the three of them couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I trust you, but . . ."

"But, what?" Merlin pushed, levelling a look at his servant.

"You didn't trust me." Merlin sat back as Will's words hit home. " _You_ didn't trust _me_ enough to tell me."

"So wait," Arthur mimicked Merlin's earlier pose as he spoke, "your issue isn't that he has magic, which is the issue most people would have, mind you. It's that he didn't _tell_ you he had magic?"

"I wouldn't have told anyone." Will responded, adamant and Merlin knew in that instant that he would take Merlin's secret to the grave if needs be.

"It's not that, Will." Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not that I didn't trust you. I didn't want to put you in that kind of danger." Will raised an eyebrow at him. "Arthur and I, as the prince and king's ward, we have a level of surety. Like earlier, if you had barged into that council meeting and accused me of having magic, then it would be _your_ head on the chopping block, not mine. And I didn't want to risk something happening to you because you know."

Will nodded, accepting Merlin's reasoning, looking between the prince and his master.

"Are we alright?" Merlin asked and Will nodded, giving him a small smile. Merlin knew that it would take some time before he and Will were back to where they were but with time, he hoped that it wouldn't come between them.

There was a knock on the door and the three of them froze, Will shooting up off the chair as Merlin called for them to enter and the door opened.

"My Lords," a guard walked in, bowing to the two of them. "The king wants to see you in the council chambers, right away."

The two of them looked at each other before standing up. Will anticipating his needs, pulled one of his jackets from his wardrobe, slipping it onto his arms. The two of them quickly left the room and Will to do whatever it was he had to do, following the guard towards the council chambers.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Would one of you care to explain why I am hearing reports of my son and ward chasing a servant around the castle?" Uther stared at the two of them, displeased at their behaviour.

Of all the things Merlin could have guessed that they had been called down here for, that was not it.

"Um," Merlin glanced at Arthur, who gave him a bemused look back. "He overheard something he wasn't supposed to in Gaius's chambers and thought that he'd get in trouble." Arthur turned to look at him, realising that Merlin had in actual fact, told the king the truth.

"And what was it he overheard?" Uther was staring at Merlin but his ward only stared coolly back.

"It was a . . . medical issue, sire." He gave him a wry smile. "He didn't want the prince to find out he'd heard, thinking that he'd get into trouble for it. Even though it was an accident." He turned to Arthur, a pleasant smile on his face. "Arthur?"

"Uh," oh he was going to kill Merlin for this! He turned back to his father, taking in his cold stare. "It's a bit embarrassing actually, father. I um . . ."

Uther inhaled, sensing that whatever it was he had asked of Gaius, it was probably something a father didn't want to know. After all, he'd been the same with his father.

"Fine," Uther picked up his goblet, regarding the two standing in front of him. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't need to be hearing reports of my charges tearing through the castle after a wayward servant."

"Yes, father."

"Yes, sire."

"You may go." He looked from them down to the paperwork that was in front of him, pointedly ignoring the two young men as they left.

As soon as the doors were closed and they rounded the corner away from the sight of the guards, Merlin broke into a sprint, knowing that Arthur was going to make him pay for what had just happened. He laughed as he ran, hearing Arthur yelling after him.

He didn't stop until he reached his chambers, throwing the door open, startling Will who was polishing his boots, the rag in his hand stopping as the two nobles crashed through the door, the prince clearly not happy.

"What did you have to go and say that for?" He growled at Merlin who just laughed. "Now he thinks I've got some embarrassing malady that I need Gaius's help for!"

"Well, idiocy can be embarrassing but I don't know that Gaius can help you with it," Merlin laughed and Arthur lunged for him, narrowly missing him. Arthur may be the stronger and bigger of the two but Merlin's narrower frame meant that he was quicker, able to dodge the prince easily. "Alright, alright." Merlin laughed, holding his hands up. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Arthur was clearly not appeased.

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Merlin asked and Will, sensing that this was not a conversation, stood up and closed the door that had remained open while the two had been tussling. "That he overheard that I have magic and ran off. Like _that_ would have gone down well with the _King_!"

"Alright, fair point." Arthur conceded, sitting down.

"So . . ." the two of them turned to look at Will, "good meeting with the King then?" They couldn't do anything but laugh as they looked at each other again.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Why did Arthur insist on him coming on these hunting trips with him? He knew Merlin hated them. Actually, thinking on it, that was most likely _why_ Arthur insisted. Any excuse to torture Merlin. But there was one thing he didn't understand about this particular trip.

Arthur had brought George along with them.

Yes, he didn't put up a fuss when told to carry the weapons the knights weren't holding but there was no way George was cut out for hunting. He was nervous being out here in the woods, surrounding by knights and strange noises. In the castle, he was a competent servant but get him out in the woods, all that went out the window.

"George, spear." Arthur whispered and George promptly dropped the item Arthur had asked for, getting a branch in his face at the same time.

There was a low rumbling not too far ahead of them and all of them froze, Arthur turning to look at them. Merlin glanced at George to see him standing there, staring in front of them, his face white as a sheet.

"It's probably more scared of you than you are of it." Arthur stated, motioning for the men to split off in different directions to surround and cut it off.

As he was doing so, with a thundering crash an enormous beast with the body of a giant wildcat and the head of a snake flew out of the brush to land in front of them.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Merlin nodded towards the beast and Arthur turned, doing a double take as the beast roared again, bearing its enormous fangs.

They needed no order to run, doing so instinctively to get away from the creature. There was no denying that it was a creature of magic and Merlin felt a shiver run down his spine as he ran. There was no warmth in the magic the creature held, only cold, rushing over him like the feeling of death. They broke through the brush, stopping when they realised that the creature had stopped following them, looking at who was there.

"Have we lost it?" Merlin looked around.

"Who's missing?" Arthur asked, doing the same.

"Where's Sir Bedevere?" Merlin got the answer to his question instantly as a scream poured through the forest, almost as terrifying as the creature itself had been, mingling in with another roar from the creature. They knew that there was nothing they could do, all of them feeling helpless as the knight died.

It was a solemn group that arrived back in Camelot, one missing from their number. Arthur automatically called a meeting with his father, reporting what had happened in the woods. The rest of the council had gathered as they were recounting the events and Gaius looked extremely disturbed, more so than the rest of them.

"The creature you described has all the characteristics of a Questing Beast." His tone was grave and Merlin felt the same shiver he had in the woods. He'd read up on the Questing Beast and didn't like that Gaius felt there was one roaming the woods outside of Camelot.

"Surely that's a myth." Arthur argued, turning to face the physician who regarded him warily.

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval." Merlin looked to Uther, seeing that the king was not impressed with the old man's words.

"Gaius," the king warned, "it's an old wives' tale."

"Whatever it is, it's spreading panic." Arthur drew them away from the argument he could see brewing between the physician and the king over the significance of the Old Religion and its warnings. "The people fear it will enter the city."

"Then we must kill it." He turned to his son. "Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, knowing that Uther's dismissal of the beast was most likely not the best cause of action. Neither of them said anything as they left the chambers, walking side by side back to their own.

Merlin wasn't surprised when Gaius turned up at his chambers, a grave look on his face as he prepared to ride out. He had made Arthur aware that he was going with them, knowing that his magic would most likely be the best weapon against the creature.

"This is no ordinary beast, Merlin." He walked, opening the book he had brought with him. If Gaius had been walking around the castle with one of those books, it must have been serious.

"I know that," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I felt its power, Gaius."

"Then you will understand that Uther may not respect the Old Religion but it's very real." He pointed towards the book in his hand, Merlin turning to see what was in it. "To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from." He could see that there was an illustration of the creature they had seen in the woods on the page Gaius was showing him.

"What do you mean?" He sat down and Gaius passed him the book.

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of Life and Death itself." Merlin looked up at him as he explained, placing the book on the table in front of him. "The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die and there is _no_ cure."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next morning, Arthur and Merlin stood in front of the knights that were to go with them on the hunt for the Questing Beast. Uther had not been happy when he found that Merlin was intending to go with them but after his ward put up the argument that he couldn't just sit here and do nothing when he knew that he could be out there with the others, he had nodded his acceptance of Merlin's decision.

Not that it would have stopped him if he hadn't.

"You've seen the foe we face," Arthur stood in front of his men, looking up and down the rows. "It's a creature of nightmare but you are the best knights in the realm. We can and we _will_ kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom," He drew his sword, holding it out in front of him and Merlin and the rest of the knights followed suit. "For the love of Camelot!" They all repeated his words, interrupted when they heard a distraught Morgana behind them, seeing her running down the steps in nothing but her sleep clothes.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" He asked as she ran up to him.

"You cannot face it!" Merlin had never seen or heard her so scared in all the time he'd known her.

He grasped her wrists and she struggled against him, panting, her eyes wide with fear. "Morgana, go back to bed." He insisted and Merlin stepped forward grasping her arms gently. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

She continued to plead with Arthur as Merlin nodded for Will to take her. "She's probably had another bad dream, Arthur. She should be taken to see Gaius."

Merlin couldn't help but feel dread as Will and the guards escorted Morgana back inside. He knew from speaking with Gaius when Sophia had tried to kill Arthur that her dreams could be prophetic. The fact that she'd had one that had obviously terrified her, did not sit well in Merlin's mind.

The fear on Morgana's face was still in his mind as they tracked the beast through the forest, coming across several large footprints they knew had to have come from the creature.

Their attention was caught when they heard questionable grumblings and creakings ahead of them, Merlin and Arthur looking at each other in question.

"Keep close," Arthur ordered softly and the others began to follow him as he crept towards where the sounds were coming from. He motioned for them to follow as they came upon an opening of a cave, creeping down into it.

They split off into different directions, Merlin keeping close to Arthur as the growling echoed around them. Merlin led the two of them, torch out in front, the two of them spinning round as a loud hissing echoed so they couldn't hear where it had originated from.

They heard it again, turning to see the beast emerging from a crevice hidden in shadows. Merlin dropped the torch, drawing his sword as Arthur had done, the both of them lashing out at the beast. It reared up, lashing out, throwing Merlin across the cavern, hitting his head when he landed. He blinked, feeling the blood run down his face as he registered a pain in his arm. He shook his head, just as he heard a yell from Arthur, seeing that he too had been struck, flying across the cavern in the same way Merlin had done, the Questing Beast advancing on the fallen prince.

Spotting his sword where he had dropped it after being struck, he lifted it into the air with his mind. " _Fléoge! Bregdan anweald gafeluc!_ "

The sword blazed with the same blue aura that had surrounded the lance when enchanted against the griffin and using his mind, Merlin flung the sword at the Questing Beast, causing it to let out an incredible shriek as it writhed and tumbled to the floor.

Ignoring the pain in his head and arm, Merlin rushed over to Arthur, kneeling at his side, shaking him. "Arthur!" He shook him again. "No, it didn't bite you! It didn't." He pulled his hand away, seeing it coated with blood as the prince refused to wake up. He looked down at his own arm, seeing the blood coating through his own clothing. "Somebody help me!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

They made it back to Camelot faster than Merlin had thought possible. While some of the knights had tended to Arthur, loading him up so he could be transported safely, others had noticed the blood on Merlin's arm and head, insisting they take a look. There was a deep gash down Merlin's arm, which they guessed, considering he was still conscious unlike the prince, was from one of the beast's claws rather than a bite. The cut on his head was superficial from impact but like all head wounds, had bled a lot more than any other would.

Merlin had allowed himself to be bandaged before climbing onto his own horse, while the others argued. They had finally let him be when he pointed out that the longer they argued with him, the longer Arthur went without treatment.

Once back in Camelot, Merlin had practically run into Gaius's chambers, whispering to Will on the way to get his spellbook as he knew it may be the only way to save Arthur. Will nodded, running off to Merlin's chambers, the warlock having shown him where the book was in case he needed it in the future. It seemed that that time was now. He shoved the door to the physician's chambers open unceremoniously shoving everything that was on one of the tables onto the floor, allowing the guards to lay Arthur there, Gaius rushing to his side.

"What happened?" He looked over Arthur's shoulder, seeing the blood and bandaging before turning back to Merlin, seeing the look on his face. "He's been bitten."

"I tried to save him."

Gaius informed the guards that they had to inform the king.

"There must be something we can do."

"I wish there was."

Merlin shook his head, not wanting to give in like Gaius already had, walked over to Will as he walked into the room, the fabric bound book tucked under his jacket.

"Are you insane? The king could be here any moment!"

"He can't die!" Merlin placed the book down on the other table in front of him, flipping through the pages. "It is my _destiny_ to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do."

"That is the lament of all men." Gaius said softly, his voice solemn.

"He's my brother."

Gaius regarded the man in front of him, nodding once. "Then save him."

Merlin closed his eyes, using his magic to flick through the book at unnatural speed, willing it to find a spell that could possibly help. The moment it stopped he looked at the page, holding a hand out towards the prince, uttering the spell he had found.

" _Gestathole!"_ When nothing happened, Merlin repeated the action, urging the book to find another spell, Gaius and Will keeping a close eye on the door. " _Thurhhaele!"_ Merlin and Gaius walked over to where Arthur lay still, seeing no effect whatsoever. "Maybe the spells need time to take effect."

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence," Gaius sighed, looking over at Merlin. "No magic can overturn it."

Neither had any chance to say anything before the king burst through the door, yelling for his son. He ran over to Arthur, desperately checking him for signs of life. Will quickly moved over to the table, closing the book that lay on it, lest the king see it. "Do something Gaius!"

"I am trying, your majesty."

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die." Merlin insisted and Gaius looked over at him, dubiously. The look on Merlin's face told the old man that there was no way that he was going to allow the man he had claimed moments ago was his brother, die.

The king looked between the two of them, not seeming to notice that Merlin himself was covered in blood, his only concern for his son, as it should be. He turned back to Arthur, picking the prince up in his arms.

"I'll bear him to his chamber."

Merlin quickly followed after the king, seeing that he had tears running down his cheeks as he exited the chamber, the prince in his arms. With surprising strength for someone of his age, the king maneuvered himself and the prince down the steps leading to the physician's chamber, making it halfway across the courtyard before the weight of the prince and his grief overtook him and he collapsed to his knees.

Four knights immediately came up behind the king, gently lifting the prince from his grasp and hurriedly carried to him through the castle to his chambers. Gaius automatically went to the king's side, helping him to his feet as the two of them watched the knights carry the downed prince into the castle. Merlin took advantage of the chaos caused to sneak off, down into the underground caverns, knowing that with Arthur in his current condition, no one would miss his presence.

The dragon landed as Merlin entered the cavern, watching Merlin with curious golden eyes. "I have failed Arthur, failed in my destiny."

"And yet you would not be here if that were true."

"He was bitten by the Questing Beast," Merlin explained, unable to keep the panic and pain that he felt out of his voice. "He's going to die."

"Does he still breathe?" The dragon asked, something in his voice giving Merlin pause.

"Only just."

"Then there is still time to heal him."

"I've tried," Merlin insisted, "I cannot save him."

"You do not know _how_ to save him." Merlin felt his hope return at the dragon's words. Small though it may be that Arthur may yet survive, it was still there.

"But you can tell me how?"

"Perhaps," the dragon drew closer to Merlin, his voice as soft as the rumblings could be for something of his size. "It will not be easy."

"I will do anything." Merlin insisting, knowing as soon as the words passed his lips that they were true.

"Anything?" Maybe the dragon was not as confident in that as Merlin was.

"Please. Just tell me what I have to do!" Couldn't the dragon see that every moment he questioned Merlin was another moment closer to death for Arthur? He didn't have time for his riddles.

"Very well." The dragon pulled his head back, clearly contemplating what he was going to advise the young warlock. "The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."

"The Old Religion died out centuries ago." He had been advised of as much by those around him. If the dragon were telling him that was the only way to save Arthur, how was he to do that?

"The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself." The dragon countered, his wings spreading in clear irritation of how little the warlock in front of him knew. "It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men."

He needed the dragon to focus on what he had come down here for. "But how can that help me save Arthur?"

"You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death." There were people like that who actually existed? People that could determine whether someone would live or die?

"Where?"

"Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation." Merlin nodded, a plan to get out of the castle quickly forming in his mind.

"Thank you," he started to leave the cavern before the dragon called him back.

"And Merlin . . ." he turned back, wondering what more it could have to say to him. "The young Pendragon _must_ live, no matter what the cost."

He nodded once more, leaving and quickly making his way to Gaius's chambers. The old man was not happy when Merlin told him that he now knew of the way to save Arthur. He had argued with the old man about going. He had begged Merlin not to go but he knew that he didn't have another choice if he was to save Arthur. He as much told him that he would give his life for Arthur's.

Merlin snuck into the stables, only having gone back to his chambers to grab his cloak to avoid being noticed as readily. He noticed that Will had brought up some food for him. Seeing that it was a mix of bread, ham, cheese and fruit, he piled the first three into a makeshift sandwich, grabbing one of the small sacks he had on supply in one of his cupboards, shoving it in as something he could have on his journey. He grabbed two of the apples that Will had brought up with him, placing them in the bag as well before quickly exiting his chambers and sneaking out of the castle. He was aware that the shirt and chainmail he was still wearing were covered in blood but he brushed it aside, knowing that he didn't have time to waste cleaning himself up. He quickly and quietly tacked up his horse, strapping the bag he had onto the side, leading it to the entrance of the stables.

He glanced up to see Gaius walking towards him, something in his hands. "Here," he handed him a roll of parchment, a grim look on his face. "You'll need a map." He held up a small leather bound bundle no bigger than Merlin's thumb. "And I'm going to give you this." Merlin took it, curious, unwrapping it. "My mother gave it to me. It's a rabbit's foot." He explained as Merlin looked at him, slightly confused.

"To keep you safe?" He asked and Gaius nodded.

"It was said to protect you from evil spirits," Gaius explained before scoffing gently and reaching out. "It's rubbish. I don't believe the superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you."

"No," Merlin pulled it away as Gaius made to take it back. "I want it. Thank you." He let out a breath, looking over at Gaius again. "You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back."

He pulled himself onto his horse, pulling up his hood before kicking the mare into a movement, speeding to a canter before they'd passed through the city gates. Firstly because Merlin knew that time for Arthur was running out and secondly because if any of the guards recognised him, they would try to stop him from leaving the city and he couldn't risk that happening.

He rode as hard as his mare would allow him, only stopping for a few hours in the darkest part of the night, hating to lose any amount of time on the way to the Isle. Only the fact that it was too dark for either him or the horse to see anything and that his horse needed to rest made him stop. As soon as the first light of dawn started to ebb through the trees, he put out the fire that he had made and saddled up the horse again, setting out as quickly as possible.

He secured the horse the bank, knowing that with her training, she would not wander off but in a place filled with magic such as this, he did not want to take the chance. He patted her on the neck as she immediately began to graze, pulling off his cloak and throwing it over the saddle. He walked down onto the small dock in front of him, climbing into the small boat, the bell on the front clanging gently as the boat moved. Looking around he saw no oars to allow him to get to the Isle.

He held his hand out towards the boat, his voice confident as he spoke. " _Astyré!"_ He sat down as the boat began to move, taking him closer to the foreboding ruins that loomed in front of him. He could sense the magic here, running through him like a current, pulsing beneath his skin, his own magic reacting to the magic of the land that lingered here.

He climbed out of the boat as it stopped of its own accord next to a small doorway, leading to some steps. He cautiously climbed up them, emerging into what looked as though it may have where great magical ceremonies had taken place. There were several tall stones that were clearly strategically placed surrounding an altar in the center but there was no one else on the Isle to be seen.

He walked over to the altar, looking around as he did so, keeping his natural and magical senses alert for anything or anyone that may be nearby. He turned around once again, facing the way he had come, frustrated at the fact that there was no one here.

"Hello?" He called out trying to find anyone that may be there.

"Hello, Merlin," he turned to see one person that he never thought he would see here. Her braided hair and tattered red dress as distinctive as the evil glint in her eye and smug smirk on her face.

"You?"

Nimueh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments as Merlin turned to face her fully.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, clearly knowing the answer to her own question before it had even been asked.

"Nimueh." Merlin could not conceal his distaste for the sorceress in front of him. Her smile only grew at the sound of her name from the warlock's lips. "You can't be who the dragon meant."

"And why is that?"

"You tried to kill me." He remembered Gaius telling him and later Uther that it had been her that had tried to poison him, framing Bayard for the attack on the king's ward.

"Before I understood your importance." Did Nimueh know who he was? What his destiny was?

"And Arthur . . .?"

"Arthur was never destined to die at my hand." She told him but he somehow didn't believe that she would let him live if she had another chance. "And now it seems I will be his salvation." The smile she wore at the idea of being the one to save the prince made Merlin even more uncomfortable than he had been before.

"You know what I've come to ask?" Merlin narrowed his eyes at her and she smirked again.

"Yes."

"Will you do it?"

"I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return."

"I know that a price will be asked." Merlin had known ever since the dragon had emphasised that Arthur must life, stating that the cost didn't matter.

"To save a life, there must be a death." She reiterated what he already knew. Clearly she had some experience with this and felt the need to make sure that the price was absolutely clear. Merlin couldn't help but wonder who had not understood the terms of what was being asked. "The balance of the world must be restored."

"I willingly give my life for Arthur's." It wasn't a choice he even had to think about.

"How brave you are, Merlin." Her tone was mocking and her smile almost gleeful at his words. "If only it were that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone." She warned but Merlin knew and was willing to give his life to save that of the man that was like his own blood.

"Whatever I have to do, I will do." He told her, his voice strong. "His life is worth a hundred of mine."

She stepped forward, reaching out over the alter she stood next to, coming away with a bright golden cup in her hand, appearing from wherever it had been residing. "The Cup of Life," she explained, holding it out to him, "blessed by centuries of powerful sorcery so that it contains the very secret of life itself." Merlin took a breath, his eyes fixed on the cup she held. "If Arthur drinks water from the cup . . . he will live."

Merlin stepped up to the alter, eyes still fixed on the cup in front of him, reaching out and grasping it tightly as she took her hand away.

She looked up, her hands coming up in front of her as she called out. " _Tídrénas!"_ Immediately at her command, clouds darkened the sky and rain began to pour down on the two of them. Merlin held the cup out, allowing the droplets of water to fill the vessel he held, knowing that it held the key to Arthur's life. As suddenly as the rain had started, it stopped and Merlin looked to Nimueh who was watching him with a small smile on her ruby lips. She didn't appear to have been touched by the rain at all, her hair and clothing still perfectly dry.

She took the cup from him, tipping the water into a contained that had the appearance of an enormous claw, the likeness of an eagle carved into the side.

"The bargain is struck," she said softly as she handed it to him, him grasping it tightly. He began to pull away before she grabbed his arm, a knowing smile on her face. "I hope it pleases you."

He didn't answer, not lingering on the Isle for a moment longer than he had to. The boat journey from the Isle back to the shore seemed to take too long but no matter how much he urged it to, the boat would not travel any faster. He raced over to his horse who was still grazing on the grass she could reach and flung his cloak back on. He untied her reins from where he had secured them to the tree and flung himself on her face, earning himself a small snort of indignation. He pushed her harder than he had done on the way to the Isle, promising that she would get a decent rest when they were back in Camelot, his urgency seeming to come through as she moved faster than she ever had before.

This time, he rode through the night, using an orb of magic to light the way through the forest. He could feel it draining his already exhausted body but now that he had the means to save Arthur, he couldn't afford to waste time. He thundered back into Camelot just as dawn broke, cantering into the courtyard and leaving his horse with the confused guards that hadn't even seen him leave. What will all of the chaos around surrounding the prince, apparently no one had really noticed that Merlin wasn't there.

It had worked to his advantage though, it meant that he was able to jump off his horse and immediately head to Gaius's chambers to give him the water from the cup.

"We need to give this to Arthur," he took the container out of his pocket and handed it to Gaius, the old man examining it carefully.

"What is it?"

"Water, drawn from the Cup of Life." Merlin explained, urging the physician to go to the prince. "If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry!" Gaius started to walk out of the room, before turning to face Merlin. "What are you waiting for?"

Gaius held the container out in front of him, pointing it at Merlin. "What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?"

"We don't have time." Merlin brushed him off, walking past him towards the door.

"Merlin!"

"Don't worry, Gaius," he turned to face the old man, "everything's going to be alright." He turned, leaving a concerned Gaius behind him as he left the physician's chambers, the old man following closely behind him.

It didn't take them long to make it to Arthur's chambers, the prince barely breathing and as pale as if he were already dead. Merlin walked over to him, lifting his head as Gaius followed. Merlin perched on the bed, resting Arthur's head on his knee as he tilted his head back. Gaius glanced at him before opening Arthur's mouth and slowly pouring the contents of the container into his open mouth.

Neither of them noticed as the king opened the chambers, concerned at the sight of his ward and the physician leaning over his son, giving him something. "What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?"

"It's uh . . ." he looked to Merlin who stared back, wondering what he was going to say to the king. "It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant." He sounded almost convincing to Merlin's ears. The king stepped forward as Gaius spoke. "An ancient remedy for poisonous bites."

"A cure?" The king sounded both hopeful and doubtful at the same time as he stepped forward once again.

"We hope."

"Do you really think it will have some effect?" Uther stopped at the foot of Arthur's bed.

"It's our last resort, sire." Gaius advised as he turned and tipped the remaining amount into Arthur's mouth. Merlin eased out from underneath Arthur laying his head back on his pillows once again. He stepped around the king who looked at his ward, finally seeing the state he was in.

"Merlin?" Uther stepped up to him, reaching a hand to his face. "What happened to you?"

"He was injured at the same time Arthur was, sire." Merlin shot Gaius a look, telling him that he was not happy at the physician's words.

"Why didn't you get Gaius to look at you?" Uther looked him up and down, noticing the ripped cloth of his shirt and the broken chainmail. He hadn't honestly cared what he looked like as he made his way to the Isle. All that mattered was Arthur. He hadn't even felt the pain in his arm strongly until now, now that he knew the threat to Arthur's life had been taken away with the water he had just drunk.

"Because Arthur is more important." He said softly and Uther did nothing but blink at his words.

"Gaius, I want you to look after Merlin. Make sure that he is okay." Uther insisted and Gaius nodded, grasping Merlin's uninjured arm.

"Maybe we should leave Arthur to rest, sire." Gaius entreated the king but Uther turned, gazing down at his son.

"I will not leave him." Gaius pulled on Merlin's arm, gently leading him out of the room and back to his own chambers as the king sat by Arthur's bed, watching for any signs of change within his son.

Gaius practically pulled Merlin towards his chamber, sitting him down on the patient bed even though the young man protested greatly. He made Merlin remove his chainmail and shirt, placing them on the table next to them. The shirt he could see was beyond salvation but the chainmail would need to be sent for repair.

He looked down at the young man, seeing just how much damage had been done to his arm. A long gash ran down his arm, starting at the crook of his elbow and end on the outside of his wrist. He looked up at Merlin, seeing the young warlock was exhausted and he had a feeling that it wasn't only the lack of sleep causing it.

"By rights, this wound shouldn't have stopped bleeding." Gaius knelt down in front of him, a cloth in his hand. The wound still looked fresh, as though it weren't more than a day old. "It is most likely only because of your magic that it stopped." He ran the cloth over the wound, ignoring the young man's hiss of pain and gripped his hand tighter as he tried to pull away. "It'll need stitching."

"Really?" Merlin went, if possible, even more pale at the thought.

"It's your magic that has stopped the bleeding and the pain thus far, Merlin." Gaius reiterated. "It's pulling at your magical reserves and tiring you out. It will not hold it forever. It won't be long before the continuous stream of magic going into keeping this wound stemmed will cause you to pass out. Powerful, you may be, but that does not mean your reserves are infinite. It is the only way to stop it from starting again once that happens and to stop you from bleeding out."

Merlin nodded, part of him knowing that no matter what Gaius did, it wouldn't make too much of a difference. The bargain he had struck with Nimueh meant that he was unlikely to see the morning as it was.

"Here," Gaius was stood in front of him again, holding out a small pot. "It'll help with the pain." Merlin took it, knowing that it was going to taste vile and probably not do very much.

He had been right.

Gaius, wary of how exhausted Merlin was to begin with, had him lie back on the bed before he did anything more and Merlin had to forcefully stop from crying out as he stitched the wound on his arm. It felt like an age before Gaius had finished and was washing the wound again. He coated it with something sweet smelling and Merlin couldn't bring himself to ask what it was. He felt Gaius bandaging the wound and let out a breath when he laid his arm down next to him.

"Right," Gaius placed a hand on his chin, turning his head towards him as he started to wash the wound on his head. "Thankfully, this one is only superficial." He sighed, wiping the blood away from the cut, seeing that it was already closed. The amount of blood on a head wound could be misleading but he didn't want to take any chances. Merlin closed his eyes as the physician worked, feeling him layering something over the cut. "Now, I want you to rest here for a little while. I'll get Will to bring you some food to help you regain your strength and to bring you another shirt." Merlin nodded, staying where he was as the physician left the chambers.

Once he was left alone, Merlin wondered how long it would be before the water he had brought back from the Isle of the Blessed would take effect. How long would it be before Arthur recovered? How long did he have left?

It wasn't long before he heard someone coming up the steps to Gaius's chambers and he looked up to see Will walking through the door, tray of food in his hands and a shirt hung over his arm. He sat up as Will placed the tray down on the table next to his old shirt and chainmail.

"Gaius says you're not to get up before you've eaten all of it." Will stated, helping Merlin into his shirt. Normally, Merlin would have protested the aid but he was too exhausted and in pain to argue. Will grabbed one of the pillows from the bed in the small side room and placed it behind Merlin so he could sit up. He placed the tray on Merlin's lap, smiling at the way his master cringed at the amount of rich food in front of him. "Every last bit." Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing that what Will said was true. There was no way that Gaius was going to let him out before every last bit was gone.

It took him a while but he managed to force all of it down just as Gaius walked back into his chambers, a grim smile on his face.

"The prince lives." He said simply and Merlin felt a relieved smile spread across his face. Will looked at him, also grinning, missing the look that passed between the warlock and physician. "How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over and examining Merlin's forehead quickly.

"Much better." He nodded as Will took the tray from him.

"Right, as long as you take it easy, you can go back to your chambers." Gaius nodded, turning away from Merlin who nodded, standing up slowly. Gaius nodded to Will who walked over to him, seeing a small vial in the old man's hand. "Sleeping draught. I don't care how you get it into him but make sure he drinks it." He whispered and Will nodded, taking and pocketing the vial. He knew that Gaius wouldn't tell him to do something like that unless it was absolutely necessary. "He needs the rest." Will nodded again, walking back over to Merlin who gave him a wry smile.

They made their way through the castle towards the nobles' wing, a little slower than normal due to Merlin's exhaustion but Will kept pace with him.

The two of them jumped as they passed an alcove and Morgana's hand grabbed Merlin's arm, pulling him inside with her. "Please, Merlin, you must beware." She looked as terrified as she had the morning they had left to face the Questing Beast and as exhausted as he felt. He knew that she had been dreaming again and they were most likely keeping her up at night. "This is only the beginning." He gave her a wary look as she released his arm before walking out of the alcove and joining Will again, ignoring the servant's curious look.

Once back in his chambers, Will helped Merlin ready for bed, settling him back underneath his covers and pouring a goblet of watered wine for him. Glancing back at his master, feeling slightly bad for doing so, he pulled out the vial that Gaius had given him, pouring the contents into the goblet. He stoppered the vial again, putting it back into his pocket and turning to Merlin.

"Here," Merlin glanced at it before raising an eyebrow at Will as he took the goblet.

"Wine?" He questioned and Will shrugged.

"Gaius said that it would help you sleep." He explained and Merlin raised the other eyebrow. "He knows how tired you are and even I can see that you're exhausted. Wherever you've been for the last day, you've not slept." At Merlin's shocked look he chuckled. "You think I wouldn't notice that you weren't here? The only reason I haven't asked is because I know it was most likely something magical to do with saving Arthur. But . . . Gaius told me that the wine would help you relax enough to sleep. So . . ." He gestured towards Merlin who could see that he was worried about him.

He downed the goblet in two large gulps, handing it back to Will, not registering the guilty look that now passed over the young man's face. He settled back into his pillows, unable to fight the sudden heavy feeling that now possessed him, drawing him into oblivion.

Will glanced over at Merlin, seeing that he was now asleep. Before making his way over to the small servants chamber he had decided he would stay in tonight, to make sure that Merlin was okay through the night, he walked over to his master, pulling the covers up to just below his chin and blowing out the rest of the candles that lit the room, knowing that Merlin would be in a deep sleep until at least morning.

A sleep so deep that he didn't even stir as the figure hobbled out of his chambers, towards where the Court Physician resided.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin slowly felt the world coming back to him as the sun shined across his bed, fingers twitching as he opened his eyes. He sat up, running a hand through his hair, wincing at the pain he felt in his head and arm. He let out a breath of air as he realised that he had slept through the night, knowing that Will must have drugged him with a sleeping draught on Gaius's orders. No wonder he was so insistent on the wine last night.

He looked to the side chamber door, knowing that Will would have slept in their last night, seeing that it was slightly ajar, assuming that his servant had gotten up and seen that Merlin was still asleep, leaving him to rest.

That begged another question.

Why _had_ Merlin woken up?

By rights, Merlin shouldn't even be alive right now, the bargain he struck with Nimueh should have taken his life.

He quickly got up and dressed, not waiting for Will to return before making his way to Gaius's chambers, opening the door without knocking, seeing the physician huddled over someone on the patient's bed he had been in the day before.

"Gaius! I'm alive!" He could hear the confusion in his own tone, not failing to notice when the physician jumped and moved so that Merlin couldn't see who it was. "What is it? What happened?"

"Merlin, stay there." At those words, Merlin stepped forward.

"What's wrong?"

"No, don't."

Merlin stopped in shock when he saw that the person in the bed was Will, covered in cracked skin and boils as he lay there, struggling to breath. "Will?" He knelt down next to the bed, placing a hand on his servant's shoulder. "What's happened to him?"

"He's gravely ill."

"But he was fine last night," Merlin insisted, looking at Gaius. "Do something!"

"If I could . . ." he looked at the young man who was starting to panic. "Merlin, this is no ordinary illness."

"This cannot happen." He said softly, tears gathering in his eyes. Most might see him as only a servant but Merlin saw him as far more than that. He was Merlin's friend. The one who knew him best, after Arthur.

"Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?" Gaius asked, his voice soft but demanding, waiting for an answer.

"Nimueh."

"Nimueh?!"

"It was as she said," Merlin didn't take his eyes off of Will. "She demanded a price. But I bargained _my_ life, not Will's!"

"Merlin, I wish there was something I could do."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as Will looked at him, his breath ragged. "I will make you better. I will."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin knew that there was one place he could go, only one creature that could give him the answers. He stormed out of Gaius's chambers, ignoring the physician's calls as he went and quickly went down to the dragon's cavern, finding him waiting for him when he got there.

"You knew this would happen!" Merlin accused, more angry than he had ever been. "You have me trade Will's life for Arthur's!"

"You said you would do anything." The dragon reminded him and he felt the anger swell again.

"Did you know Will would die?" He asked, knowing that on some level, the dragon had known what was to happen.

"I knew the price would be a heavy one."

"But you sent me anyway."

"We need Arthur to live."

"I'm not one of you!" Merlin shouted back at the dragon, angry at his callousness when it came to the fact that his friend was dying when it should have been Merlin's life that was taken.

"We are both creatures of the Old Religion." The dragon was still calm and that only served to infuriate Merlin even more. "It is the source of your power."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, confused once again by the dragon's cryptic words. Whether he was like that just with regards to Merlin of whether it was how he was by nature, Merlin didn't know but it wasn't something he was going to entertain right now.

"Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown." The dragon repeated the words he had stated to Merlin once before, his foot slamming into the rock below him as though to emphasize his point. "And when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free."

Realisation washed over Merlin with those words. Of course. The dragon had never been about helping Merlin. It had only been about using Merlin for his own gains. Yes, he wanted to be free and Merlin could understand that but the fact that he had done it through selfish and painful means was what made Merlin realise that he didn't care.

"So that's all you cared about?" He couldn't help the wry smile at the thought. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am more than that, Merlin." He leaned towards the warlock. "I am your kin."

"No," Merlin stated, shaking his head. "I have no family. The only family I had was my mother and she was murdered when I was five. Will, Morgana and Arthur are the closest thing I have to family now," though the man had taken him in, due to the ongoing war he held against magic, Merlin did not consider Uther to be his family, "and you had me murder one of them!"

"His life has not been taken in vain." The dragon truly did not care for the pain he was causing the warlock with every word he spoke. "We will achieve great things together, you and I."

At that declaration, Merlin's anger bubbled over. "You will never be released!" His shout made the dragon pause. "For what you've done, I'll make sure you never see the light." He turned to make his way out of the cavern, hearing the dragon's shout.

"Merlin!" He turned back, seeing the dragon's wings spread and it reared back on its hind legs and he instinctively knew what was coming next.

" _Scildan!"_ He threw his hand out as he yelled the spell, a shimmering wall appearing between him and the dragon, the fire exploding from the dragon's mouth deflected off the shield he had created. He lowered his hand as the dragon ceased its flame, its wings beating, keeping it upright. "You . . . won't see me . . . again."

He quickly turned around and left the cavern, hearing the dragon growling after him.

Avoiding his chambers completely, Merlin went straight to Gaius's rooms, opening the door to see the old man sitting there, clearly waiting for him. "Where is he?" He asked, seeing that Will was no longer on the patient's bed in the main chamber.

Gaius nodded to the back room. "He's sleeping."

Merlin walked over to him, sitting on one of the stools in front of the old man. "I have to save him."

"You cannot." Gaius reasoned softly, shaking his head.

"If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh must take mine. That was the bargain I made." He looked at Gaius, the guilt for what was happening to his friend showing in his eyes. "Will should not suffer for something I have done."

"No, Merlin." Gaius leaned forward, pleading with him.

"Yes. I will return to the island." He made to stand up Gaius stopping him with a hand on his uninjured arm.

"You are young," he reasoned and Merlin looked at him confused. "Your gifts, your destiny, are far too precious to sacrifice."

"My destiny?" He questioned, his eyes searching Gaius's. "What do my powers mean if I cannot save those that I care about? I have magic. I have always had powerful magic, even when I was a baby. But that meant nothing when my mother died. It will not mean nothing now." His expression softened as he regarded the old man in front of him. "You have taught me so much since I came to Camelot. You taught me who I am, taught me the purpose for my skills, taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds." Gaius said nothing as the young man spoke. "But most of all, you've always taught me . . . to do what is right."

"Merlin . . ."

"I need to say goodbye to Arthur." He said softly, getting up and leaving the old man close to tears in his wake. Gaius thought back to the first time he saw Merlin. The young boy that had just lost everything. And now he was willing to sacrifice everything so that someone else might live.

Merlin quietly entered Arthur's chambers, relieved to see the prince standing, his arm only in a sling.

"Ah, Merlin." He looked over as he finished pouring a goblet of water, picking a grape off of the stem in front of him.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as he closed the door behind him.

"Good." He looked over to Merlin, seeing the cut on his forehead, his eyes flickering to where his left arm was slightly bulkier under his shirt than his right from where Gaius had applied the bandage.

"I'm pleased." He gave Merlin a small smile as he picked up the goblet and sat down.

"Yes," he looked over at his foster brother again, a small smile on his face. "Thank you." Merlin's brow furrowed in confusion. "I know that whatever it was that saved me, it wasn't Gaius that found it. I know that it was you, Merlin. So thank you."

"You're welcome." He whispered in response, thankful that he didn't have to lie.

"Heard you got a bit busted up as well." He motioned to Merlin's head and the warlock chuckled.

"A little bit, yeah." He nodded, grinning over at Arthur. "What can I say, I'm not as dramatic as you."

Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes before laughing, taking another drink from his goblet. "Thanks."

"Not as much of a prat, either." Arthur turned to look at him, appearing slightly offended as Merlin walked over to him. He knew that he wasn't serious, having dealt with it since he was eight years old.

"You're never going to change, are you, Merlin?"

"No, you'd get bored." The two of them chuckled as Arthur looked to Merlin, his foster brother's face looking solemn in the candle light. "You know you'd be even more of a prat without me around."

"If you're planning on running away-"

"No," Merlin shook his head, stepping round the table slightly. "I'm happy to be by your side, till the day I die."

Arthur rubbed his shoulder, watching Merlin carefully. There were times when he could read the man so easily it was as if he was looking in a mirror. But there were also times when he could get nothing off of him. Where he was locked up tight. Like right now.

"You know, after all these years, you'd think I'd know you-"

"Well I know you," Merlin cut him off again, his voice soft. "And you're a great warrior. One day you'll be a great king." He smiled softly at the prince. "But you must learn to listen as well as you fight."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's words, wondering what he was getting at. "Any other pointers?"

"No," Merlin sighed, knowing that through his indignation, Arthur would listen to what he had to say. Most of the time, anyway. "That's it. Just . . . don't be a prat."

He didn't say any more as he walked out of Arthur's chambers, knowing that he was going to be okay without him. Arthur would become the king he was supposed to be. When he got to Gaius's chambers, Gwen was there with Will, trying to see that he was comfortable. She left when Merlin arrived, leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm going to make you well again." He told the sick boy in the bed in front of him. "I promise."

"No, Merlin." Will looked to him, pleading. "You're more important."

Merlin shook his head, blinking back the tears of guilt that built up, seeing his friend. "This was my price to pay, not yours."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin spent the night with Will in the small room at the back of the physician's chambers, falling asleep against the wall and waking with a crick in his neck. He woke up, stretching out, hearing Will's laboured breathing as he slept, sighing gently before he quietly exited the room, easing the door closed.

"Gaius?" He looked around for the physician, knowing that he had heard him come in late last night while Merlin had been in with Will. He stopped, noticing a small piece of parchment with his name of it. Feeling a sense of dread, he picked it up, unfolding it and reading.

 _Dear Merlin,_

 _My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. Though you may have been taken into Uther's care, you are, and will always be, the son I never had._

Merlin lowered the letter, unable to believe what Gaius had done. He had no idea when Gaius had left, meaning he had no idea how much of a head start the old man had.

He wasted no time, running down to the stables and having the stable hands that were there at this time of day tack up his horse. They had never seen the kings ward in the state he was in before so did as they were told without argument. As soon as they had done so, he climbed up onto his horse, pushing her to a canter before they had even left the courtyard. He had to catch up to Gaius.

In his panic, he was completely unaware of the haunted green eyes that followed his movements.

He pushed the horse harder than he had the previous two journeys, adding his magic to her own speed and strength, allowing her to move faster than she ever had before.

But he was still too late as he reached the Isle, running up the steps and into the grassy courtyard to hear Nimueh reciting the end of a spell, her hands grasping the Cup of Life in front of her, over an incredibly still Gaius.

"Stop!"

"Back again so soon, warlock?" She asked, lowering the cup and turning to face him. She stepped towards him, placing the cup on the alter behind her.

"What have you done?"

"Your friend is safe," she stepped down off the raised platform surrounding the altar and stepped towards him. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Have you killed him?" He asked, already knowing the answer as she turned her head to the side, glancing only slightly at the body of Gaius behind her.

"It was his wish."

He let out a frustrated scoff. "I bid _my_ life for Arthur's, not Will's, not Gaius's!" His voice echoed around the ruins, bouncing around the two of them.

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies." She argued and he glared at her. "Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this."

"It is not the Old Religion that has done this. It is you." If what the dragon had said was right and he _was_ a creature of the Old Religion, then he knew that what had happened here was not the will of the Old Religion itself but the will of the sorceress in front of him.

She smiled at him, watching him carefully. "Come, now." Her voice had taken on a teasing tone. "We are too valuable to each other to be enemies."

Another one that was trying to use him for their own gain. "No! I share nothing with you!"

"With my help, Arthur will become King-"

" _I_ will make Arthur King." He corrected, the stresses and angers that had built up over the last few days causing the magic to bubble inside of him. "But you will never see that day. _Ástryce!"_ He flung the spell at the sorceress, watching as she merely raised her hand, the bolt of power he had launched at her being absorbed.

She turned her hand around, slowly moving it in small circles as she began to speak. "Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I am a priestess of the Old Religion." He watched as a sizeable fireball sparked and grew in front of her hand as she spoke. " _Forbaerne!_ "

Merlin was forced to jump out of the way, landing painfully on his already injured arm as the fireball that had been thrown his way, crashed into the wall, causing pieces of stone to be thrown in all directions.

She stepped towards him, creating another fireball, just as she had before, the light flickering in her eyes, highlighting the madness he could see in her features. "You too are a creature of the Old Religion." She was the second one to tell him that in as many days. "You should join me."

"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic?" His question was almost mocking as he asked it. He could feel the blood starting to seep through from where he had landed on his wound, hoping that he could last long enough to withstand her. "Never."

"So be it." She sounded so final as she regarded him, launching the fireball she had created at him. " _Akwele_!"

This time he didn't have a chance to move out of the way, the ball of fire, striking him in the middle of the chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed heavily, his clothing smoldering as he struggled to breath. He could sense his magic thrumming with life through him. It had created its own shield, protecting him from the full force of the spell that she had thrown his way. This one, he knew had not been meant to harm. It had been meant to kill.

He heard her step over to him as he lay there, trying to regain his bearings. "Pity. Together we could have ruled the world." She sounded disappointed as she turned, walking off towards the alter where Gaius still lay.

He let out a breath, his eyes snapping open at her words. He grit his teeth, pushing himself up, using only his unharmed arm, watching her as she moved away from him. He could feel the anger and fury of her words and actions rumbling within him as he stood. He could feel the ancient magic of the Isle, the magic that made it such a sacred place to those that followed the Old Religion reacting to his rage.

"You should not have killed my friend." His voice were deathly quiet but the volume did nothing to quell the rage placed within them.

Nimueh turned, as though feeling the change in the warlock behind her and sensing the magic of the Isle reacting to him. He looked up, focusing his magic on the clouds above the two, the clouds instantly turning inky black, reflecting the rage the warlock felt. He thrust a palm up, the storm clouds reacting instantly, lightning flashing above them, causing Nimueh to look up.

She had no time to react as the lightning flickered again, the thunder crashing above them, Merlin pulling it down with nothing more than his might and magic, his rage turned deadly as a bolt crashed down with ultimate precision. She could not fight against the power contained with the lightning bolt, exploding with the impact, an echoing scream sounded out even after she were dead.

Merlin pulled his arm up, shielding himself from the force as the entire Isle stilled and fell into silence, the act only having taken moments. He didn't notice the rain pouring down as he ran to Gaius, wrapping his arms around the old man. He didn't even try to stop the tears from falling, small sobs escaping him at the thought that Gaius was gone. The man that had been there in his life since he had come to Camelot, always there with a kind smile and a wise word to set the young warlock back on track if he needed it. He was there when he had no one else to turn to and now he was gone.

It wasn't meant to be this way. Merlin had bargained his own life with Nimueh. Gaius was not supposed to have taken his place. He was supposed to be safe in Camelot, not laying, having given his life for him. Merlin continued to let his grief out, wishing for nothing other than Gaius to live.

Lost in his grief as he was Merlin had no idea that his magic was turning his will into a reality until the old man in his arms began to stir.

"Merlin?" He lifted his head upon hearing the weak voice. He pulled away slightly, seeing the bleary eyes looking back at him, his tears of pain turning quickly to tears of joy as he grinned down at Gaius.

"Gaius?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Gaius, you're alive!" He wrapped Gaius into a quick but fierce hug his elation shining through.

"What did you do?" He was disoriented, trying to make sense of what happened in the time he had given his life for Merlin's and his eyes opening to see Merlin above him.

"Nimueh's dead." Merlin explained, staring down at Gaius as though unable to believe he was actually alive. "The balance of the world has been restored.

"You amaze me," Gaius, even in his weak state sounded completely shocked. "You've mastered the power of life and death itself." He let out a single weak laugh as Merlin's brow furrowed in confusion. "We'll make a great warlock out of you yet."

"So you believe in me now?"

"I would do," Gaius started, blinking as the water continued to tumble down on the two of them, "if you could stop this blasted rain."

The two of them laughed and Merlin sat back against the alter, his arm still wrapped around Gaius as the rain still poured down on the two of them. It began to lessen, easing off until it finally ceased and Gaius had regained enough of his strength to get to his feet.

Merlin couldn't stop grinning as he led Gaius towards the small boat that would take them to the shore. Gaius was alive and with Nimueh dead, the balance had been repaid. Will would be alright and Arthur was still alive.

Now, they just had to get back to Camelot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin woke to a surge of magic flowing through him, just as he had several times in the past. He let out a frustrated sigh as he sat up, running a hand through his hair. He climbed out of bed, walking over to his window watching the rain run down the window pane as he heard the rumblings outside. Since he had called the lightning down that killed Nimueh all those months ago, he had felt an affinity with storms, as though they were calling to him, something primal within him. He smiled to himself as he looked out across the courtyard, watching the rain fall.

He had only been stood there a couple of seconds when he felt another surge of magic and one of the windows on the other side of the courtyard smashed outwards, tumbling to the courtyard below. It was then that he saw the fire raging within the chambers he knew so well.

Morgana.

He immediately ran to his door, yanking it open and yelling for the guards to get round to Morgana's chambers. They didn't question him, immediately taking off in the direction he'd stated while he ran back to his wardrobe, quickly dressing before running to follow.

He got there to see a distraught Morgana, crying as the guards fought to put out the fire that had consumed one of the hanging drapes by her window.

"Merlin!" She cried, running to him. She was in nothing but her sleepwear, so he removed his jacket, wrapping it around her gently.

"Ssh," he held her close, feeling her shaking in his arms. "It's alright."

Gwen ran up behind him, looking horrified, having only just left Morgana's chambers for the night, returning as fast as she could upon hearing what had happened.

Together, they managed to get Morgana settled into some guest chambers, not too far from her own, settling her down again for the night. They knew that she would not sleep again tonight and Merlin completely understood why. She was frightened, seeming unaware of what had caused the fire. Merlin had no such difficulties explaining it.

Morgana had magic.

She had magic that went beyond prophetic dreams and it was fighting to get out through her sleep. She handed him back his jacket with a small smile of gratitude as she sat on the bed. Gwen sat next to her and he left the two of them, knowing that Uther wouldn't be far off.

As the one to alert the guards to what was happening, he had to report to the king.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

He joined Arthur and Uther in Morgana's chambers the next morning. Will and George were clearing the debris that had been left behind as they tried to work out what had happened.

"I came back in with some extra blankets," Gwen explained to the king, "there was a candle but I put it out."

"Are you sure?" The king sounded dubious.

"I blew it out, I swear." She insisted.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years," Arthur added, looking towards his father, "she says she blew it out, I believe her." The king might have missed the look that passed between the prince and servant but Merlin did not. He lowered his head, hiding the small smirk that had appeared at the thought of what Arthur had told him happened between the two of them at the tournament a few weeks before.

"She could have been burnt alive," Uther stated grimly as he surveyed the damaged to the curtains surrounding the window. He turned towards Merlin. "Merlin, you were the one that raised the alarm last night."

"Yes, sire." He nodded, stepping forward.

"How did you know something was wrong?"

Merlin walked across the room, stepping up next to the king and pointing to the windows across the courtyard that belonged to his chambers. "My chambers are directly across from Morgana's, Sire. The storm woke me last night. It was when I couldn't get back to sleep, I saw the fire from my own windows." He deliberately left out the fact that the window had exploded _outwards_ into the courtyard, knowing that that would only raise suspicions in Uther's mind.

The king clapped him on the shoulder, turning back to the room. "You might have just saved her life." He looked back to his ward, knowing that he had been awake. "There was lightning last night?"

"There was, my lord." He nodded and Uther's expression darkened.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night," Arthur guessed, surveying the damage from where he was stood a little ways off. "That could have started the fire."

"Perhaps." Uther sounded as though he didn't quite believe the idea.

"What other explanation is there?"

"Someone started the fire deliberately." Uther walked out of the room, Merlin and Arthur looking at each other, worried about what was going through Uther's mind. Who would want to harm Morgana? And why would they go to the effort of starting a fire? They wouldn't have been able to get out of the room before Morgana woke up and before the alarm was sounded.

Merlin knew that it hadn't been the lightning. He reasoned that the magical surge he had felt last night had been Morgana.

The two of them followed the king out of her chambers, leaving Will, George and Gwen behind to finish clearing out the remnants of the damage caused by the fire.

"How did they reach Morgana's chambers?" Uther asked as they walked, sounding incredibly frustrated.

"I don't know," Arthur answered clearly as concerned as the king was. "There are too many guards. It shouldn't be possible."

"And yet they managed to do so," Uther snapped back and Merlin shot Arthur a glance, the prince's answering look telling him he too, knew exactly where Uther was heading with this.

"I can't explain it.

"Well, I can. They used magic." He looked at Arthur who attempted to look confused at how he had come to that conclusion. "Arrest all those we have under suspicion."

"That's going to take time," Arthur countered, glancing at Merlin, trying to buy a way out of doing so. He knew that every time his father ordered those with magic arrested or executed, it hurt Merlin. More than he could understand. Of all the evil sorcerers he had met, he was surprised that Merlin hadn't turned that way. In essence he was in the perfect spot to do so. He was one of the kings' wards, protected by the crown and trusted by the king. If there was anyone in a position to get rid of the king, it was Merlin.

But in his heart, Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't do that. If he was going to be swayed by the amount of power he had, he would have turned long before now. There wasn't an evil bone in Merlin's body, Arthur was sure of that. Merlin was intrinsically good and there wasn't anything anyone could offer him that would change that, Arthur was sure.

The king swung round facing Arthur. "One of my wards has been attacked," Arthur's reluctance to carry out the arrests had come through. "Time is something we do not have."

He left no room for argument as he stormed off. Arthur gave Merlin an apologetic look as the warlock let out a frustrated breath, fisting his hand in his hair before he took walked off, taking another path to the one Uther had just taken, leaving Arthur torn between the loyalty he felt to his father and the knowledge that he could not disobey the king and the loyalty he felt to his foster brother and best friend and the knowledge that every time this happened, it cut a little deeper into the warlock's heart.

Merlin walked back to his chambers, a headache starting to pound in his temples as he sat down. He pressed a hand to his head, knowing that it was the stress of what was happening causing it. It was something that happened every time Uther went on one of his tirades about magic. He wasn't sure how much longer he could cope with it.

He made his way to Gaius's chambers, his concern for Morgana growing. He knew that Gaius knew she had magic. There was no way that he could deny what had happened. And it was highly likely that Morgana knew what was happening as well.

The tail end of the conversation he had overheard when reaching Gaius's chambers told him all that he needed to know. Morgana knew that it was magic that had started the fire and she knew that she was the one who had done it. What he couldn't believe was that while Gaius had encouraged his gifts, helped him learn and grow with them, he was outright denying Morgana's.

Why would he do that?

He waited for a few minutes after Morgana had left, muttering a quick diversion spell so that she didn't notice him standing not far from the stairway, he went in, explaining to Gaius about his headache. Gaius always had to brew up a stronger mix for Merlin, his magic quickly diffusing many of the regular medications he used. It wasn't something that he brewed very often so he didn't keep any on hand.

"I was up in Morgana's chambers earlier," he started, getting nothing more than a noise of acknowledgement from the physician. "The window was blown _out_ into the courtyard below." He waited for some kind of response, getting nothing. "That's odd, isn't it? If lightning struck like Arthur said, you would have thought the glass would have fallen inside of the window." He sighed when the physician still didn't respond. "Of course, what I _didn't_ tell Uther was that it wasn't just the fire I saw. I saw what happened to the window. There was _no_ lightning, Gaius. It was magic. You know it was. And more importantly, so does she." _That_ got Gaius's attention and he turned to the young man sat at the table.

"Morgana knows nothing for certain," he stated plainly, turning back to what he was doing in front of him.

"Which makes it even worse," Merlin shot back. "She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart."

"And what would you have me do?" He turned, staring down the young warlock in front of him.

"Talk to her." He answered simply and Gaius gave him a sceptical look. "Tell her she'll be okay." He stood up, walking over to where Gaius stood. "Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of."

"I can't." Gaius muttered, turning away from Merlin.

"Maybe I could speak to her." He suggested and Gaius spun around faster than before.

"No, Merlin, you can't!"

"Why not?" He questioned. "I understand what's she's going through."

"You must never reveal your secret to anyone." Gaius warned, stepping up to Merlin, waving the quill at him as if to emphasise his words.

"If not me, then someone else."

"Who?" Gaius questioned. "This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed or have you forgotten that?"

"There are those that still practise it." Merlin reminded him. "What about the druids, you said they help people like this."

"Uther's vowed to destroy them." Gaius's tone had become quiet, serious. "The druids cannot help her. It'd be suicide."

"Then who can?"

Gaius turned back to him, eyebrow raised. "I will. As I've always done."

"Then you need to be _honest_ with her."

"What makes you so certain that you know better than me?" Gaius pushed himself up from where he had leaned over the table in front of him.

"Because _I_ went through the same thing." Merlin fired back Gaius couldn't argue with him on that point because he knew it to be the truth. "I know exactly how she's feeling right now."

"You cannot get involved in this," Gaius warned and Merlin inhaled knowing that Gaius would do nothing. "No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlin. Stay out of it!"

"And let her live in fear, not knowing what is happening to her because the one person she trusts to help her won't?" Merlin argued and Gaius turned to face him, seeing the anger in the warlock's eyes. "How can you dismiss her powers like this? When you found out about my magic, you were nothing but supportive. You've given me guidance, helped me, you even gave me that spellbook!" He let out a breath of frustration. "Morgana is going through _exactly_ the same thing I did, the only difference is, she's older than I was. We are in _exactly_ the same position, Gaius. You might be willing to let her languish in fear but I'm not." He turned to leave, too angry at the old man to stay. "I'll send Will up for the remedy later."

He stormed out of Gaius's chambers, making for his own when he came across Will, who was suspiciously holding something behind his back. "I need you to . . . what are you hiding behind your back?" He asked and Will attempted to look innocent as he answered, holding out both of his hands. If there hadn't been servants milling around in the adjoining corridors, Merlin could have easily plucked whatever it was out from behind him. But as it was he couldn't.

"Nothing," he shook his hands. "See?"

"What are you up to?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he approached his servant.

"Nothing!" He smirked at Will's innocent smile as he backed away from Merlin, turning with his back away from him. "You wanted me to do something?"

"I need you to pick up a remedy for me from Gaius and my chainmail needs cleaning," he replied, still suspicious.

"Right." He nodded, grinning at Merlin. "I'll see to it right away."

He started to move as Merlin did, stopping when Merlin did. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him before turning around and walking away from Will, stopping at the top of the stairs to see Will pulling a bundle of flowers out from his waistband, grinning to himself as he descended the stairs.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next day Merlin found himself in Arthur's chambers, waiting for the prince to arrive. He hadn't mentioned anything to Arthur about Morgana possibly having magic. He needed to speak to her about it before anything else.

He had gone to speak with the dragon the night before, earning nothing but warnings from the creature that Morgana wasn't to know the extent of her power and that she would be better off thinking that it was all in her mind. He had refused to help and Merlin had been left feeling alone with his troubles. He didn't understand how those that had no problem helping him, accepting him for who he was would so quickly condemn Morgana. She needed help and support from someone and he knew that he would have to be the one to give it to her.

He looked up as the door opened, seeing Arthur walking in with Sir Leon, one of the higher ranking knights within Camelot's force. "Are you sure this is all of them?" Arthur asked, opening a scroll, seeming to ignore Merlin's presence as he sat at his table. He was so used to Merlin being in his chambers when he wasn't here, it wasn't an unusual place for the warlock to be found. Merlin and George were the only ones permitted entry when Arthur wasn't here. Of course that didn't stop people sneaking in without his knowledge but they were the only ones he willingly allowed in.

"Names and last known dwelling places." Leon confirmed as they stopped in front of him.

"My father suspects that the fire was started by sorcery." Arthur glanced at Merlin who gave him a disapproving look, ensuring that Sir Leon didn't see.

"Indeed, sire." Sir Leon agreed. "I've included the details of everyone we suspect of consorting with sorcerers, witches and druids." Merlin looked up at them at the mention of the druids. The name of someone that could help him might just be on that list.

"Gather the men," Arthur ordered, placing the scroll on the table, right next to Merlin. "We'll arrest them immediately." Sir Leon nodded, exiting the room. Arthur turned to Merlin, a frown on his face. "I know that you're not happy about what's happening-"

"Whatever gave you _that_ impression?" Merlin bit back, the sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"My father has his reasons." Arthur rested his hands on the table, looking at Merlin. "I know you're able to sense when someone is using magic." Merlin nodded, having shared this with Arthur not long after the incident with Tauren. "Did you sense anything the other night? Any magic being used?"

"No," he hated lying to Arthur but sometimes it had to be done. When all this was over, then he would tell Arthur the truth. If he said that he had felt someone using magic on the night of the fire then it was as if he was vindicating Uther's actions. He couldn't tell Arthur that it was Morgana that started the fire because that wasn't fair on her. "No, I didn't."

"Are you sure?" He asked and Merlin rolled his eyes at him. "Maybe it was that that woke you up, not the storm."

 _How right you are, Arthur,_ Merlin thought, shaking his head. "Arthur, you know what I'm like with storms now." He raised an eyebrow and Arthur nodded, accepting his words. Merlin had reluctantly told Arthur – and by that, it had been forced out of him by the recovered prince – what had happened on the Isle of the Blessed. Arthur knew that ever since he had connected with the storm and pulled the lightning from the sky, they had called for him and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

"Alright." Arthur turned around, taking his jacket off. Merlin, keeping one eye on the prince, used his magic to open the scroll next to him, revealing the names on it. He snapped it closed again when Arthur turned around. "So, where are my flowers?"

"Sorry?" He reopened it, scanning quickly as Arthur turned back to grab his protective wear for underneath his armour, slipping it on and turning, meaning Merlin had to quickly close the scroll again.

"I heard Morgana got some," he frowned at Merlin who raised an eyebrow, knowing who they had come from but not saying anything. "I thought Will would have been putting them in all the rooms." Merlin shrugged, snatching a grape off the bunch that was in Arthur's fruit bowl in front of him. "So you didn't get any either."

He turned around again and Merlin, once again, snapped the scroll open, scanning the names on it and what they were suspected of. "He was probably trying to do something nice after the fire, Arthur."

He spotted a name that may be useful on the list.

 _Forridel._

 _Camelot, Lower Town._

 _Suspected of consorting with druids._

He snapped the scroll closed one last time after memorising the name, quickly making an excuse to leave Arthur's chambers. He made his way into his own, seeing Will polishing his armour seated at the table.

"Will," he looked up upon hearing his name, "I need you to go into the lower town and find the woman by the name of Forridel. I need you to find out all she knows about the druids."

"The druids?" Will looked shocked at the request.

"Please, there isn't a lot of time," Merlin pressed, sensing Will's reluctance. "Arthur is readying his men to arrest her in suspicion of consorting with druids. I need you to get to her before that happens. Please. I need their help." Will studied his face, knowing that it must have been serious if Merlin was asking him to do something like this. He wouldn't risk it if it wasn't completely necessary. "I would but . . . I'll be recognised."

Will nodded, placing the rag he had been using to polish Merlin's armour and the armour in question down on the table before quickly leaving his chambers. Merlin let out a breath, hating that he was putting Will at risk by doing this but there was no way that he would be able to go into the lower town without being spotted. Especially not with Arthur and his men there. He walked over to the window, seeing them beginning to bring the people in, the guards forcefully shoving most of them to get them to move faster. He saw Will as he walked quickly out of the main gate, towards the lower town. Being a peasant himself, no one would see anything odd about him heading that way.

Merlin bit his lip nervously as he waited for Will. He couldn't help but pace as he thought about the possibility of Will being caught. If he was, there was every chance that he would be arrested. Uther would see it as a grave insult for there being even a possibility that his wards servant was consorting with sorcerers and there was no way that Will wouldn't be executed.

He snapped round as his chamber door opened half an hour later, breathing a sigh of relief as Will walked through, closing it behind it.

"She told me everything you need to know." He was out of breath and Merlin had him sit down. "Though she now thinks I'm a friend of the druids." He chuckled and Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was later that night that Merlin made his way to Morgana's chambers, gently knocking on the door, giving her a small smile when she opened it.

"I just came to see how you are." He said softly as she let him into her rooms.

"I don't know." She whispered, shaking her head gently. He could see that she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were red-rimmed from where she had been crying and she looked absolutely terrified. Her face started to crumble and she pushed away from the door. "I'm sorry," she apologised as she walked across her rooms. "It's usually Gwen that has to deal with me when I'm like this."

"I don't mind," he told her truthfully, slowly following her across the rooms. "Maybe I could help."

"I doubt that." She sounded sceptical and he didn't blame her.

"You'd be surprised." He turned around, closing her door as she turned to face him. "I understand how frightening all of this is for you. Being in the same position within the castle, I know how frightened you must be."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, confused.

"We're the king's wards." He sighed, walking back over to her. "We . . . we know the king's hatred of magic better than anyone."

"That's what you think has been happening to me?" She asked, her voice a little more confident as she regarded the man in front of her. "The dreams? The fire? You think it was magic?"

Merlin glanced to the door, aware of how loud she was becoming. He shot her a glance and she nodded, realising. "I do, Morgana. That _is_ what I think. And there are people that can help you."

"Who?"

"The druids."

She gave him a disbelieving look as though he had lost his mind. "None of them would _dare_ show their faces in Camelot."

"No," Merlin shook his head and she looked crestfallen. "But I know where you can find them." She looked at him, her eyes wide and he gave her a small smile. "Meet me at the western entrance to the castle two hours after the Great Bell. We'll go then."

"We?" She looked shocked at the fact that he had implied he was going with her.

"Yes, Morgana, we." His smile widened into the disarming grin that made everyone he came into contact fall in love with him. "I'm not letting you go through this on your own."

"Thank you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He hadn't told her about his magic yet but he knew that he would. It wasn't something that he could keep from her. It didn't feel right. But revealing it while she was still so unstable with how she was feeling and while they were still in Camelot seemed a lot riskier than after they'd left.

He made his way back to his chambers, allowing Will to ready him for bed. He managed to deflect Will's questions about why he needed to know where the druids were before sending him home. There was one problem with acknowledging your servant as your friend. They were so damn nosy.

Will left about an hour after the Great Bell had rung, heading home for the night. As soon as Merlin was sure that he was gone for the night, he climbed out of bed and got dressed again, slipping on his boots and grabbing his plain hooded travel cloak.

He left his rooms, sneaking his way past the guards on patrol through the various corridors and making it to the agreed meeting point with Morgana. He didn't have to wait long before she showed up, looking as tired as she had been when he'd seen her before. This time, however, there was a determination in her eyes.

"We won't be able to get our horses from the stables without anyone noticing us, so we're going to have to go on foot." Merlin whispered and she nodded. He stuck his head out of the entrance and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he ran. The two of them kept to the shadows as they snuck out of the western gates, a stack of crates tumbling over – which may or may not have been Merlin's fault – just before they reached the gate allowing them to get through unnoticed. Getting through the town was easier as the buildings cast shadows that they could hide in if needs be.

As it was, no one noticed the two cloaked figures stealing off into the night in search of those that were forbidden in Camelot. They looked at each other once they breached the forest surrounding Camelot. There wouldn't be any chance they were caught tonight. They had made it out of the town and just had to keep going until they found the druid camp they were searching for.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Dawn in Camelot came with the sounding of the warning bell, ringing through the city, jarring everyone in the vicinity awake, signalling that something was very wrong inside the castle.

Uther was standing in Morgana's empty chamber, noting that the bed had not been slept in as Arthur strode in. "The guards have completed their search of the castle," he informed his father, "there's no trace of her." He paused, breathing deeply. "And they can't find Merlin."

"What?" Uther spun around, staring his son down.

"Merlin is gone as well." Arthur sounded disturbed by the fact that the both of them had gone missing. "There's no sign of him in the castle either."

"Encircle the city." He ordered, looking around the chambers. "No one gets in or out. And find Merlin's manservant."

The guards nodded, leaving to run to Merlin's chambers where his servant was most likely to be.

"The guards said that Merlin came to see Morgana last night," Arthur advised his father and he nodded, knowing how close his wards were. "Most likely to see how she was."

It didn't take long for the guards to come back, Will in tow, looking extremely nervous. "Will." Arthur beckoned him forwards and he looked between the king and prince, bowing to the both of them.

"Merlin came to see Morgana last night, yes?" Uther asked and Will nodded, looking nervous.

"Yes, My Lord. He's been worried about her ever since the fire. He could see how much it had shaken her up."

"What time did he leave?" Uther seemed indifferent to the boy's nervousness, clearly used to it.

"He arrived back in his chambers not long before the Great Bell, my lord." He nodded his head, not making eye contact with the king. "It was about an hour after the Great Bell that I settled him in for the night and went home, Sire."

Uther took a breath, looking the boy in front of him up and down, judging that he was telling him the truth. "Thank you. You may go." Will bowed again, quickly leaving the room.

"Gwen said pretty much the same thing, father." Arthur looked to his father, concerned. "We know that they were safe, in their chambers after the Great Bell tolled. Gwen said that she left Morgana not long after it had tolled and Will settled Merlin in for the night about an hour afterwards."

"So they were safe then," Uther mumbled, leaving Morgana's chambers, Arthur following as he made his way to Merlin's, seeing that, like Morgana's, nothing was out of place. He practically snarled, hating knowing that something had happened to his wards and he had no idea what it was.

He paced back and forth in the council chambers, waiting for a report.

"Have all the suspects been arrested?" He asked Arthur who stood in front of him.

"Nearly," he replied, knowing that his father wouldn't be pleased. "A few have gone to ground."

"Issue a proclamation." He turned to face his son. " _All_ the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana and Lord Merlin are returned to Camelot."

"I'll see to it, sire." Arthur confirmed, uncomfortable with the thought.

Will, who had been standing at the back of the chamber behind Gaius froze at the words that had come out of Uther's mouth.

As soon as he had heard that Merlin was missing this morning, he knew exactly where he had gone and why he had asked for the information on the druids the day before. He had gone to find them and it appeared that for some reason, the Lady Morgana had gone with him. He knew that Merlin would have no idea what was happening in Camelot and that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that people had lost their lives because of the fact that he had gone missing.

He quickly made his way out of the council chambers as soon as Uther had dismissed the meeting with a wave of his hand, practically running through the castle hallways and outside. He didn't slow as he made his way to his family's home in the upper town, not pausing while his sister asked what was happening. He yelled that he most likely wouldn't be back that night. He knew that they most likely wouldn't worry because he did, on occasion, stay in the castle with Merlin.

Not realising that a certain Court Physician had seen his quick departure, knowing that the young man knew where Merlin and Morgana were, he snuck out of the city using one of the many routes that only select servants of the castle knew, the guards not having been informed of and started in the direction he knew the two nobles had gone in.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Meanwhile, with no idea what was happening back at Camelot in the wake of their disappearance, Merlin and Morgana made their way through the Forest of Ascetir. Morgana kept a tight grip on Merlin's hand as he led the two of them through the forest, her head twitching and her hand tightening around his whenever they heard a strange noise. He tried to keep steady, not letting on that the noises of the forest were unnerving him too.

He had no idea what was out there, hoping that whatever it was, his magic would be enough to fend them off.

The two of them slowed, stopping as they heard a hissing from somewhere to their right.

"What was that?" Morgana asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I don't know." Merlin whispered back, backing away and turning, Morgana following closely. "I'm not sure I want to find out."

They walked quickly, finding their way through the forest until night began to fall. Merlin knew that they couldn't be far off from where they were trying to go but he also knew that they couldn't go any further.

"Come on, we need to rest." He told her gently and she looked up at him, scared. She nodded and the two of them collected what firewood they could in the small area without moving too far away from the other.

"You never said why you were helping me," Morgana said quietly, looking over at Merlin as he took the small bundle she had from her.

"I told you," he smiled at her. "I understand."

"But how?" She pressed, sitting down on her cloak as Merlin did the same. "We don't have anything to make it light."

"That's alright." He smiled, arranging it into a small pile. "I _do_ understand, Morgana. More than you might think." She shook her head, confused and he took a deep breath, holding a hand out of the pile of wood. " _Forbaerne!"_ The word was nothing more than a whisper from his lips but that combined with the flames leaping up in the center of the pile of wood, quickly growing caused Morgana to gasp.

"You have magic?" She whispered and he nodded. "And you didn't say anything?"

"With everything that was happening, how could I?" He stood up, sitting down next to her. "I didn't say anything because after the fire, there were always guards or people around. I couldn't risk it. Not just for myself but you as well. It was a risk to both of us that I couldn't take."

"So why are you telling me now?"

"Do you see anyone out here that could overhear?" He smirked and she let out a choked laugh. "I understand how you're feeling, Morgana. I've been there. I know what you're going through."

"Thank you, Merlin." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

They both jumped, hearing the hissing and clicking that they'd heard during the day. They both stood up, Morgana letting out a small shriek when she'd turned to see a scorpion creature in front of her, about the size of a large cat. Merlin turned seeing it too, freezing when he heard a much louder hissing from behind them.

The two of them turned to see a much large scorpion behind them, stinger poised and ready to strike at either one of them. Merlin regained his senses first, grabbing Morgana's arm and pushing her in front of him as they both began to run.

They didn't get far as Merlin felt a piercing pain in his leg, falling to the ground. Morgana ran to his side, checking his leg, seeing a large gash running along the back of his calf. The two of them looked around, hearing the hissing coming from all sides, looking at each other in a panic.

They were surrounded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin tried to focus as the circle of scorpion creatures advanced on them, pulling himself up and bracing himself on his hands, immediately knowing that the wound he'd received was filled with poison.

"Merlin?" Morgana sounded panicked as she helped support him.

"Its poison," he grimaced as he looked down at his leg, seeing the blood coming from the wound before seeing that the ring was closing around them. He held a hand out in front of him, eyes glowing gold. _"_ _Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat!"_ The spell forced several of them away and he focused on the other side. " _Forletap me a...!"_ He let his hand drop, panting. He could feel the poison affecting him already. Affecting his magic.

"Merlin!"

"There's too many of them." He whispered, knowing that those he'd blasted away had managed to recover and were advancing once again. His head started to swim as Morgana wrapped her arms around him, the scorpions so close to them now that he knew there was nothing they could do. He felt himself losing consciousness, falling back onto Morgana as the creatures halted their hissing at the two of them, backing away as robed figures approached, hands held out in front of them. The figure in front of him was nothing but a blur as he lost consciousness, feeling Morgana's hold on him tightening as he was lost to dark oblivion.

"Please," she pleaded as she felt Merlin go limp in her arms. "He's been stung." She sounded panicked as she looked up at him.

"Do not fear," his voice was kind as he knelt down in front of Morgana and the unconscious Merlin. "We can treat him." He motioned behind him to someone else that had been behind him. Together, the two of them gently lifted Merlin and carried him back to their camp, mindful of his injured leg. Morgana followed closely behind, not wanting to be separated from her friend. If he hadn't pushed her in front of him to run, he wouldn't have been stung. He would be okay.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was daylight outside when Merlin regained consciousness, feeling someone wiping his forehead off with a cool cloth. His eyes flickered open, seeing scraps of fabric blowing gently in the breeze that were well known as signs of a druid camp. The subconscious part of his mind knew that he was safe but there was another part, the part that was always on alert, told him that all was not well and that something happened. Opening his eyes, he saw a man leaning over him, and while he was tending to his fever brought on by the poison, yes, Merlin was still alarmed.

He sat up suddenly, a wave of dizziness washing over him as the man in front of him steadied him with a hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to soothe him as Merlin pushed him away, his movement jarring his leg, causing him to wince in pain. "You've hurt your leg. Try not to move it."

"What happened?" He asked, his memory of the night before foggy and disjointed. "Where's Morgana?"

"Morgana is fine. She wasn't hurt. _You,_ on the other hand, were stung by a serket." He explained and Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. "I came to help. My name's Aglain." Merlin pushed him off again as he tried to calm him once more, the warlock's slight panic not fazing him in the slightest. "Relax, Merlin."

Merlin froze at the sound of his usual name. He had only met one druid before and that was the druid boy he, Morgana and Arthur had rescued in Camelot. He had identified him as Emrys though. Apparently, it wasn't an ability of all druids to know who he was on sight as it had been the boys'. "Who told you my name?"

"I did," he turned, hearing a young boy's voice to his right. It was only as the flaps of material parted that he realised he was in a tent. As they moved, he saw the young boy's face as he stepped through into where Merlin was.

"You."

"When the serket attacked last night, Mordred was able to sense your and Morgana's distress." Aglain advised and the boy, Mordred, smiled at Merlin. "Through his mind." Yes, Merlin knew that Mordred was able to communicate through his mind, seeing as it was how he had first caught his attention.

 _Hello Emrys,_ he inhaled as he heard Mordred's voice in his head.

 _Aglain doesn't know I'm Emrys._ Merlin responded, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him. _Why can he not see it?_

 _Only a few have the ability to see you for who you are, Emrys._ Mordred gave him a smile.

 _And you are one of those few._

"I see that you know we do not always need words to speak to one another," Aglain looked between the two of them and Merlin nodded.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, looking between the two of them again. "It was how I first heard him in Camelot." He looked back at the boy, wondering why he was here and why he had not made Aglain aware of who Merlin was.

Merlin looked up as Morgana entered the tent, a wide smile on her face as she took in the fact that he was awake and appearing fine. "Merlin," she dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around him in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered and he tightened his grip on her in response.

Mordred looked between the two of them, a big smile on his face as he watched two that had the most to do with saving his life back in Camelot. It may have been Arthur had got him out to begin with but he knew that the two in front of him had risked almost everything to see him safe.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Back in Camelot, Gaius quickly realised that he hadn't been the only one to witness Will sneaking off the day before. Another one of the servants who knew of the route out of the city had spotted someone – thankfully they weren't able to see who – leaving the city. They hadn't given away the route out, knowing that it would be guarded if the king were to know of it and the servants kind of liked having their secrets from the nobles.

The king had ordered Arthur to follow the trail which they had discovered led to the Forest of Ascetir and to kill all those they found in druid camps. Arthur watched his father go back into the castle, more weight on his heart than he had felt before.

"All everything alright, your Highness?" Gaius asked, seeing the conflict within the prince.

"No, Gaius," he sighed, glancing around, nodding for the guards to head back to their usual posts. They nodded, immediately moving off to where they were supposed to be as the prince and physician walked away from them. "If I do this, it'll kill Merlin. He'll never forgive me."

"But if you don't your father will find out." Gaius guessed and Arthur nodded. He could see that the prince was at a loss, not knowing where to turn to.

"What do I do, Gaius?" He asked, looking completely overwhelmed. "Either way, no matter what I do, people are going to die."

"Your father believes Merlin and Morgana have been kidnapped." Gaius reasoned, looking the prince in the eye as he processed the old man's words.

"You don't?" He questioned, stopping and turning to face Gaius, his hands on his hips. "You don't believe they've been kidnapped."

"No, I don't, sire." Gaius glanced around, ensure that there was no one within hearing distance of the two of them before stepping closer to the prince. "I know that Merlin has been feeling . . . conflicted as of late. He has been confused and that is causing his magic to be a little unsteady." Merlin would not be happy that Gaius had used his control over his magic as an excuse, knowing full well that his control over it was perfect. "I believe he went to the druids for some guidance. Guidance that only those that practice magic can give."

"And Morgana?" Arthur questioned, noting that he hadn't mentioned her in his explanation for their disappearance.

"Well, you know how close they are, sire." Gaius reasoned and Arthur nodded. "It is possible she went with him for support." Gaius knew that it was most likely the other way round but that was for Merlin to admit to the prince.

"You think that Merlin has told Morgana about his magic?" Arthur hissed, barely audible to the old man in front of him. His eyes portrayed the worry that he felt at the thought of yet someone else knowing that Merlin had magic. It had been bad enough when Will had found out and again, that had been by accident. But this time, Merlin would have to actually _tell_ someone. Something he'd not done before and it worried Arthur.

"I don't know, sire." That, apart from the fact that he knew that Merlin and Morgana had not been kidnapped, was the first truth Gaius had told in the conversation. Though he had warned him against it, he couldn't say that Merlin hadn't told Morgana of his secret.

Though if he had, hopefully, the shared secret would only strengthen their bond. The two wards were as close as if they were actually brother and sister, and it didn't help that they _looked_ extremely similar as well. If Gaius hadn't known better, he would have said that they were, in actual fact, siblings.

"I just hope they're alright." Arthur sighed, turning to go inside. Gaius felt for the young prince, knowing that he felt like he was in an endless tug of war within the young man. Half of him was loyal to his father, even if he didn't believe in Uther's persecution for anyone that even whispered the word magic. He felt that his father was blinded when it came to magic but for the time being, Arthur knew that there was nothing he could do about it. And the other half of him was loyal to Merlin. He knew, even just through growing up with the young warlock that magic wasn't evil. He knew that there was more to it than that. He had seen what good could come out of the use of magic.

Yes, it only happened that the majority of sorcerers that Arthur had come into contact with were evil and hellbent on Camelot's destruction but Arthur had a feeling that that was more to do with the ban actually being in place than anything else.

Knowing that his men would not hesitate to report to his father, he quickly made sure that he was geared up and ready to go. It was with a heavy heart that Arthur took off, following the trail that they had found early this morning, leading towards the forest. He hoped that Merlin and Morgana were okay, wherever they were.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin and Morgana had insisted on being in the same tent, anxious about being away from the other in a camp surrounded by strangers. Yes, they were magic users and the druids felt honour-bound to help them as such but they were also the king's wards. Merlin could tell through the rumblings of magic that the two of them being here made the druids nervous.

Morgana sat next to Merlin where he still lay, leg propped up to allow for healing, pouring him a small goblet of water as Aglain came through the flap in the tent they had been given.

"I trust you slept well," he smiled at the two of them as he knelt down next to them.

"Better than I've done in days," Morgana admitted and Merlin was pleased to hear that. She had gone without sleep for too long. He too had had an amazingly restful night and felt all the better for it.

"Very well, thank you," he sat up, placing the goblet on the ground next to where Morgana was sitting, feeling her eagle eyes on him. She would never admit it out loud but she had been terrified that she was going to lose him. While they had always been close, bonding through the mutual loss of family and growing closer through the years, she hadn't felt as connected with him before as she did now. Maybe it was because they were out here, where no one had any expectations of them, where they could just be Merlin and Morgana rather than the Lord Merlin and Lady Morgana, held to certain ideals as they were in Camelot.

Or maybe it was because she now knew about his magic. After he had fallen asleep the night before, she had thought about how he hadn't told her that he had magic. She didn't blame him for not saying anything. After all, if word got back to the king then there was a good chance he could have Merlin executed, ward or not. And she was now in the same position. And while the thought terrified her, she was eased somewhat at knowing that she wasn't alone. That there was someone in Camelot that understood what she was going through.

"Here," he handed them both bundles of cloth, one in a dark red and the other in a dark blue, "these might make you feel more at home."

They took them from him, realising that they were the traditional clothing that would be worn by those in the druid camps. He had obviously realised that they would possibly feel more comfortable if they blended in a little rather than standing out in the finery they both still wore from leaving Camelot.

They pulled on the robes, both Morgana and Aglain helping Merlin to his feet, due to the pain he still felt from the sting he had received. Aglain felt no shame in linking his arm with Merlin's, helping him across the camp as Morgana walked on his other side, a steadying presence.

They noticed the nervous looked that they were getting from the people around them as they walked – well, in Merlin's case, limped – across the camp.

"They are surprise to see the two of you here," Aglain advised, noticing that the two visitors had seen the cautious looks they were receiving from the residents of the camp. "If not a little afraid. Your king would have us killed." Merlin felt his heart go out to the people here, never knowing when they would have to move, whether the next time they were spotted would be the last before the king's men rained down on them. Always living in fear.

He understood the last part well. If they were fearful, living out here, miles from Camelot, then he – and now Morgana – had all the more reason to fear, what with being right under the king's nose. He had managed to evade suspicion thus far but he couldn't live with the guarantee that it would be forever.

"They have nothing to fear from us," Morgana insisted, looking around as they walked. She sounded shocked at the thought that these people would fear her and Merlin's presence among them. "We do not share Uther's hatred of magic."

"No," Aglain smirked down at Merlin, knowing full well that he had magic. Strong magic to be able to communicate telepathically as he had done with Mordred earlier. "I don't imagine either of you would." The two of them glanced at each other, knowing that he knew about their gifts. "These forests are dangerous. What brings you so far from Camelot?"

"It was more for Morgana, actually." Merlin admitted and Morgana gave the druid a small smile, mock glaring at Merlin, who gave her an innocent smile back.

"How so?"

"She is only just coming into her powers." Merlin advised and Morgana bit her lip.

"Searching for answers," she admitted and Merlin gave her a smile. Aglain let go of Merlin's arm, seeing that he had regained enough strength in his leg to walk on his own. He gave the druid a grateful smile as he stopped. "We hoped that the druids might be able to give them to me."

"Come," Aglain motioned to another small tent, by a large fire pit Merlin guessed was where they cooked their meals and warmed themselves in the cold. He held back the opening to the tent, following the two of them inside.

"What would you like to know?" He asked as he sat down. Morgana glanced to Merlin who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Why I can see the future in my dreams." She stated softly, her voice sounding tearful and afraid. "Why I'm able to start fires with my mind."

"People who are able to do this are few and far between." Aglain advised, his voice calm and steady and Morgana reached over, gripping Merlin's hand for support. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze as she glanced at him, clearly appreciating that he was there. "You have a gift."

"Is it magic?" She asked, clearly wanting the clarification Merlin was not able to offer. This was why he had suggested finding the druids. Because yes, he had magic, powerful magic, he was not knowledgeable enough about all aspects of the craft to be able to give her the answers she needed.

"Of a kind, yes." Aglain nodded. "But it will be many years before you able to understand it fully. Let alone _use_ it." At her fearful look, he frowned slightly. "This isn't something to be afraid of."

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian," she answered and Merlin understood her fear, better than anyone.

"Morgana," he whispered gently and she turned to look at him. "It'll be alright."

"Merlin is also Uther's ward, yes?" Aglain asked and Morgana nodded. "And yet, he too, has magic. From what Mordred says and what I can sense, powerful magic."

"I know you're afraid, Morgana." Merlin gave her hand another reassuring squeeze. "But you're not alone. Remember that."

"But if Uther were to find out-" she broke off, shaking her head. "If he found out he'd have me, both of us, killed."

"He won't." Merlin reiterated but she shook her head, a wry smile on her face.

"But if he did."

" _We_ won't let that happen," Aglain sounded sure of his words, convicted in keeping them safe. "The two of you are safe here." Merlin grinned at her again and she relaxed a little. "You shouldn't be scared of Uther." They both turned to look at the druid, dumbfounded. He _did_ know what he was saying, right? "You should pity him."

"Pity?" Morgana repeated, sounding amused at the notion. "Why?"

"Because he's a broken man," Aglain explained, sounding as though he did actually pity the king that would call for his death faster than he could blink. "Consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart."

"I've always been taught that magic is evil. That it corrupts your soul." Morgana's voice was soft, scared and Aglain motioned to Merlin again.

"Merlin has magic," she turned to look at the warlock beside her, who smirked at her again. "Do you believe he is evil?"

"No," she sounded shocked at the thought that Merlin could anything less than the pure soul she knew he was.

"I've had magic all my life, Morgana. I was born with it, condemned by Camelot's laws from my very first breath." He explained and she felt her heart go out to him. "Yes, there was a time when I was out of control with my magic. It was growing faster than I could learn to control it and there were times when, like you, I feared that I would be caught. That is a fear that I have in my mind every day. But magic . . . it is not evil."

"Merlin is right," Aglain nodded, watching Morgana closely as she turned to him, tears building in her eyes. "Just because Uther decrees it, doesn't make it so. In time, you will learn that magic isn't a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good." She looked to Merlin once again, the two of them embracing as Aglain left them in the tent together.

"You should get some rest, Merlin." Morgana motioned to the bed that was set up in the corner and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Morgana, I'm fine." He insisted and she tilted her head at him, her eyes pleading.

"Please. It would put my mind at ease." She knew that when she was like that, no one could deny her what she wanted so he huffed in mock indignation before laying down. She knelt down next to him, smiling softly. "I couldn't imagine if I lost you."

"Don't worry." He assured softly. "I'm not going anywhere." He shot up as he heard a rustling by his head, the head of his servant coming through the gaps in the material of the tent. "Will?"

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked, terrified that he would be seen.

"I've come to take the two of you back to Camelot." He said softly, glancing behind them for any kind of movement from outside.

"I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey." Morgana stated, looking at him defiantly. Merlin looked to Morgana who didn't take her eyes off of Will. "I'm never going back." She grasped Merlin's hand and Will somehow knew that if Morgana stayed, there was a chance Merlin would too. Merlin would most likely return to Camelot due to his destiny and need to protect Arthur but he would be torn between his destiny and being there for his fellow ward.

"Why?" She sounded disbelieving, confused. "We're safe here. They understand us here."

Will looked to Merlin who had sat up fully now. "If I'd realised what the repercussions would be I never would have given you the information you wanted."

"What do you mean?" He leaned forward, sharing a worried glance with Morgana. "What repercussions?"

"The king thinks the two of you have been kidnapped." He watched as their faces morphed in realisation of what he had just said. "He won't stop until the two of you are found. He's arrested _dozens_ of people. He's going to execute them all."

They sat in silence for a moment, Merlin and Morgana absorbing what Will had told them. He'd risked a lot, coming to find them. Since he wasn't in Camelot, Will, being Merlin's servant wouldn't be missed around the castle but if people found out that he'd left Camelot, there would be a lot of questions.

They all looked to the other side of the tent as Aglain rushed in, clearly panicked. "Merlin, Morgana, we must go." He froze as he noticed Will sitting between the two visitors to the camp. "Who are you?"

"It's alright," Morgana rushed to explain, "he's a friend."

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, hearing the commotion going on outside as Aglain reached down to help him up.

"Arthur and his men are coming," Merlin felt his heart skip at the mention of Arthur. No doubt he had been given orders by Uther to find them and knowing the king, there would be no prisoners taken. "Your _friend_ has led him straight to us."

The two of them followed Aglain out of the tent, Merlin needing some support as they ran due to his injury. They quickly ran as the sounds of the soldiers and dogs approached, making their way down a narrow valley just outside of the main camp.

Merlin fell against a rock, hissing in pain as they tried to get him to stand up. "We must keep moving."

"I can't." He winced, supporting himself on the rock. "My leg. It's too painful."

"We can't stop." Morgana sounded panicked as the sounds of the soldiers got closer.

"You keep going," Will demanded and Merlin looked up at him, shocked. "I'll create a diversion."

"No, Will," Merlin protested, trying to think of something he could do to cease or hinder the movements of the soldiers. "You can't. If they see you, you'll be killed."

"It's my fault they're here." He argued and Merlin shook his head, motioning for Will to move to the side. He held up his hand in front of him, hoping that he could pull this off with the amount of pain his leg was causing him. " _Bene læg gesweorc."_

Immediately a thick cloud of mist swelled around them, passing them and filling the valley they had just run through. "That should buy us some time." He winced as he stood up, Aglain once again supporting him as they moved again. Will grabbed his other arm, supporting him from the other side as they moved faster, outrunning the mist that still swelled behind them.

Behind them, Arthur stopped as the mist appeared, knowing that it had been Merlin that conjured it. He had seen them running, Merlin obviously injured as he was aided by one of the druids. Unfortunately, another of his men had seen as well, calling out where they were giving Arthur no choice but to lead the pursuit. If they hadn't been seen, Arthur may well have let them run, part of him believing that that was what may have been best for Merlin. He was among his own kind here. He wouldn't feel so alone when with these people as he would in Camelot.

The two wards, Aglain and Mordred continued to run, spotting one of the soldiers and attempting to sneak up one of the embankments without being noticed. Unfortunately, they heard him call out to where they were, meaning they had to move faster than they were before.

Merlin could feel that the wound had re-opened, the blood running down his leg with every step he took. He fell once again, the blood loss, pain and whatever lingering poison may have been in his system overtaking him as Morgana knelt down beside him.

"Just go," he panted, sweat creating a sheen across his face as Aglain leant over him.

"We're not leaving you behind." He insisted and Merlin waved him off.

"They're coming!" Mordred, who was standing behind them saw as the soldiers that were following them stop, aiming at the group with their crossbows. Morgana watched in horror as one of them loosed an arrow, hitting Aglain square in the back. He cried out in pain as he fell forward, dead before he hit the ground and Morgana looked to Mordred, urging him to run before the soldiers reached them. The little boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, only looking back once, only to be urged on again by Morgana as the soldiers surrounded her.

"We have them!" They yelled, inspecting the downed Merlin and the terrified Morgana. They most likely believed that it was due to their kidnapping and being held by the druids that she was so afraid, not believing that it was due to their attack and Merlin's current condition causing her fear. "We have the Lord Merlin and the Lady Morgana!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Uther was there waiting for them when they arrived back in Camelot, pulling the both of them into a hug as they dismounted the horses they had been pulled onto.

"I was so, so worried about you." He whispered to the both of them and they shared a look over his shoulder, not saying anything. "Where did you find them?" He looked up to Arthur who looked down at Merlin as the king released him and Morgana.

"In the Forest of Ascetir," he stated, "in a druid camp."

Uther looked to the two of them, slightly panicked, clearly checking that the two of them were okay.

Later on, Merlin was back in his room, his leg having been seen to by Gaius before leaving him to his own devices. He hadn't seen Arthur since he had left the courtyard and had the feeling that the prince was avoiding him. Not to say that it wasn't warranted. Merlin was indeed very angry with Arthur for what had happened at the camp. He had no idea how many had died but he knew that lives had been lost that day. He lay on his bed, thinking over what had happened over the last few days when there was a knock on his door.

He climbed out of bed, opening it to find Morgana standing there, looking slightly worried. He stepped back, allowing her into his chambers before closing the door.

"I just came to see that you were okay," she explained softly, motioning to his leg.

"It's doing okay." He nodded and the two of them lapsed into a silence.

"I wanted to thank you, Merlin." He looked over to her, a surprised look on his face. "I know now who I really am and isn't something to be scared of." He gave her a small smile and she returned it. "Maybe someday people _will_ come to see magic as a force for good."

"We can only hope," he responded and she laughed gently.

"I know now, that with you here with me, I'm not alone." She looked down at her hands, her hair falling to cover her face and he grinned.

"You never will be, Morgana." He replied softly and she looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. "We should both get some sleep." He said softly and she nodded walking towards the door. He opened it for her and she stepped through, turning to him.

"Sleep well," she grinned and he laughed back, closing the door as she walked away. He closed the door, still chuckled before heading to bed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It took four days for Arthur to gather the courage to face Merlin after he had been brought back to Camelot. Arthur would never admit to being afraid of anything but at this point in time, he knew that his foster brother was going to be incredibly angry with him.

And unlike others, giving him space didn't allow him to cool down. It just made him angrier.

He walked into Merlin's chambers, seeing the warlock in question going through some of the reports that Uther had had him read through as part of his responsibilities now that he was older. He glanced up, seeing Arthur walking through the door.

"Finally found your way here, then?" Arthur winced at the bite in Merlin's tone, only ever having heard it once before and he had hoped never to hear it again.

"I'm sorry," he stated, holding his hands up in surrender as he crossed the room, stopping in front of the table where Merlin gave him a disbelieving look.

"Sorry?" He sat back in his chair, throwing the quill he was holding down on the table in front of him. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say?"

"I don't know what else you want me to say, Merlin." Arthur sighed, resting his hands on the table in front of him. "I didn't have a choice-"

"Yes." Merlin cut him off, standing up to face him. "Yes, you did."

"Merlin, you know I didn't." Arthur pushed himself away from the table, giving Merlin an exasperated look. "My father-"

"Of course, your father!" Merlin spat, walking out from behind the table, a slight limp from the wound in his leg still evident. "When are you going to stop hiding behind your father, Arthur?!"

"He's the king, Merlin!" Arthur shot back and Merlin shook his head, a disdainful snort coming from him in a most undignified way. "I can't disobey a direct order from him!"

"You could at least try!" Merlin turned round, Arthur seeing an anger in Merlin that he had never seen before. He could now envision what he had looked like on the Isle of the Blessed when he discovered that Nimueh had killed Gaius. He could see the powerful warlock in Merlin and though he knew that he wouldn't harm him, it sent shivers down Arthur's spine. "They were innocent people, Arthur. Women, children! How many of them did your men cut down? People who were doing nothing but living their lives in peace. Because that's all they want. To be able to live in peace."

"And I have already given you my word that I will make that happen," Arthur stepped towards Merlin slowly, keeping his voice steady. "But I can't do anything while my father is still king."

"And until then, you'll keep following Uther's blind hatred of magic, slaughtering the innocent when he orders it?" Merlin stared him down and Arthur could feel the pain radiating off the man in front of him.

"I don't have a choice." He stated again and Merlin scoffed, turning to his window.

"Morgana asked you a question, back when I was poisoned," he didn't turn around to see Arthur's reaction. "About what kind of King you'll be. 'One that would risk his life to do what is right? Or one who does what his father tells him to?" He turned to look at Arthur seeing the turmoil that was going on behind the prince's eyes.

Merlin knew that it wasn't completely Arthur's fault. He knew that Arthur hadn't wanted to hurt anyone when it came to getting Merlin and Morgana back. It was possible that Arthur _knew_ they hadn't been kidnapped but when it came to it, he would follow his father. Uther was the one that Arthur strived to impress, the one whose opinion meant the most to the prince. And Uther was extremely hard to please.

Merlin sighed as he heard Arthur leave the rooms, hating that there was a rift between them because of this. And the both of them knew _exactly_ who was to blame.

Uther.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

 **I couldn't not include this episode. I, personally, found it absolutely hilarious. There are a couple of kinks that I'm going to have to work out but hopefully, it works.**

It had taken a while for Merlin and Arthur's relationship to get back to where it had been before the raid on the druid camp. It had been noticed by pretty much everyone, even the king, who when he asked Gaius if he knew what had caused it was told that it was most likely a delayed reaction on Merlin's part. To the shock of what had happened over the previous few days.

Gaius had also explained to Uther that the wound he had received to his leg had been inflicted with poison, which had caused a lot of stress on the young man's body. Gaius had later explained to Merlin, when he asked why his magic had not affected it as it had done the wound from the Questing Beast, that his magic hadn't been able to fight it in the same way because the wound from the serket had been filled with poison. Merlin had understood straight away, what with having experience with poison after the attempt on his life by Nimueh.

Didn't mean that it didn't worry him a little.

Of everyone in the castle, the only ones that knew what the issue was were Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Will and Gaius.

Morgana had eventually gotten sick of the two of them fighting so she, with a little help from Will, George and Gwen had seen to it that the two of them had no choice but to confront each other, once and for all. She had managed to get the servants to convince the two that they were required in the lesser council chambers, the ones only used for small meetings when the larger rooms were not warranted, as a matter of urgency, any issues falling to the two of them when Uther wasn't available for whatever reason. They had no risk of Uther walking in on them due to the fact that he was out inspecting the garrison a mile down the road. She had locked the two of them in their, making sure that all the doors were locked.

They had not been pleased once they figured out what Morgana had done, Merlin quickly telling her that he could very easily get out but she had cut that off quickly, stating that she had the key and how would he explain to Gwen, George and the guards at the other end of the hallway of the main doors and outside the smaller chamber entrances that he had gotten out.

She had also stated that they would not be coming out until they had worked everything out and were getting on again. Her words.

It had taken a long time before either of them started to talk and it hadn't taken long at all for the talking to escalate. They knew that they couldn't be heard unless someone was standing outside the doors with their ears pressed to it, focusing on what they were saying. Even so, they chose their words very carefully, wary of the possibility of someone being outside.

At that point, their issues were not quite resolved but a lot of ground had been covered and neither of them had to pretend at being mad with Morgana. They had both been livid with her when she unlocked the door and let them out. Not that she cared. As long as they were talking again.

What none of them had realised was that as Merlin's anger had risen, the slightly grey but mostly clear day had transformed into a complete downpour, the storm lingering well into the night. It only appeared to be Gaius that noticed the timing of the storm. He didn't say anything to Merlin until the next day who had been completely astounded to even consider that he had been the one to call the storm. Gaius had reasoned that he had controlled the storm on the Isle of the Blessed, controlling the lightning to destroy Nimueh. He reasoned that it wouldn't be surprising to learn that it was part of his vast power.

Just another thing Merlin had to add to the list.

Once Arthur and Merlin could stand being in the same room as each other without arguing again, they had all sat down and Merlin and Morgana had explained to Arthur why they had gone to the druids.

He had been shocked to learn that Morgana had magic. Almost as shocked as Morgana had been when Merlin had told her that Arthur had known about Merlin's magic since just after he arrived in Camelot and accepted it. He had given his word that he would not breathe a word to anyone about her magic, just as he wouldn't about Merlin's to which they all looked at him, making him remember the 'Will' incident. He had reddened at that and essentially told all of them to shut up.

It had been five months since the druid incident and other than another incident involving Morgana and Gwen and Merlin and Arthur sneaking out of Camelot to go and rescue the maidservant, running into Lancelot and nearly getting eaten by wildeoren, it had been relatively quiet.

Merlin's nineteenth birthday had come and gone, being celebrated as it always was with a large feast and presents. Merlin had received more daggers and assortment of weapons than he knew what to do with. At least he wasn't like Morgana in receiving copious amounts of hairbrushes every year.

Much to their confusion, Merlin and Arthur had been called to the throne room by the king, stating a matter of great urgency. The two of them entered, seeing Uther sitting on the throne, looking concerned and anxious as he nodded to the two young men that appeared in front of him. They moved to their respective seats, either side of the king, Morgana already seated in her place on the other side of Merlin, looking at him curiously, unsure of what was happening or why they had been summoned. Uther stood as the doors opened, Arthur following suit as an elegant woman and who appeared to be her servant entered. Uther clearly recognised the woman, even if the others did not, walking to meet her as she approached.

She stopped, bowing to him as he spoke. "Lady Catrina," he sounded relieved as he took her in, "is it really you?"

"I can hardly believe it, myself." Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke.

"We heard tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders." He claimed sounding upset at the news. Merlin understood why. The houses of Tregor and Pendragon had been allies for a long time and it was no secret that Uther held the fellow king as a friend.

"All that you heard was true, my lord." She nodded, sounding upset at the thought. "And worse."

"Your father?" Uther stepped forward, towards the lady in question. "The King."

"Gone, Sire." She sounded close to tears as she shook her head. "The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure." Merlin closed his eyes at the news, gritting his teeth. "I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant, Jonas." Merlin's gaze flicked to the servant in question and he found him, honestly, quite creepy. He was hunched over, dirty and appeared to look upon Uther with a look of disdain, even as the king nodded to his achievement at getting the Lady Catrina out alive. "But we did survive and we have made it this far." She appeared to lose all of her strength as she collapsed, Uther catching her quickly as Arthur rushed to help and Merlin and Morgana stood up quickly, watching with worry. "Forgive me, my lord," her voice was nothing more than a whisper as she looked up at the king holding her, "I fear my trials have . . . taken their toll."

"Your suffering is beyond imagining, my lady." He helped her to regain her feet and Merlin couldn't help but be a little suspicious. "If would be an honour to help you in any way we can."

"A bed for the night would be . . . most welcome." She didn't take her eyes off the king and it appeared he could not tear his eyes away from her.

Uther stepped away from her, nodding slightly. "Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests." His gaze flickered between Lady Catrina and her servant, Jonas. "It's the least we can do."

"Thank you." She whispered, looking at the king with tear filled eyes. Merlin narrowed his eyes at her, thinking that the whole thing seemed a little exaggerated. It may just have been him being paranoid but with all the attacks that happened on Camelot, it could be argued that he had reason to be.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin had tasked Will with getting the Lady Catrina and Jonas settled into the guest chambers Uther had had prepared for them downstairs. He had come back up with a grin on his face, clearly liking the visiting Lady as opposed to the other nobles that visited from time to time.

Merlin left Will to do whatever it is he had to do in his chambers, having been summoned to dine with the king and their guest for the evening.

It was only the five of them with Uther sitting at the head of the table, as was his place as King. Arthur had his usual spot next to him at his right hand. Merlin's usual seat had been taken by the Lady Catrina, something he didn't mind as it often happened when Uther had guests. Of course, they weren't always summoned to dine with the king when that happened but on occasion there would be the need to put up with some prattling Lord who thought he was worth more than the chair he sat on. Merlin was seated next to the Lady Catrina and Morgana was sat opposite him, next to Arthur.

"Well, this is wonderful," Lady Catrina stated as she looked around at the other four, taking in the food in front of them as the servant tasked with waiting on them poured their wine. "Thank you."

"It is an honour." Uther agreed, lifting his goblet. "The houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies as . . . as long as anyone can remember."

"My father often spoke of you, My Lord." Lady Catrina looked at Uther, giving him a small smile.

"And I will remember him always." Uther assured her, earning a nod from the Lady.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him." Arthur said, looking at Lady Catrina as she regarded the young prince.

"I'm sorry too," she sighed, looking down at her food before pushing her plate away. "For the House of Tregor is . . . no more."

"Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you." She looked up at Uther, giving him a wry smile.

"I only wish that were true." Her tone was wistful as though imagining something sweet.

"It _is_ My Lady," Uther insisted, not taking his eyes off Catrina. "Your courage, your modesty," Merlin noticed Arthur's look of distaste at his father's words and actions towards the lady. Merlin bit his lip, hiding a smirk before catching Morgana's eye. She followed his eyeline, seeing the look on Arthur's face and grinning, all the while the other three being completely oblivious to their silent observations. "And you are as you always were. Ever since you were a child."

"Oh," she turned looked at Merlin who gave her a smile. "I fear I am much changed since then, my lord."

"Well, yes, it's true." Uther picked a grape off the bunch in front of him, his eyes fixed on Catrina. "You are far more beautiful now." Both Merlin and Morgana grinned at the look on Arthur's face as he heard the words from his father, clearly not liking where this conversation was going.

The conversation in question was halted as Arthur let out what was, very clearly, a fake yawn, looking surprised. Merlin rolled his eyes at the motion shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he sighed looking over at Lady Catrina. "Hard day's training. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course."

Merlin and Morgana caught each other's eye, Merlin's eyebrows raising quickly as Arthur left.

"I should retire myself," Merlin nodded to the two of them, standing as he heard Morgana do the same, following him out of the chambers.

They chuckled as they walked down the corridor towards the noble's wing, clearly amused at Arthur's behaviour. Morgana bypassed her own chambers, knowing that Merlin was on his way to Arthur's. He winked at her as he opened the door, the two of them walking in.

"Still not learned how to knock, Merlin?" Arthur asked, clearly only just having reached his chambers himself.

"Could you have been any more obvious in there, Arthur?" Merlin chuckled, leaning against one of Arthur's bed posts. The prince gave him a confused expression. "The faces you were pulling! I thought your nose was going to fall off you scrunched it up so much."

"No, I didn't." Arthur gave a weak argument, his hand going to his nose, making the two of them laugh again.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" Morgana's tone was far more teasing as she sat down in one of the chairs in Arthur's room, the cream dress she was wearing fanning out around her. "Don't you like her?"

"What's not to like?" He asked, looking between the two smirking at him. "What? It's just . . . he shouldn't be acting like that!"

"Like what?"

"He's the king, he should have more decorum than that!" Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he turned to look at Merlin, who was still smirking which was doing nothing to alleviate the prince's mood. "You know what I mean."

"Well, what I saw was your father finding a woman beautiful," Merlin shrugged, shaking his head as though it was no big deal.

"And not being afraid to tell her," Morgana added and Merlin pointed at her, liking her point. The two stared at Arthur smugly, their expressions so similar that if he hadn't known any better he would have thought they were siblings.

It took about fifteen minutes more of the two sorcerers ribbing Arthur about his father and Lady Catrina before he finally had enough and practically chased them out of his chambers. He could still hear them laughing as he closed the door, clearly put out at the happenings within the castle.

Merlin was still chuckling as he bid Morgana goodnight and walked into his own chambers, Will at his wardrobe, putting his clothes away. What with having to see the Lady Catrina and her servant to their chambers earlier and everything else he had had to do that day, he hadn't had a chance to do it.

"You know," he started as Merlin removed his jacket, taking it from him and hanging it up, "there's something really different about the Lady Catrina."

"Hm?" Merlin asked as he walked behind his dressing screen.

"Most of Uther's guests just treat me like I'm dirt on their shoes," he shrugged, clearly used to it as a servant, "but she was really nice. Even after all she's been through."

"Well, there are some nobles out there who are gracious," Merlin grinned even though Will couldn't see it and Will rolled his eyes before throwing the clothes Merlin had placed on the top of the changing screen into the laundry basket, ready to take down in the morning.

Once Will was certain that Merlin had been settled for the night, he blew out the last candle and left to go home. For the first few nights after his return from the Forest of Ascetir, he had stayed in the small chamber to the side of Merlin's, worried for his master and concerned for his health. He was the one that had given Merlin the information on where to find the druids which had led to him being injured. No matter how much Merlin insisted that Will was not at fault, he still felt guilty for Merlin's condition.

After all, it had meant that the warlock had yet _another_ scar to add to his growing collection. Thankfully, the burn that he had received from the spell Nimueh had thrown at him hadn't scarred, which meant there were no awkward questions about where he got it.

Will, curious as to why that was, had asked Gaius who had informed him that as it was an injury from a spell, inflicted by purely magic, rather than a creature or sword, his magic had been able to fight it, healing it completely. It was only injuries caused by more mundane causes that his magic could not fight as his body would be able to combat those on its own.

Like being clawed at by a Questing Beast or stung by a serket was a mundane injury.

Will hadn't really understood how Merlin's magic, supposed to be incredibly powerful could fight off a magical wound but not others. He hadn't asked Gaius any more questions, knowing that he would only become more confused by the answers.

He had decided to leave the magic stuff up to Merlin and Gaius – and now Morgana – from now on.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Arthur's mood didn't improve over the next day or so as it appeared his father was not going to be shy over his affections for the Lady Catrina. He had come into Merlin's chambers, ranting about something to do with his father taking Catrina out on an early morning ride and it not being something that was done.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Arthur working himself into a fit about something that could quite be nothing. He had to admit, there was something about Lady Catrina that didn't really sit well with Merlin. She had been here for over a day and he hadn't seen her eat anything at all.

Merlin's resolve to keep an eye on her and her servant was hardened.

Even so, he found Arthur's indignation over his father's possible involvement with the Lady Catrina amusing.

Chuckling to himself at Arthur's behaviour as he made his way back to his chambers, he was startled out of his amusement by the sound of a metal platter crashing to the ground just around the corner, where he knew the King's quarters to be. He quickly followed the noise, sticking his head around the corner to see one of the trays that was placed on the table, on the floor, the contents of it splayed around. He looked up to see the Lady Catrina's retreating form making its way down the corridor.

And she was _not_ going in the direction of her chambers.

Making a split second decision, he followed her out of the castle and sticking to the shadows, crept behind her as she quickly crossed the courtyard. He watched her as she crossed into the shadows, not able to follow any further lest she see him.

Hearing the guards coming he quickly snuck back into the castle and back into his chambers, running a hand through his hair. He paced, knowing that there was something wrong with the Lady Catrina but unable to put his finger on what. He had no idea where she had gone so he wasn't able to follow her tonight.

He had to figure out a way of following her without drawing attention to himself. Unfortunately, being the king's ward, he was noticed and recognised wherever he went.

He bit his lip, thinking about the only other option he might have. He hated to do it to him but he needed to know whether the Lady Catrina was someone he needed to be wary of or whether it was just his paranoia acting up.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

He knew that he'd at least managed to get a little sleep due to being woken up by Will the next morning, in the usual way. He'd only needed to say the servant's name before he turned and answered with a 'what do you need me to do now?' showing that he knew Merlin needed him to do something he couldn't.

He hated putting Will in danger, knowing that he could get in real trouble for some of it but there were things that he himself, simply wasn't able to do. Will had the obscurity of being a peasant therefore he blended in to the background. Yes, most in Camelot knew that he was the personal manservant of one of the King's wards but they paid it little mind. He was still a commoner and that meant he could get away with things that Merlin couldn't.

He hadn't sounded pleased when Merlin had told him what he needed him to do. He had been reluctant until Merlin had promised him three days off for his troubles. He had still been a little hesitant but he had agreed.

Merlin now remained in his chambers while he knew that Will was following the Lady Catrina. He had seen her cross the courtyard as she had done the other night, her hood obscuring her face as she walked. It had taken a little seeing but he had managed to pick out Will, sneaking behind her, not losing sight of her as she walked but not getting close enough to be seen. He had backed away from the windows, knowing that Will could handle what he had asked of him. If only Merlin could stand the wait.

He waited for about half an hour before Will ran into his chambers, panting, unable to get his words out and pointing behind him. If he didn't know that Will had seen something that had caused him major concern, Merlin may have found the scene slightly amusing. As it was, he knew that it wasn't.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, leading Will to a seat, letting him catch his breath.

"I have no idea," he panted, looking up at Merlin, his breath coming a little easier. "Big, grey, stinking, disgusting, laying in muck, _farting_ -"

"What?" Merlin asked, completely confused.

"You asked me to follow the Lady Catrina, so I did and she went down to the underground storehouse." He explained, his arms moving as he spoke and Merlin sat down in front of him. "I thought I'd lost her as I got there but then I heard these weird noises coming from one of the smaller chambers and . . ."

"And?" Merlin pressed, needing to know what it was he saw.

"And it was just _there_!" He gestured in front of him as though it would help Merlin see what he was remembering. "Wearing the Lady Catrina's dress!"

"What was?"

"I don't know what it was," Will shook his head, cringing at the memory. "But I'll never forget it, that's for sure. Oh, the smell."

Merlin thought for a moment, knowing that he had no idea what it was Will was describing and knowing that there was only one person in Camelot that would. He stood up, motioning for Will to follow. He looked slightly scared until Merlin told him that they were going to see Gaius. Merlin had no doubts that the man would still be up as he knew that he tended to work until well after the Great Bell tolled, preparing what he needed for the next days' rounds.

He wasn't disappointed when they got to Gaius's chambers. He was still up and immediately knew that there was something wrong, Merlin's expression giving his worries away. He had Will repeat to Gaius what he'd told Merlin and Gaius looked immediately concerned.

"What you saw is seldom seen, Will." He explained to the two young men in front of him. "Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the dark of their nests, feasting on rotten filth."

"What about Jonas?" Merlin asked, looking to Will who shrugged, shaking his head, not having seen the servant. "Is there a chance he could be troll too?"

"I don't know, it's possible." Gaius shook his head, looking up at Merlin.

"It makes no sense," Merlin was trying to work it out in his head, getting nowhere, "if trolls like to lurk in their caves so much, what's this one doing in Camelot."

"Trolls are greedy," Gaius said simply, "and Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind. She lusts after wealth and power."

"Uther's wealth and power." Merlin whispered and Gaius sat back, coming to the same realisation Merlin had.

"We've reached the point of no return," Gaius stood up, walking around Merlin and Will who looked at each other nervously. "Uther has to be told."

"You're going to tell Uther that his new lady friend's a troll?" Merlin asked, knowing for certain that Uther would not take well to that.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Gaius held a determined glint in his eye as Merlin sat down on one of the chairs in his chambers.

"Good luck," he breathed out, knowing that he was going to need it. Judging by the look on Gaius's face as he turned to regard the young warlock and servant, he knew that he was going to need it too.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It wasn't until the next day that Gaius managed to speak to Uther. Gaius had informed Merlin that he would come to his chambers after he had spoken with the King and Merlin wondered if that would be because he knew that Uther would not take it well.

Merlin was sat reading through the reports that had come across his table as Will mended and polished his armour. The servant really wished that Arthur would go easy on it sometimes, considering the work that had gone into keep it in working order for Merlin. Merlin had often said that he could just send it down to the armourer to have it fixed but Will insisted that unless the damage was substantial, he would knock the dents out himself. Merlin shrugged it off but Will only wanted to make sure that he was doing all he could to keep his master safe. Even if it meant that his armour wasn't dented in any way, he would do so.

"You know, if you ask me to do something like that again, I'm going to say no, right?" He stated into the room, causing Merlin to glance at him and grin. "Seriously, I'm not going to do it."

"I wouldn't blame you," Merlin chuckled, setting the reports aside to regard Will for a moment. "Thank you, Will."

"For what?" He sounded genuinely confused as he looked up from what he was doing.

"I know that it's not fair of me to ask you to do all of this," Merlin stood up and walked over to where Will was sitting. "It's not exactly in the job description."

"I thought that fixing your armour was my job," Will answered, sounding completely serious even though Merlin could see from the glint in his eye that he knew what Merlin meant.

"I mean it," Merlin sat down on the chair opposite him as he resumed knocking out the small dents in the metal in front of him. "I really appreciate it."

"Well, it's not because I enjoy it, that's for sure." Will mumbled and Merlin grinned as the servant looked up, putting down the small mallet he was using on the armour. "It's not because you're my master either. I know you'd never lord it over me like some of the other nobles do, I've known you too long for that. I do it when you ask because I consider you to be my friend."

"I see you in the same way, Will." Merlin answered and Will grinned, picking up what he needed again, getting back to work, the annoying tink-tink-tinking filling the room again.

"And _that's_ why I do it when you ask me." Will sounded slightly smug.

They both turned as the door to Merlin's chamber opened and Gaius walked in looking grave. Merlin raised his eyebrows as the man walked over to him, holding out a hand.

"Please," he entreated of the young men in front of him, "don't say anything, Merlin."

"I wasn't going to say anything," he shrugged, a small smile on his face as he glanced at Will. The two of them had known that Gaius's plan to tell the king would not go over well. It appeared that they had been right.

"You were going to say 'I told you so'," Gaius levelled him with a look and Merlin blinked at him innocently.

"Okay," he admitted, nodding. "I was. But I'm not going to now." He motioned for Gaius to take a seat and he did so, not looking happy.

"Uther didn't take to it well." Gaius admitted, avoiding Merlin's gaze.

Merlin let out a scoff, shaking his head. "You see I told you-" he cut himself off at Gaius's look, wincing as the words came out. "Sorry." Gaius gave him a disapproving look as Will smirked, looking between the warlock and physician in amusement. "You can shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" Will held his hands out in indignation, trying not to laugh.

"You didn't have to." Will rolled his eyes at Merlin, returning to the work he had been doing as Merlin looked to Gaius who had an amused but impatient look on his face. Clearly he was used to the behaviour between Merlin and his servant.

While he had been worried about Will finding out, it had only strengthened their bond, now that the barrier of Merlin's secret was no longer between them. While Will may not have noticed it was there, he knew that Merlin had felt it acutely every time something magic related happened and he had to send Will out on some kind of errand to get him out of the way. Will finding out had been a blessing.

"I'm sorry, Gaius," Merlin smirked at him and the physician sighed gently. "You were saying how Uther didn't appreciate you calling the Lady Catrina a troll."

"No," Gaius sat back in the chair, "I know him, Merlin. He's a proud man but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I've said, I'm sure he will." As confident as he seemed, nodding as he spoke, he could see that Merlin did not share his belief.

"Let's hope you're right." Merlin sighed and Gaius nodded once again before getting up and leaving the two men to it. Merlin could see that Gaius was worried about Uther and Merlin would be lying if he said he wasn't as well.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's slightly amusing that the King fancies a troll?" Will asked, watching Merlin closely, an amused questioning look on his face.

"Will," Merlin rolled his eyes at the question, "if you want to keep your head I wouldn't say that anywhere anyone else can hear you." Will shook his head, shrugging slightly. "I think they may see it as grounds for treason."

"Maybe," he shrugged again, picking up the rag and polishing Merlin's armour now that he had knocked all the dents out. "Do you really think that he'll think about what Gaius said?" He sounded a lot more serious with the next question and Merlin sighed, biting his lip.

"I hope so, Will," he breathed quietly. "I really hope so."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

 **I think that Merlin's line of 'You're going to tell Uther that his new lady friend is a troll' happens to be one of the best lines in the series. Always makes me chuckle.**

Neither of the young men was aware of what was happening on the floor below them. That the Lady Catrina had returned from the pit she had been sleeping in, met by Jonas, who now aided her in removing her cloak.

"Did you sleep well last night, mistress?" He asked as he removed her cloak, hanging it over his arm.

"Very well, thank you." She responded, the hoarse, croaky voice nothing like the soft, well-mannered one that made an appearance when in the presence of other people, her back hunching as soon as she walked through the door.

"We have a problem." Jonas warned and she froze. "Last night, you were followed."

"Who?" She snapped out, her usually beautiful features twisting into a foul expression that belied the creature underneath.

"The boy, Will," she stepped away, muttering under her breath. "Shall I dispose of him, mistress?"

"No, no, no," she shook her head, stopping in the middle of the room, "that may arouse suspicion. Besides, what can a serving boy do?"

"He is the personal manservant to the Lord Merlin, mistress," Jonas advised, his hands coming in front of him as he looked at her grimly. "He is one of the king's wards. There is little doubt that he will inform his master of what he saw. If it comes from one of his wards, Uther is likely to listen."

"Then it is time Uther bent to _my_ wishes," she snarled, clearly not happy that she had not been as successful in her plan as she'd hoped she would be.

"And if he does not?"

"Well, he'll have no choice!" She turned to her servant, an evil glint in her eye as she snarled at him. "There's more than one way to enchant a man."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin shivered as something ran through him and he jolted up in his bed. There was magic being performed in Camelot. Powerful magic and he had a feeling he knew where it had come from. He pressed a hand to his head as the feeling faded, whatever was being performed either stopped or completed. He had a feeling that it had to do with the Lady Catrina and her servant.

Not knowing enough about trolls to be able to do anything by himself, he would have to tell Gaius.

And that's exactly what he did.

Gaius had looked at him, concerned when he had told him about the magical surge last night, though part of the old man was amazed at how perceptive the young warlock's magic was to that being used around it.

If the troll had performed some kind of magic, they would need to figure out what is was and fast before it could do any damage to Camelot or any harm to the king. They had been attempting to figure out what it was the troll had done when a guard knocked on the door, saying that the king had sent for Gaius. He looked at Merlin, concerned before leaving to see what it was Uther wanted. Merlin, not knowing where to start without the physician there, made his way back up to his chambers. Gaius, having seen that he was not where he left him, would most likely come to look for him.

He was not disappointed when Gaius knocked on his chamber door not too long afterwards, walking in with a grave expression. Merlin immediately knew that it had something to do with the Lady Catrina and it wasn't what Gaius wanted to hear.

"It's no good, Merlin," Gaius started to pace in front of where Merlin was leaning against his main table. "I can tell him she's a troll till I'm blue in the face. He simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman."

"Yeah, with the body like a tree trunk," Merlin stated, sighing as Gaius regarded him for a moment.

"But we only know that because Will saw her in her troll form," Merlin nodded, seeing where Gaius was coming from.

"So what do we do?"

"We must open Uther's eyes." Gaius advised, moving to lean on the table next to Merlin. "Show her for what she really is."

Merlin turned, feeling Gaius's eyes fixed on him as he realised what the old man meant. "Using magic?"

"It's the only way to reveal her true form." Gaius's words were simple enough but the sense of dread Merlin felt was not.

"She never leaves his side," Merlin reasoned and Gaius took a deep breath.

"I know."

Merlin turned to stare at the physician, his face filled with shock and disbelief at what he was silently suggesting. Would Gaius really expect him to be able to get away with using magic in front of Uther? Was the old man insane?! "You want me to use magic in front of the king?" He asked, his voice barely more than a whisper as he silently begged to Gaius to tell him it were not what he was asking.

"Yes, Merlin," Gaius whispered, looking grave as he nodded at the young warlock. "I do."

Merlin pushed away from the table, walking away from Gaius. "I'd never get away with it." Merlin turned to face Gaius. "You know that I'm expected to be front and centre for anything with regards to the king. People are watching me all the time, Gaius. I'd never get away with it." He repeated as Gaius followed him slowly.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," he sounded as though he would have rather explored any other option, were they available. "I know how dangerous this is but we cannot allow it to gain any further control over the king. Who knows what the consequences might be."

Merlin took a deep breath, knowing that Gaius was right. They couldn't risk something happening to the kingdom if the troll was able to gain even more control over Uther than it appeared it already had.

"Just one problem," Merlin pointed out and Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. "I know nothing about troll magic."

"Then we have work to do." Gaius stated before leaving Merlin's chambers quickly. Merlin stood there, wondering what had just happened before letting out a breath and flopping down into the nearest chair. He could only hope that Gaius had some kind of plan to try and sort the whole mess out. He knew that it hinged on Merlin being able to expose the troll but doing so without exposing his magic to Uther would be incredibly difficult if not almost impossible.

Gaius returned a little while later with a bag over his shoulder. He knew that he had been able to get away with carrying it around the castle and no one asking any questions because as the Court Physician, he often carried bags and satchels around, filled with whatever it was he needed for the day. Of course, there was his usual medicine bag, but sometimes there was something more serious.

Merlin raised an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him, placing the bag down on the table and pulling out several large books, slamming them down in front of the young warlock. He looked up at him in disbelief, knowing that Gaius was expecting them to get through all of the tomes he had brought with him. Of which, there were a great many.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was as the next morning dawned on a clear and bright day the light filtering in through the windows, that Will found Merlin and Gaius where he had left them the night before. He had come to prepare Merlin for bed, seeing the warlock and physician, pouring over many books that had clearly come from the physician's chambers. Will had offered to help but Merlin had waved him off, stating that he had done enough already and that he could go home for the night. After a bit more prodding, Merlin had practically chased him out of his chambers and the young servant had headed home.

He frowned, seeing Gaius asleep on one side of the table and Merlin flicking through a book on the other side.

"Have you been to sleep at all?" Will asked as he walked over to the table, setting the breakfast tray he'd brought with him down.

"Not so much," Merlin sighed, glancing over at Gaius before looking back to the book in front of him, his expression changing.

"Have you found anything that might help?" Will asked, pulling out some fresh clothes for Merlin.

"I think so," Merlin whispered his hand slamming down on the table, unintentionally waking Gaius up, the rumbling of his snores ceasing instantly. "Here. The spell of revelation." He looked over to Gaius who looked amazed that he had been able to find anything at all. Merlin stood up, walking around the table to where Gaius was sat, book in hand, setting it down in front of him. "With which the true nature of a thing may be revealed."

Gaius quickly read through the spell that Merlin had found, Will also slowly stepping closer at the prospect of a solution to the problem. "But this applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures."

"I know," Merlin sighed and both Gaius and Will looked disappointed at the revelation. "The principle's the same, isn't it?" Merlin asked and Gaius looked up at him, confused by the question. "I have to try. What other choice do we have?"

"Very well," Gaius didn't sound happy at the idea but he, like Merlin, knew that there wasn't really any other way. "But Merlin, choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures-"

They were interrupted by a pounding on Merlin's chamber door. "Come!" Merlin called and a guard stepped in, slightly confused at seeing Gaius there as well.

"The King requests your presence in the council chambers." He gave Merlin a small bow as the warlock looked to the physician in concern.

The two of them quickly made their way to the council chambers, Will following closely behind. Once in the room, Will quickly moved to where the other servants had gathered while Merlin stood next to Morgana, who glanced at him curiously, clearly not having any idea either.

They all turned as the doors opened again and Uther and the Lady Catrina entered, hand in hand, looking at no one other than each other. Everyone bowed as they passed, Merlin shooting Gaius a worrying glance at the look in Uther's eye. It was a look he'd never seen before. He was completely besotted with the woman in front of him, clearly having no idea at all of her true nature.

"Thank you all for coming," Uther started, still gazing at the Lady Catrina as she regarded everyone in the room. He looked around the room with a bigger smile on his face than Merlin had ever seen before. "You're no doubt wondering why I've gathered you here, today." There were several nods from those gathered and Morgana glanced at Merlin, seeing that he was looking a little nervous.

 _Merlin, what's the matter?_ Since they had returned from the druid camp, she and Merlin had been working on her telepathic speaking. She had caught on quickly and they were now able to have whole conversations in complete silence.

 _Lady Catrina isn't who she says she is._ He responded and she blinked at him, confused. _Let's just say, she doesn't normally look how she does right now._ Her brow furrowed even further and he let out a small sigh. _She's a troll._

 _A troll?_ Merlin didn't question the disbelief in her mind, knowing that seeing the Lady Catrina as she was, it was difficult to see.

 _Yes and the only way to get others to see it, is through magic._ She stared at him, glancing around at the people that were still paying attention to the king.

 _Now?_ Merlin gave a small nod, glancing at her. _It's too dangerous, Merlin. You'll be caught._

 _There's no other way._ He levelled her with a look that she knew she couldn't argue with. She noticed that the two of them were separated from the others in the room by a small gap.

Merlin saw Morgana whisper something to Gwen who gave a small curtsey before moving off slowly as not to attract any attention. Merlin raised an eyebrow at Morgana who gave a tiny shrug.

 _I didn't think you'd want her hearing._ She glanced around again. _The others are far enough off so that if you're quiet enough, they should hear you. Gwen would have done if she had stayed where she was._

 _Thank you,_ he let out a breath, as he turned his attention to the king who was still speaking, their silent conversation only having taken mere moments.

"Though these are dark times," the king continued, the smile still on his face, "today I bring you light and love." Merlin and Morgana looked at each other, confused by Uther's meaning. "It gives me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry," he looked at the Lady Catrina, "Lady Catrina of Tregor." Everyone around them blinked in shock before an applause started around them. Merlin and Morgana had no choice but to join in, lest they be seen as rude to the king. "I am to marry the Lady Catrina . . . tomorrow."

Merlin knew that he couldn't waste any more time, closing his eyes and, glancing to Morgana who nodded, stepping forward slightly to block him a little more from view, he regarded the Lady Catrina as she stood there, smiling graciously at the court. Merlin lowered his voice to nothing more than barely a whisper as he kept his eyes on the woman in front of him.

" _Hierste þæt íecen sóna,"_ Immediately her smile dropped as she felt the spell attempting to take effect. Gaius had seen, glancing at Merlin. He repeated the words as quietly as possible and was rewarded with the Lady Catrina's skin starting to crawl. He could see that she was fighting it and that Jonas had noticed. He couldn't see who was performing the magic but he knew that it was being attempted on his mistress. " _Hierste þæt íecen sóna."_ Merlin tried one last time, her skin still crawling from the effects of the spell as he let out a breath. He glanced at Morgana who could also see what the spell was doing, realising that Merlin had been telling the truth about the Lady Catrina.

They watched as the couple in front of them walked out of the council chambers, hand in hand, Uther looking as pleased as he had been when he walked in but the lady at his side clearly slightly distressed with what had just happened.

Neither of them noticed the servant that had his gaze fixed on a young man within the chambers.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Gaius and Merlin quickly walked back to Merlin's chambers, frustrated with the lack of outcome in the council chambers. Morgana had looked concerned when it appeared that nothing happened at Merlin's whispered spell but she had left the two of them to deal with it, lest she arouse suspicion from Gwen who was still unaware of the magic both Merlin and Morgana possessed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin sighed as he walked into his chambers, Gaius closing the door behind the two of them. "I tried. I gave it everything I had."

"It's not your fault." Merlin turned around to face Gaius, who looked at him with a sympathetic expression on his face. "You did your best." That didn't stop the young warlock from feeling like a failure though. What good were his powers if he couldn't protect those closest to him?

"The spell of revelation is . . . powerful magic." He shook his head, still unclear how she had been able to resist the spell he had cast. "She could feel it." He insisted to Gaius, who was still looking concerned. "I could see she could feel it."

"Her magic must be strong indeed to be able to resist you," Gaius's words were still not causing Merlin to feel any better. He hadn't been able to show Catrina for who she really was and who knew what the consequences of that failure would be.

He sighed in frustration, running his hands through his hair as he stood there for a few moments before turning to leave his chambers.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called after him, clearly confused at the young man's abrupt departure.

"To see Arthur!" He had to try and convince Arthur of what he knew. Thankfully, Arthur trusted him when it came to magic and magical creatures so it shouldn't be too hard.

He found him in his chambers, shrugging into a jacket and looking extremely grumpy. Possibly bothered by the news his father had just given the court. Thankfully, Merlin couldn't see George anywhere around which meant that he had possibly fled as soon as the prince returned to his chambers, fearing what mood he would have been in.

Merlin couldn't really blame him to be honest.

Arthur looked over to him, confused by the fact that he had walked in and stopped. He hadn't really had a chance to think about what he was going to say to the prince when he'd left his chambers. It didn't really help that their rooms were still next door to each other, after all these years so he really didn't have a chance to figure anything out.

"Yes?" Okay, Arthur was not happy at the moment, given his expression and the force with which he sheathed his sword.

"Arthur," Merlin took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say was going to sound ridiculous to the prince. "I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy," Arthur turned once again, confused.

"Right."

"It concerns the Lady Catrina." He admitted and Arthur paused, regarding Merlin carefully.

"Arthur," he took another breath, biting his lip, "she's a troll."

What he hadn't expected was the laugh that came from the prince in front of him, the mirth in his eye as he turned around. "She's not _that_ bad." Merlin sighed, realising that Arthur thought that he was commenting on her personality and what he thought of her. He had to actually make Arthur realise that he was being serious. A feat which, apparently, was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm serious," he stepped forward, towards Arthur. "She is. She's an actual troll."

"Merlin," Arthur closed his eyes, trying to appease the warlock in front of him. "I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it." Merlin's brows furrowed in confusion as he spoke. "You're a true friend. But it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about my making my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realised that Lady Catrina does just that, she makes him happy."

"Well, he won't be so happy when he discovers that his wife is a fruit munching monster." Merlin shot back, hearing how ridiculous he sounded to his own ears. He had no idea how he sounded to Arthur but from the look on his face, he thought the same thing.

"That's enough." Arthur sighed and Merlin gritted his teeth.

"Arthur," Merlin sighed, resting a hand on one of the posts on Arthur's bed. "You have to believe me. Will's seen her with his own eyes. The Lady Catrina is _not_ who she says she is. She is a troll and she's after your father's kingdom."

"Merlin-"

"Who's the magical one here, hm?" Merlin cut him off and Arthur rolled his eyes, gesturing to Merlin. "Yes, me. Trust me on this, Arthur. I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"Look," Arthur walked towards Merlin, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you're just trying to look out for me. It's going to be difficult adjusting but I'll cope." He walked past Merlin, who turned watching him go with an irritated expression. "She's the future queen of Camelot, whether you like it or not. So you'd better get used to it."

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, letting out a frustrated groan as Arthur left his chambers. He felt his magic bubble up slightly with the irritation but managed to temper it back down. Ever since he had been to the Isle of the Blessed his magic had been a lot closer to the surface. While still maintained his control over it, it was as though it was growing in magnitude once again and he had to adapt. With Uther still on his warpath against magic, that could prove extremely dangerous for him.

But then again, if Uther was to marry a troll, there wasn't really much he could say.

He stormed back to his chambers to find Gaius still waiting for him. He looked up as Merlin re-entered, looking extremely agitated.

"Well, it looks like stubbornness is _definitely_ a Pendragon trait." Merlin stated as he sat down opposite Gaius.

"Well we knew that already." Gaius quipped, a small smile on his face. Merlin could see through the small joke, seeing the worry that still plagued the old man at the thought of the wedding tomorrow.

"I tried to tell Arthur but he thought that I was just . . . I don't know . . . trying to make him feel better, I guess." He ran a hand through his hair again, sighing gently. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure there's much else that we can do." Gaius sighed, leaning forward. "The spell of revelation was the best chance we had. It's too risky for you to try it again."

"But if we don't do something, Uther is going to marry a troll tomorrow." Merlin growled, standing up, pacing. "I can't just sit back and let that happen."

"You can't risk the spell of revelation again, Merlin." Gaius warned, standing up and stopping in front of him. "As you said, she never leaves his side. If Catrina were to figure out that you have magic, there's no telling what could happen. It's too dangerous."

Merlin let out a sigh, knowing that Gaius was right but feeling so helpless. "Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just do nothing."

"We have to find another way." Gaius sighed, glancing to the table where the books he had brought up the day before still resided. Merlin's brow furrowed as he glanced at the physician, seeing that there were definitely _more_ of them than the day before.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Once again, the two of them read through the night, Merlin having fallen asleep for about an hour or so in the middle of the night before jolting awake thinking that they were too late. Merlin hadn't even realised that the sun had come up until there was a knock on his door and he glanced at Gaius, wondering who could be calling for him. He opened the door, seeing a servant standing there with his breakfast tray, allowing him into the room.

"Where's Will?" He asked, concerned that his servant hadn't shown up this morning. He couldn't recall seeing Will the previous evening either, knowing that he would have said something to Merlin about how little sleep he was getting.

"He didn't show up for your breakfast this morning, My Lord." The servant said, placing the tray on an area Gaius had cleared of books. The two of them looked at each other concerned as the servant gave Merlin a bow. "I was tasked with bringing it up to you."

"Of course," Merlin nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you." The servant bowed again before leaving the room. "Gaius, the only time that Will hasn't turned up for work without notice or having me informed by someone was when he was struck ill by the bargain I made with Nimueh." Merlin sighed and Gaius nodded. Will had always been reliable to Merlin. If he wasn't able to fulfil his duties in some way, he always made arrangements or had someone inform Merlin. He had only been off due to illness twice in the whole time he had served Merlin, not including the time Merlin was talking about so it was no surprise the young man was worried. "What if Catrina's figured out that he saw her?"

"What do you mean?" Gaius looked more concerned than he had before.

"What if . . . Catrina and Jonas have figured out that he saw her when he followed her the other night?" He repeated, walking back over to the table, resting his hands on top. "What if . . . they've done something to him?"

"Surely we would have heard about it by now." Gaius stated and Merlin sighed, knowing that that would have been true.

"I can't help but feel like there's something wrong." Merlin sighed and they both turned, hearing Arthur's voice behind them.

"There is something wrong," he frowned at Merlin, taking in his appearance. "My father is getting married in half an hour and you're not ready."

"Arthur-"

Arthur held up a hand, cutting off any protest from Merlin or Gaius. "Now, I know that, for whatever reason you don't like Catrina but she is to marry my father." He walked over to Merlin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And you're going to be there. Where you should be."

"But-"

"Merlin," Arthur cut him off again. "No arguments."

Merlin shot Gaius a look knowing that they had run out of time to figure out what to do. The physician bowed to both of them before leaving the chambers. Arthur stood there, obviously ready and waiting for Merlin to do the same.

"Where's Will?" Arthur asked, looking around the chambers, searching for the servant.

"I don't know," Merlin answered truthfully, more than a little worried about his servant. He was sure that something had happened to him last night. If Catrina and Jonas had figured out that he knew about them, then his life was in danger. "I haven't seen him since last night."

"Not to worry, I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Arthur gave Merlin a smile, moving to the door and opening it, beckoning George in with a wave of his hand. George had obviously been waiting for him to come out of Merlin's chambers. "George can get you ready." The smirk on Arthur's face could be described as nothing less than evil and vindictive as George moved to Merlin's wardrobe, pulling out the finery that had been made for such ceremonies. "Come on, we're running out of time." Arthur pushed Merlin towards his dressing screen.

Merlin sighed in resignation, knowing that he couldn't do or say anything to Arthur without revealing the truth to George. Not something he was willing to do. He could pretty much imagine Arthur's face as Merlin changed behind the screen, wishing that George wasn't in the room so he could magically slap the look off Arthur's face.

Arthur did indeed hang around until Merlin was changed, clamping a hand down on his shoulder, making sure that he walked with him. Arthur thought that his reluctance was purely down to Merlin not liking Catrina.

Merlin was definitely going to say 'I told you so' when all of this came out because he would make sure that it would.

"Now," Arthur stopped Merlin in front of the throne room where the ceremony was going to take place, pointing a gloved finger at him, "you are going to go in there and smile and clap and do everything you're supposed to do. I know that you don't like her for some reason but none of that matters today. Like I said, she makes my father happy and that's all that matters."

"Arthur," Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair, needing to try to get through to the prince at least one more time. "You _need_ to listen to me." He lowered his voice to a whisper as some guards walked past. "Catrina is not who she says she is. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because it's ridiculous." The doors behind them opened and Arthur practically shoved Merlin through them. "I have to go and meet my father."

With that he stormed off and Merlin had no choice but to enter the throne room. He passed Gaius, giving him a look that said 'I tried' before stopping next to Morgana.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly and he shook his head, sighing gently.

"No," he looked down at her to see her watching him with a concerned look. He glanced around knowing that they would not be able to discuss anything without anyone overhearing them. _After yesterday Gaius and I weren't able to find any other way to try and show her for what she really is._

 _Have you told Arthur?_

 _I've tried, he won't listen to me. He thinks that I just don't like her for some reason._

The two of them turned as the trumpets at the far end of the throne room sounded out and Arthur and Uther walked down the aisle that had formed between the two columns of people. Arthur bowed to his father as they stopped and Uther turned, the love struck smile he had been wearing for the last two days still on his face as he turned around.

 _There has to be a way to get him to see reason._

The trumpets sounded again and the Lady Catrina walked down the aisle towards the king, a seemingly wistful smile on her face as she approached him.

 _The only way is to expose her for what she really is._ He glanced around again, gritting his teeth. _And I can't do that with so many people here._

The couple in front of them, stepped up to where Lord Geoffrey was waiting for them, eyes fixed on each other as they ascended the steps.

 _We'll figure something out_. He looked down at Morgana and she gave him a small smile in return. He wished he could say that he felt relieved at her assurance that she would be helping him but he couldn't say that that were the case.

"My Lords, Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, " Lord Geoffrey started and Merlin shook his head slightly, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop what was happening in front of him. Not without exposing himself and possibly failing like he had done before. "We are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor. Is it your wish Uther, to become one with this woman?"

"It is," Uther responded, the dazed look still on his face as he stared at her.

"Is it your wish Catrina to become one with this man?"

"It is," her response was immediate, sounding as wistful as Uther's had been.

"Do any say nay?"

Merlin felt a hand on his arm and glanced down to see Arthur's hand gripping his forearm, a silent warning to stay quiet. He looked up at Arthur who was shaking his head minutely, not looking at Merlin, instead seeming focused on what was happening in front of him.

Geoffrey continued on with the ceremony as Merlin shook off Arthur's arm, not looking at him. "With this garland," he stated, wrapping it around their hands, binding them together. "I do tie a knot and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

"I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way, I shall respect thee as I respect myself." Catrina repeated the same vows as Uther had, pledging the same promises to Uther.

"I now pronounce thee husband and wife." Geoffrey moved off as they sealed their union with a kiss, Merlin knowing that something had to be done about Catrina and Jonas.

But first he had to find Will.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After the ceremony, Merlin had asked the some of the servants if they had seen Will but none of them had. He was becoming increasingly worried about his missing servant.

"Merlin," he stopped, hearing Gaius call for him, "have you found him yet?"

"No," he shook his head, biting his lip. "What if . . . what if he's down where he said he saw Catrina in his troll form?"

"Why on earth would he have gone down there?" Gaius sounding disbelieving and Merlin shook his head, sighing gently.

"I don't know." He looked back at Gaius. "But it's somewhere we haven't already thought of."

Gaius nodded and Merlin immediately followed the way that Will had said the troll had gone. He grew anxious as he felt the thread of previously used magic, foul magic, grow until he came to a wall of fallen rock.

He ran up to the wall, placing his hand on it, sensing that the troll had been here. "Will?" He shouted, trying to figure if the servant was on the other side of the wall. "Will?!"

"Merlin?" He heard Will's voice, though very quiet from the other side of the wall.

"Thank God," he whispered, his head falling forward in relief. "Are you okay?!" He yelled getting an affirmative from Will. "Move away from the wall! I'm going to get you out!" He waited for a few moments, allowing Will time to move away from the rock wall that had trapped him. He stepped back, holding his hand out towards it. " _Ic ábéatan þaet stánhol!"_ He shouted and a great pulse of energy collided with the rock, blasting almost all of it away. He immediately ran to the opening, seeing Will standing there, waving his hand through the cloud of dust that had formed when the rocks fell.

"Was beginning to think you'd never figure out I was down here," he grinned at Merlin as he stepped forward, his smile falling when he noticed Merlin's troubled expression. "What's happened?"

How long did he have?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin explained to Will what had happened over the last few hours as they walked back up to his chambers, being careful to avoid being seen coming from that area of the castle, lest anyone ask any questions as to why they had been down there in the first place. Merlin didn't think 'I was investigating a troll's nest' would go down too well. Will had explained to Merlin that Jonas had cornered him after he'd left Merlin's chambers the day before, telling him that he was a slave, showing him marks on his wrists where he had apparently been shackled, telling him that she was cruel and possessed terrible magic. He had explained to him that she had to drink a potion which was kept down where she slept and he, like an idiot – his own words, not Merlin's – had believed him. Thinking that he might be able to help Merlin and Gaius get rid of her, he had gone down there, only to be confronted with the troll herself, being trapped down there.

When Merlin had asked why he didn't tell him or Gaius what Jonas had told him he had just shaken his head, saying that he knew that there wasn't a lot of time and he didn't want to miss an opportunity to possibly get rid of her.

Merlin wondered about whether what Jonas had actually said was true. Gaius had said that troll magic was powerful and it must have been to be able to keep up the disguise she was wearing. He would have to figure out a way to break the spell she was using, exposing her for what she was to Uther and the rest of Camelot.

He just had no idea how.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Arthur charging into his chambers, looking around frantically. "Will," he focused on the servant who was, at the moment, changing the sheets on Merlin's bed, "you need to get out of here. The king's ordered me to arrest you." He closed the door, quietly so as not to draw attention.

"What?" Merlin stood up from where he had been sitting, utterly confused.

"Catrina's accused you of taking her seal," Arthur strode across Merlin's chambers towards the smaller door leading to another corridor on the other side of the room.

"But I didn't," Will looked at Merlin frantically and Merlin nodded, knowing that Will wouldn't have taken it.

"I don't want to know," Arthur stated simply as he stuck his head out of the door, checking for guards, "and you haven't got time to explain." He closed the door again, turning to face Merlin and Will who had abandoned what he was doing with the bed. "If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot _right now_."

"But-"

Arthur pushed Will towards the door, sighing as the servant stopped.

"She is a troll," he insisted, pleading with Arthur to listen to him. He knew that Merlin had tried and gotten nowhere with the prince but he had to at least try. "She's trying to set me up."

"I've already been through this with Merlin," Arthur looked between the two, seeing the pleading look on Will's face and the irritated yet worried look on Merlin's.

"Will _saw_ her," Merlin stated, gesturing towards his servant, who nodded. "Isn't there anything that you-"

"No," Arthur shook his head, feeling absolutely useless. "You need to leave, Will."

The three of them froze momentarily as there was a knock on the door. Merlin knew that they had run out of time and they were looking to his chambers for the servant.

"Will, go, we'll figure something out." Merlin held out a hand, pleading for him to go. He couldn't bear to see Will arrested for something he knew he didn't do.

The knocking became more persistent as they didn't get an answer from Merlin. "My Lord?" He grit his teeth at the sound of the guard's voice coming through the door.

"Go!" Arthur nodded towards the door and Will hesitated again.

" _Go!"_ Merlin practically shouted and Will ran to the door, shoving his way through it and Merlin hoped that he would be able to avoid the guards and get out of the castle. He turned to Arthur's, cursing silently as the guards burst into his chambers, searching for Will. They looked under his bed and threw open his wardrobe, looking in the small chamber to the side, quickly leaving when they found that he wasn't there. "Arthur, you know that Will didn't do this."

"I know that but . . ." Arthur ran his hand through his hair, clearly at a loss. "My father thinks that he did. We just have to hope that he can get out of Camelot."

Merlin had no doubt that Will could. He knew so many different passageways and small entrances to the city, Merlin knew that he'd be alright.

Didn't stop him from worrying though.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"I fear he may have slipped through our net," Arthur explained to his father and Catrina, both of whom were clearly not happy at the thought that Will had managed to evade the guards.

"You're very quick to give up the chase." Merlin narrowed his eyes at Catrina, knowing that she was pushing for Will's arrest but for a completely different reason to the one Uther thought. She wanted Will caught, not just out of the city. With him out there, there was still a chance of him telling someone what he knew. What she didn't realise was that he already had. Someone that could do something about it, even if, at the moment, he wasn't quite sure how.

"That is because I know my quarry is long gone," Arthur sighed, pretending to be preoccupied with his gloves.

"How can you be certain?" Uther's response was immediate and Merlin's gaze snapped to him.

"Well, he must have got wind that we were looking for him and left," Arthur explained, rubbing at his eye, appearing unconcerned that they couldn't find the servant.

"Merlin?" Uther's gaze snapped to his ward who sighed, shaking his head.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, My Lord." He looked to Uther as the king shook his head, clearly displeased. "Arthur's probably right. Will isn't stupid. He's most likely long gone."

"Outwitting your army in the process." Catrina sounded disbelieving at the thought that one person could manage to evade so many trained soldiers.

"It appears so," Arthur acquiesced, nodding and trying to sound as dumbfounded as she was at the thought. Merlin didn't think it came off too well and neither did she as she turned to the king.

"I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you," she looked to Uther who stared back at his son.

"When I led the army, they did." Uther agreed and Arthur felt the personal jab. Even though he knew that he had deliberately stalled the men so that Will could escape, the thought that his father thought less of him because of it hurt.

"We don't even know if he's still in Camelot," Arthur reasoned, pulling his glove back on and glancing up at the pair in front of him. "He could be anywhere."

"And that's a good enough reason to _give up_." Catrina was clearly displeased at the fact that Arthur wasn't willing to hunt down the servant she had accused.

"No, I'm not," Arthur stated simply, linking his hands behind his back, "It's just that I believe our resources-"

"I've heard enough of your excuses," Uther interrupted his son, his voice angry as he stared his son down. "We both have." He linked his fingers with Catrina's as she looked at him before turning back to Arthur. "I want the boy found."

"Sire," Arthur nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could do. "My Lady." He glanced at Merlin before the two of them started to leave, missing the small twitch of her lips that Merlin had most definitely seen.

"You know that this is ridiculous, Arthur," he whispered as they walked, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Of course I do." Arthur agreed as they walked. "But my father has ordered it. I'll try to hold them off as long as I can but if I do it for too long, my father will get suspicious."

"I know." Merlin sighed, leaving Arthur as he walked towards the courtyard, he himself turning towards Gaius's chambers, needing to speak to the physician.

"Gaius?" He called as he walked through the door, seeing the old man in there. "They've finished the search of the castle." He advised quietly and Gaius nodded, walking over to a barrel and taking the bowl that was balanced on top off, opening the lid to reveal the grain held inside. He knocked on the side and Will's head popped up underneath a sack that had been lined across the top giving the appearance of a full barrel of grain.

"That was comfortable," he stated as he climbed out.

"A necessary evil, I'm afraid." Gaius had to stop himself from laughing as he climbed out of the barrel, grinning at Merlin. "They picked up the trail that we left."

"That won't fool them for long." Merlin advised and the two of them nodded. "You need to stay here, out of sight, Will. If they see you, they'll arrest you without question." Will nodded, grateful at what Merlin and Gaius were putting on the line to keep him safe.

"I don't understand why she's doing this though," Will shrugged, looking between the physician and warlock. "I mean, I'm a servant, what could I do to her now that she's queen?"

"Expose her, Will," Gaius explained and he shook his head, still not really understanding what she was so worried about. He was a servant while she was in a position of power. "She knows that if you were to tell someone what you saw, then her plan could be halted."

"What she doesn't realise, is that you already have." Merlin smirked at him and Will sighed, not liking the look on his master's face at all. "She doesn't realise that you've told the only people in Camelot that would be able to stop her."

"Can you?" Will asked, sounding uncertain. "Can you stop her, though?"

"We have to," Merlin sighed, turning to the door, looking back at Will. "Remember, the guards are still looking for you so stay out of sight." Will nodded as Merlin left, turning down the corridor and seeing Catrina walking towards the chambers she had previously occupied before she had moved into the ones she now shared with the King.

He frowned as he saw her irritated expression, scratching at her arm viciously, deciding to follow her, his own light footsteps masked by the clicking of her heels on the stone floor. She walked into the chambers and Merlin took advantage of the small vent in the wall, stepping up onto a small ledge underneath and peering in.

He heard and saw her groaning, doubled over the table in the centre of the room, holding herself up as Jonas rushed to a cabinet on the opposite wall.

"Mistress, it is time."

"Do I have to?" She sounded disgusted, Merlin hearing the croaky voice of the troll coming through for the first time. If her voice belied how she truly was then no wonder Will had run back up, seeming terrified of what he had seen. Merlin reasoned that the troll was actually the first magical creature he had seen, other than the enchanted gargoyles used by Cornelius Sigan when he had tried to destroy Camelot. Merlin had to admit that some of them were beautiful in a 'rip you to pieces before you can scream' kind of way but having the first one you actually see being a troll. Enough to scar you for at least a little while.

"You _must_ keep up the pretence!" Jonas insisted as Catrina, clearly not pleased with the answer, slammed her fist down on the table.

"I hate being like this!" She practically screamed, her face turning as red as the gown she was wearing. "So clean! It's revolting!" Merlin watched as Jonas retrieved something from the cabinet, turning around with a vial in his hands. It seemed that what he had told Will about the potions was actually true. Now _that_ was something Merlin could use. "I can't keep it up. This skin, this face." She made her hands like claws, bringing them to her face as she doubled over. "I just want to claw it off!" She ended up on her knees beside the table, doubled over.

"Think of all the money." Jonas insisted softly and her head snapped up at the thought. "And the power. Soon it will all be _yours_." He had her there and she knew he did. She couldn't resist the money or the power that being with Uther brought her, though Jonas's words made Merlin a little more nervous. If they were thinking it would soon be hers then they must have something more planned for the king. And for Arthur.

He pulled the stopper off the vial, placing it in front of her as she looked at it, seeing it in a new light.

Scowled at it, pulling herself up, her face twisted into an odd expression that Merlin thought could possibly be a smile. She shook her head before drinking some of the potion, slamming it back onto the table and pulling up her sleeve. Merlin felt his nose wrinkle at the sight of the ugly grey skin that had formed on her arm, his jaw dropping slightly as it disappeared, smoothing back down to perfect human skin. So it _was_ the potion allowing her to keep up the ruse.

He jumped down, quickly rushing round the corner and out of sight as she started to come out of the door, grunting as she walked. He heard the door open and her heels clicking on the floor as she walked past him, completely oblivious to the warlock watching her closely.

Now he just had to get his hands on that potion.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin waited until nightfall, after the castle had bedded down for the night to sneak out of his chambers and down to Catrina's old chambers. Checking through the vent he had used to spy earlier in the day, he saw that Jonas was passed out, snoring on the small bed that had been set up for him when they'd first arrived in Camelot.

He crept into the room, closing the door as quietly as possible before ensuring that the servant was still asleep, creeping across to the cabinet he had seen Jonas take the potion from earlier in the day.

" _Tospringe."_ He whispered as the door clicked open. He turned sharply as Jonas began to thrash in his sleep, keeping as still as possible so as not to make any noise. It appeared as though he was in the throes of a nightmare, settling a few moments later. Merlin let out a sigh of relief, as he let out another snore, grabbing the potion and closing the door quietly.

He crept through the castle, avoiding the guards he knew were patrolling the area on the way to Gaius's chambers. If they were to do anything with the potion, it had to be done tonight. He knocked on the chamber door, opening it to see light meaning that the physician was still awake. He looked over at Merlin as he crossed the room, holding out the vial of murky yellowish-brown liquid.

"I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared." He explained as Gaius started to examine the potion he had been given. He glanced towards the back room, knowing that Will was sleeping behind the door, deciding to leave him be. He needed his rest after what he'd been through, being trapped and then hunted by the guards. He _definitely_ owed Will those days off.

"Must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that," Gaius surmised as he pulled the stopper off the potion, smelling it and immediately wishing that he hadn't.

"Could you make a potion that looks and tastes _exactly_ the same as this?" Merlin asked, pointing towards the potion in his hand.

"I don't know," Gaius sounded dubious and Merlin didn't like the sound of that. "Yes, I suppose so. But without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect."

Merlin felt his face morphing into a grin as Gaius spoke the words he had been thinking when he had seen the effect of her drinking it earlier. "Exactly." He turned to face Gaius as he turned away, walking to one of his work tables. "If I can _replace_ this potion with one that that isn't magical . . ."

He trailed off as Gaius caught on to his plan, a look of amazement on his face. "So Catrina will keep taking it but it'll no longer work." Merlin nodded as Gaius sat down at the table.

"And she'll turn into a troll." He leaned on the table in front of Gaius, a smile playing on his lips. "Think you can do it?"

"I don't know," Gaius answered honestly, looking up at Merlin a little concerned.

"We have to make the switch _before_ morning." Merlin advised, ensuring Gaius knew that they were on a tight schedule. "Or Jonas will notice."

"Then it's going to be a long night," Gaius didn't sound happy at the prospect but then again, if they didn't do this then who knew what else could happen.

Gaius finished the potion just after dawn, examining the two different potions in the sunlight as Merlin walked back through the door, having gone back to his own chambers to wash and change.

"What's in it?" He asked, sitting on the stairs that led to the upper level of Gaius's chambers where he stored all of his books to keep them out of the way.

"Nothing too potent." He placed the two of them down on the table in front of him. "Rat's guts."

"Nice."

"Toad paste." Merlin looked a little disgusted and confused at the idea so Gaius started to explain. "Take two toads, grind them up-"

Merlin held up a hand, stopping him. "I get the picture."

"Horse dung," he put it to his nose, much to Merlin's disgust. "Crushed sheep's eyeball."

"Oh, lovely."

"Pond scum." Gaius continued to list off the foul things he'd put into the potion. "Three wolf spiders and what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain."

Merlin looked mildly horrified at what Gaius had just listed off. "Sounds . . . delicious."

"Good," Gaius stepped back and Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Because you're going to taste it."

Merlin's expression fell as he froze, leaning back from where the physician held out the potion to him. "No way!"

"It's completely harmless." Gaius tried to pacify the warlock, who was shaking his head, staring at the potion that he now knew included rat's guts and sheep's brain.

"No!" He looked at Gaius who did nothing but stare at him and hold out the potion, letting out a small disgusted breath as he knew he wasn't going to get out of it. Gaius nodded, shaking the potion at him as Merlin felt his face morph into a pleading expression, getting nowhere with the physician. He held out a finger, pulling it back as he silently pleaded with Gaius not to make him do this. Gaius said nor did nothing and Merlin knew that he wasn't getting anywhere with the old man. He reluctantly dipped the very tip of his finger into the potion, bringing it to his mouth, really not wanting to put it into his mouth. He touched his finger to the end of his tongue, immediately starting to choke as the taste overloaded his senses. He looked back up at the physician who was watching him expectantly as he tried to brush the taste off of his tongue with his jacket sleeve, not really getting anywhere. "That is . . . that is disgusting."

"Yes," Gaius agreed, a small smile on his face, "to you but not to a troll." He reasoned, not making Merlin feel any better.

"I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth," Merlin pointed towards the potion, sounding slightly betrayed that the man would do that.

"Yes, well," Gaius put the potion down on the table behind him, picking up the other one he had there. "Try the original."

Merlin's reaction was immediate, not wanting to even _think_ about putting that one in his mouth. He had a feeling it would be just as foul and that one was _magical_ on top.

"Just a small amount," Gaius reasoned, not improving the warlock's mood. "And be sure to spit it out."

Merlin gave him the same betrayed look he had before having to try the first one, dipping his finger into the potion, again hesitating before he put it on his tongue. Once again, he choked, coughing as the foul taste seemed to explode in his mouth and he spat it out, not caring what Gaius thought.

"Does it taste roughly the same?" Gaius asked, watching Merlin closely.

"Yes! It's horrible!"

"Are you sure?" Gaius pressed holding up the potion. "Because if there's too big a difference Catrina will notice."

"It tastes _exactly_ the same!" Merlin insisted now having to try to figure out a way of getting the foul taste out of his mouth.

"Well, let's hope she thinks so too." Gaius advised and they both turned, seeing a sleepy looking Will standing in the doorway to the back chamber, clearly wondering what on earth was going on.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin managed to make his way back through the castle, now that it was daylight, not needing to be careful about where he went until he got to Catrina's old chambers. He checked up and down the hallway, making sure that neither she nor Jonas were coming and there wasn't anyone to see him there before checking through the vent, making sure they weren't in the room and sneaking into the room.

He quickly walked over to the cabinet, unlocking it with a quick spell, placing the fake potion inside before he froze, hearing someone coming outside. He climbed into the wardrobe, not quite closing the door so he could see what was happening before noticing that the door to the cabinet was still open.

" _Fyrbendum faest."_ He whispered and door closed with a quiet click, startling Jonas who had just sat at the table, pouring himself a drink. He servant jumped up, inspecting the door to the cabinet before dismissing it and settling himself at the table again. Merlin sighed gently, realising that he was going to be there for a while.

Merlin, being stuck inside the wardrobe, had no idea what was happening outside with the new tax the king and Catrina had imposed, Arthur interfering when he happened upon the guards manhandling someone that couldn't afford to pay it, telling the guards that they were to give them their money back. He wasn't there to witness the fallout from that and he had no idea of what was happening with the king and Catrina.

He jumped as Catrina slammed her way back into the room, hunching over immediately as she ambled into the room, grunting as she did so.

"Jonas, it's time for my potion." He held his breath as she passed him, stopping at the table.

"Are your plans progressing as you'd hoped?" He asked as he got the fake potion out of the cabinet and handing it to her.

"Yes and not a moment too soon." She grunted, snatching the potion as he handed it to her, before she froze, turning towards the wardrobe in which Merlin was hiding.

He sucked in a breath, freezing as he watched her ambling over, her grunts becoming more pronounced with her speed. He waited for her to fling the wardrobe open, exposing him being there but that didn't happen. She stopped in front of the mirror that was on the other door, touching the sides of her head.

"I must admit, though," she looked and sounded pleased at something. "That crown will look rather fetching." Crown? What was she talking about? "All that gold. And them lovely jewels." Merlin held his breath, keeping completely still as she stood in front of him. He knew that if she found him in there it would all be over and there would be no chance of getting through to Uther. She pulled the stopper out of the vial, taking a gulp of the potion before straightening up, her voice reverting back to how it was when she was in public. "Now, would you care to accompany your Queen?" She held an arm out to Jonas and they both laughed as they left the room, pleased with whatever plans they had.

Merlin climbed out of the wardrobe, sighing in relief before smiling at the knowledge that she had drunk the fake potion. He knew that whatever their plans were, Catrina not being able to hold her human form would not play into it. He quickly made his way back to Gaius's chambers, having no knowledge of what was happening in the council chambers, of how she had manipulated Uther into naming her as his heir.

He walked back into the physician's chambers to see a sombre looking Gaius sitting at his work desk.

"We've done it," he smiled down at Gaius as he approached. "Catrina's drunk the fake potion." When there was no response from the old man, he knew that there was something wrong. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Uther has disinherited Arthur and made Catrina his heir." Gaius explained, clearly upset by the prospect of Uther stripping Arthur of his birthright. The thought disturbed him greatly, knowing that his old friend could be rash but this was something completely out of character for Uther.

"So, if Uther dies, _she_ will rule Camelot." Gaius looked over at him solemnly, giving him all the answer he needed.

It was later on that afternoon when both he and Gaius were summoned to the throne room for the ceremony naming Catrina as heir to the throne. He took his place next to Morgana, seeing her worried look at him before glancing at Arthur who looked betrayed. He couldn't imagine what the prince was going through, having his own father pushing him aside for someone he hardly knew. Yes, he'd married her but he had always trusted Arthur's opinions and counsel in the past. He hurt for Arthur, knowing the prince would put on a brave face, not allowing his emotions to show.

 _Please tell me you managed to figure something out,_ her voice echoed in his mind, worried and he saw her glance at Arthur, a sympathetic expression on her face as they took in Uther sitting on his throne and Catrina kneeling in front of the congregation, ready to take the oath that would instate her as heir to the throne.

 _Yes but I fear it is too late,_ he replied looking down at her. She closed her eyes, a breath escaping her slowly as Geoffrey started to speak.

"We gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot." He turned to face the kneeling queen, much to the displeasure of everyone gathered there. Though it may only have been he, Morgana and Gaius that were aware of her true nature, everyone in the room was loyal to Arthur and none of them, while they would say nothing against the king, could understand Uther's actions towards his son. "Are you willing to take the oath?" He asked and she smiled at him in a way Merlin knew to be completely fake. Now that he could see it, he wondered how he had missed it to begin with.

"I am," she breathed emphatically, Uther still gazing at her lovingly as he watched the ceremony.

Geoffrey opened the scroll that held the oath that would bind Catrina as heir to the throne of Camelot. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, who uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

Catrina's face changed as her hand flew to her arm, scratching through the fabric. "I . . . do."

Merlin noticed the change in her, noticing that it was the same arm that she had been scratching when he had followed her the day before, where the troll skin had broken through, showing that the potion was wearing off.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

Gaius, too, had noticed Catrina's scratching and Merlin couldn't help but smile as it became more vigorous as the moments went by. If anyone else had noticed, they made no indication.

"I will," she replied, trying to maintain her calm demeanor, even though her scratching was becoming more and more violent. She pulled up her sleeve, seeing the troll skin that had appeared on her arm, looking up at Jonas who appeared shocked at what he was seeing in front of him. She had taken the potion on time, so there should be no risk of it wearing off any time soon. But they could not deny that there was something not working.

"Will you to the utmost of your powers-"

"Yes, yes!" She nodded, looking to Geoffrey as he stopped, blinking at her at the interruption.

"I'm sorry, you must let me finish." He advised and she stared at him, nonplussed. "The wording must be exactly right to be binding."

"Well get on with it then!" She turned to Uther. "I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?"

"She's right," Uther agreed, the dazed smile still on his face. "Get on with it." Merlin heard Morgana let out a small scoff at Uther's words, glancing down at her, the small smirk on his face.

 _What do you know?_ She asked in her mind and he started to grin.

 _You'll see_.

Geoffrey stared at the king for a moment, not sure how to take his words before starting the line of the oath again. "Will you to the utmost of your powers-"

"Yes, yes, yes." She interrupted again but Geoffrey kept going this time.

"-maintain the laws and customs-"

"I will, I will."

-of the land and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes, just shut up and give me the crown!" She snapped and there was a shocked murmuring throughout those that were present in the hall.

Merlin couldn't help but grin as Geoffrey passed the scroll to someone on his left, while holding out a hand for the crown on his right. He picked up the crown, obviously not fast enough for her as she stood up, grabbing it from him and jamming it on her head as she ran down the aisle as fast as she could in her heels. Uther stood up, calling after her, following as she ran down the hallways and corridors.

Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other before following after Uther, Arthur running alongside them as they followed the king. Merlin dropped back a little as they followed Catrina into another chamber where he was running towards the doors, a flash of gold eyes slamming them closed before she reached them. She started to panic as she heard them behind her, holding her hands out only to quickly tuck her left hand behind her back, seeing that it had reverted back to its troll appearance.

"I'm sorry," she breathed as she turned, backing towards the door. "I don't know what came over me. I just suddenly felt so _hot_. I think I need to be on my own."

She turned towards the doors and Merlin smirked to himself as she turned. " _Fýrbendum fæst."_ He whispered and the lock on the doors slid closed, not allowing her to open them as she tugged.

"Come on, come on," she pleaded, panicking as the doors wouldn't open as she tugged. " _Open_!" She froze and Merlin smirked as her troll voice came out unbidden.

"Let me." Arthur offered immediately stepping backwards as he saw the grey skin of her hand. "What is that?"

She turned, panicking, her deformed hand now in full view of everyone that was in the rooms. She struggled to explain before her skin began to visibly shift, her face seeming to bubble and turn grey as she stood there. She seemed to shrink, her teeth altering as they reverted back to the tusk like teeth she had in her troll form. They all watched horrified as she morphed into the very thing Merlin had told Arthur she was.

"You're a troll!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

"You're a troll!"

The creature now standing in front of them gasped, looking around as it searched for a way out, Uther turning to face Arthur with a scowl on his face.

"How dare you speak about her like that?" He sounded outraged and Arthur, Merlin and Morgana couldn't believe what they were hearing. Did he just defend a troll? Was he not seeing what they were seeing in front of them?

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur asked the question that was on all their minds. "Look at the state of her." Arthur gestured towards the troll that was now pacing backwards and forwards, clearly looking for an exit, all the while wearing Catrina's dress.

It appeared to make no difference as Uther stood there, the same dazed smile on his face as he stared at the troll. It wasn't having any effect on the king. Everything they were saying was falling on deaf ears and only Merlin could figure out why.

Uther had to be enchanted.

The troll turned and pulled at the door, pulling the entire thing off its hinges, forcing them backwards as it snarled, looking back and ambled as quickly as it could manage out of the room.

"She just ripped a door off its _hinges_ , doesn't that tell you something?" Arthur was still trying, never one to give up.

"Enough!" Uther snapped, glaring at his son.

"She's a _troll_!" He pointed in the direction she had gone and Merlin could see from the look on Uther's face that he wasn't going to take what he saw as insults towards his wife. Even from his own son. "A giant . . . grey . . ."

"Stinking!" Morgana supplied and Merlin couldn't help but smirk.

"Stinking troll!" Arthur finished, trying to get his father to understand what they were seeing, though why he couldn't see it for himself, he didn't know.

"Stop it!" Uther walked over to the door, picking up the shoes and crown that had been left behind when Catrina had transformed into the troll. "Haven't you hurt her feeling's enough?" He stood up, facing the three of them as the stood there in shock. "Insult my wife again and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He growled, storming off in the direction the troll had gone, red cloak fluttering behind him as he walked away from them.

"What . . . what just happened?" Arthur turned to look at Merlin and Morgana, confusion and slight panic written clearly on his face.

"Well," Merlin stepped in front of Arthur, turning to face him. "It would appear that the Lady Catrina is a _troll_." He tilted his head at Arthur, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Yes, yes, I know, I should have listened to you." Arthur sighed, resigned glancing through the doorway where his father had just gone. "What are we going to do?"

That was a good question.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Gaius and the rest of the council members including Sir Leon had gone to try and talk some sense into Uther about Catrina. Merlin, Morgana and Arthur had convened in Merlin's chambers waiting for him to come back.

"He's not going to listen," Merlin stated softly and Arthur and Morgana looked over at him. "Gaius tried to tell him once before and he didn't listen. Bit like you didn't."

"I get it," Arthur rolled his eyes as Morgana smirked. "I should have listened to you and Will." Merlin nodded, sighing gently.

Merlin thought for a moment before crossing to his bookcase and grabbing the spellbook that Gaius had given him, flicking through it, seeing if it may have some kind of solution in it. Arthur and Morgana started to flick through some of the books that Gaius had brought up that they hadn't had a chance to look through before the wedding, trying to find something that may help.

So far, they weren't having much luck.

It wasn't long before Gaius came back up to Merlin's chambers, a grave look on his face as he regarded the three in front of him.

"Let me guess, it didn't go well," Merlin raised his eyebrows and Gaius shook his head.

"Uther must be enchanted," he reasoned, thinking of nothing else that could cause the king to be so blind to Catrina and her true nature. "That's the only explanation."

"Then we have to find a way to break it." Merlin responded, scanning through the book in front of him as Morgana and Arthur continued to do the same.

"You won't find anything in your magic books," Gaius said gravely, walking over to where the three of them sat at the table. "Troll enchantments are too strong."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Morgana asked, looking up at Gaius, slightly panicked at the thought that the books in front of them, a wealth of information they may be, could not help them.

Gaius stood in front of Merlin, who looked up at him questioning as the old man met his stare. "You must speak to the dragon." Merlin sighed, looking away from Gaius, sitting back in his chair. Ever since the incident with the Questing Beast, he had come to trust the dragon less and less. It was clear from his actions surrounding Will and Nimueh and the promise he had made Merlin give when trying to deal with the soul of Cornelius Sigan that the creature below the castle was only out for himself. Merlin had thought that he could trust the dragon, being a magical creature as he was but he had been wrong. It took Merlin too long to see that. "If there's a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he'll know it. But be careful," Merlin looked back up at Gaius at the warning in his tone, "dragon's and trolls have been close allies in the past."

"There is no other way?" Merlin asked, really not wanting to go down and see the creature.

"I'm afraid not." Gaius's tone allowed Merlin to see that if they wanted to break the hold that the troll had over the king, there wasn't another way to figure it out.

"What's the problem?" Arthur asked, looking between Merlin and Gaius, clearly confused. "If he's the one that knows how we can save my father and Camelot, then there's nothing else to think about."

"Merlin and the dragon had a bit of a . . . disagreement back when you were bitten by the Questing Beast." Gaius advised and Merlin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just say, I no longer trust him as I once did." Merlin stood up, running a hand through his hair. "It's a long story, Arthur, one I don't really want to go over." His tone gave away the fact that Arthur may never know the whole story behind what had happened. All he knew was that it had been a painful time for Merlin. He didn't speak about it. The only thing that he'd told Arthur was that he had been in a magical fight with Nimueh which had caused the burn Arthur had seen and that he'd killed her.

And Arthur didn't think he would ever know more than that.

Morgana, Arthur and Gaius exchanged a look as Merlin left the chambers, hoping that everything would go alright for the warlock when speaking with the dragon.

Merlin kept a close eye on the guards as he made his way to the dragon's cavern. He knew that, were he seen in this area, it would raise questions. Questions he couldn't afford at the moment.

He stuck his head out into one of the corridors, seeing a pair of guards walking away from him before creeping out and down the hallway in the opposite direction as quickly and quietly as possible. He knew that he should have to sneak around but with the castle in upheaval around the revelation of Catrina, he didn't want to risk anyone following him.

Once he got down to the dragon's cavern, the beast's reaction to the news that Uther had married a troll was not what he had expected. Although on some level, he realised that maybe he should have.

The dragon laughed.

In all honesty, he could see why the beast would find it amusing. The man that had waged a twenty year war on magic and imprisoned him beneath the castle, marrying a magical creature and one of the foulest ones at that. He could see why he would laugh.

Merlin stood there, torch in hand, waiting for the dragon to get it out of his system before trying to talk to him. Though he could see that that would most likely take some time. Time he couldn't really afford to waste.

"This isn't funny," he insisted but the dragon paid him no mind.

"Oh, it is." He chuckled again and Merlin sighed. "It is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll." More laughter from the dragon. "Was it a very public affair?"

"Public enough." The dragon continued to laugh and Merlin found his patience wearing thin. "Don't laugh. If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born."

That sobered the dragon pretty quickly, the thought of the prophecy both he and Arthur were destined to fulfil not happening. "I'm sorry," he resituated himself on the rock facing Merlin. "You are right, of course."

"How can we break the enchantment?" Merlin asked, wanting nothing more than answers at this point.

"These are not trifling tricks," the dragon warned, his wings ruffling as he moved. "Troll magic is very powerful."

"There has to be a way." Merlin couldn't accept that there wasn't a way for them to break the enchantment on Uther.

"The only way you can break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse." He told the warlock, who thought about that for a moment, coming up completely blank.

"How do we make him do that?" He asked, completely at a loss.

"That I can't answer, Uther's heart is cold as stone." The dragon's voice became little more than a growl at the thought of the King, as it normally did. "He's never been sorry for anything."

Merlin sighed, wondering how they were going to get through to Uther. "Thanks, I think." He turned to leave, hearing the dragon call him back.

"Young warlock!" He stopped in the entrance to the cavern, turning to face the dragon. "It was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional."

When Merlin got back to his chambers, the only one still there was Gaius, Arthur and Morgana having other things they obviously needed to see to.

"The dragon said he had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment," Merlin said to Gaius as he paced his chambers, the physician watching him as he did so.

"Well, that's not going to be easy," Gaius said, sounding disappointed that that was their only option. "Uther's heart is closed to everyone."

"Not everyone," Merlin reasoned, coming to a stop in front of the old man. "Arthur."

"Then there's only one course of action we can take." Gaius stood up, staring at Merlin with an expression he wasn't sure he liked too much. He could always tell when Gaius was going to say something he didn't like purely because of the look on his face. "Uther must see his son die."

Nope, didn't like it. Not one bit.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It wasn't until after night fell that Gaius told Merlin the potion he was planning to use on Arthur was ready. He knew that Arthur was not going to like the plan but he hoped the prat would see that it was pretty much the only way they would be able to break the enchantment on his father and get Catrina off the throne. They would most likely have to kill her but that was going to be another issue altogether.

He made his way down the corridor, knocking on Arthur's chamber door, hearing the prince let out a frustrated call to come in. He noticed that the rooms were dark and there was the lingering burning smell of a candle having just been blown out. Arthur was sitting in bed and Merlin gave him an apologetic grin.

"This better be good." He growled and Merlin shrugged, closing the door.

"Gaius and I have found a way to break the enchantment on your father," Merlin tilted his head at Arthur in the same way he had done when it had turned out he had been right about the troll.

"You have?" Arthur climbed out of bed and Merlin knocked once on the door, having it open to reveal Gaius standing behind it.

"We need your help, sire." Gaius and Merlin looked at each other before both turning to look at the prince.

After Gaius had explained what their plan was, it was an understatement to say that Arthur was _not_ happy.

"So, your great plan, is to _kill_ me," he stared at Merlin who was stood by his window.

"No," he shook his head, glancing at Gaius. "Well, yes," he held up a hand as he tried to explain. "Not exactly. Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit." Gaius held up the vial in question, giving it a little shake to show Arthur. "It's fine." Merlin walked over to him, trying to sound sure. "There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death."

"Oh," Arthur still did not sound pleased, "only to the _brink_."

"We haven't got a choice." Merlin stated, knowing that Arthur could see that.

"We have to make your father cry," Gaius said simply as though trying to make one's king cry was an everyday occurrence.

"He doesn't care about me anymore!" Arthur argued and Merlin sighed, rubbing his forehead gently as Gaius tried to reassure Arthur.

"Nonsense," his tone was calm and fatherly, just as it was when he knew that something was getting them down. He always seemed to have a calming nature which Merlin appreciated greatly. "That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been any _one_ or any _thing_ he's treasured more than you." He held up the vial again, trying to coax the prince into accepting their plan. "It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

Arthur froze at the word 'antidote'. Something Merlin had forgotten to mention.

"Antidote?" He asked, glaring at Merlin. "What antidote? You didn't say anything about an antidote!"

"Uh . . . I didn't think it was important." Merlin shrugged and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing." Gaius explained to an increasingly nervous looking prince. "For all intents and purposes, you will be dead." Not doing very much to boost his confidence in the plan.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur clarified and Gaius nodded.

"Yes," he hesitated for a moment. "If it's administered in time."

"If it isn't?"

"Then . . . you _will_ be dead." Gaius explained and Arthur glared over at Merlin.

"You just said it wasn't important!" He gestured towards Merlin who looked more than a little sheepish.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking between Arthur and Gaius. "I suppose it is a bit important."

"Merlin will have the antidote." Gaius informed Arthur who was running a hand through his hair, not really confident in what either of them were saying at that point in time. "Once I have administered the poison- the _potion_ ," too late, Gaius corrected his mistake as Arthur looked at him having very clearly heard the word 'poison', "he'll have half an hour to get it to you."

Arthur took a deep breath, looking to the ceiling for a moment before levelling a look at Merlin. "Don't be late."

"Am I ever?" He asked and he knew that Arthur couldn't argue with that. He didn't think Merlin had been late for anything – other than his lessons when he was younger – in his life. A slightly more encouraging thought.

He reached out for the potion, Gaius pulling it back for a moment, confusing Arthur.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked, ensuring the prince knew exactly what it was he was doing.

"It's the only way to save Camelot." Which in essence was Arthur's way of saving 'no but there isn't another choice so I'm going to do it anyway'.

Gaius handed him the potion and the held it up before downing it all in one go, wincing at the taste. Merlin knew from experience that Gaius's potions and remedies pretty much all tasted foul. He looked between Merlin and Gaius, shrugging when he felt nothing happening. They waited for a moment before Arthur tipped forward. The managed to catch him and lay him gently on the floor where he had just been standing. Gaius brushed a hand over his face, closing his eyes before standing up and turning to Merlin.

"It's time to break the bad news to Uther." Gaius said solemnly, handing Merlin the antidote before they both left. Merlin snuck down the corridor, waiting for Uther, ready to get the antidote to Arthur when he was needed. Merlin quickly stepped out underneath the archway he had hidden himself in, seeing Gaius and Uther hasten past him on the way to Arthur's chambers when he turned, hearing a noise above him.

He glimpsed Jonas and something flying towards him, his magic reacting and slowing everything around him down. He glanced down the other end of the corridor and noticed that even Gaius and Uther had slowed. He blinked, surprised at his newfound talent.

He looked above him to see that Jonas had thrown a large vase at him, obviously intending to knock him out with it. He stepped to the side, catching the vase as he released his magic's hold on time looking up to see that Jonas had disappeared. Placing the vase on a nearby table, he reasoned that he would deal with Jonas later. He had more important things to deal with at the moment.

Like getting the antidote to Arthur.

He ran into Arthur's chambers to see Uther kneeling over his son, as Gaius looked on.

"My boy," Uther said softly, lifting him up to cradle his son's head. "It's my fault. I pushed you away."

The two of them cringed as the smelled the telltale stench that announced the arrival of Catrina and moments later, the troll herself pushed the door to Arthur's chambers open. She appeared to panic as she took in the sight, heading over to Uther as quickly as she good, grunting the whole time. If the situation hadn't been so serious, the noises she made could have been amusing.

She grabbed Uther's arm, trying to pull him away but he held fast onto Arthur. "Come away," she insisted, not relenting on getting him away from his son. "There's nothing you can do for him now."

"It's my fault," Uther repeated, turning to look at her and Merlin could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "I killed my only son!"

She continued to pull at Uther who would not be persuaded to let Arthur go, muttering something under her breath. Merlin recognised it as the Old Tongue realising it must be the beginning of the enchantment she used. Uther turned around as she continued to tug at him, tears running down his face, his expression turning from grief to absolute shock as he took in the troll, seeing it for what it was for the first time. Merlin and Gaius breathed a sigh of relief as it seemed the enchantment had been broken.

Now Merlin just had to get the antidote into Arthur.

"Catrina?" He asked and the troll grunted, ceasing its movements. "What kind of trickery is this?" Uther asked, releasing Arthur and hurrying away from the troll, backing into the wall behind him.

The troll growled at Uther, appearing to prepare itself for an attack and Gaius left to go and find the guards while Merlin tried to figure out how to get to Arthur with Catrina in the way. "How I've suffered these last weeks." It sounded disgusted at the memory. "Allowing you to touch me," Uther grimaced as he remembered, "having to share a bed with you," now Uther just looked as though he was going to throw up. "It's repulsive."

"I know the feeling," Uther responded quietly, seeming dazed and disgusted enough not to be able to really do or say anything else. Merlin followed Catrina as she moved, edging closer to the fallen prince, knowing that with every moment that ticked by, he was running out of time to get the antidote into Arthur.

"I've been looking forward to this," Merlin could hear the glee in her voice as Uther started to back away.

"Guards!" The guards that Gaius had gone to fetch ran into the room, stopping short at the sight of the troll. "Seize . . . it!"

They went to attack the troll but it managed to strike them before they were able to draw their swords. Merlin took advantage of the chaos that had erupted and made his way to Arthur, pulling the stopper from the vial and tipping the antidote into his mouth. Arthur stirred immediately and Merlin pulled him to his feet, Uther looking astounded at his son's recovery, having believed he was dead.

They looked over to see that Catrina had easily beaten the guards and was now advancing on Uther once again. Arthur charged at her before Merlin could stop him and having just been close to death, it wasn't surprising that his strength wasn't quite up to par, something the prince seemed to have forgotten.

She turned and grabbed him, pulling him up with her superior strength. "Now, is that any way to treat your dear old step-mother?" She mocked before flinging him into the wall. Merlin, unable to stop him, quickly created a small barrier between Arthur and the wall, lessening the impact for the already impaired prince. It didn't stop him from landing hard on the floor though.

Uther drew his sword, quickly being overpowered by the troll before another one of the guards ran up to her, being stopped with what looked like a head butt to the face. Merlin noticed that Jonas had come into the room and was advancing on Arthur. Before Merlin had the chance to do anything, Arthur had kicked away the dagger Jonas had pulled out of his pocket and grabbed his sword. Seeing that Arthur appeared to be alright, Merlin turned back to the troll who was now advancing on Uther again.

He knew that he had to keep the troll away from Uther, knowing he would have to be quick if he was to get away with it before the king regained his footing.

Noticing the rug the troll was currently standing on, a quickly whispered spell did the trick.

" _Fleoge hraegl."_

As the rug was pulled from underneath the troll's feet, causing her to tip over backwards, landing with a great thud, Merlin grabbed one of the swords from a downed guard. Unable to get up, Catrina was unable to defend herself against the sword that was suddenly plunged into her.

She let out a few grunts, her last breath leaving her as well as a long expulsion of gas that left them all wincing and covering their noses as she died. Merlin covered his nose and mouth with both hands, feeling the urge to throw up from the stench.

"Father," Arthur ran over to his father who had regained his feet, staring at the now dead troll that lay on his son's chamber floor. He looked to Merlin who had moved away from the corpse, still gulping down the urge to wretch.

Uther looked at his son, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close in a rare show of emotion. Merlin smiled at the sight before quietly leaving the chambers and heading to his own. He needed to be somewhere that didn't stink of dead troll.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be going into Arthur's chambers for a while.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Needless to say, after the foray in Arthur's chambers, the castle was on high alert, the guards on the lookout for anyone that appeared that they didn't belong. For some reason, they had done another search of the castle, meaning that, even though the troll was dead, Will had to hide in the grain barrel again. Something he greatly protested. Gaius had explained that even though his accuser, troll she may have been, was dead, it had been the king that had ordered the search for his arrest and the king hadn't pardoned him.

He had also been told by Gaius that Merlin would speak to the king about having that happen as soon as possible.

Even so, order had been restored to Camelot before long. Arthur had been granted his rightful place as heir to the throne back and everything was as it was before the troll even entered the city. Apart from the fact that Uther now had the knowledge that he had shared a bed with a troll.

Merlin didn't think he was ever going to get rid of _those_ nightmares.

The next day there was a knock on his chamber door and he looked up from where he was going through the various reports to see Uther standing in his doorway. He had been thankful that he and Gaius had decided not to tempt fate with the books any longer and had moved them back to Gaius's chambers. All apart from his spellbook which was, once again, safely nestled on the bottom of his bookshelf, hidden in plain sight.

"My Lord," he stood as Uther closed the door to his chambers, slowly walking towards the young warlock. "Is everything alright, sire?"

"I want to thank you, Merlin." He blinked at the king, unsure of why he was thanking him. "Not only for killing the . . . troll . . . but Arthur tells me that you tried to warn him about it before the wedding."

"Yes, sire." Merlin nodded. "He believed that it was because I didn't like her for some reason. He didn't realise that I mean it . . . literally, sire."

"And how did you find out?" He asked, looking at Merlin curiously.

"That was Will, My Lord." Merlin replied honestly. It had been Will that had found out that she was a troll. Merlin had asked him to follow her but it _had_ been Will that found her. "He was on his way home when he saw someone acting suspicious and going down to the lower levels. He couldn't find any guards close by at the time so he decided to follow with the intention of alerting someone as soon as possible. Not the most intelligent idea but he did and . . . that's when saw it."

"How did he know it was Catrina?" Uther sounded perplexed at the thought of a servant being able identify the beast that had been slain in Arthur's chambers the day before and the woman that had originally arrived in Camelot.

"It was wearing Catrina's dress, sire." Merlin explained and Uther nodded. "As soon as he saw her there, he reported it to me and as you know, I tried to warn Arthur. Unfortunately, her servant saw Will. Which I believe is why they set him up, telling you that he'd stolen her family seal. Sire, Will has been my servant for a long time. I know him. He wouldn't have done something like that."

Uther nodded, remembering the hunt that had been sparked for Merlin's servant. "Then he is pardoned."

"Thank you, sire." Merlin gave him a small smile and a bow as he left, letting out a breath. Not that that meant he would be getting his servant back any time soon. He had the promise of three days off to remember.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It was later, after Will had come back from where he had been hiding in Gaius's chambers, sorting everything out in Merlin's and commenting on the fact that, even though he hadn't been in for that time, Merlin's chambers still didn't really need a lot doing with them. He had joked that he bet George wished Arthur was as tidy as Merlin.

It had been good having Will back, his chambers filled with the servant's general stream of chatter which would have driven Arthur mad but made Merlin just grateful that he had his friend back with him.

He looked up as Morgana entered his chambers, a grin on her face as she walked over to him.

"So," she smirked at him, sitting in one of the chairs at his table. "I hear you defeated a troll." Her tone was smug and he was sure that it was because it had been him that had killed the troll, rather than Arthur.

"Indeed." He grinned and she chuckled. "And amazingly, it smelled worse dead than it did alive." Morgana wrinkled her nose at the thought and Merlin nodded. "Hard to believe, I know."

"I've heard Arthur's had to move out of his chambers while they get the stink out." Morgana chuckled and Merlin nodded, plucking one of the grapes on the bunch on the table and popping it into his mouth.

"Wouldn't you?" He asked and she wrinkled her nose, nodding. "I don't think I'd want to be in there with that stench." He shivered, remembering the smell even moments after it had died. "I'm just glad I'm not one of the servants on clean up in there."

Morgana chuckled, nodding. "They're still in there." She glanced over to Will who appeared very pleased himself with having gotten out of it as he polished Merlin's boots. "Will seems happy to be back."

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, glancing at his servant. "I think being stuck in Gaius's chambers was starting to get to him a bit." He leaned closer to her, lowering his voice. "And I think that Gaius was ready to kick him out. He's got too much energy to be stuck inside somewhere."

"I know," she admitted, grabbing another grape. "I've seen him running errands. You'd think hounds were after him, the speed he moves."

"That's just his natural speed." Merlin laughed, looking back over to his servant who seemed quite happy whistling to himself as he ignored the two nobles and their conversation. He looked back to Morgana, unable to hold back the laughter as they watched him.

It was good to have him back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

It took a little over two weeks before Arthur was able to move back into his chambers after the incident with the troll. And it had only been with the windows open and daily scrubbing. The after effect had Arthur's chambers smelling more like Morgana's than anything else what with the pungent herbs that had been used but in Merlin's opinion, that was better than dead troll any day.

The clothes that Merlin had been wearing when he had killed the troll had to be thrown away as no amount of cleaning and scrubbing could remove the stench, as had Arthur's but they saw it as a small sacrifice. By the time everything was finished, Merlin was sure that the entire castle had been scrubbed top to bottom to remove any sign the troll had been there in the first place.

The King on the other hand was another story entirely.

He was so thoroughly embarrassed about having been enchanted and taken in by the troll that he had increased the searches throughout the kingdom, showing no mercy on anyone. Many of the servants were even more afraid to be in his presence than they had been before. They knew that if they were to be accused of anything even close to resembling magic, the king would not even wait for proof and would have them killed.

Merlin worried about Morgana more than anything. She could see what was happening and could do nothing about it. Merlin knew the rebellious side to Morgana was fighting to get free and challenge the king but both he and Arthur had tried to ensure that her doing so would be of no use and could only put her and possibly others in danger. He could see that she didn't like it but she had accepted what they were saying.

Arthur had managed to get out of leading the patrols the king had sent out, citing enough work that had to be done rebuilding the people's trust in the king and prince, giving them back the money that had been unfairly taxed while the troll had had power over the king. It had turned into a lengthy process and one Arthur was more than willing to oversee.

He had had more than enough friction with Merlin over the treatment of those with magic than he ever cared to. The prince knew his father's mind was warped when it came to magic and he knew that there was no talking the king out of anything to do with the persecution of those believed to be practising the forbidden art. The fact that the prince himself was committing treason by concealing not only Merlin but Morgana as well would not sit lightly with the king.

Arthur had become increasingly worried about his father when he had decided to call in the witchfinder to aid in his hunt for those with magic. The thought had frightened both Merlin and Morgana, considering how close the two of them were to the king. He had seen the worried looks on their faces when the white haired man had declared he had discovered acts of magic happening throughout Camelot. And of course Uther had lapped it up believing the man's word to be absolute. Being sat behind the King, Uther had not seen the look of sheer terror that had overcome Morgana as Aredian declared that he knew who was the cause behind the 'magical corruption' as he called it. Merlin had been able to hide it better but Arthur could see the worry in his eyes as he fought to keep calm.

None had been expecting him to name Gaius as the sorcerer.

Of course Merlin and Arthur knew the accusation to be true but the rest of the court had been shocked to hear their physician being named as a sorcerer. Aredian had demanded a search of Gaius's chambers and had found and amulet that appeared to be magical in origin. Merlin had discreetly told Arthur that there was nothing magical at all about the amulet and it had only been designed to look that way. Having spent a lot of time in Gaius's chambers over the years, Merlin knew that the amulet did not belong to Gaius.

Between Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen they had quickly figured out that Aredian had not been entirely truthful with the king. Arthur had been limited with what he could do, having to stand at the King's side throughout most of the ordeal with Aredian, quickly putting down anything the man had to say in front of the king. Arthur had seen Uther's questioning looks a couple of times and couldn't help but wonder about the thoughts going through his father's mind.

He had delayed the execution Aredian had been pushing for since he had had Gaius arrested and Arthur knew that the witchfinder had to have threatened the old man with something to get him to confess to being a sorcerer. The way the physician glanced at Merlin told the prince all he needed to know. Aredian had somehow guessed the old man's affection for the king's ward and had used it against him, most likely threatening to accuse Merlin and subject him to the same treatment he had inflicted on Gaius.

When Gwen had approached him in the square, telling him that they had the proof they needed he had called a stop to the execution, much to Aredian's annoyance and Uther's fury. Arthur had stood up to Uther when he called for executions before but he had never called a stop to one in front of the people of Camelot. It would have its own repercussions for the prince, he knew, but if it saved Gaius's life, it was worth it.

And it had been.

Merlin had publicly accused the witchfinder of lying to the King, blackmailing the citizens of Camelot and attempting to have an innocent man killed. Uther had been able to see the conviction in his wards eyes and had ordered a search of the man's chambers, just as he had done with Gaius's.

Arthur had decided not to question how Merlin had known where he was keeping the evidence, knowing that he wouldn't get a straight answer from the warlock. Even after having known about his magic for thirteen years, he still rarely got one.

Merlin didn't care that he had essentially done to Aredian what the witchfinder had most likely done to dozens, if not hundreds of people before him in planting the evidence in his chamber. He saw it as justification for the lives, most likely innocent lives, he had taken using that very method. Aredian's biggest mistake though had been trying to use Morgana as a bargaining chip to get past Uther and the guards. He had sealed his fate in that moment, cementing his place as an enemy of Camelot in Uther's eyes, even the idea of threatening the king's son or one of his wards enough to warrant the worst tortures the king could think of.

Although Aredian had been saved from that due to his falling out the window.

Merlin still cringed when he thought about the sound of Aredian's body hitting the ground below, shaking his head and trying to dispel the thoughts of the witchfinder.

Merlin knew that Uther had gone to Gaius to speak to him after Aredian had been disposed of and Gaius had been released. It would appear that he had attempted to apologise without actually admitting that he had done anything wrong, which was how he normally tried to apologise. Merlin had only heard the king say that he was sorry a couple of times since he had come to Camelot and when it had been directed at him, it had been due to the emotions surrounding his mother.

An apology wasn't something Uther gave out lightly. He saw it as a weakness, something a king didn't do, even when he knew that he was in the wrong.

Gaius hadn't accepted it though. He had deflected the King's attempts to blame Aredian for the paint hat he had been through and threw it back at the king in a way that only Gaius could. He had made Uther very aware of the fact that he held the king responsible for the pain he had been through at the hands of the witchfinder. He had told the king what everyone around him, even those in his care, wanted to say to the king. Gaius was secure enough in his position with the king that he felt no fear in saying what he felt to the king.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Arise, Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Caridoc, Knight of Camelot," Merlin stood next to Morgana behind the king as he made his way down the line of men that had just been knighted, the five men standing up in front of the king. "You have been afforded a great honour." Merlin glanced at Morgana who gave him a tiny smirk at the speech Uther gave at every knighting ceremony. "But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the Knights' Code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honour and respect. Your word is your sacred bond." The king turned, walking over to Arthur as he continued. "You will find no one, who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title."

No one in the great hall where the ceremony had been taking place had been aware of the knight that had been surely and steadily making their way through the grounds of the castle and through the castle itself, cutting down any of the guards and knights that stood in their way. To anyone that had seen them, they would have seen that they knew where they were going, what their destination was and would have known instantly that they had a particular target inside.

The first they heard of the commotion was the distant clangs of metal striking metal in the corridors surrounding the great hall, accompanied by the pained moans of the guards outside the rooms, causing those inside the hall to begin to panic. Uther had turned to stare at the door leading into the hall, as the new knights unsheathed their swords, preparing for whatever came through the doors.

They had not been expecting a lone man, fully armoured, helmet concealing every inch of their face as they walked through the panicked people towards where the new knights, the prince and the king were standing. Arthur walked forward to meet them, standing in front of the knights, sword drawn as he waited for the lone figure to approach.

They said nothing when they did, only pulling off their gauntlet and throwing it to the floor in front of the prince.

"I accept your challenge," Arthur stated blandly as he picked it up, facing the knight once more. "If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

There was only a moment's hesitation from the figure standing in front of Arthur before they pulled up the back of the helmet, leaning forward to pull it off, revealing the long blonde hair of a woman standing in front of him. The revelation did nothing to quell the fact that she had just carved her way through many of the guards of the castle. In fact, the thought made her seem more fearsome than when they had thought she was a man.

"My name is Morgause." She stared at the Prince who looked back with a slightly bemused expression. He had clearly not been expecting a woman to challenge him and Merlin glanced at the king, knowing Uther would most likely do whatever he could to put a stop to the challenge.

What surprised Merlin was Morgana. She was looking at Morgause as though she recognised her. But that couldn't have been possible. As far as Merlin knew, Morgause had never been to Camelot before. Unless Morgana had met her before she had come to Camelot but the chances she would remember her were small. Especially considering Morgause appeared to be several years older than Morgana.

Merlin stood at his window, watching Arthur as he paced in front of him, thinking about the fight that Uther had been unable to stop. Geoffrey had informed the king that there had been nothing that he could find to say that a woman couldn't issue a valid challenge.

"Do you know _why_ she challenged you?" Merlin asked, causing Arthur to pause before he resumed his pacing. Honestly, why he couldn't do that in his own chambers, Merlin had no idea. Merlin was surprised that there wasn't a hole worn into the floor down to the chambers underneath with the amount of pacing Arthur had done over the years.

"I'm the king's son." He reasoned and Merlin rolled his eyes at the answer. "Perhaps she believes she will prove herself-"

"Yeah, but you don't want to fight her, do you?"

"I have no choice," Arthur argued and Merlin hid a small smirk from the already agitated prince. "If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?" Merlin said nothing and Arthur noticed, knowing the young man pretty much always had some words of wisdom for Arthur, whether he listened to them or not. "What is it?"

Merlin took a breath, hesitating for a moment. "You never faced a woman in combat before," he pointed out and Arthur let out a frustrated breath. "What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage."

"You think she's going to defeat me." Arthur stopped, turning to face Merlin who rolled his eyes at Arthur's reception to his words.

"I'm just saying, you need to be cautious because from what I heard, she's pretty handy with a sword." Merlin reasoned and he could see Arthur's defences come up even further.

"Since when do you know anything about combat?" Arthur asked turning away from Merlin and walking towards the door. "If I'd wanted to hear this I would have stayed with my father!"

"Wh-?" Merlin blinked confused before shaking his head, slightly and staring at the prince. "Ætstendee, Arthur!" Arthur let out a sort of choking sound as he was forcefully stopped in the middle of the room, an invisible barrier not allowing him to go any further towards the door.

He turned around, staring at Merlin who walked over to him, completely confused at Arthur's words. "You can't do that!"

"Uh, well, I just did!" Merlin shot back, stopping in front of the bewildered prince. "'Since when do I know anything about combat?' That's what you just said, yes?" Arthur let out a sigh, not meeting Merlin's eye. Merlin rolled his eyes before smacking Arthur upside the head.

"Ow!" Arthur immediately grabbed the back of his head, glaring at Merlin. "What was that for?"

"What do I know about combat?" He repeated and Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "Have you forgotten the fact that I have been through exactly the same training that you have from the moment the king declared that I was old enough or maybe you've forgotten the amount of times that I've ridden out with you on heaven knows what quest! I know as much about combat as you do, Arthur, so don't even try that with me."

"Alright," Arthur held his hands up in surrender and Merlin released the spell stopping the prince in his tracks, smirking slightly as it caused Arthur to stumble a little. He sighed, running his hands down his face as he walked over to the fireplace and leaned on the mantle. "I need will to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice."

"Why not have George deliver the message to Morgause?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow at Arthur. "He is _your_ servant after all."

"Because George has all the courage of a mouse being hunted by a cat," Arthur argued and Merlin nodded, realising the truth in his words. They both looked to the door as Will walked through it, the basket he was carrying filled with Merlin's clothes just brought up from the laundry. He stopped as he realised that the two nobles were looking at him.

He let out a sigh, knowing he was going to regret this in the morning.

"What now?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Merlin smirked to himself as he heard Will grumbling behind him as he had been doing since he returned from delivering Arthur's message to Morgause, claiming that whenever he did anything for the two of them he either ended up hunted by trolls, sneaking around after nobles or being attacked by women with swords. He had declared 'never again' when he had walked back to Merlin's chambers but they all knew he wouldn't refuse the next time.

Even since Arthur had left, he hadn't let up in the steady stream of grumbles and moaning he had been uttering since he returned, causing Merlin to grin and shake his head at his servant before turning back to look out of the window as he had been doing earlier, watching Morgause as she went through various forms in the courtyard below.

He called out as a small knock sounded on his chamber door, Will hurrying to open it and he turned as he heard the soft lilt to Morgana's voice.

"Is everything alright, Morgana?" He asked and she bit her lip as she walked over to join him at the window.

"I don't know," she said softly, glancing over her shoulder to see Will over the other side of Merlin's chambers, folding down the bed clothes for when Merlin decided to retire. He had already laid out Merlin's sleep clothes for when he was ready.

"I don't understand why she would challenge Arthur," Merlin sighed, looking back down at the woman in the courtyard.

"I feel as though I've met her somewhere before." Morgana admitted as her gaze followed Merlin's.

"Where could you know her from?" He asked and she shook her head, a small frown appearing on her lips.

"I don't know." She sounded slightly lost as she watched the blonde haired woman in the courtyard below. Morgause had clearly noticed the two of them watching her as she glanced up towards Merlin's window from time to time, interested in the wards.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next morning saw Merlin and Morgana standing side by side in the stands as the drums signalling the build up to a challenge sounded all around them. They glanced at each other as the king made his way through the stands. Gwen and Will were stood behind the two wards, glancing at each other nervously as they beginning of the match drew near. No one in Camelot had witnessed a fight between a man and a woman. It was likely that this would be the first time a woman was setting foot in the arena since before Uther took the throne. It was no surprise that the stands were full as the king arrived, standing next to Merlin, looking at the crowd that had turned up.

The crowd burst into applause as Arthur walked into the arena, having sat down moments before. Merlin glanced at Morgana who returned the look before looking out towards the two combatants in front of them.

Uther stood and as protocol stated, so did Merlin and Morgana as the king addressed the two in the arena in front of him. "The fight is to the knight's rules," his voice held none of the emotion it usually did when a contest was being held. There was nothing more entertaining to the king than a tournament or a challenge that was to take place. He seemingly knew that this was nothing like the rest of the challenges Arthur had faced since he had become Crown Prince and that anything could happen. "And to the death."

Merlin watched as Arthur walked over to Morgause, turning away from the king slightly. Merlin knew that after the previous nights failed attempt he would be offering the woman one final chance to withdraw from the challenge. He wouldn't be Arthur if he didn't.

Morgause didn't accept the last chance Arthur was offering her.

As with all challenges, the two opponents studied each other for a few moments, waiting for the other to make the first move. Morgause was the first to step forward, her sword coming down quickly, meeting Arthur's in quick succession, the sound of metal clashing ringing through the air. After a minute or so, it appeared they were evenly matched until Arthur pulled on brute force, reigning down several blows in succession knocking Morgause's sword from her hand and appearing to injure her arm at the same time. Merlin's head snapped to the side as Morgana sat forward, her expression worried, though Merlin could not tell whether it was for Arthur or his challenger.

Even though the prince had the upper hand now that she had been disarmed, he stepped back, allowing her to retrieve her weapon, motioning for her to pick up with a gesture of his own blade.

She retrieved her sword, going on the offensive once again before being beaten back by Arthur's superior strength once more. He drove her back into the barrier surrounding the arena, his blows not allowing her to even attempt any of her own before she ducked out of the way, his blade rattling off of the wooden barrier. Merlin saw her lower leg kick out, catching Arthur behind the knee and causing him to lose his balance, toppling backwards, his helmet flying off as he landed. Morgause wasted no time in standing over him, her sword pressed to his chest.

Merlin glanced at the king who was looking on, his expression schooled into a blank mask. Rules of the Knight's Code be damned, Merlin wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Arthur. He had been told and reminded many times over the last few years that it was his destiny to protect Arthur and that it what he would do.

He just had to do it without the king noticing.

Merlin watched her sword as it lay pressed against Arthur's chest and Morgause removed her helmet, throwing it across the arena. It appeared that they were talking about something but Merlin couldn't hear what.

He felt himself let out a breath as she moved her sword away, holding out a hand which Arthur grasped, allowing himself to be helped up off the ground to the crowd's astonishment. Uther said nothing as he stood and walked out of the arena, Merlin watching him go before turning back to look down at Arthur. He would find out what had happened down there from the prince himself.

He could practically feel the shame radiating off the prince as he stood there, watching his father walk away without so much as a word or a look at Arthur.

Merlin immediately made his way to Arthur's chambers, walking through the door to see Arthur slumped over as George fought to get the armour he was wearing off. From the look on Arthur's face, he didn't seem to care whether he was wearing it or not. Arthur looked at him before he directed his gaze back towards the table, resting his chin on the wooden surface in front of him as George fought to undo the straps on his armour.

"It could have been worse," Merlin stepped over to where Arthur was sitting, earning himself a glare from the prince.

" _How_ exactly could it have been worse?" Arthur asked, sounding thoroughly depressed at the events of the day.

"You could be dead." Merlin reasoned and Arthur rolled his eyes at the comment.

"At least I wouldn't have to face everyone," Arthur grumbled as Merlin sat down in the chair next to where he was, on the opposite side to where George was. "I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated . . . by a _girl_."

Merlin couldn't hold back the smirk that moved onto his face at Arthur's words. "It's actually quite funny when you think about it." Arthur sat up slightly, levelling the warlock with a look that would have terrified anyone else. "Or maybe not."

"No," he sat up completely, pointing at Merlin as he sat there watching him with interest. "It's like you said." Merlin raised an eyebrow, surprised that Arthur had actually listened to anything he'd said before. "I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her." His reasoning would have sounded right if Merlin hadn't been watching the fight himself. "That's why she won."

"You didn't look hindered," Merlin pointed out softly, earning another glare from the prince and a worried look from George as he continued to work to remove Arthur's armour. "I'll stop talking now."

Neither of the two men were aware that on the other side of the castle, Morgana's curiosity over Morgause and her familiarity had gotten the better of her and she had gone to investigate the mysterious woman. As she spoke to her, the feeling didn't dissipate, even with Morgause's words that they had not met before running through her mind, she couldn't shake the feeling that they had come into contact somewhere before.

And then there was the bracelet Morgana had noticed. There was something that had drawn her to it, though she could not put her finger on why. Morgause appeared to have been expecting some kind of reaction when she mentioned it was from her mother but the words meant nothing to Morgana. She had found it odd when she had offered her the piece of jewellery, stating that it would help her sleep. Morgana knew that there was little that could help her sleep nowadays. Merlin had explained that because she was so new into her powers of prophecy, the visions would often appear in her dreams. Unfortunately, while he was right, it meant that she very rarely got a full night's rest and it was beginning to show no matter how she tried to hide it. The sleeping draughts that Gaius made her were no longer helping and Merlin's words that the visions would ease as she grew into her powers could only offer so much comfort.

Morgause's wish that Morgana remember her fondly had also given the witch pause for thought, piquing her curiosity even more as she had no doubt it was meant to do.

She had already acknowledged to Merlin that she felt as though she had met Morgause before but didn't know when so she resolved to speak to him as soon as she could. Though he may not have any answers for her, the fact that he was around and that his magical knowledge was more extensive than hers gave her comfort. She knew she wasn't alone and she only had to hold on to the hope that once Arthur was king, she would no longer have to hide who she was.

And that was a day she dreamed of.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Merlin?" He looked up from the book he was reading as Morgana entered his chambers, looking a little worried as she glanced around.

"No one is here, Morgana." He stood up, meeting her in the centre of the room as she stopped. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure." He gestured for her to take a seat, sitting on one of the chairs as she did. "You remember how I mentioned I felt like I'd met Morgause before?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, I went to see her."

"When?"

"After the match, yesterday." She admitted and his eyebrows shot up. "I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her even though she confirmed that we'd never met before."

"Maybe you've seen her before," Merlin guessed, shrugging lightly. "In a vision, maybe."

"Maybe," she sighed, sounding frustrated. She couldn't always remember the visions that came to her in her sleep and Merlin could see as time went on, it was going to aggravate her. "I think she gave me this." She held out a bracelet and he took it from her, feeling a magical vibration coming from the band. "She was wearing it when I went to see her yesterday. She told me it was from her mother and she tried to give it to me, saying it would help me sleep. I told her that I couldn't take it but when I woke up this morning, it was at the end of my bed. Merlin," he looked up at her from where he had been studying the bracelet. "I didn't have any dreams last night. When Gwen woke me she told me it was nearly midday."

"It's been a long time since you slept that long," he observed and she nodded, looking worriedly down at the bracelet. "She told me it was a healing bracelet."

"That's all I can sense." He agreed, placing it on the table. "I can't sense anything dark or dangerous about it. It appears to be what she said it is."

"So it's safe?" She asked and he sighed gently.

"It _appears_ that way but I don't want to say definitely on anything." He picked it up again, once more reaching out with his magic and sensing no malice from the magic on the object. "There are a couple of spells I know that will show the true nature of magic, either within a person or placed on an object."

"Will you do them?" She asked eagerly. She clearly wanted to know whether the bracelet was something that would help her sleep and Merlin felt for her. While it may have been all that Morgause had told her and nothing more than a healing bracelet, he didn't want to take any chances with the woman who was like a sister to him.

"I will." He nodded and she grinned, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He returned it and watched her as she left his chambers, his eyes diverting back to the bracelet in front of him.

He picked it up once more, wondering about the intentions behind the gift for Morgana. While he could not sense any malice from the object in his fingers, there was no other reason for Morgause to have given something like this to Morgana. What he hadn't revealed was that the healing enchantment had been placed on the bracelet, not woven into it as it had been forged as was usually the case with healing amulets and such. This was something Morgause had placed on the bracelet with Morgana in mind before she left it in her rooms.

And Merlin couldn't help but wonder what Morgause knew that the rest of them didn't.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin sat at his desk, the bracelet Morgana had left with him in front of him. He had done as he had promised and conducted the spells he knew on the bracelet and had discovered that what Morgause had told Morgana was true. The only intention of the magic placed on the bracelet was to heal and aid with sleep. There had been a specific enchantment placed on it to aid with sleep and Merlin had deduced that Morgause had placed the spell to help Morgana.

But it was the why that was bothering Merlin more than anything.

To ensure that the bracelet could not be used as anything more than the healing aid Morgause had claimed it to be, Merlin had placed a multitude of protection spells that would keep anyone from using the magical item to invade Morgana's mind or scry for her whereabouts or what she was doing, weaving them into the metal to act on their own but separately from Morgause's healing spell. He would keep an eye on Morgana to ensure that nothing untoward would happen as a result of her wearing the bracelet but for all his magical digging, he could find nothing dangerous about the object.

He knocked on Morgana's chamber door to be met with Gwen who gave him a smile before stepping back and letting him in. Gwen coincidentally had to pick up some things for Morgana down at the market so she left the two wards to their conversation.

"Well," she eagerly looked at him, smiling as he held out the bracelet in front of him.

"It appears to be just as Morgause said it was, something that could help you sleep." She gave him a wide smile, taking the bracelet and giving him another hug.

"Thank you, Merlin." She said softly, slipping the bracelet onto her wrist where it sat, looking for all the world as though it had always been there. "I can't remember the last time I slept so well. If only Morgause hadn't already left, I wanted to thank her."

Merlin decided to keep the protection spells he had placed on the bracelet to himself for the moment. He didn't want to worry Morgana over the fact that Morgause's gift could have more to it than originally thought.

He left Morgana's chambers and made his way to Arthur's, pausing momentarily as he saw the guards posted outside the door. They made no move to stop him as he walked into the chambers so he guessed that they were there to keep Arthur _in_ rather than keep anyone else _out_. He couldn't help but wonder what Arthur had done to rile the king this time.

He walked in to see Arthur sitting at his window, using a dagger to dig at the stone wall in front of him.

"Why are there guards outside the door?" He asked quietly as he closed the door, walking over to where Arthur was sitting, still digging the dagger into the wall. Merlin had to feel for George who was going to have to sharpen that once more once Arthur realised it was blunt.

"My father has confined me to my chambers," Arthur sounded fed up and frustrated with Uther's decision, "and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge."

Merlin let out a sigh, knowing what he did now, realised that that might not have been a bad decision on Uther's part. He was sure that the enchantment on Morgana's bracelet had been placed there by Morgause but not having an experience with her magical signature before, he couldn't be certain.

"Well, maybe he's got a point." He reasoned and Arthur's head shot up, his expression not agreeing with Merlin's words at all. "You don't know what she might have asked you to do."

"I gave her my word," Arthur pointed the dagger at Merlin in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, although the both of them knew it was completely ridiculous considering Merlin could overpower the prince without actually moving.

Merlin let out a sigh, taking note of Arthur's expression as he stared at him. "So I take it we're going anyway."

"You're smarter than you look." Arthur grinned at the dry look Merlin gave him in response. "Oh and find a way to get me out of here." He gestured around with the dagger as Merlin rolled his eyes and left the chambers, making his way towards his own.

He grinned as Gaius walked around the corner leading onto their corridor and who looked to be in the middle of his rounds as he made his way around the castle. "How's Arthur?"

"You mean after being defeated by a girl in front of the whole of Camelot?" Merlin clarified, shrugging as he opened his chamber door. "I've seen him happier."

"I think you're enjoying this, Merlin," Gaius stated as he saw the grin Merlin had been fighting make its way onto the young man's face, unable to hide his own smile.

Merlin shrugged again, leaning against the door that was still closed. "Maybe a little."

"Don't let Arthur catch you," Gaius warned and Merlin scoffed, chuckling.

"He already knows," Merlin admitted and Gaius rolled his eyes at the antics of the two boys. One would have hoped that as they'd grown up their mischievous ways would have dissipated but from what Gaius had seen, there was no sign of that happening any time soon. "And besides, what could he do if he didn't?"

"Alright, you've made your point." Gaius remarked as he turned away continuing on his rounds as Merlin watched him go, shaking his head. He closed the door, grabbing the spell book from the bottom shelf and flipping through it. He knew that he couldn't get away with saying he had no way of getting Arthur out. If he didn't know about his magic, then he would have been able to get away with it but having the prince in the know, while it was a plus, it came with its downsides as well.

Once he had found the spell he was looking for, there was nothing else he could do but wait for nightfall. He and Arthur wouldn't have been able to leave before the sun had set without being seen.

Once Will had left for the night Merlin quickly grabbed what he would need and silently made his way down the corridor towards Arthur's chambers. He stopped just out of sight of the guards as they were stood. If they had turned their heads in his direction they would have seen him without an issue but as long as they faced forwards as they had been trained to do, he was out of sight.

Holding out a hand towards them, he whispered softly. " _Áblgan hiera_ _andgietu. Hylc forþweg."_ He watched as the spell took effect and they all began to move away from the door and towards the other end of the corridor. Unable to tell how long the enchantment would last, he quickly ran down the hallway and into Arthur's chambers to find him already in full armour, waiting for him. "Come on."

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, clearly confused as to why Merlin was standing at the door waving him out as opposed to being more discreet.

"Getting you out of your chambers, like you wanted me to do," Merlin shot back, glancing outside the doorway, seeing no sign of the guards. He waved at Arthur again who apparently didn't understand. "What did you expect, me to lower you out of the window using rope? Come on, Arthur. Magic, remember?" That seemed to get Arthur moving as he grabbed his sword and the two of them quickly made their way out of the castle and grounds. It was surprisingly easy to get out of Camelot but Arthur guessed that had more to do with Merlin's magical abilities than anything else.

It was as the sun came up that Merlin knew they would be missed. Will would have gone to Merlin's rooms to find his bed unslept in and probably panicked. Who knew what would happen when Uther realised that Arthur was gone.

He said nothing of this to Arthur though as he knew the only response he would get back from the prince was that he had given Morgause his word and couldn't be seen to break it. There was something else driving him. Merlin could sense it but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Which way?" Merlin asked as they came to a fork in the road and Arthur's horse stopped. The prince considered which direction for a moment, not answering Merlin who sat there waiting. "Do you actually know where we're going?"

"It's this way," Arthur sounded certain as he gestured to the left hand path but Merlin had to smirk when his horse refused to move in the direction he wanted it to. "What is wrong with this horse?" He demanded as the horse started to move down the right hand path and Merlin had to laugh.

"I thought you said it was left," he teased as he moved to follow Arthur.

"It's not me! It's the horse!" Arthur shouted back, still apparently having no control over where his animal went. As someone who usually prided himself on being an excellent horseman, Merlin had to laugh at the predicament Arthur was in. "Morgause told me! When the time comes, you'll know your way."

"So the _horse_ knows where we're going," Merlin muttered to himself following Arthur. "Great."

Merlin became increasingly anxious when they moved across Camelot's borders into Odin's territory knowing that the chance of attack increased with every step they took. Odin was no fan of Arthur's. He had tried to have the prince killed before to avenge the death of his son. There was no telling what Odin would do if he discovered Arthur and Merlin within his borders.

They continued on for another couple of hours, still, much to Merlin's amusement, being led by Arthur's horse. Of course neither man knew where they were going and Morgause probably wanted it that way. She would be expecting only Arthur but Merlin would ensure no harm came to Arthur.

Merlin was jolted out of his thoughts as his horse let out what could only be described as a scream and reared, throwing him to the ground. He looked around to see a group of Odin's men running towards them from the trees. Arthur quickly dismounted and between the two of them, they made quick work of Odin's soldiers.

"Maybe we should turn back," Merlin tried to reason with the prince, while the common sense part of brain told him that it was of no use and that Arthur wouldn't listen to him. "The woods could be full of Odin's men." While he couldn't sense any nearby through his power over Life and Death he had acquired on the Isle of the Blessed after defeating Nimueh, there was no telling when more could turn up.

"You can turn back if you want to," Arthur responded, as he fixed something with his saddle. "I won't stop you."

"You don't know anything about Morgause," Merlin had to try at least one more time to get Arthur to turn back. Who knew what could happen when they finally reached Morgause. "You don't know _what_ she's going to ask you to do. We don't even know where we're going! We're following a horse!"

"Morgause said she knew my mother," Arthur turned and looked at Merlin who watched him carefully.

 _That_ was the reason Arthur was so adamant about getting to Morgause. It wasn't because of his honour or the fact that he had given his word that he would be there – although Merlin was sure that had something to do with it. It was because she had given him a little tidbit to get him to bite. She had insinuated that she knew his mother knowing that he would grasp onto it after how little he knew about her.

Having grown up with Arthur in the castle he knew that the prince knew very little about his mother. He knew that she had died only moments after Arthur was born and that Uther never spoke of her. Arthur believed that it was because it was too painful for the king to talk about but Merlin had always had a suspicion there was something else. He had worked out that the Purge had begun around the time of Arthur's birth and part of him knew that that could not have been a coincidence. He had asked Gaius about it over the years but had never gotten a straight answer from the man. All he had ever received was a deflection or a brush off, telling him that he shouldn't be concerning himself with such things.

But Merlin and Arthur had often discussed the parents they didn't know. While he had lost her at a young age, Merlin remembered his mother. He didn't really have any specific memories but he could remember her face and the sound of her voice. He would often sit and think about her, even now, wondering what his life would be like if those men had not attacked his village that day. He often wondered what he would be doing. Would he be working the farms, unaware of his destiny? Or would it still have been his destiny at all?

All thoughts he had but never voiced out loud.

But like Arthur, he had a parent he had never known. His father had been gone before he was born. His mother had told him that his father was in a better place and somehow, even to his young mind, Merlin knew that it meant he was dead.

No one had ever corrected his assumption so he guessed he had been right.

They had often sat up, late at night talking about what their lives would be like if they had had both parents around. As they had grown up, the talks had become less and less as they knew that lamenting over what could have been would only hold them back from what they were supposed to do. Uther didn't know what they spoke about, knowing that it was something that would be kept between them as brothers. If he knew what they had been talking about, he might have had a different stance.

But he let them keep their secrets.

The two of them exchanged little during the night as they stopped, unable to see where they were going. Merlin took first watch, seeing that Arthur was exhausted as he sat there. He had clearly been thinking about Morgause's words since the moment she uttered them and he knew it was eating at the prince.

The set off again as the sun rose, quickly packing up their small camp and putting the fire out. Merlin let out a sigh as Arthur's horse continued to lead them and they broke through the trees, coming to a large lake where they stopped.

"It seems your horse had brought us to a dead end," Merlin pointed out and Arthur levelled him with a glare as he shrugged.

Arthur didn't have a chance to respond as the horse let out a snort and started to calmly walk into the lake, much to Merlin's amusement. "Now where's he going?"

"I think you're going to get wet!" Merlin called out as he shook his head, watching from the bank.

"You don't say!"

Merlin let out a sigh, shaking his head as he patted his horse on the side of the neck, gently nudging her into the water to follow after Arthur. "Come on."

He quickly guessed that Arthur's horse was leading them towards the waterfall on the other side of the lake and he shook his head as Arthur let out a small yelp at the temperature of the water ploughing down on top of his head. He braced himself as his horse followed through, shaking the water out of his face as he broke through the other side. He followed Arthur through the cave and the two of them stopped just off a tree line. Merlin followed Arthur's gaze and saw the ruins of a large castle where there hadn't been one where they had been coming from. Merlin was now completely certain that Morgause was the one that had enchanted Morgana's bracelet and she had most likely created this little pocket of magic to lead Arthur to. If the castle hadn't been concealed with magic, they would have been able to see it from the ridge they had been riding along earlier in the day.

"Well," Merlin sighed as he looked around, easing his magic around, trying to sense anything that may have been around them, "if we weren't sure if Morgause was a sorceress before, we can be certain of it now."

" _That's_ how she defeated me," Arthur stated simply and Merlin rolled his eyes. "She was using magic."

"Um, Arthur, I hate to tell you-"

"No, you don't." Arthur shot back and Merlin shrugged.

"You're right, I don't." He nudged his horse to come level with Arthur's looking at him. "She wasn't using magic."

Unsurprisingly, Arthur's only response was a glare.

The two of them stopped outside a small entrance to the castle, the both of them retrieving their swords from where they were on their saddles, sheathing them at their sides. Arthur was the first to ascend the steps in front of them, Merlin following closely behind.

They came to a small courtyard with nothing in it other than a headman's block and an axe, the items making Merlin a little uncomfortable.

"Now what?" Arthur asked as he picked up the axe, looking around.

"Maybe we should ask the horse." Merlin shot back and Arthur levelled him with an unimpressed look, swinging the axe and slamming it back onto the block in front of him.

"You kept your promise," the two of them turned to see Morgause appearing from another stairway, looking nothing like she had when she had been in Camelot. Instead of the breeches and armour she had donned while visiting the castle, she was wearing a deep red dress adorned with jewels, shimmering as she walked. It was a dress that would not have looked out of place on a noblewoman of high standing.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur asked as she came to stop in front of him. He wanted to get whatever challenge she had for him out of the way and learn what it was she knew about his mother. Merlin worried that his desire for any information she may or may not possess could lead to some disastrous results.

"Place your head on the block." She stated simply, picking up the axe and turning to face Arthur once more. She noticed the hesitation as Arthur looked down at the block in front of him. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

"Arthur, don't." Merlin stepped closer to the two of them, ready to intervene should it be necessary. Arthur looked between the block in front of him and Morgause once more before stepping towards the block and kneeling in front of it. "What are you doing?" Merlin took another step forward, towards the sorceress and the prince. "I won't let you do this!"

"Stay out of this, Merlin!" Arthur argued as he rested his chin on the block and Morgause gave the warlock a slightly smug look, placing the axe to the back of Arthur's neck before raising it high above her. Merlin watched her carefully as he could see Arthur breathing heavily, starting to panic a little no matter how much he tried to control it.

She glared down at the prince as he knelt in front of her, completely at her mercy before placing the axe back on the ground, resting it against the block once more as Arthur looked at it stunned and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. Had he needed to, he would have intervened, revealing his magic to Morgause in the process but it appeared she had other plans for Arthur.

"You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon." She informed the prince as she turned and walked away from him, leaving Arthur to scramble to his feet and away from the block, the stunned look still plastered onto his face. She turned to face him once again. "And for that, I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

"You said you knew my mother." Arthur reminded her as he walked over to her. "Tell me all that you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her." Morgause offered and Merlin's instincts went haywire at her words.

"I want that more than anything." Merlin inwardly cursed Arthur and his lack of sense when it came to his mother.

Summoning the spirits of the dead was incredibly powerful magic and there were very few with the ability to do so. Gaius had advised Merlin that due to his power of Life and Death, Merlin had the power to do so but it was not something to be used lightly. He knew that to be able to do what she had offered to Arthur, Morgause had to be incredibly powerful.

Or she had something else in mind for Arthur.

And Merlin had to figure out what.

"As you wish." She sounded slightly smug as she turned and walked away from Arthur and Merlin, the two men following quickly.

Merlin kept his guard up, making sure that he kept both Morgause and Arthur in his sights at all times. She led the two of them into what looked to be an altar space, lighting the many candles that had been placed there, as though she had been planning this since before she even came to Camelot. Which in all honesty, she could have been. Whatever she had planned, Merlin had the terrible feeling it would not end well.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin asked Arthur as they stood there while Morgause continued to light the many candles in front of her. She was facing away from the two of them but Merlin knew she would be able to hear what was being said between the two men.

"If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?" Arthur asked and Merlin had to admit, it would have been difficult for him to say no.

"You know Uther won't forgive you if he finds out about this." Merlin had to try to get Arthur to rethink what he was doing. He couldn't trust Morgause and he couldn't believe that Arthur so readily would purely because she claimed to have known his mother.

"We already know that my father's views on magic are wrong." Arthur gave Merlin a meaningful look. He knew that Arthur was hinting at Merlin and Morgana. While Uther believed that magic and everything that surrounded the practise was evil, Arthur knew that his father's views were wrong purely because of the man standing beside him. "And Morgause has caused us no harm."

"We don't actually know why she's doing this." Merlin pointed out but before Arthur could answer Merlin, she turned, glancing at the warlock before looking to Arthur, blowing out the burner she had been using to light the candles.

"It is time."

She held out a hand to Arthur who walked forward, stepping up next to her and turning to face Merlin who looked on, worried but on alert as he stepped back in between two pillars so he could observe without being in the way.

"Close your eyes." She said softly and the prince did so. Merlin did not take his eyes off the sorceress and she turned her head away from Arthur. " _Arise mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna wæs."_ Merlin felt the air shift around him, a breeze rustling the vines and causing the candles to flicker around him. The words spoken were to call the spirit of the dead but something about the essence of the magic used did not feel right to Merlin.

"Arthur?" Merlin looked to his right to see a slight woman standing there, her light blonde hair piled at the back of her head, held back by intricate and ornate headbands, her dress adorned with jewels befitting a queen. "Arthur?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur as he opened his eyes, seeing the woman for the first time, the air rushing out of him. "Mother?"

"My son," she gathered her skirts, rushing towards him and the two of them met in a crushing hug. "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby." She stepped back, her hand on his shoulder as she looked up at him. "I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me." Her words instantly made Merlin suspicious as Arthur had always said and been told that his mother had died before he'd even opened his eyes. That was something the spirit of Ygraine would have known. But something Morgause wouldn't. "Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life."

"I'm so sorry," Arthur breathed, his head shaking and looking for all the world as though he was going to burst into tears as he gazed at the woman in front of him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She insisted and he shook his head.

"It was my birth that caused you to die-"

"No! You are not to blame!" She insisted once more.

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me." Arthur pushed on and she wrapped her arms around him once again.

"Do not think that," she pressed, tightening her hold on him. "It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

Merlin tensed once more at the mention of Uther, wondering what she had meant by that. He glanced at Morgause once more, watching her as she watched the pair in front of her, her attention focused solely on them.

"What do you mean?"

As though suddenly realising what she had just said, she hesitated with her words. "It is not important. What matters is that you lived."

"Why should my father feel guilty?" Arthur asked, unwrapping his arms from her. She hesitated once more, not looking Arthur in the eye. "Please. You cannot leave me with more questions."

"You father . . ." she took a breath, not looking at Arthur as she spoke. "He was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive."

"Then how was I born?" Arthur asked the question Merlin dreaded the answer to. Merlin realised that this must have been why the Purge had started. He had long ago realised that Arthur's birth and the beginning of the Purge coincided but he hadn't realised that they were most likely so closely linked. "Tell me."

She appeared incredibly reluctant to tell him what had happened but upon glancing at him, Merlin could see she knew he needed to know. "Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child." It would have to be Nimueh, a name that Merlin had hoped he wouldn't hear again. "You were born of magic."

"That's not true!" Merlin didn't know whether it was the news that he had been born through magic or the thought that his father had gone to such lengths to conceive him for an heir that he would have done that to his mother that Arthur didn't want to believe.

Merlin had learned through his experience with the Questing Beast that in order to create or save a life then a life must be taken. If there was any shred of truth to what was being said in front of him, it would have meant that Uther had bargained Ygraine's life to conceive Arthur, whether he was aware of it or not. But Arthur had not been aware of everything that happened surrounding the Questing Beast so he would not have been aware of the balance that needed to be repaid.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She stepped up to him, grasping his hands in her own. "You father has deceived you, as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that."

"No!"

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue." There was something about the words she was using that didn't sit right with Merlin. "It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you."

Merlin felt the air stir again, glancing at Morgause to see she was still watching Arthur. When he looked back he could see that she was gone and Arthur was standing there alone, looking confused and distraught.

"No!" He turned to face Morgause when he realised that she was gone. "Bring her back!"

"I cannot." Morgause breathed softly, her voice filled with sympathy for the prince. "Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever." She walked over to Arthur slowly as he continued to stare at the space where his mother had been moments before. "I am truly sorry that you learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death." Merlin realised what it was she was trying to do and she had figured the best way to do it. "It is an unforgivable betrayal." He watched as Arthur's expression hardened at her words, knowing the prince felt the same way.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, hoping for some kind of answer. "Arthur?"

"We're returning to Camelot."

Merlin couldn't help but inwardly curse at Arthur's practically dead tone, glaring at the direction Morgause had walked off in. He had to try and make Arthur see that what he had just experienced may not have been all that it seemed. It may have been the image of his mother but there was a strong possibility that it was not actually Ygraine.

He did not get a chance to try and speak to Arthur as they rode back to Camelot, Arthur pushing the two of them to make it back in half the time it had taken for them to get to wherever they were. Merlin still wasn't exactly sure.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin called after Arthur who had worryingly, unsheathed his sword before storming into the castle.

"Merlin!" He turned to see Gaius walking up beside him, looking concerned. "I'm relieved to see you're safe. Where's Arthur?"

Merlin gave him a long look, realising that if what had happened were true, Gaius would know about it. He was the Court Physician and the king's most trusted friend. There was no way that he didn't know the circumstances behind Arthur's birth. Merlin glanced around before moving inside, away from prying ears, the old man following him closely.

"Arthur was born of magic." He looked towards Gaius who was watching him studiously. "Wasn't he?" Gaius dropped his head, a silent admission of Merlin's words and Merlin shook his head. "Uther used magic."

"Merlin-"

"All those people he's executed." Merlin stepped towards the physician his anger rising at the man that had raised him and yet the man that he had always feared. He knew that should he be found out, his status as Uther's ward may not be enough to save him from the pyre. He had the same fears as Morgana. He was just better at hiding them from the outside world. "He's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother. He as good as murdered her." He stepped away from Gaius as he looked out into the courtyard as the people milled about their daily business. "People should know the truth about what he's done." He looked towards Gaius once more. "How could you not tell me?"

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out." Gaius said softly and Merlin could see he was telling the truth.

"He's found out now." He moved back outside and ran up the steps into the castle, not noticing the nods he received from the guards as he moved past them.

He very quickly made his way through the castle, his mind rapidly running through where the king would be. He calculated the time of day and reasoned that he would be in the council chambers. He quickened his pace as he moved through the corridors. He stopped when he came to the council chamber doors, seeing the knights standing outside.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Sir Leon gave a small bow as Merlin stopped. "But the king has forbidden anyone to enter.

"Well, either you let me in or their going to kill each other." Merlin reasoned and it took the knight a moment to realise that he was being completely serious. They quickly opened the door and Merlin ran into the room, seeing Arthur with his sword to his father's chest, ready to deliver the final blow. "Arthur! Don't! I know you don't want to do this."

"My mother is dead because of him." Merlin watched Arthur closely, seeing that his hand was shaking due to his rage and he knew it was going to take a lot to get through to him.

"Killing your father won't bring her back." He tried to reason with the enraged prince. "You've lost one parent, do you really want to lose another?"

"Listen to him, Arthur," Uther implored as his son continued to hold the sword to his chest.

"Arthur. Please." Merlin said softly, hoping to try and calm the prince down. "Put the sword down."

"You heard what my mother said." Arthur shot back, beyond reasoning. Merlin knew that it was going to take something that gave the prince pause to snap him out of whatever he was thinking right at that moment. "After everything that he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?" Arthur was becoming more and more aggravated by the moment. "He executes those who use magic and yet he has used it himself." Merlin held his breath, hoping that Arthur didn't let something about him or Morgana slip in his rage. Merlin didn't believe that he would but once those words were uttered, there was no taking them back. "You have caused so much suffering and pain. I will put an end to it."

Merlin took a deep breath, seriously questioning what he was about to do but knowing he had no other choice. What Arthur had said about magic users not all being bad but he had to remember that no all magic users were good either. "Morgause is lying!" He stepped towards the father and son as he spoke, sensing that there were now others in the room along with them. "She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. It was an illusion." He could see Arthur think for a moment, pausing as he took in Merlin's words. "Everything . . . everything your mother said to you, those were Morgause's words."

"You don't know that!"

"This has been her plan all along, to turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed." Whether that was Morgause's plan or not, Merlin's words seemed to be sinking in with Arthur as he thought about what he was being told. "This is what she wants."

"Listen to him." Uther urged Arthur, drawing his son's attention away from Merlin and back to him. "He's speaking the truth."

"Swear to me, it isn't true." Merlin held his breath as Arthur spoke. "You are not responsible for my mother's death. Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life. I loved your mother." Uther's words were genuine as Merlin heard the emotion within them. "There isn't a day that passes that I don't wish she was still alive. I could have never done anything to hurt her."

Merlin sucked in a breath, knowing that while Uther may have gone to Nimueh for help in conceiving, there was a chance he wasn't aware that the price that had to be paid was Ygraine's life. But while Merlin had had the truth confirmed by Gaius, Arthur believed his father's words and dropped the sword, sinking to his knees at his father's side, Uther leaning over and muttering something that Merlin couldn't hear to him.

It was later when Merlin stopped by Arthur's chambers that he discovered Arthur had known what he was saying to him.

Arthur had realised while Merlin was speaking that Arthur had become so used to Merlin and Morgana being around and knowing that they wouldn't harm anyone with their magic, he had automatically believed that because she had spared his life, Morgause was the same. Merlin had helped him to remember that while Merlin and Morgana may not have been evil, the same could not be said for everyone.

When Arthur had questioned how Merlin had known that it was an illusion in front of him when he has been so thoroughly taken in by the sight in front of him. Merlin had quickly given him an explanation of being able to distinguish types of spells and the one Morgause using not lining up with what she had told Arthur.

Arthur had been grateful for Merlin's interference with regards to his father, knowing that without him, he would have killed Uther.

And Arthur wasn't the only one that was aware of it.


End file.
